Le tableau
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: La suite du cadeau, Peter n'aurait jamais imaginé ce qu'accrocher un tableau, fut il de Neal Caffrey, puisse avoir tant de conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Une suite qui s'est profilée à la lecture de certaines reviews sur la première partie.  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**Le tableau**

Le temps passait sans que Peter trouve le courage ou le temps d'ouvrir la lettre, il avait par ailleurs bien d'autres sujets de préoccupation.

Le tableau était devenu un élément de leur décoration, mais pas seulement, il avait été la source de pas mal de questions, autant de la part d'éventuels visiteurs, la plupart surpris par son apparition dans le salon des Burke, que des membres de sa famille.

Le tableau n'était pas seulement une œuvre d'art, il était à l'image de celui qui l'avait réalisé, superbe, complexe et gardant des secrets qu'il fallait découvrir au prix de quelques efforts.

Il ne laissait en tout cas personne indifférent, ainsi que s'en était rendu compte Peter.

Clinton Jones l'avait étudié en silence un long moment avant de se tourner vers Peter et de lui adresser un regard qui en disait long.

Son collègue savait fort bien qui avait réalisé l'œuvre et il ne tenait pas à en savoir plus. Ce tableau était le problème de Peter et tout ce qui s'y reliait également, Clinton ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ce qui pouvait découler de la présence d'un tableau de Neal Caffrey dans le salon de son supérieur.

Toujours fidèle à son idéal de discrétion et son désir d'éviter les ennuis il s'était contenté d'admirer l'œuvre et de se taire, ce dont Peter lui en avait été reconnaissant.

Diana toujours à Washington revenait rarement sur New York, sauf si une affaire l'y ramenait, elle n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion de voir le tableau et Peter se demandait parfois comment elle réagirait en le découvrant.

Sans nul doute elle ne se priverait pas quand à elle de faire des commentaires, elle n'avait pas la prudente réserve de Clinton et disait toujours ouvertement ce qu'elle pensait.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait la première alerte n'était pas venue de l'extérieur, mais bel et bien de l'intérieur son foyer.

Encore une fois, la présence du tableau n'était pas sans conséquences.

Lui même ne passait pas devant sans marquer une pause pour le regarder et le petit Neal restait parfois de longues minutes assis sur le canapé à le fixer en silence, comme fasciné.

Peter ne savait pas encore s'il devait se réjouir ou s'alarmer de cette fascination qu'exerçait le tableau sur son fils.

C'était du père d'Elizabeth qu'était venue la première attaque.

En bon psychiatre qu'il était il avait étudié attentivement le tableau et s'était livré à une analyse approfondie de l'œuvre.

Peter avait prétexté devoir promener Satchmo pour y échapper.

Ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais il ne se sentait ni la force ni l'envie d'entendre son beau père, avec qui les relations n'avaient jamais été faciles, et qui n'avait jamais admis, encore moins apprécié, sa relation avec Neal et par voie de conséquences, le fait qu'il le laisse entrer chez lui, approcher son épouse, la précieuse fille de l'ancien psychiatre, disserter sur le travail du disparu.

Elizabeth n'avait pas cherché à le retenir, elle comprenait pourquoi il prenait la fuite, elle aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant, mais hélas elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

Elle avait donc enduré le discours de son père, s'efforçant de l'oublier très vite, n'en avait pas soufflé un seul mot à Peter ce soir là, se contentant de se blottir contre lui et de l'entourer de ses bras.

Peter lui avait rendu son étreinte.

\- Je suis désolé chérie... avait il murmuré, honteux de l'avoir laissée ainsi.

Elizabeth l'avait embrassé pour le faire taire.

\- N'en parlons plus. Avait elle dit doucement.

Cela convenait parfaitement à Peter, il n'avait plus abordé le sujet.

La vie avait poursuivit son cours normal quelques temps.

Un jour qu'Elizabeth était à son travail et qu'ils étaient seuls chez eux Neal et lui, il avait surpris l'enfant en train de toucher le cadre, juché en équilibre instable sur une chaise, il avait eu peur, il ne pouvait pas le nier en voyant dans quelle position périlleuse était son fils.

Peter était resté interdit un bref moment, figé par cette vision qu'il ne s'attendait pas à avoir.

Il avait retenu son souffle tout en se rapprochant sans faire de bruit, sans quitter l'enfant des yeux, redoutant à chaque instant de le voir basculer.

Le petit ne s'en était pas aperçu, Neal était concentré sur son exploration, son petit visage exprimant l'intensité de son intérêt, il se haussait autant qu'il le pouvait sur la pointe des pieds, ses petits doigts palpant le cadre de bois sculpté, la chaise oscillant dangereusement sous lui.

Jusqu'à ce jour son fils n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un tel désir de découverte, même s'il était un enfant ouvert et malicieux.

Peter le découvrait curieux et ne savait pas trop encore s'il devait encourager ou réprimer cette tendance.

Il ne voulait pas réprimer les élans du petit, mais il ne tenait pas d'avantage à le voir marcher par trop sur les traces de celui dont il portait le nom, même s'il n'y avait que peu de chances que cela se produise.

Le Neal dont il avait été le superviseur n'aurait pas mal tourné s'il avait été pris en main par des personnes ayant une bonne influence sur lui, il en était persuadé.

Sur le moment il s'était contenté de cueillir son fils avant que la chaise ne se renverse et d'aller s'asseoir avec lui sur le canapé en face du tableau.

Neal s'était tortillé entre ses bras, un peu contrarié d'être éloigné de sa cible.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Lui avait demandé Peter.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire à son fils que grimper sur une chaise comme il l'avait fait était dangereux, le petit le savait parfaitement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un de ses parents le surprenait en équilibre précaire et lui faisait la leçon.

Neal l'avait fixé, un doigt dans la bouche, de son regard clair qu'il tenait d'Elizabeth, avec un air innocent qui avait rappelé à Peter l'expression qu'affichait parfois l'autre Neal.

\- Je veux voir les bonhommes. Avait expliqué l'enfant au bout d'un moment.

\- Je te les montrerai, avait promis Peter, mais seulement si tu n'essaies plus d'y toucher.

Neal s'était tortillé de plus belle, ce qui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'accepter cette règle.

\- Neal, c'est fragile, avait insisté Peter, il ne faut pas y toucher.

Le petit avait fait la moue puis avait hoché la tête en silence.

Peter s'était contenté de cela et l'avait renvoyé dans sa chambre le temps d'ouvrir le cadre, préférant ne pas lui montrer comment s'actionnaient les fermetures, puis il avait ramené son fils afin qu'il puisse découvrir les personnages cachés.

Il n'y avait rien de choquant que ne pourrait regarder un petit garçon de trois ans, seulement des témoignages d'une amitié exceptionnelle.

Rien dont Peter n'avait honte, même s'il préférait qu'Elizabeth ne les voit pas, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il ne savait pas non plus trop pourquoi il acceptait de les montrer à son fils, cela lui semblait naturel, comme si Neal se devait de savoir.

Neal avait regardé les scènes, puis il avait regardé son père.

\- C'est qui avec toi papa ?

Cette question innocente avait causé une vive douleur à Peter, elle lui ramenait à l'esprit que son fils n'avait jamais vu celui dont il portait le nom, pas même en photo, même s'il en entendait souvent parler.

Qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais l'occasion de le rencontrer.

Il avait senti les larmes lui venir aux yeux et les avait réprimées avec peine.

\- C'est Neal. Avait répondu Peter avec effort, la gorge nouée.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, le petit savait fort bien de qui il parlait.

Son fils avait posé une main sur sa joue, l'air sérieux.

\- Pleure pas papa, il voudrait pas que tu pleures. Avait il dit.

Peter s'était efforcé de sourire, pour le rassurer.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il ne le voudrait pas ? Avait il plaisanté.

Neal l'avait regardé d'un air toujours sérieux.

\- Tonton Mozzie me l'a dit.

Peter avait eu du mal à ne pas froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

Neal s'était tortillé encore une fois.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était très très fort ton ami.

Cette fois Peter n'avait pu se retenir de sourire, ce n'était pas faux, Neal avait été très très fort son ami.

Il avait approuvé en silence et son fils s'était détendu, lui avait souri.

\- Donc il ne faut pas pleurer. Avait ajouté Neal gravement en cessant de sourire.

\- Je ne vais pas pleurer. Avait assuré Peter.

Du moins il ne pleurerait pas en présence de son fils, peut être plus tard, lorsqu'il serait seul, sans témoin, comme il l'avait fait à l'hôpital, après avoir appris que Neal était mort.

Neal avait regardé à nouveau les scènes gravées sur la troisième partie du cadre.

Peter avait pris sur lui pour se retenir de le refermer.

Au bout d'un moment, sa curiosité satisfaite Neal était retourné jouer dans sa chambre et Peter s'était retrouvé seul face au tableau.

Face aux scènes d'un passé qui lui pesait parfois et qu'il regrettait le reste du temps.

Neal lui manquait tellement...

Il avait souvent la tentation de se lancer à nouveau à sa poursuite, de le rechercher en France, de parcourir les rues de Paris en quête du moindre indice.

Il avait le sentiment que le jeune escroc ne lui avait pas laissé autant de preuves de sa survie sans arrière pensée, Neal Caffrey ne faisait jamais rien sans raison.

Du moins le plus souvent.

Réprimant un soupir il se rapprocha pour refermer le cadre avant qu'Elizabeth ne revienne du travail.

Il savait que son fils allait sans doute dire à sa mère ce qu'il avait vu et il appréhendait la réaction de son épouse.

Même si Elizabeth n'avait rien demandé, même si elle n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur les secrets du tableau, Peter savait qu'elle se posait des questions sur ces personnages qu'on devinait à peine tout derrière.

Il savait qu'elle se doutait de qui y était représenté et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus pour cette raison.

Avant de refermer le cadre il examina à nouveau les gravures.

Chacune d'entre elles faisait revenir en lui des souvenirs, comme s'il s'agissait de moments vécus la veille.

Une fois le cadre refermé il alla chercher sa caisse contenant tout ce qu'il avait gardé concernant Neal, en sortit l'enveloppe et la tourna encore entre ses doigts, pesant le pour et le contre.

Il lui restait trois bonnes heures avant qu'Elizabeth ne revienne, Neal s'amusait gentiment dans sa chambre, il avait largement le temps d'ouvrir enfin cette enveloppe et d'en découvrir le contenu.

Mais en avait il le courage ?

Était il assez fort, assez remis, pour supporter ce qu'il pourrait y lire ?

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**La lettre**

Peter ferma un bref instant les yeux, essayant de faire le point sur la situation.

Qu'est-ce que Neal pouvait bien avoir en tête en lui permettant d'avoir accès à toutes ces preuves de sa survie, de sa fuite, de sa destination ?

Pourquoi ce présent et cette lettre ?

Pourquoi après si longtemps ?

Il ne le saurait qu'en ouvrant enfin l'enveloppe, qu'en mettant un terme à son hésitation.

L'idée lui vint qu'il s'agissait peut être d'un appel au secours, et il en fut saisi d'angoisse.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait le tableau et la lettre et qu'il reculait chaque jour le moment d'en prendre connaissance.

Si vraiment la lettre contenait un appel au secours du fugitif, n'était il pas déjà trop tard ?

Glacé jusqu'aux os par cette possibilité Peter ouvrit fébrilement l'enveloppe, se reprochant de ne pas avoir osé bien avant.

Il redoutait de voir ses craintes confirmées, mais la lettre ne contenait que quelques mots et n'était pas même signée, le fait que l'écriture soit bien celle de Neal ne réconforta ni ne rassura Peter, une écriture pouvait être contrefaite, il était fort bien placé pour le savoir.

Le message était dépourvu de sentiment, pas même une formule de politesse, pas une seule malice à la Caffrey.

Juste une indication, presque une instruction.

_Earthmatters (1). Demander Ludo._

Pas même une adresse, juste le nom d'une boutique et le nom d'un contact.

Peter reposa la lettre, un peu déçu par ce message impersonnel, qui aurait pu émaner de n'importe qui, s'adresser à n'importe qui.

Pourtant son instinct lui soufflait qu'il devait se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, même s'il était affecté par le manque de sentiments qui se dégageait du message.

Ne ce fut-ce que pour savoir pourquoi on voulait l'attirer à cet endroit.

Il fit une recherche rapide sur son ordinateur personnel, découvrit sans trop de peine l'adresse et fit le plein de renseignements concernant les lieux.

Mieux valait se montrer prudent et ne pas se précipiter aveuglément dans un endroit totalement inconnu.

L'endroit était une épicerie organique, Peter n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être, mais les photos qu'il trouva de l'endroit lui donnèrent une idée assez claire de la chose, c'était le genre de lieu où il n'aurait pas l'idée de traîner et où il n'imaginait guère Neal non plus, sauf si Mozzie parvenait à l'y traîner.

Un endroit très fréquenté visiblement, où il ne risquait rien, même s'il s'y rendait avec son fils de trois ans.

Peter aurait pu attendre un autre jour, un jour où il n'aurait pas son fils avec lui, mais il n'avait pas la patience de supporter l'angoisse qui le taraudait un jour de plus.

Il fallait qu'il sache. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Sa décision prise il monta chercher Neal et se dirigea avec lui vers le lieu où il devait trouver ce fameux Ludo.

Gagner l'endroit ne leur prit pas longtemps en voiture et trouver une place pour se garer plus facile que ne le craignait Peter. Un parking se trouvait non loin de la rue où était la boutique, il termina à pieds, tenant fermement la main de Neal.

EarthMatters était exactement tel qu'il se l'était imaginé en se renseignant, un endroit entre bar et boutique, moitié épicerie, moitié restaurant, plein de trucs bons pour la santé dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Trois personnes, deux femmes et un homme, s'affairaient à servir les clients, Peter se dirigea automatiquement vers l'homme, le message parlait d'un certain Ludo, c'était donc tout naturel à ses yeux de s'adresser à lui.

Il patienta le temps que l'individu, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, mal rasé et portant un bonnet, en ait terminé avec les clients qu'il servait.

\- Bienvenue à EarthMatters, déclara l'homme avec un large sourire, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je dois voir Ludo. Répondit Peter.

Une lueur de surprise passa brièvement dans le regard de l'homme, mais il se reprit très vite.

\- Par ici je vous prie. Dit il à mi voix.

Peter fut aussitôt sur ses gardes, mais l'homme se contenta de le conduire vers l'étage, où s'affairait la seconde femme, une grande brune aux cheveux courts et au corps élancé.

\- Ludo (2), quelqu'un pour toi. Dit il.

La femme hocha la tête et se tourna vers Peter qu'elle étudia attentivement. L'agent en fit autant pour elle, songeant à part soi qu'il aurait du se douter que le fameux Ludo pouvait être une femme, jeune et jolie, c'était du Neal tout craché.

\- Vous devez être Peter. Neal m'a parlé de vous un jour, prenez place devant un des ordis, je vous apporte votre commande. dit elle d'un ton détaché, comme si elle n'accordait aucun intérêt particulier à sa venue, comme si Neal n'avait fait que mentionner son nom au détour d'une conversation banale, pour ne plus jamais parler de lui.

Peter n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il n'avait rien commandé, elle s'éloignait déjà sans se retourner.

Réprimant un juron il prit place devant un des ordinateurs, son fils sur ses genoux.

Tout cela commençait à lui déplaire fortement.

Il était blessé de penser que Neal n'avait visiblement fait que parler de lui en passant.

Il regrettait également l'impulsion qui l'avait poussé à venir avec un enfant de trois ans. Même s'il était un agent entraîné il y avait toujours des situations où tout l'entraînement du monde ne saurait suffire.

En attendant que la femme nommée Ludo revienne il étudia discrètement les autres occupants de la mezzanine dédiée au cyber café.

Tous étaient jeunes, des étudiants pour la plupart, ils semblaient des plus inoffensifs et Peter finit par se détendre, mais pas au point de laisser Neal quitter l'abri de ses genoux.

Il préférait le garder près de lui, en sécurité.

La femme revint finalement et posa devant lui une petite bouteille contenant un liquide vert peu attrayant et une part de gâteau à la carotte.

\- La boisson est pour vous, le gâteau pour le petit. Vous allez adorer.

Peter était loin d'en être aussi certain mais il garda le silence.

Neal lui lorgnait sur la part de gâteau avec envie et il le laissa y goûter, il ne lui avait encore rien donné après sa sieste et Elizabeth serait très contrariée s'il ne nourrissait pas correctement leur fils.

Au moins avec du gâteau à la carotte Peter était certain qu'elle ne trouverait rien à redire.

Pendant que Neal savourait la pâtisserie Peter prit la bouteille et se mit à lire l'étiquette, de moins en moins tenté de le boire.

Citron, concombre, persil, céleris, pissenlit, gingembre, blette, chou frisé, pomme... le cocktail detox qu'on voulait lui faire boire n'avait vraiment rien pour lui plaire.

Il commençait très sérieusement à se dire qu'il perdait son temps et qu'on se moquait purement et simplement de lui en l'attirant dans cet endroit.

Il attendit que Neal ait fini sa part de gâteau et se levait pour partir lorsque la jeune femme revint.

\- Vous devriez le boire. Dit elle tranquillement. C'est le genre de cocktail qui apporte plus de réponses qu'on ne le pense.

Peter hocha la tête, toujours aussi peu convaincu, mais emporta la bouteille, il l'ouvrit une fois au dehors et en but une gorgée, réprima une grimace, le goût était encore pire qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Pourquoi donc Neal aurait voulu lui faire boire une chose aussi infecte ?

Décidément l'escroc, si c'était vraiment lui l'auteur de la lettre, se moquait bel et bien de lui.

Peter eut un pincement au cœur devant cette constatation.

Il avait espéré... il ne savait trop quoi.

Peut être que Neal voulait qu'il le retrouve, qu'il le ramène à la maison.

A la maison...

Un rire silencieux, teinté d'ironie lui échappa.

Comme si Neal Caffrey était vraiment attaché à un lieu ou à des gens...

Comme s'il se souciait de ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui...

Chimères que tout cela, il se devait bien de l'admettre.

Le fugitif les avait tous bernés, y compris Mozzie et même si Peter était persuadé que le complice de Neal n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre une fois le container découvert, il n'était pas convaincu que c'était vraiment ce qu'attendait Neal.

Oui, si Neal avait voulu que Mozzie soit du voyage il aurait fait en sorte de le prévenir bien avant.

Amer il vida la bouteille d'un trait, songeant que c'était la dernière fois que Neal Caffrey se payait sa tête.

Une fois rentré chez lui il décrocherait le tableau, le remettrait dans sa caisse et remiserait le tout au grenier, il en avait fini avec son ancien consultant.

Il avait une vie, une famille, une carrière, que Neal Caffrey aille au diable, où qu'il soit.

Il n'allait pas laisser un homme qui, pour autant que tout le monde le pensait, était mort et enterré depuis trois ans déjà, bouleverser sa vie à nouveau.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il tire un trait définitif sur le passé, sur la relation entre lui et le séduisant faussaire.

Il allait garder le silence, il était bien trop tard pour qu'il expose ses découvertes auprès de ses supérieurs, là aussi Neal l'avait bien eu, il avait trop bien jugé de ses réactions, trop bien su qu'il ne dirait rien, qu'il ne le trahirait pas, alors que lui était justement en train de le trahir, de la plus belle des façons.

La colère de Peter était d'autant plus grande qu'il se savait impuissant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, Neal était hors d'atteinte, à jamais hors de sa porté.

Il ne pouvait plus se lancer à sa poursuite, sauf s'il acceptait de mettre en péril sa carrière et son couple.

Il se calma en surprenant le regard inquiet de son fils rivé sur lui, le petit garçon avait les lèvres qui tremblaient.

Il était encore trop jeune pour bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il ressentait instinctivement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi son père faisait une tête pareille, mais il devinait que ce n'était pas normal et cela lui faisait peur.

\- Tout va bien mon bonhomme, on rentre à la maison. Le rassura Peter en le prenant dans ses bras.

Neal se blottit contre lui, noua ses bras autour de son cou et Peter soupira en songeant qu'il ne pourrait jamais totalement tirer un trait sur le passé, pas alors que son propre fils portait le même nom que celui qui s'était joué de lui de si belle façon.

Ce serait sa punition pour avoir trop fait confiance, pour avoir cru qu'il pouvait croire ce que l'escroc voulait qu'il croit.

Il s'apprêtait à jeter la bouteille désormais vide dans une poubelle lorsqu'un détail attira son attention.

Quelque chose était écrit au dos de l'étiquette. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pu voir s'il n'avait pas bu le cocktail.

_A suivre_

(1) EarthMatters était bien une épicerie organique. Un cybercafé se trouvait dans la mezzanine. C'était un endroit très sympa mais il serait hélas fermé depuis septembre 2012. J'aurai pu en trouver un autre mais le nom et l'endroit me plaisait, donc j'ai décidé de rester sur lui.

(2) Diminutif du prénom Ludovine pour ceux qui se poseraient la question.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Le vol**

Peter contempla l'inscription au dos de l'étiquette en fronçant les sourcils.

_Là où est né Théo._

Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Théo, et il s'agissait du fils de Diana, Mozzie lui ne s'était jamais fait appeler Théo, il préférait Teddy.

Cela voulait il dire qu'il devait se rendre à la maternité où avait été amenée Diana ?

Qu'il devait chercher des indices à cet endroit ?

Neal s'y était rendu, comme eux tous, mais il n'y avait pas passé beaucoup de temps, du moins à la connaissance de Peter.

Pourquoi Neal voudrait il qu'il se rende dans une maternité ?

Quel indice pourrait il avoir laissé dans un tel lieu ?

Quand et comment ?

L'indice s'y trouvait il encore ?

Il y avait tellement de passage dans un endroit pareil, n'importe qui aurait pu trouver et s'emparer d'un éventuel indice sans même savoir que cela en était un.

Il secoua nerveusement la tête, c'était trop simple, trop facile... il devait y avoir quelque chose qui lui échappait... mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait plus perdre de temps à y penser, il était temps pour lui de rentrer, Elizabeth n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et il tenait à ce que Neal et lui soient à la maison pour l'accueillir.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination il découvrit avec surprise et contrariété que sa porte avait été forcée, elle n'était plus verrouillée alors qu'il était certain de l'avoir fermée avec soin comme chaque fois qu'il sortait.

Elizabeth n'était visiblement pas encore rentrée, elle l'aurait appelé sur son portable pour savoir où ils étaient Neal et lui.

Aussitôt sur ses gardes il se rendit chez des voisins en qui il savait pouvoir avoir confiance et leur confia Neal en leur disant qu'il leur expliquerait tout en revenant, avant de retourner chez lui.

Il sortit son arme qu'il avait heureusement prise avec lui, il n'aurait pas aimé que des cambrioleurs s'en emparent. Il progressa avec prudence jusqu'au salon et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, tout était sans dessus dessous, mais il ne voyait rien de suspect.

Il inspecta soigneusement toutes les pièces, y trouvant partout le même désordre, la maison avait été fouillée et mise à sac, mais ceux qui avaient agi de la sorte n'avaient emporté ni les bijoux d'Elizabeth ni leurs appareils électroniques. Ils n'étaient donc pas venus pour voler des choses de valeur...

Peter sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine, il se précipita vers l'endroit où il rangeait sa boite de preuves concernant Neal et ne l'y trouva pas.

Anéanti il s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier et se prit la tête à deux mains.

Il ne savait pas qui avait bien pu s'emparer de cette boite, mais il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que qui que ce soit ce n'était sans doute pas avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

Il aurait du prendre plus de précautions, cacher mieux la boite, ailleurs que chez lui...

Brusquement une bouffée d'angoisse le fit se relever d'un bond et foncer vers le salon.

Il se figea sur le seuil, les dents serrées par la rage, ceux qui avaient profané sa maison n'avaient pas pris que la boite, ils s'étaient également emparés du tableau.

C'était encore pire aux yeux de Peter, si la boite était une boite de preuves, donc importante, le tableau l'était bien plus.

En lui volant ce tableau on lui avait volé le dernier cadeau que lui ait fait Neal et cela, c'était intolérable.

Qui que soit le voleur il allait le retrouver et le lui faire payer très cher.

Mais pour l'heure il devait se retrousser les manches et ranger au plus vite avant qu'Elizabeth ne rentre.

L'idée d'appeler la police ou le FBI ne l'effleura même pas, cette affaire était bien trop personnelle, il tenait à la régler lui même, sans impliquer son service ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il ne tenait pas à voir des policiers et des agents grouiller partout chez lui et prendre des photos.

Il n'avait pas besoin que son logement se transforme en scène de crime.

Il ne voulait pas que son logement se transforme en scène de crime !

Outre le fait que cela était humiliant, dérangeant et déplaisant, Peter ne tenait pas à devoir répondre à certaines questions qu'on ne manquerait pas de lui poser s'il exposait le fait d'avoir été cambriolé.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans l'obligation d'avouer qu'il avait eu des preuves plus que probantes de la survie de Neal Caffrey.

Il avait la faiblesse de tenir à sa carrière, à sa vie aux côtés d'Elizabeth et du petit Neal.

Tout en rangeant le désordre laissé par le ou les cambrioleurs, il commença à faire le point sur la situation.

Elle n'était pas des plus brillantes à vrai dire, les preuves concernant Neal disparues, ses propres recherches pratiquement au point mort... il n'était pas totalement dans l'impasse, mais pas loin.

Il se mordit les lèvres en songeant que la clef du container se trouvait dans la boite... puis se souvint que tel n'était pas le cas... il l'avait glissée dans son portefeuille après avoir refermé la porte du lieu et n'y avait plus repensé.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre il se précipita vers sa veste qu'il avait posé sur le canapé avant de se mettre à ranger.

Il sortit fébrilement le portefeuille de sa poche et l'ouvrit en retenant son souffle.

Pourvu que ses souvenirs ne soient pas faux, que la petite clef si précieuse soudain, soit bien là où il pensait.

Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur le petit bout de métal il ne put se retenir de soupirer de soulagement.

Elle était bien là, ceux qui s'étaient emparés du reste ne l'avaient pas et c'était à ses yeux un sacré avantage.

Ils n'avaient pas non plus la bouteille... ni le message concernant la boutique où il s'était rendu, puisqu'il l'avait gardé avec lui.

Il avait donc une longueur d'avance sur eux, du moins en théorie et il fallait qu'il en tire parti.

Mais en tirer parti pour quoi exactement ?

Pour retrouver Neal ?

Peter secoua nerveusement la tête.

C'était tentant, mais c'était également dangereux, surtout si des personnes potentiellement mal intentionnées étaient elles aussi en chasse.

Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, ces gens en avaient sans doute après Neal et ce n'était probablement pas pour lui dire bonjour.

Peter était bien placé pour savoir que Neal ne s'était pas fait que des amis au cours des années passées à travailler pour le FBI.

Les derniers en date étant les Panthères, qui n'étaient certes pas des anges, Neal lui avait donné plusieurs raisons d'en être persuadé et ce n'était en rien une manipulation de la part de l'escroc.

Lorsqu'il était venu le prévenir de ce que le groupe avait l'intention de faire, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient des armes et qu'ils entendaient s'en servir il était sincèrement inquiet.

C'était un des avantages de Neal, il n'aimait ni la violence ni l'utilisation d'armes pour un casse. Il détestait l'idée que des gens soient blessés, encore plus que cela soit de sa faute.

Peter se remit à ranger, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'Elizabeth ne soit de retour et il tenait à ce que tout soit en ordre lorsqu'elle passerait la porte.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse du soucis, pas d'avantage qu'elle commence à lui poser des questions.

Il détestait l'idée de lui cacher des choses, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour le moment.

Il s'activa rapidement jusqu'à ce que tout soit de nouveau tel qu'avant.

Fort heureusement les cambrioleurs s'étaient contentés de mettre un sérieux désordre, ils n'avaient pas fait de dégâts.

Pas d'objet cassé dont l'absence aurait pu alarmer Elizabeth.

Peter n'était pas certain d'avoir vraiment tout remis tout à fait à la même place, mais il ferait avec et si Elizabeth posait malgré tout des questions il improviserait.

Il fit un dernier tour de contrôle puis alla chercher Neal chez les voisins.

Ces derniers lui demandèrent si tout allait bien et il les rassura rapidement, leur assurant qu'il leur avait confié Neal afin de préparer une surprise pour Elizabeth.

Les braves gens en question acceptèrent l'explication et les laissèrent repartir son fils et lui.

Neal le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est quoi la surprise papa ? Demanda t'il.

Peter aurait bien été en peine de lui répondre.

\- C'est une surprise de grands. Dit il finalement.

Neal fit la moue mais n'insista pas. Il regarda par contre tout autour de lui sitôt la porte d'entrée franchie, cherchant visiblement la surprise en question.

Peter sourit et lâcha sa main afin de le laisser explorer à sa guise.

Neal s'immobilisa au milieu du salon, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où avait été accroché le tableau.

Il resta un moment interdit, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux.

Peter vit les yeux de son fils s'écarquiller sous le choc de l'absence du tableau puis le petit se tourna lentement vers lui, les lèvres tremblantes.

Peter n'avait pas pensé que l'absence du tableau puisse perturber son fils, il en était fort triste, mais il ne pouvait hélas rien y changer.

Il tendit les bras à son fils mais l'enfant ne bougea pas, secouant la tête en signe de refus, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Le premier choc passé, l'effet de surprise surmonté le petit tirait ses conclusions de ce qu'il avait entendu et de ce qu'il voyait et cela n'était visiblement pas en faveur de son père.

Son regard bleu se riva à celui de son père, accusateur et Peter en eu un coup au cœur.

\- J'aime pas ta surprise papa ! Cria Neal. Fais pas ça ! Je veux pas !

Il désignait le mur vide d'un doigt.

\- Je veux encore là !

Peter le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est aussi ce que je veux Neal. Mais quelqu'un l'a pris.

Le regard de son fils exprima à nouveau de la surprise, mais aussi un peu d'incrédulité.

\- Qui a pris papa ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Soupira Peter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Murmura Peter.

Neal le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais tu vas trouver pas vrai ?

Peter hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Oh oui fils, je vais trouver et je vais ramener ce tableau là où il doit être. Affirma t'il d'un ton décidé.

Il ferait cela et bien plus encore, il allait aussi poursuivre ce maudit jeu de piste dans lequel il se retrouvait engagé, découvrir qui se cachait derrière ce vol, avancer pas à pas jusqu'à Neal et mettre un terme à la menace, quelle qu'elle soit, si menace il y avait.

Parce qu'il était un agent du FBI.

Parce qu'il était un père et un mari.

Parce que c'était désormais la seule chose à faire.

Parce que la sécurité de son foyer avait été compromise.

Parce que sa maison avait été profanée.

Parce qu'on lui avait volé quelque chose de précieux.

Parce qu'il n'aimait pas se sentir menacé sans savoir par qui et pourquoi.

Parce qu'il était un ami et qu'il était clair que celui dont il était l'ami était en danger et ne le savait peut être pas.

Parce que c'était dans sa nature.

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**La discussion**

Peter se tourna vers la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir, Neal en fit autant et s'élança en avant alors que la silhouette d'Elizabeth apparaissait dans le vestibule.

\- Maman ! Quelqu'un a pris le tableau ! Cria t'il.

Elizabeth s'accroupit pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Par dessus son épaule elle interrogea son mari du regard.

Peter soupira et les rejoignit. Il ne voulait pas en parler devant Neal.

Il aurait préféré ne pas aborder le sujet du tout en vérité, mais puisque leur fils avait vendu la mèche il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

\- Je t'expliquerai. Lui dit il.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas, elle ne tenait pas à ce que leur fils soit inquiet, il était encore si jeune... elle tenait à le protéger avant toute autre chose.

Elle s'occupa de sa famille comme tous les soirs et fit comme si tout était normal jusqu'au moment où Neal fut couché et endormi.

Elle rejoignit alors son mari dans le salon où il l'attendait après avoir fait ses corvées du soir et fixa l'emplacement où avait été accroché le tableau.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Questionna t'elle.

Peter prit une profonde inspiration, le moment était arrivé, il n'aimait pas l'idée de cacher uen part de la vérité à son épouse, mais il tenait à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas de soucis.

Il voulait la protéger autant que possible.

\- Nous avons eu de la visite pendant que nous étions sortis Neal et moi. Dit il doucement.

Elizabeth le regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Nous avons été cambriolé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on nous a volé ?

\- Seulement le tableau. Répondit Peter. Je crois qu'ils ont du craindre d'être surpris et qu'ils ont pris la première chose qui leur tombait sous la main.

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

\- Seulement le tableau ? Ce n'est pas logique Peter. Il y a dans le salon bien d'autres objets bien plus faciles à écouler et surtout plus rentables, pourquoi auraient ils volé uniquement un tableau d'un peintre inconnu et qui n'est pas signé qui plus est.

Peter soupira, une fois de plus Elizabeth n'était pas dupe.

\- Je sais, j'ai été surpris moi aussi... peut être qu'ils l'ont trouvé joli...

Elizabeth secoua la tête et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Chéri... je suis sensible à tes efforts pour m'éviter de me faire du soucis, mais pour être honnête ce n'est guère probant. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe vraiment.

\- On m'a également volé la boite de preuves. Expliqua Peter a regret.

Elizabeth le fixa en silence, prise d'un très mauvais pressentiment, elle avait déjà vu cette expression sur le visage de son époux et elle savait ce qu'elle signifiait.

\- C'est Neal n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as toujours pas fait ton deuil et ce vol te tourmente... dit elle doucement pour ne pas céder à l'envie de tenir un tout autre discours.

Peter se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

Elizabeth le regarda faire en silence, le cœur étreint par l'angoisse, son mauvais pressentiment tendait à se préciser.

Elle avait été triste de la disparition du jeune homme, elle avait partagé le chagrin de Peter, avait fait son possible pour le soutenir, mais dans le même temps elle avait été tout de même soulagée que l'escroc ne soit plus là pour leur compliquer la vie et tenir son époux loin d'elle et de leur enfant.

Même si Peter avait promis que les choses allaient changer, elle n'avait pas été dupe à l'époque, elle savait fort bien que tant que Neal serait dans les parages Peter ne serait pas totalement présent.

La mort de l'escroc avait été une bénédiction pour leur famille, elle avait permis à Peter de lever le pied, ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait sans cela.

Elizabeth avait savouré chaque seconde de ces trois années de paix, ces trois années où Peter était rentré tôt chaque soir, pour veiller sur sa famille.

Elle avait enfin vu le bout du tunnel, elle n'était plus seulement l'épouse d'un agent, elle était tout à fait comblée.

Elle était mère et épouse à part entière.

Elle avait pensé que cela était parti pour durer, il n'y aurait jamais personne qui égalerait Neal dans l'esprit de Peter.

Elle avait eu bon espoir que cette vie idyllique allait durer jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Visiblement elle se trompait et cela la désolait au plus haut point.

\- Peter, Neal est mort, confie l'enquête concernant le vol de ces choses à quelqu'un d'autre. Pense à notre fils, pense à moi...

Peter se tourna vers elle.

\- Neal n'est peut être pas mort... affirma t'il.

Elizabeth le regarda avec effarement.

\- Comment peux tu dire cela ? Tu m'as dit toi même que tu l'avais vu mort...

\- Je crois que j'ai été trompé. Je crois qu'il est parti pour la France...

Elizabeth secoua la tête nerveusement.

C'était encore pire qu'elle ne le pensait.

Neal Caffrey serait en vie... ses espoirs de couler une vie de famille paisible s'effondraient et elle le savait.

\- Tu as des preuves de sa survie ?

\- Pas exactement, mais il y a des éléments qui me poussent à le croire en vie.

Elizabeth était partagée entre la consternation, le soulagement, et l'inquiétude.

Elle était consternée d'apprendre que Peter ait pu lui cacher des détails aussi graves, soulagée que le brillant jeune homme qu'elle avait tout de même appris à apprécier même si elle souhaitait parfois qu'il ne soit jamais entré dans leur vie soit peut être en vie et inquiète que Peter ne soit en train de se bercer d'illusion.

Elle se leva lentement et rejoignit son mari, l'entoura de ses bras.

Elle se devait de lui apporter son soutien et non de l'accabler plus qu'il ne devait l'être.

Si Neal Caffrey était vraiment en vie alors il avait trompé tout le monde, à commencer par Peter et elle avait assez vu ce dernier en larmes après la disparition de son consultant pour en éprouver un peu de rancune envers l'escroc.

C'était quelque peu éprouvant comme sentiment, ce mélange pénible de colère, de soulagement et de peur qui l'étreignait.

Elle savait que pour Peter cela devait être pire. Il s'était tellement impliqué... il était encore tellement impliqué au fond...

\- Je suis désolée Peter, je sais à quel point cela doit être dur à supporter pour toi... depuis combien de temps as tu des doutes ?

\- Depuis que nous avons eu cette bouteille sur nos marches... j'ai trouvé des indices dans un container qui montraient que Neal avait tout prévu pour simuler sa mort.

\- Des indices ? Quels indices ? Comment a t'il pu passer pour mort ? Comment a t'il réussi à te tromper ? Demanda Elizabeth, passant avec peine sur le fait que Peter n'avait pas jugé bon de lui en parler à l'époque.

\- Il s'est empoisonné avec du venin de poisson globe pour autant que j'ai pu en juger. Répondit Peter.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

\- Du venin de poisson globe ? Peter ! Ce venin est mortel et il n'y a pas d'antidote... si Neal en a absorbé il n'a pas pu survivre, c'est impossible.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Les mots d'Elizabeth ne l'alarmaient pas, le le faisaient pas douter, bien au contraire, ils tendaient à le confirmer dans la certitude que Neal pouvait être vivant.

C'était la spécialité du jeune homme de réussir des choses que tout le monde pensait infaisable.

\- Chérie, c'est Neal, avec lui rien n'est impossible.

Elizabeth n'osa pas le contredire, elle préférait le voir ainsi, optimiste et certain de ses opinions.

Elle l'embrassa avec douceur.

\- Tu as sans doute raison... que vas tu faire à présent ?

\- J'ai un jeu de piste à mener à terme... j'espère qu'il me conduira jusqu'à Neal.

\- En France ?

\- S'il le faut...

Peter avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'il réalisait l'erreur qu'il venait de faire, mais déjà Elizabeth s'écartait de lui et retournait s'asseoir sur le canapé, le visage fermé.

\- Chérie... murmura Peter embarrassé.

\- Et que sommes nous censé faire Neal et moi ? Rester à espérer te revoir ? Nous résigner à passer de nouveau au second plan ?

Peter se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Chérie, je fais aussi cela pour nous, pour notre famille.

\- Pour notre famille ? Releva Elizabeth d'un ton peu convaincu. Je ne vois pas en quoi la traque d'un homme décédé depuis plusieurs années est un bien pour notre famille.

\- Je tiens à m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de menaces inconnues qui rodent. Expliqua Peter.

Elizabeth ne voyait pas du tout les choses de la même façon et elle n'entendait pas se taire à ce sujet. Elle riva son regard à celui de Peter.

\- Je crois que tu veux surtout vérifier que tes théories sont exactes... mais si elles se révélaient ainsi, si Neal a bien simulé sa mort, s'il l'a fait pour échapper aussi bien au FBI qu'à ses ennemis, ne risques tu pas au contraire d'attirer le danger sur lui et sur nous ? Dans l'optique où effectivement des ennemis à lui sont à sa recherche et que ce sont eux qui ont volé le tableau et les preuves...

Peter détourna la tête, mal à l'aise, il avait lui aussi envisagé cette éventualité, mais le besoin de retrouver Neal, de savoir enfin la vérité, était plus fort que la crainte de mettre sa famille en danger.

Il savait qu'il pouvait faire en sorte que son épouse et leur enfant soient en sécurité, le FBI avait les moyens de les protéger.

Elizabeth soupira et ferma les yeux.

Elle avait sa réponse, le temps de la paix était passé, Peter repartait sur les traces de Neal Caffrey et elle ne pouvait rien y changer, elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre l'attrait qu'exerçait l'escroc sur son mari.

Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

\- Je vais me coucher, ne tarde pas trop, ton jeu de piste attendra bien demain matin tu ne crois pas ?

Peter n'en était pas totalement convaincu, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son épouse seule après l'avoir bouleversée de la sorte, il lui devait au moins cette dernière fin de soirée en sa compagnie.

Qui savait pendant combien de temps ils allaient devoir reprendre des vies parallèles après cela ?

Il vérifia que toutes les portes et les fenêtres étaient fermées avec soin, que l'alarme était activée et se déclencherait si quelqu'un tentait de forcer un des accès, puis monta lentement vers l'étage.

Il marqua une pause sur le seuil de la chambre de son fils.

Neal dormait paisiblement.

Peter le regarda un long moment puis rejoignit Elizabeth.

Elle posa le livre qu'elle lisait et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je t'aime El'. Murmura Peter.

\- Je sais chéri. Je ne doute pas de ton amour, c'est plus de ton implication au sein de notre famille qui me pose problème.

Peter soupira et se retira dans la salle de bains pour se préparer puis revint dans la chambre, Elizabeth l'attendait et lui tendit les bras.

\- Oublions tout cela pour ce soir, Neal Caffrey, ton jeu de piste, le FBI, tout... pour ne plus penser qu'à nous jusqu'à demain...

\- Cela me convient. Sourit Peter en l'embrassant.

Même si le lendemain il serait tout entier concentré sur le jeu de piste pour l'heure il ne voulait plus penser qu'à sa merveilleuse épouse à qui il demandait, une fois de plus, beaucoup.

Il voulait lui prouver à quel point il lui en était reconnaissant.

_A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**La mauvaise direction**

Au matin ni Peter ni Elizabeth n'avaient beaucoup dormi, ils avaient passé un long moment à profiter l'un de l'autre puis avaient essayé de trouver le sommeil, mais il avait été long à venir.

Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour prétendre être endormis, chacun d'entre eux étant désireux de laisser l'autre se reposer, mais ils avaient conscience que ce n'était pas vraiment cela.

Il n'y avait pas que le désir du repos de l'autre, il y avait aussi pas mal de crainte.

La crainte du lendemain, de l'absence, de ce qui pouvait survenir et également de mauvais pressentiments.

Elizabeth était mariée avec Peter depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il était sur le point de s'engager sur une voie qui pouvait lui attirer des ennuis, qui pouvait mettre leur famille en péril également et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en détourner.

C'était sans doute ce dernier point le plus pénible à accepter.

Malgré la profondeur de leur amour, la solidité du lien qui les unissait, Peter allait tout de même partir en quête de Neal Caffrey et rien ne saurait le retenir, pas même elle ou leur fils.

Elizabeth pensait s'y être habituée, mais les trois années de répit, sans l'ombre du jeune homme entre eux, lui avaient donné le goût d'autre chose et elle vivait assez mal que l'ancien temps soit visiblement sur le point de refaire surface.

Le pire était sans doute qu'elle ne parvenait pas à en vouloir vraiment au jeune homme cause de tout.

Elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisi d'être une des obsessions de Peter, même s'il avait joué là dessus à plusieurs reprises.

Oui, c'était agaçant de ne pas pouvoir lui en vouloir vraiment, de savoir qu'il n'avait pas une mauvaise nature, cela aurait été bien plus facile s'il n'avait été qu'un criminel comme les autres, Peter l'aurait arrêté, envoyé en prison et n'aurait plus pensé à lui plus que nécessaire.

Elle fit donc ce qu'elle avait toujours fait, elle fit comme si tout était normal, comme si Peter allait partir pour une journée de travail comme les autres.

Peter aurait voulu lui parler de ses projets, mais il avait bien senti que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le moment, qu'elle s'accrochait encore pour quelques heures à cette vie de famille classique qu'elle appréciait tant.

Il ne pouvait lui en faire le reproche, elle avait bien mérité d'avoir cette vie là, après l'avoir attendue si longtemps.

Leur fils Neal avait été un cadeau du destin presque inespéré, ils ne croyaient plus pouvoir avoir d'enfant lorsqu'Elizabeth avait découvert, par hasard, qu'elle était enceinte.

Peter joua le jeu jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure pour lui de partir.

Il avait prévenu ses supérieurs qu'il prenait des jours de congé afin de mener une investigation privée sans entrer dans les détails. Ses états de service suffisaient à ce qu'on lui accorde une certaine liberté de manœuvre et surtout qu'on lui permette d'agir de la sorte sans le presser de questions.

C'était un soulagement pour lui, il aurait bien été en peine d'expliquer sur quoi il entendait investiguer.

Il se rendit à la maternité en tout premier lieu, sans trop espérer pouvoir y trouver d'indice, son instinct lui soufflait qu'il prenait une mauvaise direction, mais il tenait cependant à s'en assurer.

Il savait par expérience qu'un bon agent se devait de n'écarter aucune piste avant de s'être assuré qu'elle n'était pas valable.

Il fut rapidement avisé sur la réalité des choses.

Le personnel des lieux avait changé depuis l'accouchement de Diana et il ne trouva personne qui ait souvenir du séjour de sa collègue dans l'établissement.

On l'autorisa à consulter les archives, à voir la chambre où avait été Diana, mais cela ne l'avança à rien.

Comme il le craignait l'endroit avait été modifié, les pièces refaites à neuf un an plus tôt n'étaient en rien semblables à ce qu'elles étaient à l'époque.

Il repartit pas vraiment surpris de son échec mais tout de même déçu de n'avoir rien trouvé qui le guide vers Neal.

Il était en route vers la zone des containers, lorsqu'il songea qu'il avait fait fausse en se rendant à la maternité, ce n'était pas là que sa collègue avait accouché, elle avait été menée ensuite dans la maternité, il s'en souvenait à présent.

Cela l'obligeait à revoir son projet, il ne pouvait plus continuer seul cette recherche.

Il allait devoir contacter Diana et l'interroger sur le véritable lieu de la naissance de Théo.

C'était un point qui était resté curieusement flou dans le récit de la jeune femme.

Elle avait affirmé avoir accouché dans la rue, au cours d'une investigation qu'elle menait à l'époque, en dépit de toute prudence, mais déjà à l'époque Peter avait eu le sentiment qu'elle ne disait pas tout.

Il y avait aussi cette histoire de bon samaritain venu lui prêter main forte alors qu'elle venait d'entrer en travail.

Peter n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il allait devoir cuisiner sa collègue, Diana n'était pas une femme qui appréciait qu'on la soupçonne de mensonge ou de dissimulation et elle ne se priverait pas de lui le dire.

Il espérait cependant qu'elle n'allait pas refuser de lui répondre, il avait vraiment besoin de savoir la vérité et de localiser l'endroit où était véritablement né Théo.

Il commença tout de même par se rendre à l'endroit où était le container qu'il avait pris soin de laisser en l'état, se contentant de s'assurer de temps en temps que rien ne s'y produisait.

Il avait presque cessé de le faire quelques mois plus tôt, estimant que plus rien ne s'y produirait.

Il avait enquêté sur l'origine des paiements qui assuraient le maintien en l'état du container qui l'intéressait, sans rien trouve qui puisse l'avancer.

Un virement automatique, depuis un compte d'une société fictive, était en place et Peter n'avait pas réussi à remonter jusqu'à celui ou ceux qui étaient à l'origine de la chose.

Ce n'était de toute façon pas vraiment nécessaire, il savait fort bien qui se cachait derrière la fameuse société.

Il pensait qu'il pourrait sans peine accéder au container, comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois, mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où se trouvait le container il eut une bien mauvaise surprise.

Il y avait bien un container à cet endroit, mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il entendait ouvrir.

Il resta un moment interdit, à fixer ce container qui n'était pas son container puis, très contrarié par ce détail qui était un obstacle de plus à ses investigations, il se mit en quête des personnes gérant le placement des containers, espérant qu'il y avait seulement eu une erreur et que le container avait été déplacé autre part sur la zone de stockage.

Il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il se trompait, un ordre était arrivé quelques semaines plus tôt, et le container avait été déplacé vers l'Europe, il était actuellement sur un cargo qui faisait route vers le port de Marseille.

Peter n'y comprenait plus rien.

Cet ordre n'avait aucun sens, ne pouvait pas émaner de Neal, ou alors ce dernier avait perdu l'esprit.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le jeune homme veuille récupérer le container, Peter l'avait assez fouillé pour savoir qu'il ne contenait rien qui puisse avoir de réelle valeur aux yeux du disparu.

Il ne croyait pas Neal assez sentimental pour vouloir reprendre ces objets qu'il avait laissé derrière lui pendant des années... à moins qu'il ne soit lui passé à côté d'un détail capital.

Il en grinça presque des dents.

Était il possible qu'il ait manqué quelque chose ?

Etait il possible que le container ait pu contenir un ou plusieurs objets qui soient importants pour Neal ?

Importants au point de le pousser à une telle faute ?

Peter repartit de la zone des entrepôts assez contrarié.

Il était arrivé avec la certitude de faire une visite de contrôle qui ne l'avancerait sans doute guère mais qui le conforterait dans sa décision de chercher Neal en France et plus particulièrement à Paris.

Désormais s'il était toujours aussi décidé à se lancer sur les traces du jeune homme, il était un peu désorienté par la disparition du container.

S'il était le fait de Neal alors ce dernier avait fait une bien curieuse erreur, il n'y avait rien de plus facile à tracer qu'un container en déplacement, avec les moyens modernes il pouvait savoir à tout instant la localisation exacte du container, même en plein océan.

Il pourrait même arriver à Marseille avant lui.

Il se détendit à cette pensée.

Si vraiment Neal avait commis cette erreur, s'il faisait celle de venir en personne réceptionner le container dans le port de Marseille, alors Peter n'aurait plus qu'à se trouver sur place et à le cueillir dès qu'il se montrerait.

Peter se laissa aller à sourire.

Cela semblait d'une simplicité enfantine, c'était même bien trop simple.

Oui... c'était trop simple pour ne pas être une sorte de piège et il allait devoir y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se précipiter à Marseille.

Pour l'heure il ferait mieux de rester sur le jeu de piste, même s'il était tentant de se lancer sur la trace du container, Peter avait le sentiment qu'on tentait de l'entraîner dans une mauvaise direction.

Il connaissait assez Neal pour savoir que les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simples qu'elles ne semblaient l'être.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, sachant que ni Elizabeth ni leur fils ne s'y trouvaient, il était un peu partagé, le jeu de piste avait quelque chose de désagréable et de frustrant, le départ du container un goût amer de piège trop évident.

Il se précipita vers son ordinateur afin de vérifier la localisation actuelle du container.

Il fut rapidement fixé, pour l'heure le container faisait bien route vers le port de Marseille.

Il s'adossa à son siège, songeur.

Le jeu de piste n'était pas évident en soi, mais il avait le sentiment que cela allait encore se compliquer à l'avenir.

Il doutait encore d'être en train de faire le bon choix.

Se rendre à Marseille, attendre de voir si le jeune homme viendrait était l'option la plus tentante, mais également la plus risquée. Il n'avait aucune légitimité pour retenir Neal s'ils se retrouvaient face à face là bas.

Il ne pourrait que lui parler et essayer de tirer les choses au clair.

Il avait le désagréable sentiment d'être en face de deux jeux de piste différents, menés par deux personnes différentes et il ne reconnaissait son ami dans aucune des deux.

C'était pour le moins perturbant.

Il regarda à nouveau la position du container, ce dernier ne serait pas au port de Marseille avant plusieurs semaines, cela lui donnait largement le temps d'aller voir Diana et de faire un pas de plus dans le premier jeu de piste avant de suivre le second.

C'était sans doute le meilleur choix à faire, n'abandonner aucune des deux pistes... mais cela allait lui demander plus d'efforts et plus de déplacements.

Elizabeth n'allait pas apprécier et lui même n'était pas des plus ravis de courir à Marseille afin de vérifier ce qui pourrait n'être qu'une fausse piste.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire de container qui partait pour l'Europe après plusieurs années dans une zone de stockage américaine l'intriguait au plus haut point et il avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce que cela cachait.

_A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Rencontre dans un café**

Finalement Peter se résigna à aller rendre visite à Diana, il préférait la voir en face à face.

Cela avait des avantages, il pourrait étudier l'expression de la jeune femme, et des inconvénients, elle pourrait en faire autant avec lui.

Il préférait cependant et de loin cette option, il respectait beaucoup trop sa collègue et amie pour ne pas jouer cartes sur table avec elle, du moins autant que la situation et ce qu'elle parviendrait à deviner, le permettrait.

Il ne tenait pas non plus à s'avancer par trop si Diana ne le perçait pas à jour.

Partir en quête d'une personne que tous pensaient morte et enterrée depuis des années n'était pas sans risque et si Peter était prêt à prendre ce risque il ne voulait pas pour autant entraîner d'autres dans l'aventure.

Il préférait agir seul, dans la mesure du possible.

Pour les risques et aussi parce, quelque part, il estimait que le cas de Neal Caffrey ne regardait que lui.

Il était devenu son problème le jour où un dossier le concernant avait atterri sur son bureau et où il en avait pris connaissance pour la première fois, découvrant un peu distraitement le parcours d'un voleur hors norme, sans savoir jusqu'à où cette première approche allait le mener.

Peter sourit en repensant à ce jour déjà lointain où il avait découvert Neal Caffrey et n'avait pas tardé à comprendre que l'individu n'était pas un voleur ordinaire, sans se douter encore à quel point cela était vrai.

Sans se douter que ce séduisant escroc allait devenir un élément important de son service, un ami et un allié, mais aussi une inépuisable source d'ennuis et de soucis.

Un ami qu'il avait pleuré sincèrement et qu'il serait heureux de revoir en vie.

Un allié qu'il aimerait bien ravoir à ses côtés, qui lui avait manqué bien des fois au cours des trois années qui venaient de s'écouler.

Combien de fois s'était il tourné instinctivement vers l'endroit où avait l'habitude de se tenir le jeune homme lorsqu'une enquête lui posait problème, avant de réaliser que celui dont il aurait aimé avoir l'opinion n'était plus là pour lui donner une idée, lui fournir une piste ou lui montrer un détail qui lui avait échappé ?

Combien de fois était il resté silencieux et immobile après l'avoir réalisé, le cœur serré par la certitude que plus jamais Neal ne serait à ses côtés ?

Combien de fois avait il ressenti la douleur de l'absence d'un ami ?

Il ne pouvait pas le dire... plus exactement, il ne voulait pas le faire.

Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il les avait comptées, que leur nombre était comme gravé dans sa mémoire et que cela était devenu encore plus dur à endurer après avoir obtenu la quasi certitude que l'escroc était en vie.

Il avait traversé plusieurs états d'esprit après cette découverte capitale.

Il avait d'abord été heureux de le savoir vivant, parce que cela lui ouvrait de nouvelles perspectives, lui redonnait l'espoir qu'un jour ils se reverraient, qu'un jour ils pourraient retravailler ensemble...

Tout était possible avec Neal après tout.

Puis, le chagrin était revenu le tourmenter.

Neal s'était enfuit, lui qui disait vouloir continuer à travailler avec lui, lui qui lui avait affirmé qu'il était son meilleur ami...

S'il l'avait vraiment été Neal aurait il vraiment pu agir de la sorte ?

Le trahir de cette façon... lui faire endurer la souffrance de l'avoir perdu... d'avoir échoué à le protéger...

L'espoir était revenu au bout d'un moment.

L'espoir que le fugitif avait agi pour de bonnes raisons, et non par pur égoïsme.

Peter ne voulait pas croire que Neal soit totalement égoïste.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il le voyait, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait le voir.

Neal avait beaucoup de défauts, mais il n'était pas égoïste.

L'inquiétude avait suivi.

Si Neal avait eu de bonnes raisons pour se faire passer pour mort, outre le désir d'échapper à l'emprise du bureau, ce dont Peter ne pouvait lui faire reproche, il avait été vraiment trahi par les pontes du FBI et cela n'était vraiment pas en l'honneur du service, quelles étaient ces raisons ?

Était il en danger ?

Peter n'était pas sans savoir que les Panthères n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur, qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à éliminer ceux qui les trahissaient, et qu'ils avaient pour principe de leur faire payer très cher la trahison, mais ils étaient tous en prison, étroitement surveillés, ils ne pouvaient plus nuire.

Neal n'avait pas à aller si loin... sauf s'il pensait qu'ils avaient des contacts inconnus.

Cette idée faisait froid dans le dos, même à Peter, et c'est un peu à contre cœur qu'il donna rendez-vous à Diana trois jours après son passage dans la zone des containers.

Il lui précisa qu'il préférait la rencontrer dans un lieu public

Diana ne posa pas de question et lui indiqua l'adresse d'un café très fréquenté de Thomas Jefferson Street, le Baked and Wired (1), lui affirma qu'elle serait là à 18 heures et qu'ils auraient tout le temps de discuter ainsi qu'il le voulait.

Si elle était intriguée elle n'en laissa rien paraître et Peter en fut soulagé, les questions et l'affrontement, si affrontement il y avait, serait pour plus tard.

Le jour du rendez-vous Peter arriva avec une bonne demie heure d'avance et s'installa dans un coin tranquille de la salle d'où il pouvait voir le moindre recoins.

Une citation inscrite à la craie rose sur un tableau noir attira son attention.

« Essayez d'être un arc en ciel dans le nuage de quelqu'un »(2)

Le nom de l'auteur de la citation était inscrit en dessous, le dessin maladroit d'un arc en ciel ornait le coin inférieur gauche du tableau, cette vision fit sourire Peter.

Il se demanda ce que Neal aurait pensé de l'endroit puis songea que le jeune homme aurait sans doute bien aimé le lieu.

Une carte bien fournie était posée sur la table devant lui, il la prit machinalement pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, mais aussi pour avoir l'air d'un client et non d'un curieux venu squatter une table.

Un des gâteaux proposé le fit sourire à nouveau, il portait le curieux nom de Ménage à trois (3)

Diana arriva à l'heure prévue et s'installa en face de lui, le saluant comme s'ils s'étaient quitté la veille et qu'ils travaillaient encore ensemble.

Elle semblait intriguée mais ne posa pas de question.

Peter commanda des cafés avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Je sais que cela va te sembler curieux, mais j'ai besoin de savoir exactement où est né Théo.

La surprise marqua le visage de Diana quelques secondes puis elle se reprit.

\- Et pourquoi est-il soudain si important pour toi de le savoir, que cela te pousse à venir me rencontrer à Washington ? Tu aurais pu me le demander par téléphone. Répondit elle d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Peter eut le sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui répondre et cela l'incita plus encore à l'interroger.

\- A cause de cela. Dit il en posant devant elle la bouteille qu'il avait conservée.

Diana prit le récipient et l'étudia attentivement, comme lui elle ne tarda pas à découvrir l'inscription et fronça les sourcils.

\- Où as tu trouvé cela et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- C'est une sorte de jeu de piste laissé par Neal avant sa disparition et je crois que je pourrai te poser la même question.

Le regard de Diana se riva au sien, aussi assuré que d'ordinaire, elle reposa la bouteille, la poussa vers lui et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Peter, je ne sais pas qui est en train de te jouer un cruel mauvais tour, mais je ne crois pas que tu doives poursuivre. Tu as une famille, il est temps de laisser Neal reposer en paix.

En d'autres occasions Peter aurait été d'accord avec elle, mais il y avait trop de zones d'ombre qui le tourmentaient et il ne pouvait pas renoncer avant d'être arrivé au bout de toutes les pistes.

\- Je ne peux pas Diana. Réponds à ma question. Affirma t'il.

Diana soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit son regard était dur.

\- Seulement si tu me donnes ta parole que ce que je vais te dire restera entre nous.

Peter hocha la tête, il avait la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis qu'il avait lu l'indice, Diana leur avait caché des choses... sur elle aussi Neal avait eu une bien néfaste influence.

\- Tu l'as. Je ne suis pas ici en temps qu'agent, je suis officiellement en congé. Mes... investigations sont d'ordre privé.

Diana hocha la tête et entreprit de lui raconter les véritables circonstances de la naissance de Théo, comment elle avait découvert la planque de Mozzie non loin du bâtiment incendié et Mozzie lui même qui s'y cachait. Comment l'ami de Neal l'avait aidée à mettre son bébé au monde et comment l'escroc était arrivé peu après la naissance. Elle décrivit à Peter la surprise de Neal et la façon dont il avait pris la suite des événements en main.

Peter écouta sans l'interrompre, prenant mentalement des notes.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Diana avait tenu à nommer son fils Théo à présent.

Il savait également quelle était sa prochaine étape.

Il sentit la main de Diana presser la sienne.

Le regard de la jeune femme était inquiet.

\- Peter, que se passe t'il ? Pourquoi poursuivre cette quête après si longtemps ? Cela ne te ressemble pas de courir après un fantôme... tu as plus à perdre qu'à gagner à agir de la sorte.

L'envie d'expliquer à son amie qu'il ne poursuivait peut être pas un fantôme mais un homme bien en vie brûlait les lèvres de Peter, mais tout comme Diana avait tu certains détails à l'époque, il savait qu'il ne pouvait trop en dire.

Du moins pour le moment.

Un jour peut être, lorsque tout serait fini, lorsqu'il aurait atteint le bout de sa quête, pourrait il tout avouer à la jeune femme.

Mais pas ce jour là.

Il pouvait toutefois la corriger sur un point.

\- Ce n'est pas un fantôme qui m'a lancé sur ce jeu de piste Diana.

\- Mais tu ne me feras pas croire que cette personne est bien intentionnée. Répliqua Diana. Je crois que tu ne devrais pas continuer seul. Je peux demander un congé et confier Théo à mes parents si tu le souhaites.

Peter lui sourit, touché par sa proposition.

\- Je te remercie, mais je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Ce jeu de piste m'est dédié, je dois le faire seul.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Peter. Murmura Diana.

Elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis, mais elle tenait à lui faire bien comprendre qu'elle serait là pour lui à la moindre demande de sa part.

Peter garda le silence, elle n'insista pas, mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent elle ne manqua pas de lui dire à nouveau qu'elle viendrait à son aide au premier appel.

_A suivre_

(1) trouvé sur tripadvisor, noté comme étant le numéro 1 des thé et café sur Washington. J'ai pris des kilos rien qu'à regarder les photos... un max de pâtisseries toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres... non, je ne suis pas gourmande... par contre j'ai du improviser pour la salle en dehors du tableau noir, les visiteurs sont plus portés sur les photos des gâteaux et des cafés que sur celles de l'endroit.

(2) « Try to be a rainbow in someone's cloud » Maya Angelou, un écrivain américain qui avait l'air d'être une grande dame.

(3) véridique, la carte du Baked and Wired le mentionne comme étant un gâteau au chocolat avec une garniture à la framboise et un glaçage au cream cheese, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai apprécié.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Un sous sol bien rempli**

Muni des renseignements fournis par Diana Peter regagna New-York sans attendre, il avait hâte de progresser dans ce maudit jeu de piste.

Plus vite il l'aurait mené à terme, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui, auprès de sa femme et de son fils.

Il descendit avec prudence l'échelle métallique qui desservait le sous sol indiqué par la jeune femme, tout en songeant que Diana avait été des plus imprudentes de s'aventurer seule, et si proche du terme dans un tel lieu.

Bien sur, c'était tout à fait Diana d'agir de la sorte, mais cela n'en restait pas moins un acte proche de l'inconscience dont ils devraient parler un jour prochain.

Un autre jour...

Une fois en bas il tendit l'oreille, lampe torche braquée vers l'avant, tout était sombre, rien ne bougeait dans l'ombre, rien ne faisait de bruit, mais il préférait ne prendre aucun risque et tenait son arme juste sous la lampe, pour être à même de se défendre en cas de besoin.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin des mises en garde de Diana pour prendre le danger éventuel que représentait cette quête en considération.

Il savait que chaque nouvelle étape, si elle le rapprochait de Neal, pouvait également le rapprocher de ses ennemis.

Il fit le tour de l'endroit sans trouver âme qui vive, la plupart des pièces étaient vides, une seule semblait avoir été aménagée comme un lieu de vie en vérité et sans nul doute occupée un certain temps.

Elle était pourtant abandonnée depuis fort longtemps, plusieurs années à n'en pas douter.

Peter revint dans la pièce aménagée, s'arrêta devant ce qui avait du servir de lit, un meuble ancien long et étroit, une sorte de banquette de velours vert qui semblerait fort laid à pas mal de gens, mais qui était tout à fait le genre de choses qu'il s'attendait à voir chez Mozzie...

Il chercha comment étaient alimentées les quelques lampes qui avaient du éclairer les lieux à l'époque et mit finalement la main sur un générateur dans un coin de la pièce, ce dernier était toujours en état de fonctionner et se mit en marche en ronronnant lorsqu'il le démarra.

Une chaude lumière dorée ne tarda pas à éclairer les lieux et Peter rangea sa lampe torche.

Il n'aurait pas pu vivre un seul jour dans cet endroit, mais d'autres y avaient passé des jours, c'était visible, et pas seulement Mozzie.

Il y avait également des traces d'un séjour de Neal.

C'était donc là que s'était caché le jeune homme après s'être évadé de la morgue, comment, Peter n'en avait pas la moindre idée et ne s'en souciait guère pour le moment.

Il était bien trop occupé à imaginer le séjour de son ami dans cet endroit.

D'examiner toutes les preuves qui démontraient qu'il était resté là le temps de se remettre de sa fausse mort.

Peter observa pensivement les appareils médicaux disposés près de la banquette, un respirateur, un stimulateur cardiaque, tout ce qu'il fallait pour maintenir quelqu'un en vie.

Il vit aussi, soigneusement rangés dans un carton, les habits que l'escroc portait le jour de sa mort simulée. Neal n'avait visiblement pas essayé de faire disparaître les traces de faux sang. Il avait laissé cette tenue derrière lui, comme il laissait la vie qu'il menait à New-York avant d'en arriver à ce point de non retour.

Peter s'installa sur une chaise, les yeux rivés à la couche abandonnée, évitant de regarder encore les appareils.

Il avait presque l'impression d'y voir Neal étendu, en train de se remettre de sa mise en scène.

En train de lutter pour survivre...

Malgré lui Peter sentit ses poings se serrer.

Comment Neal avait il vécu le temps qu'il avait passé dans ce sous sol ?

Qui lui avait apporté de quoi tenir ? Quelqu'un avait il pris soin de lui ?

Peter savait que ce n'était pas Mozzie, l'homme avait pleuré longtemps la mort de Neal, il s'était terré chez lui pendant des semaines, il le savait de source sure, il l'avait fait surveiller afin de prévenir un problème.

Même si Mozzie avait été plus d'une fois source d'ennuis, il avait été aussi d'une grande aide et à l'époque Peter n'avait aucune envie de le voir commettre un acte stupide.

Cependant Mozzie était plus solide qu'il ne le semblait et il avait remonté la pente sans rien faire qui aurait pu lui nuire.

Il avait aussi repris ses petites magouilles, mais rien de bien méchant, et Peter avait fermé les yeux sur ces actions.

Il avait d'autres choses en tête et du moment que Mozzie ne repartait pas dans des arnaques d'envergure, qu'il gruge quelques touristes n'était pas si grave.

Il y aurait toujours des gogos prêts à tout pour gagner un peu d'argent, persuadés d'être plus malins que les autres et des gens prêts à leur prouver le contraire.

Non, ce n'était pas Mozzie qui veillait sur Neal à l'époque.

Peter se sentit trembler à l'idée que le jeune homme ait pu rester seul dans cet endroit, à peine en vie après ce qu'il avait du faire pour simuler sa mort.

Il s'était renseigné après avoir entendu Elizabeth lui affirmer que Neal n'avait pas pu survivre à une ingestion de ce poison.

Ses recherches lui avaient appris qu'une injection d'atropine et un maintien sous respirateur pendant un laps de temps compris entre 6 et 24 heures permettaient à certaines victimes de survivre. Passé ce délai si la personne atteinte n'était pas morte elle était considérée comme hors de danger. (1)

Hors de danger, mais pas tirée d'affaire pour autant

Ce n'était toute fois pas quelque chose dont l'on se remettait en un claquement de doigts.

Il y avait forcément eu quelqu'un pour sortir Neal de la morgue et le mener en sécurité. Au vu de ses recherches Peter avait acquis la certitude que le jeune homme avait été incapable de se lever pendant au moins deux à trois jours et aurait été mal assuré sur ses jambes pendant encore une dizaine de jours. Les effets du poison entraînant des vertiges accompagnés de troubles de la marche et de l'équilibre. (2)

Même si Neal était un jeune homme décidé et solide qui avait du se remettre rapidement et tout faire dans ce but, il n'avait pu être plus fort que le poison qu'il avait ingéré. Il n'était pas un surhomme après tout, seulement un peu plus brillant que la moyenne... l'intellect pouvait sans doute influer sur la santé, mais Peter doutait fortement que cela ait pu être le cas dans cette situation.

Cela avait du être des jours assez pénibles pour Neal.

Il avait du se sentir impuissant, prisonnier d'un corps qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler comme il le voulait.

Peter secoua la tête avec un peu d'irritation.

Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à plaindre le fugitif ! Neal avait fait cela en connaissance de cause ! Il avait visiblement étudié avec soin le poison, il savait comment y survivre. Il n'avait pas pris de risques de ce côté, Peter en était persuadé.

Oui, l'escroc avait soigneusement planifié sa survie.

Peter se força à desserrer les poings.

Il était choqué de constater à quel point son ami avait pris des risques.

Il aurait pu mourir...

Ses poings se serrèrent à nouveau.

Neal aurait pu mourir, dans ce sous sol, et ils n'en auraient jamais rien su...

Cela semblait insensé, une véritable folie, c'était du Neal tout craché.

Peter avait l'impression que ses yeux le brûlaient mais il n'y avait pas de larmes.

Non... il ne pleurerait pas cette fois, le temps des larmes était passé.

Désormais il avait toutes les certitudes qui lui fallait, Neal était vivant, il était quelque part, et il le trouverait.

Peu importait le temps que cela prendrait.

Peu à peu il retrouva son calme et se remit à fouiller la pièce.

Il y avait forcément un indice, si vraiment Neal s'était amusé à organiser un jeu de piste à son intention, il n'allait pas le décevoir, il irait d'indice en indice et il parviendrait à destination.

Il se figea au milieu de la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

Pris d'un brusque soupçon.

Et si Neal s'était bien moqué d'eux en faisant croire à sa mort ?

Si ce soit disant jeu de piste n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie de sa part ?

Peter serra les dents.

Neal était tellement malicieux parfois... toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas... et s'il avait conçu ce jeu de piste pour les ridiculiser...

Pour le ridiculiser...

Alors continuer à le suivre ne ferait qu'entrer dans son jeu.

Mais... si ce n'était pas un jeu... si c'était une sorte d'épreuve... alors Peter n'avait d'autre choix que de poursuivre sans tricher.

Neal était assez intelligent pour prévoir qu'il pourrait être tenté de tricher, il était lui même un tricheur quelque part.

Tenaillé par l'incertitude Peter resta longtemps immobile au centre de la pièce, pesant le pour et le contre, jusqu'à ce que le générateur, à court de carburant, ne cesse de fonctionner et que les lumières s'éteignent après un clignotement que Peter ne remarqua pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairé par la faible lueur filtrant des baies vitrées au verre dépoli, Peter laissa échapper un juron.

Devinant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à relancer le générateur il reprit sa lampe torche et se mit à fouiller.

Il aurait pu partir et revenir avec de quoi faire repartir le générateur, mais il ne tenait pas à devoir revenir dans cet endroit.

C'était trop oppressant, trop pénible.

Cela éveillait en lui trop de sentiments contradictoires.

A force d'obstination il découvrit un petit ordinateur portable, dont la batterie était comme il fallait s'y attendre, déchargée, mais sur lequel était collé un post it avec un petit mot de la main de Neal.

_Bravo Peter, tu es arrivé jusque là... mais vas tu aller plus loin ?_

Peter l'arracha de l'ordinateur et le froissa entre ses doigts avec rage.

C'était clairement une provocation de la part du jeune homme dans son esprit et il détestait lorsque Neal lui faisait cela.

Cela le faisait douter autant que cela le blessait.

Autant pour l'amitié pas vrai ?

Autant pour les belles paroles prononcées par l'escroc.

Il voulait jouer ?

Très bien, Peter allait jouer lui aussi et ils verraient bien lequel d'entre eux ressortirait gagnant de cette partie.

Peter eut un sourire empreint d'ironie.

Après tout il avait remporté les premières manches et la fausse mort de Neal n'était qu'une victoire provisoire.

Le jeu de piste était une erreur de la part de l'escroc.

Une erreur des plus surprenantes, Peter devait bien l'admettre, qui n'était pas du genre de Neal, mais après tout peut être que le poison lui avait troublé l'esprit...

Peter quitta le sous sol, partagé entre la satisfaction d'avoir fait un pas en avant, d'avoir trouvé de nouveaux indices et l'amertume d'être victime de la malice d'un homme qui avait osé affirmer qu'il était son meilleur ami alors qu'il était en train de le tromper de façon magistrale.

Un homme qui l'avait amené à pleurer sa mort dans les couloirs d'un hôpital.

Un homme qui s'était joué de lui une fois de plus.

La dernière ?

Peter espérait bien que oui, il se promettait en tout cas de tout faire pour que cela soit le cas.

_A suivre_

_(1) d'après un article de que l'on trouve sous l'identifiant Resume(slash)23912 traitant de l'intoxication d'une famille par le poisson coffre, le père étant le plus atteint par le poison. Tous survivent, les enfants n'ont aucun symptômes._

_(2) d'après un article du collège des enseignants de neurologie sur les syndromes vestibulaires._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Retour à la case départ ?**

Peter cligna des yeux une fois hors du sous sol, ébloui par la vive lumière qui l'agressait.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu surmonter la chose il se sentit brusquement bousculé et perdit l'équilibre, alors qu'il luttait pour retrouver son équilibre il sentit des mains lui arracher l'ordinateur et tenta vainement de le retenir.

Il se retrouva brutalement à genoux, avant d'avoir eu le temps de voir son agresseur.

Il se redressa vivement, tira son arme et tourna sur lui même pour tenter de découvrir vers où s'était enfuit son voleur.

Malheureusement l'individu avait déjà réussi à disparaître sans laisser de traces.

Peter laissa échapper un juron, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant... il ne parvenait pas à y croire, comment avait il pu se montrer si imprudent ?

Il regagna son véhicule en s'accablant de reproches.

Il avait vraiment tout raté à cette étape et cela n'était pas seulement contrariant, c'était également très préoccupant.

L'agression dont il venait d'être victime tendait à faire penser qu'il était surveillé et ce n'était certes pas par Neal ou l'un de ses amis.

Ils ne s'y prendraient pas ainsi, ils n'avaient pas le moindre intérêt à lui arracher l'ordinateur des mains de la sorte.

Surtout, ce n'était vraiment pas le style de Neal d'agir d'une façon aussi brutale, c'était trop violent, trop agressif.

Neal aurait trouvé un moyen plus délicat et subtil pour s'emparer de l'ordi s'il avait voulu le récupérer.

Désormais Peter ne pouvait plus avoir le moindre doute, il y avait au moins deux parties impliquées dans cette affaire en plus de lui.

Sans doute d'un côté Neal et ses complices actuels, mais qui pouvaient bien être ceux de l'autre partie ?

Que voulaient ils ?

Retrouver Neal en se servant de lui ?

C'était probable, mais dans quel but ?

En attendant, il se retrouvait les mains vides, sans plus aucun indice. Beau résultat à ce stade de son enquête...

Vides ? Pas tout à fait, il réalisa soudain qu'il tenait un petit objet dans la main gauche, que ses doigts avaient du l'arracher à l'ordinateur au moment où ce dernier lui avait été enlevé des mains par le voleur.

Rangeant son arme il examina l'objet qu'il avait réussi à conserver sans s'en apercevoir, surpris de ne pas l'avoir laissé tomber dans le chaos qui avait suivi l'agression.

Fort heureusement ses doigts avaient continué à l'agripper fortement.

Il identifia sans peine une clef USB et cela ramena un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il n'avait peut être pas tout perdu finalement, peut être que cette clef contiendrait assez d'éléments pour lui permettre de poursuivre sa quête.

Ce fut l'esprit plus tranquille qu'il reprit la route de son domicile.

Il s'installa à son ordinateur et introduisit la clef USB dans le port libre le plus proche. Il le fit sans hésiter, sans redouter que la clef puisse contenir un virus ou un cheval de Troie qui serait en mesure de compromettre son ordinateur.

Même si Neal se moquait de lui il ne l'imaginait pas faire une chose pareille... de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un ordinateur dont il se servait plus et qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à remplacer.

Il retint pourtant son souffle tandis que la clef s'activait et qu'une fenêtre apparaissait sur son écran, affichant le contenu.

Plusieurs documents vidéos portaient son nom, ils étaient numérotés de un à dix.

D'après leur poids ils ne devaient être que de quelques minutes et il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour tous les visionner.

Il déplaça le curseur en direction du numéro un et se figea avant de cliquer pour l'ouvrir.

D'un seul coup il avait un peu peur de poursuivre.

Même s'il avait éprouvé un assez vif sentiment de colère et de rancune envers l'escroc quelques temps plus tôt dans le sous sol, il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagé, la note sincère qui vibrait dans la voix de Neal lorsqu'il avait affirmé qu'il était son meilleur ami.

Si cela n'était que mensonge, si ces vidéos devaient confirmer la chose, alors Peter n'était pas certain de vouloir les visionner.

Il retira sa main et s'adossa à son siège, fermant les yeux, le visage soudain marqué par une profonde lassitude.

Il ne voulait pas voir Neal se moquer de lui...

Il ne voulait pas non plus le voir avec des marques de souffrance sur le visage...

Il avait peur de l'image du jeune homme qui allait peut être lui apparaître sur ces vidéos.

Est-ce qu'il allait retrouver le Neal Caffrey qu'il connaissait, ou qu'il pensait connaître ou un individu qui aurait son visage mais en qui il ne reconnaîtrait pas son ami ?

Il ne pouvait nier que l'idée même de découvrir un total inconnu avec le visage de son consultant, un individu qui lui ferait sentir à quel point il avait été naïf et stupide de croire en lui lui faisait mal.

Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de renoncer et de retirer la clef, l'image du tableau lui revint en mémoire, ces ton de bleu, cette peinture soignée, emplie d'émotion, le soin mis dans chaque détail du cadre en trois parties.

Neal avait du passer des heures à fignoler cette œuvre, il en avait eu la certitude au premier regard et elle s'était encore plus renforcée par la suite, lorsqu'il avait accédé à la partie la plus secrète du cadre.

Un long frisson le secoua.

Ce tableau n'était pas l'œuvre de quelqu'un qui entendait se moquer de lui. Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Il aurait aimé l'avoir encore, pouvoir le contempler et reprendre confiance en l'étudiant une fois de plus, même s'il en avait gravé le moindre détail dans sa mémoire.

Les yeux toujours clos il visionna mentalement l'œuvre, peu à peu il se sentit mieux, plus serein.

Il y avait toujours un risque pour qu'il soit en train de s'illusionner, mais il voulait croire encore en l'amitié de Neal, en sa sincérité.

Il était sur le point de lancer la première vidéo lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son épouse s'élever depuis l'entrée, bientôt suivie par celle de leur fils.

\- Chéri ? Tu es là ?

Peter rouvrit les yeux et fixa l'écran, le dossier qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait le courage d'affronter encore.

Il se décida brusquement.

\- Je suis en haut ! Lança t'il en se levant pour les rejoindre.

Il se sentit un bref instant un peu lâche, mais il chassa ce sentiment avec fermeté.

Non, ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, il regarderait les vidéos avant la fin de la journée, mais pour l'heure il en avait assez enduré, il avait besoin d'une pause.

Il avait besoin de sa famille.

Il descendit les marches rapidement et souleva son fils entre ses bras pour l'embrasser puis le reposa à terre et enlaça son épouse avant de l'embrasser à son tour avec amour.

Elizabeth se blottit contre lui, soulagée qu'il soit à la maison pour les accueillir, elle avait craint de trouver une maison vide.

Elle redoutait qu'il ne parte pour longtemps chaque jour.

Elle avait le sentiment douloureux que cette fois ce ne serait pas exactement la même chose que lorsqu'il était parti sur les traces du jeune homme au Cap-Vert.

Cette fois Peter n'agissait pas seulement pour protéger Neal, aussi bien de lui même que des conséquences de sa fuite, pour le ramener à la maison.

Rien ne l'y obligeait, Neal n'était plus un criminel en fuite... du moins Elizabeth ne le voyait pas ainsi, pour elle il était un homme reparti pour une nouvelle vie et Peter faisait une grave erreur en le traquant à nouveau.

Même si elle savait toutes les erreurs passées du jeune homme elle savait aussi toutes les choses bien qu'il avait pu faire et elle estimait qu'il avait droit de vivre en paix, peu importait où et comment.

Elle se désolait de voir que Peter ne partageait pas ce point de vue et restait obnubilé par le désir de ramener dans leurs vies un homme qui avait fait tout son possible pour en sortir.

Ce serait un peu comme ressusciter un mort et elle avait le pressentiment que cette résurrection ne conviendrait pas à tout le monde.

Elle avait la certitude que le retour de Neal Caffrey allait en déranger plus d'un, si du moins retour il y avait.

Elle redoutait par dessus tout les conséquences pour elle et sa famille.

Puisque Peter savait depuis des années que Neal avait simulé sa mort, et qu'il n'en avait jamais rien dit, cela pouvait se retourner contre lui et lui valoir au mieux de sérieuses remontrances, au pire lui coûter son poste au sein du FBI.

Elle était pour le moins surprise que son mari ne semble pas en avoir conscience ou tout du moins ne semble pas s'en préoccuper.

Puis la réalité l'atteignit de plein fouet, comme une gifle douloureuse.

Le Peter d'avant aurait attaché plus d'importance que cela à sa carrière et à sa réputation.

Tout en lui rendant son baiser elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il avait bien changé depuis la disparition de Neal.

C'était comme si la pseudo mort de l'escroc et ce qui avait conduit à ce qu'il soit soit disant tué par Matthew Keller avait fait évoluer Peter, l'avait changé en profondeur.

Lui qui était si dévoué au bureau avait peu à peu semblé s'en détacher, comme s'il n'avait plus autant le cœur à l'ouvrage.

Elizabeth avait fait comme si elle croyait que c'était par ce qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant et qu'il tenait à être un père avant d'être un agent, mais avec le recul elle devait admettre qu'elle avait peut être fait fausse route et qu'elle avait toujours su la vérité sans vouloir l'admettre.

Elle ne le pouvait plus à présent.

Profitant du fait que leur fils était monté jouer dans sa chambre elle posa les mains sur les joues de son mari.

Elle avait une vision claire de la situation désormais, mais elle n'était pas certaine que cela était le cas pour lui.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, profondément, il était de son devoir de lui ouvrir les yeux.

\- Chéri, nous devons parler. Dit elle doucement.

Elle savait qu'elle allait sans doute regretter par la suite d'avoir fait cela, mais elle savait également qu'elle regretterait plus encore de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Peter était son époux, mais il n'était pas que cela, elle le savait avant de devenir sa femme et elle l'avait accepté à l'époque.

Elle ne l'avait jamais regretté par la suite, même si parfois elle aurait souhaité qu'il soit plus son époux qu'un agent.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin fait passer sa famille avant son travail elle s'en était réjouit, mais elle comprenait à présent qu'en le laissant agir de la sorte elle l'avait laissé enterrer une part de son être.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser agir de la sorte plus longtemps.

De toute façon, elle avait bien compris que l'ancien Peter n'était pas loin de refaire surface, et qu'elle était un des éléments qui l'empêchaient d'être vraiment celui qu'il devait être.

Elle l'aimait tel qu'il était, mais elle le voulait pleinement heureux et elle savait que tel n'était pas exactement le cas.

Peter avait besoin de plus que le travail routinier qu'il menait depuis trois ans.

Il avait besoin de plus qu'une vie routinière entre enquêtes et vie de famille.

Il avait besoin de plus d'action.

Il avait besoin d'un individu au sourire éclatant, au charme insolent et au culot incroyable.

Il avait besoin d'un certain Neal Caffrey.

_A suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Prise de conscience**

Peter considéra son épouse d'un air surpris et un peu interrogateur.

\- De quoi veux tu que nous parlions ? Demanda t'il.

\- De ce que tu dois faire. Répondit Elizabeth.

Peter la regarda sans comprendre, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. Il se raidit légèrement en songeant qu'elle était sans doute sur le point de lui demander à nouveau de se consacrer uniquement à sa famille.

Il ne voulait pas renoncer à sa quête, même si cela lui en coûtait de quitter son épouse et leur enfant.

\- El' je... commença t'il.

Elizabeth l'interrompit avec douceur.

\- Laisse moi parler chéri. Ce que j'ai à te dire est vraiment important.

Peter soupira et se tut, attendant la suite.

Elizabeth lui sourit et l'entraîna vers le salon, l'obligea à s'asseoir et prit place à côté de lui.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi et je dois avouer que je ne crois pas avoir le droit de te retenir plus longtemps... je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir obligé à devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Peter fronça les sourcils, il ne parvenait plus à suivre son épouse, encore moins à comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

\- Je ne suis pas devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Prostesta t'il.

\- Bien sur que si, corrigea fermement Elizabeth, tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte c'est tout.

Peter se renfrogna, il n'avait aucune envie d'accepter cette affirmation comme étant vraie, il était toujours lui même, il le saurait tout de même s'il avait changé au point de devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et je suis devenu qui ? Questionna t'il.

\- Tu étais avant tout un agent du FBI, expliqua Elizabeth, même si tu étais également un merveilleux époux, tu adorais ton travail, tu vivais pour ce que tu devais faire, au point de continuer à étudier des dossiers même une fois à la maison.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis toujours un agent du FBI.

\- Bien entendu mon chéri, mais, comment dire... tu n'as plus le même attrait qu'avant pour ton travail.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Elizabeth ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Avant de dire le contraire, prends le temps d'y réfléchir un peu... avant que le FBI ne refuse de rendre sa liberté à Neal, avant qu'il n'en arrive à penser qu'il ne pourrait gagner sa liberté qu'en simulant sa mort, tu avais une toute autre vision du bureau, tu étais totalement dévoué à ta mission, mais depuis qu'il n'est plus là tu as changé.

Un long silence suivit l'affirmation d'Elizabeth.

Peter était partagé entre la consternation et la désagréable impression qu'Elizabeth était dans le vrai.

Ce n'était pas facile à admettre... il avait préféré penser qu'il faisait moins d'heures à son travail parce qu'Elizabeth lui avait demandé d'être plus présent pour elle et pour l'enfant qu'elle attendait, il s'était en vérité servi de cette demande comme excuse pour prendre de la distance avec son travail.

Mais son épouse avait raison, il avait pris de la distance avec son travail, depuis qu'il avait partagé la déception de Neal après que le FBI ait refusé sa remise en liberté.

Ce jour là Neal n'avait pas été le seul à subir une désillusion pourtant prévisible, lui aussi avait été face à une réalité désagréable.

Cela faisait un moment que Peter avait des doutes sur les actions du bureau et ce qui s'était passé ce jour là les avait confirmés.

Neal avait réagi en faisant une nouvelle tentative pour gagner sa liberté, non sans assurer ses arrières, tout en refusant d'y croire tout à fait, ce que Peter n'avait compris que trop tard.

Lui avait réagi en prenant du recul avec son travail.

Quelque chose s'était comme brisé en lui à la mort de Neal, quelque chose qui avait été fragilisé par tout ce qu'il avait traversé et enduré.

Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir retrouver.

\- Donc, tu es en train de me pousser à reprendre un rythme plus soutenu au bureau ?

\- Pas exactement, je sais que le bureau t'a, vous a, beaucoup déçu et que tu ne continues à y travailler parce que ton dévouement est quelque chose que rien ne peut détruire. Ce que j'attends de toi c'est que tu poursuives ce que tu as commencé, que tu cherches Neal, que tu le trouves et que tu le ramènes à la maison.

Peter soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas si facile El', en admettant que je réussisse à le trouver et à le convaincre de revenir, il n'est pas du tout certain qu'on le laisse rester avec nous, encore moins qu'il puisse avoir une vie qu'il souhaiterait.

Elizabeth le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais sans lui tu n'as plus le même élan et nous le savons très bien tous les deux n'est-ce pas ?

A nouveau il y eu un silence, plus long et embarrassé que le premier.

Peter se détourna nerveusement, il n'aimait pas trop admettre que son épouse avait raison et il était encore plus mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle en ait parfaitement conscience.

Il avait tellement l'habitude de travailler avec Neal, que même pendant le laps de temps où ils n'avaient plus fait équipe et où il avait tout fait pour s'habituer à ce changement qu'il avait lui même initié, la chose n'avait pas été évidente.

Très vite il avait réalisé que Neal lui manquait, il avait affirmé que c'était le travail sur le terrain, qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'enfermer dans un bureau, mais la vérité était quelque peu différente.

Oui... sans Neal à ses côtés il n'avait pas le même élan et effectivement il le savait. Le jeune homme l'obligeait à se dépasser sans cesse, à se remettre en question, à puiser dans ses ressources et à en tirer le meilleur. Autant pour les affaires que pour maintenir son consultant et ami dans un chemin suffisamment droit pour ne pas être renvoyé directement en prison, à l'hôpital ou à la morgue.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant au jour où il avait cru que cette fois il avait échoué.

Il avait pleuré la mort de Neal, mais pas seulement, il avait aussi pleuré parce que la mort du jeune homme était une perte dont il ne se remettrait pas.

Parce que sa vie allait redevenir ce qu'elle était avant que Neal n'entre dans sa vie et ne la change en profondeur.

Parce que rien ne serait pourtant tout à fait comme avant.

Il avait donné à son fils le nom du disparu, en mémoire de lui, mais pas seulement, c'était également une façon de se donner une seconde chance de veiller sur un être qui en avait besoin, et qui se nommerait Neal, un moyen de se promettre que celui ci il n'échouerait pas à le protéger de tout, y compris de lui même.

\- Tu veux donc que je parte ? Demanda t'il.

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

\- Seulement pour que tu puisses mieux revenir mon chéri. Dit elle doucement. Je sais que si je te retiens ici avec nous, tu resteras, mais nous te perdrons un peu plus chaque jour. Je ne veux pas être la personne responsable de cela. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors si pour cela je dois te laisser partir, je suis prête à le faire. Du moment que tu me donne ta parole de revenir.

Peter l'attira contre lui un peu nerveusement.

\- Tu ne me perdrais pas El'...

\- Non, tu serais toujours là, et tu serais un époux et un père merveilleux, mais tu ne serais plus l'homme que j'ai épousé et j'aurai contribué à détruire cet homme là.

\- Je te promets que non.

\- Promets moi plus tôt que tu vas faire ce que je t'ai demandé.

Peter sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Cela aussi je peux te le promettre.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Sourit Elizabeth.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la voix de leur fils ne les pousse à s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

\- Papa ! Pourquoi ton bureau est fermé ?

Peter rejoignit son fils et le souleva entre ses bras.

\- Peut être pour empêcher les petits garçons trop curieux d'y entrer. Répondit il.

Neal fit la moue.

\- Mais je voulais prendre du papier, pour faire un dessin.

\- Je vais t'en donner une. Sourit Peter qui n'était pas dupe.

Ce n'était pas seulement pour prendre une feuille de papier que Neal voulait entrer dans son bureau, il était curieux de tout ce que faisaient ses parents et pour lui le bureau où il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer seul, en théorie, était une tentation des plus grandes.

Il rouvrit la porte et entra avec son fils dans les bras.

Instinctivement il laissa son regard courir à travers la pièce, par habitude. Tout était en ordre, l'ordinateur s'était mis en veille et rien n'avait bougé ni ne manquait. Il n'y avait pas non plus l'ombre d'un intrus.

Peter déposa Neal à terre et lui donna ce qu'il avait demandé.

Le petit garçon lorgna vers l'ordinateur de son père. Il savait que lorsque des petites lumières étaient allumées cela voulait dire que l'appareil l'était aussi.

\- Tu fais quoi papa ? Demanda t'il.

\- Je regarde de vieux souvenirs. Expliqua Peter en le guidant vers la porte.

\- Des souvenirs de quoi ?

\- D'un ami.

\- De qui ?

\- De Neal.

Le regard de son fils s'éclaira à la mention de celui dont il portait le nom.

\- Je peux les regarder avec toi papa ?

Peter secoua la tête, un peu triste de devoir refuser et décevoir son fils, mais ne voulant pas l'exposer à des images qu'il était trop jeune pour regarder.

Peut être plus tard, une fois que Peter aurait tout visionné lui même, qu'il se serait assuré que ces vidéos n'étaient pas de nature à traumatiser son fils.

\- Pas pour le moment. Répondit il doucement.

Neal le regarda d'un air un peu déçu, ainsi qu'il s'y attendait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux d'abord les regarder seul. Expliqua Peter.

Neal s'élança pour rejoindre sa mère.

\- Ne cours pas dans l'escalier ! Lui intima Peter avant de refermer avec soin la porte du bureau.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit sa femme et son fils ce dernier était en train d'expliquer à sa mère ce que lui avait dit son père.

\- Papa il va regarder des souvenirs de Neal et ensuite je pourrai les regarder aussi !

Elizabeth garda le silence, mais elle adressa un regard alarmé à Peter.

Il articula silencieusement les mots plus tard puis l'aida dans ce qu'elle était en train de faire, tout en gardant un œil sur leur fils.

Une fois le petit garçon couché Elizabeth se tourna vers son mari.

\- Des souvenirs de Neal ?

\- J'ai récupéré une clef USB, elle contient des vidéos, je pense qu'elles sont de Neal. Expliqua Peter.

\- Mais tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu vas voir... murmura Elizabeth inquiète.

Peter ne pouvait pas lui dire le contraire et ne savait comment la rassurer.

Comment l'aurait il pu ? Il avait lui même peur de ce qu'il allait voir sur ces vidéos.

Elizabeth posa la main sur son bras.

\- Si tu veux, nous pouvons les regarder ensemble. Tu n'as pas besoin d'affronter cela tout seul.

Peter refusa instinctivement. Elle se trompait, il le devait. Il devait au moins cela à Neal. Puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à le garder en sécurité.

_A suivre_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Les vidéos première partie**

Peter attendit que son épouse soit allée se coucher pour retourner dans son bureau et lancer la vidéo la plus ancienne, celle qui lui faisait le plus peur, une vidéo qui datait de l'époque où il était en prison pour le meurtre du sénateur.

A cette époque Neal était sous le choc des événements, de ce que son père avait fait, et surtout des conséquences pour des gens qui comptaient pour lui.

Il manqua la fermer lorsque le visage de Neal lui apparut.

Sur l'écran le jeune homme semblait fatigué, il avait les traits tirés comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

Ce n'était pas l'image de Neal dont Peter voulait se souvenir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse la stopper la voix de Neal parvint à ses oreilles, le figeant en plein geste.

\- Peter... je ne sais pas si tu pourras voir cette vidéo un jour, mais je tenais à la faire pour te dire encore que je suis désolé. Je sais que tu penses que je ne suis pas responsable des actes de James Bennet, mais il n'en reste pas moins que c'est à cause de moi que tu t'es retrouvé mêlé à cette affaire, que tu as été pris l'arme à la main auprès du corps du sénateur. Même si tu ne m'en veux pas moi je ne peux pas me le pardonner. Je ne crois pas que je le pourrai un jour.

Il y eu un silence, Neal semblait chercher ses mots, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez lui, ce qui était la preuve qu'il était sincère, qu'il était vraiment affecté par la situation.

La main de Peter retomba sur ses genoux, il crispa les doigts sur le tissus de son pantalon à en avoir mal.

A l'écran Neal avait baissé la tête, comme s'il luttait contre lui même.

Lorsqu'il la redressa il s'était repris mais son visage restait grave et tendu.

\- C'est pour cela que je te jure que je vais tout faire pour te permettre d'être non seulement libéré, mais également reconnu innocent et réintégré au sein du FBI lavé de tous soupçons.

La vidéo s'interrompit brusquement, sur le visage à l'expression grave de Neal.

Peter s'obligea à détendre ses doigts et ferma les yeux une seconde.

Une seule vidéo... il n'avait vu qu'une seule vidéo et il était déjà secoué d'avoir vu une telle expression au jeune homme... il avait presque l'impression d'avoir vu Neal à nu, comme rarement auparavant.

C'était un visage que l'escroc répugnait à montrer, préférant présenter une expression soigneusement composée, sauf en de très rares occasions, lorsque l'émotion prenait le pas sur sa raison.

Il regarda l'écran, il lui restait huit vidéos à regarder. Huit vidéos qui allaient sans doute être un véritable supplice pour lui. Surtout si Neal s'y montrait à nu comme dans la première.

Lorsqu'il enclencha la seconde vidéo, quelques minutes plus tard, il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour trouver le courage de le faire, il retenait son souffle.

Découvrir Neal le visage moins tendu, mais tout de même encore empreint de gravité le soulagea un peu, pas assez cependant.

Il y avait un peu d'angoisse dans le regard de son consultant et il ne parla pas immédiatement.

Lorsque sa voix s'éleva Peter eut le cœur serré par la note d'incertitude qu'il pouvait y percevoir.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais à présent Peter... je voudrai pouvoir te dire que tout ira bien, que je ne vais pas te décevoir... mais je mentirai... je me sens pris au piège et même si je vais faire tout mon possible pour m'en sortir une fois de plus, et éviter que toi ou un autre soyez blessé, je ne sais vraiment pas si je suis en mesure d'y parvenir. Je savais que j'avais mis le doigt dans un engrenage qui pouvait m'être fatal, j'étais préparé à devoir en supporter les conséquences, mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais me laisser en route... je ne pensais pas que tu te détournerais de moi ainsi... Pourtant, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir, tu as raison, je suis un criminel, aujourd'hui plus que jamais... et je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Un sourire ironique bien qu'empreint de tristesse passa sur les lèvres de Neal.

\- Au fond, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu ne sois plus mon contrôleur, si les choses tournent mal tu pourras te dire que tu n'es pas responsable... ce ne sera sans doute pas une consolation suffisante, mais c'est tout ce que je peux espérer. Tu as raison de prendre tes distances Peter, c'est bien mieux ainsi. Quelle que soit la manière dont tout cela va finir...

Neal s'interrompit, comme s'il n'osait pas finir sa phrase. Peter le vit tendre la main, comme s'il était sur le point de mettre un terme à la vidéo puis se raviser et la laisser retomber.

Le regard bleu du jeune homme rivé sur lui semblait plonger directement dans le sien et il se demanda si c'était ce qu'avait voulu Neal.

\- Je te demande pardon Peter, pour ce que j'ai fait et pour ce que je vais sans doute faire. Même si je me doute que tu ne pourras pas pardonner cette fois. J'ai été heureux de travailler avec toi, cette époque va me manquer, mais il faut savoir tourner la page pas vrai ?

Cette fois Neal ne s'arrêta pas et coupa la vidéo.

Peter consulta la date où elle avait été tournée. Ce ne fut pas vraiment une surprise pour lui de voir qu'elle datait du soir où il avait annoncé au jeune homme qu'il entendait s'éloigner de lui et le mettre entre les mains d'un autre agent.

Il avait bien senti qu'il blessait Neal ce jour là, mais à l'époque il était tiraillé entre ses nouvelles responsabilités et sa vie d'avant, il était également encore sous le coup de ce qu'il avait enduré après son arrestation, son séjour en prison, la honte d'être emmené menottes aux poignets, de ne pouvoir voir son épouse et ses amis que dans un parloir pour un temps si bref, sous le regard d'un gardien.

Il avait ses propres peurs à affronter, il avait voulu mettre de côté ce que Neal pouvait bien ressentir à être ainsi écarté, alors qu'il était lui aussi en proie à ses propres démons. Alors qu'il devait vivre avec le poids des fautes de son père, une fois de plus.

Peter soupira, Neal avait sans doute eu besoin d'une main tendue à cette époque et lui avait préféré s'éloigner, c'était presque comme s'il lui avait tourné le dos...

Avec le recul il se demandait comment il avait pu prendre une telle décision... même s'il était placé à la tête du service rien ne lui interdisait de continuer à superviser Neal.

Il lança machinalement la troisième vidéo et le regretta presque immédiatement.

La vidéo datait du lendemain de la mort de Siegel.

Cette fois le visage de Neal exprimait à quel point il était sous le choc de l'événement et ses yeux clairs cillaient de façon alarmante.

La vidéo était très brève, le jeune homme ne prononçait que quelques mots, d'une voix tremblante.

\- Peter... je te jure que je n'ai pas voulu la mort de Siegel... je l'aimais bien, pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu le voir mourir. Il ne méritait pas un tel sort...

La vidéo s'interrompait brusquement, comme si elle avait été coupée, comme si à l'origine l'enregistrement avait été plus long mais que Neal avait jugé préférable d'en supprimer une partie.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que Neal avait bien pu faire ou dire au cours de cet enregistrement pour décider qu'au final il valait mieux le retirer, qu'il ne devait pas le lui montrer ?

Bien sur le jeune homme était sincère, il était clair qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie, que la mort de Siegel le bouleversait vraiment, mais il y avait en même temps quelque chose d'un peu alarmant dans les propos qu'il avait tenu et dans le fait que la vidéo ait été tronquée.

Peter se demanda ce que le jeune homme avait voulu lui cacher, s'il le saurait un jour puis lança la vidéo suivante.

Celle ci datait de l'époque où ils avaient fait tomber la psy qui se servait des criminels qu'elle était censée aider pour s'enrichir.

Neal semblait troublé, mal à l'aise, il ne regardait pas la caméra mais le sol. Lorsqu'il se décidait enfin à fixer l'objectif il était clair qu'il le faisait presque à contre cœur.

\- Peter... je vais sans doute te décevoir à nouveau, mais j'ai bien réfléchi à ma situation. Quelque part le docteur Summers m'a aidé à voir clair, aussi bien en moi qu'autour de moi. Elle m'a obligé à admettre certains détails que je me refusais à accepter. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance d'être un jour réhabilité, je ne suis pas comme Griffith, je n'ai aucune véritable attache qui puisse me garder du bon côté de la barrière. Les seules attaches qui me restent sont du mauvais côté alors comment puis-je espérer m'en sortir ? Je serai toujours un criminel Peter, j'ai ça en moi et personne n'y peut rien, pas même toi. J'ai essayé, mais c'était un combat vain, perdu d'avance. Je sais aussi que je ne veux plus de cette vie, je ne veux plus être un prisonnier entre les mains du FBI, je veux être libre...

Une fois de plus la vidéo était coupée, Neal avait retiré une partie de ses propos, cela ne prit pas Peter par surprise, il s'y attendait. Le jeune homme était loin d'être stupide, il avait sans doute enregistré ces vidéos sous l'impulsion du moment avant d'y réfléchir et de faire le nécessaire pour se protéger.

Il était cependant triste de l'état d'esprit quelque peu défaitiste de son ami dans cette vidéo, du mal que lui avait fait le docteur Summers, il se fit le reproche de ne pas en avoir tenu compte à l'époque, il avait pourtant bien senti que Neal était ressorti de cette affaire quelque peu ébranlé et fragilisé. Il se souvenait très bien du soir où Neal avait débarqué chez eux et avait fait des aveux qu'il n'aurait pas fait s'il n'avait pas été drogué et de comment il s'était comporté par la suite. Il se souvenait très bien n'avoir rien fait pour le rassurer. Il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation.

Il était trop tard pour regretter de toute manière et Peter s'efforça de chasser l'impression désagréable qu'il avait avant de visionner la cinquième vidéo.

Il était sur le point de la lancer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était plus de minuit, et se souvint qu'il devait se lever tôt le lendemain.

Il hésita un peu à interrompre ce qu'il était en train de faire puis s'y résigna. Il en avait assez enduré pour la journée, il ne lui restait plus que la moitié des vidéos à voir, elles attendraient bien un jour de plus.

Surtout, il aurait le temps de surmonter le choc des premières, d'analyser ce qu'il avait vu et les impressions que cela lui inspirait.

Il pourrait faire le tri également.

Oui... attendre une journée avant de recommencer à regarder ces vidéos était la meilleure chose à faire, surtout considérant que le pire était sans doute encore à venir.

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir et se leva avec lenteur après avoir éteint l'ordinateur et rangé avec soin la clef USB dans l'une de ses poches.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il ne voulait pas s'en séparer, il préférait la garder sur lui, en sécurité.

On ne savait jamais, après tout des intrus s'étaient déjà introduits chez lui pour lui voler des preuves concernant Neal, il ne voulait pas courir le risque que cela se reproduise et de perdre la clef avant d'avoir pu voir toutes les vidéos.

Il ferma la porte du bureau à clef et gagna la chambre à coucher où dormait déjà Elizabeth sans faire de bruits.

Quelque minutes plus tard il était lui aussi couché.

_A suivre _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Les vidéos deuxième partie**

Peter dut attendre le soir du lendemain pour visionner le reste des vidéos, il avait été appelé au bureau afin de régler quelques détails concernant une affaire qu'il suivait et qui était sur le point de se terminer, ce qui lui prit quelques heures. Il lui fallut ensuite faire quelques courses pour Elizabeth et aller chercher leur fils chez sa nourrice.

Après ce fut l'heure du repas, du bain de Neal et de le mettre au lit, ce fut ensuite le repas avec Elizabeth, une discussion paisible entre époux, une vaisselle à deux puis un petit moment sur le canapé à se détendre.

Lorsqu'Elizabeth lui souhaita une bonne nuit et monta se coucher Peter monta avec elle mais se dirigea vers le bureau au lieu de la chambre à coucher.

Elizabeth ne chercha pas à le retenir, consciente qu'il avait besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout et que le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Peter s'installa devant son ordinateur, le démarra machinalement et retira la clef USB de la poche où il l'avait gardée toute la journée.

Il la fit tourner pensivement entre ses doigts quelques secondes avant de l'introduire dans le port et de l'ouvrir puis de lancer la cinquième vidéo.

Il fut soulagé de voir que dans cette vidéo Neal avait le sourire et le regard brillant, le jeune homme semblait heureux, délivré d'un grand poids et regardait ouvertement l'objectif.

\- Peter... je n'ai pas assez de mots pour dire à quel point je suis soulagé que nous nous en soyons tous tirés vivants, Mozzie, toi et moi. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai parfois eu des doutes, Rachel était un adversaire redoutable, mais par chance notre équipe a bien fonctionné et tout s'est bien terminé. C'était vraiment très chaud pas vrai ? Mais nous avons trouvé le diamant, sauvé Mozzie et arrêté Rachel... c'est une victoire pour le bureau et cela devrait en être une pour moi...

Peter se tendit, peu à peu il avait vu l'expression de Neal changer, son sourire s'effacer, son visage se rembrunir.

\- Mais au final, pour moi ce n'est pas exactement une victoire... je me suis laissé avoir une fois de plus et cela a manqué tuer Mozzie, cela a coûté la vie à Siegel, à Hagen même si je ne suis pas trop enclin à pleurer ce dernier... et cela m'a fait réfléchir. Je ne veux pas voir mourir d'autres personnes Peter. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai le supporter... je ne veux surtout pas être celui à cause de qui des gens perdraient la vie.

Cette vidéo là n'était pas coupée, Neal avait clairement dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire et Peter en était touché.

Une fois encore Neal prenait sur lui des crimes dont il n'était pas responsable et l'exprimait sans détour.

Peter aurait aimé voir cette vidéo bien avant, quand le jeune homme était encore à ses côtés, pour pouvoir poser la main sur son épaule et lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas à prendre sur lui de telles choses.

Neal ne l'aurait pas cru bien sur, mais au moins il aurait su ce que lui pensait.

La sixième vidéo était très brève. Le regard de Neal y était sombre et accusateur.

\- Alors c'est ainsi Peter ? Parce que j'ai aidé le bureau du mieux que j'ai pu pour gagner ma liberté on me la refuse ? Sous prétexte que j'ai fait du trop bon travail ? Ce serait presque ironique si cela n'était pas une arnaque ! Si je n'étais pas un criminel on ne m'aurait pas donné ma chance, et parce que j'en suis un on veut se servir de moi sans rien m'offrir en retour !

Peter grimaça devant la virulence du ton employé par le jeune homme, par la colère qui se dégageait de ses propos. Bien sur Neal avait toutes les raisons d'en vouloir au bureau et de se montrer accusateur et amer, mais tout de même... prétendre qu'il s'était fait arnaquer, c'était aller un peu loin.

Il passa à la septième vidéo, l'esprit un peu chagrin.

Il ne pouvait ni approuver ni dénier à Neal le droit d'avoir pensé cela et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait guère.

La vidéo qu'il venait de lancer lui fit découvrir un Neal reconnaissant et souriant, mais avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

\- Peter, je tenais à te remercier d'avoir su si bien découvrir les indices que j'avais laissé. Je savais que tu en étais capable, et je suis heureux d'avoir eu raison. Pourtant, j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons à traverser quelques zones de turbulences dans les jours à venir. Il va falloir sérieusement s'accrocher ! Une chose est certaine, je vais une fois de plus faire de mon mieux mais pas sans prendre de sérieuses garanties sur l'avenir. Hors de question que le bureau me roule une nouvelle fois.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Neal avait bel et bien pris de sérieuses garanties sur l'avenir... avec l'aide de Mozzie et également sans elle. Il avait fait plus que faire de son mieux, il s'était clairement surpassé.

Ce fut l'esprit plus léger qu'il lança la huitième vidéo, mais son sourire ne tarda pas à disparaître. Cette fois Neal avait le visage sombre et fermé, les yeux emplis de doutes et d'inquiétude.

\- Je crois que cette affaire ne peut que mal finir Peter... Woodford est sans pitié et s'il est capable de tuer un homme qui est son complice, pour ne pas dire son ami, depuis des années sans même hausser un sourcils, sans hésiter une seule seconde, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il fait à ceux qu'il voit comme des traîtres. Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de t'impliquer dans ce projet, mais je ne veux pas que Mozzie soit de la partie. Pour que le plan fonctionne correctement il faut que Mozzie reste dans l'ombre et je sais que tu es en mesure de le comprendre. Je sais aussi que c'est beaucoup te demander et je mesure pleinement les risques que je te fais courir. Je sais surtout que tu seras bien plus à même de te défendre en cas de danger que Mozzie. J'ai aussi quelques doutes sur le bureau, je peine à croire que mes conditions aient été vraiment acceptées et que l'on me rende ma liberté au terme de cette affaire, même si nous faisons tomber les panthères. J'ai également peur de ce qui suivra leur arrestation. Keller affirme qu'ils ne pardonneront pas et j'ai tendance à le croire. J'ai aussi tendance à croire qu'il me balancera à la première occasion et que cela vous mettre tous en danger... je vais devoir faire en sorte soit qu'il n'en ait pas l'occasion, soit qu'il n'ait aucune raison de le faire. Si je ne le fais pas, si je ne m'y prends pas comme il faut j'ai bien peur que les choses ne tournent mal, vraiment très mal Peter...

Peter frissonna devant le regard décidé de Neal, la vidéo remontait à plusieurs jours avant le dénouement de l'affaire, un dénouement tragique qui avait vu mourir Keller, et selon l'avis du plus grand nombre, également Neal. L'arrestation des panthères lui avait valu les honneurs, mais aucun honneur n'effacerait jamais la douleur qu'il avait ressenti ce jour là. Aucune récompense ne contrebalancerait la perte d'un ami. Rien jamais ne le pourrait, et même la satisfaction d'avoir été celui qui avait mis un terme à la carrière de criminel et à la vie de Matthew Keller ne serait jamais suffisante en regard de ce qu'il avait cru perdre à l'époque.

Il marqua une pause avant de lancer la dernière vidéo.

Il avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il allait y voir.

Elle datait de la veille du jour où Neal était censé être mort. Peter sourit, l'escroc avait été vraiment prudent, il n'avait laissé aucune vidéo postérieure à la date de son décès, c'était vraiment bien joué de sa part. Cela prouvait qu'il avait prévu chaque action avec sa minutie habituelle.

C'était rassurant quelque part... rassurant mais aussi quelque peu vexant, cela lui remettait en tête qu'il n'avait rien vu venir, qu'il ne s'était douté de rien et n'aurait rien soupçonné si Neal n'avait pas eu l'idée de le mettre sur la piste de la vérité.

Il appuya sur le bouton lecture en retenant son souffle.

Le visage de Neal était figé, il fixait la caméra sans ciller ni détourner les yeux. Ce n'était pas le visage qu'aimait voir Peter, cet air qui se voulait impassible était parlant à ses yeux. Neal avait déjà tout planifié et même s'il estimait que cela était la meilleure chose à faire il savait également que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire aller avoir des conséquences aussi bien pour lui que pour son entourage.

Peter ne connaissait que trop bien ce visage immobile, aux yeux ouverts en grand, il savait que c'était mauvais signe, que cela indiquait que Neal était tendu, qu'il avait été blessé et qu'il était prêt à rendre coup pour coup.

Il eut du mal à ne pas détourner le regard de l'écran, fixer ce visage pâle et raide était très douloureux pour lui.

Neal avait il eu peur avant d'accomplir son geste fou ? Avait il espéré que quelqu'un ne le perce à jour et ne le stoppe ?

Probablement pas, le jeune homme n'était pas de ceux qui reculaient au dernier moment.

Pourtant, il avait sans doute eu, à un moment donné, l'espace d'une seconde, l'espoir que malgré tout quelqu'un ne se mette en travers de sa route et qu'il n'ait pas à simuler sa mort.

Il n'aurait pas laissé autant d'indices concernant son projet dans le cas contraire. Il n'aurait pas laissé l'agent français le suivre et le prendre en photo avec l'un de ses complices, il était trop malin pour cela.

Peter ferma les yeux une seconde et les rouvrit en entendant la voix de son ami s'élever.

Neal avait espéré qu'il comprenne et le stoppe... mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

\- Peter... je ne sais pas si ce que je suis en train d'enregistrer est vraiment mon dernier message pour toi, mais j'ai bien peur que oui. Demain c'est le grand jour, l'action finale et je redoute son issue. Si nous ne devions pas nous revoir, j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu parviendras à trouver ces enregistrements et que tu prendras le temps de les regarder. Je tenais à te dire à quel point j'avais aimé travailler avec toi toutes ces années et que même si plus d'une fois j'ai agi de façon qui puisse te faire douter, ce n'était jamais contre toi. Je n'aurai pas pu agir de manière à te nuire. Tu es la seule personne qui ait voulu me détourner du crime et crois moi, c'était inestimable à mes yeux. Tu m'as poussé à utiliser mon talent pour la bonne cause, tu m'as donné de l'espoir et plus de stabilité que tous ceux dont j'ai croisé la route avant toi. Pour tout cela, du fond du cœur, je te dis merci. Je ne sais pas si tu croiras les mots que je prononce aujourd'hui, mais j'espère que oui. Tu sais que je ne t'ai que rarement menti, que je n'aimais pas devoir le faire et que je ne mentirai pas sur mes sentiments. Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi qu'il arrive demain, c'est bel et bien un adieu Peter. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver, sois heureux avec Elizabeth et votre enfant, tu peux même m'oublier si tu le souhaites. Ce sera le meilleur choix que tu puisses faire, la meilleur façon pour vous d'être en sécurité. Parce que crois moi sur parole, Keller ne mentait pas, les panthères sont vraiment très dangereuses et je ne veux pas que vous soyez leurs cibles. Oui, tu viens de comprendre, je pense, en te laissant entrer dans le plan je t'ai mis dans leur ligne de mire et crois moi je le regrette... mais je devais exposer quelqu'un, soit toi, soit Mozzie, et pour notre salut à tous, il valait mieux que cela soit toi.

_A suivre_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Une visite imprévue**

Peter resta un moment immobile à fixer l'écran, bien après que la vidéo se soit arrêtée.

Il était sous le choc des mots prononcés par Neal.

L'escroc venait ni plus ni moins de lui annoncer qu'il l'avait laissé se mettre dans la ligne de mire des panthères en sachant parfaitement à quel point ces individus pouvaient être dangereux.

Il l'avait fait en sachant qu'Elizabeth était enceinte, qu'un enfant innocent pouvait devenir une cible...

Non... Peter se reprit avec effort.

Neal ne savait pas ce qu'il en était de la grossesse lorsqu'il s'était lancé sur la piste des panthères. Il avait appris plus tard... mais il savait lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de l'homme en moins, qu'il avait parlé de le remplacer par quelqu'un de confiance... Il savait quelle serait sa réaction, sa réponse... il le savait...

Peter ferma les yeux.

Oui, Neal savait, mais il n'était pas le seul, ils savaient tous à quel point les panthères pouvaient être dangereuses, lui le premier. Neal n'avait pas caché ce qu'ils étaient prêts à faire, il avait fait son possible pour éviter le pire, il avait mis sa vie en jeu.

Peter baissa la tête en rouvrant lentement les yeux.

Si Neal avait voulu le manipuler à l'époque, il avait parfaitement bien joué... et il avait réussi.

Il avait amené tout le monde exactement là où il voulait que chacun soit. Même cet électron libre, oh combien dangereux, de Matthew Keller.

Pour cela il n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en jeu, parce que sa liberté était à ce prix et Peter en avait fait autant parce que son poste l'était aussi.

Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Neal de l'avoir poussé à s'exposer, parce que tel semblait être le cas, Neal ne l'avait forcé en rien, il avait juste tablé sur sa réaction, sur son désir de mener à bien la mission en se donnant toutes les chances.

Mais il avait pris la décision seul, il aurait pu refuser d'être l'homme que Neal introduirait, il aurait pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'était pas sur le point de devenir père.

Jones aurait été parfait pour ce rôle.

Il avait choisi d'être le partenaire de Neal pour la dernière partie du plan, malgré le risque, malgré l'inquiétude d'Elizabeth qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié son choix.

Il l'avait fait autant pour surveiller Neal que pour être à ses côtés dans ces moments clefs de l'opération.

Parce qu'il voulait avoir confiance, qu'il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance sur certains points, Neal ne ferait rien qui ne pourrait lui nuire, mais qu'il devait également se méfier et le garder à l'œil pour prévenir toute tentative malheureuse du jeune homme qui pourrait remettre en cause sa libération.

Oui... Peter était sincère à l'époque, il voulait vraiment que Neal retrouve sa liberté, il estimait également qu'il avait bien assez servi le FBI, il voulait ouvrir la cage et voir comment l'oiseau allait réagir.

Il n'avait pas été déçu... l'oiseau s'était envolé à tire d'ailes, mais sans attendre que la cage soit ouverte.

Avec le recul il n'en était ni surpris ni déçu, quelque part il avait toujours su que Neal ne resterait pas, qu'il choisirait la liberté et pourtant... il avait voulu y croire.

Neal et lui travaillant ensemble, non pas parce que le jeune homme y était obligé mais parce que tel était son choix...

Cela avait été un beau rêve, un espoir longtemps caressé, un espoir qu'il avait cru réalisable.

Maintenant le choix lui appartenait... soit il suivait la volonté de Neal et revenait à sa vie d'époux, de père et d'agent du FBI, soit il poursuivait sa quête et il continuait à rechercher le jeune homme.

Il serra les dents.

S'il revenait à sa vie actuelle il serait en sécurité, autant que l'on peut l'être lorsqu'on travaille pour le FBI, mais à quel prix ?

Pouvait il vraiment continuer à faire comme s'il ne savait pas que Neal était en vie quelque part ?

Pouvait il encore supporter de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait exactement et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ?

Connaissant Neal il y avait fort à craindre qu'il ne se laisse aller à la tentation... qu'il ose d'autres vols...

Peter savait très bien comment cela finirait, quelqu'un parviendrait à coincer Neal si ce dernier se remettait à voler et pour être honnête avec lui même, l'idée que ce quelqu'un ne soit pas lui lui était assez désagréable.

Un sourire empreint d'ironie amère se posa sur ses lèvres.

Ne serait il pas en train de réagir comme si Neal était vraiment à lui ?

Il imaginait très bien ce que l'escroc dirait de cela. Il lui décocherait quelques mots bien sentis qui seraient teintés d'humour mais qui viseraient juste.

Il redressa brusquement la tête.

Il était hors de question qu'un autre que lui mette la main sur son ancien consultant !

Tant pis si Neal n'avait pas eu pour projet de le remettre sur sa piste mais de l'en écarter en lui faisant vivre ce petit jeu de recherche d'indices. Il n'était pas question qu'il fasse le jeu de l'escroc.

Neal avait voulu ranimer son intérêt et le relancer dans une traque ? Il y avait parfaitement réussi, Peter se sentait tout à fait prêt pour une nouvelle chasse à l'homme et devoir la mener seul ne lui faisait pas peur, bien au contraire.

Il se sentait curieusement exalté, comme il ne s'était plus senti depuis longtemps. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde pour pister le disparu.

Il sourit en songeant que quelque part c'était ce qu'il allait faire, il allait pratiquement aller à l'autre bout du monde... faire plus de 3922 miles pour rejoindre Marseille... même si les indices laissaient croire que Neal s'était réfugié à Paris Peter avait bien l'intention de suivre tout d'abord la piste du container.

Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment d'espoir d'y retrouver le jeune homme il y aurait forcément quelqu'un pour venir et il serait là pour l'appréhender et pour poser des questions.

Il était sur le point d'aller se coucher lorsqu'il entendit Satchmo pousser un bref aboiement. Le silence qui suivit ce jappement qui n'avait rien de menaçant alarma Peter.

Satchmo n'aboyait jamais sans raison, seulement pour donner l'alarme ou pour saluer une personne qu'il connaissait.

L'aboiement que venait d'entendre Peter laissait penser que quelqu'un était entré dans la maison, quelqu'un que Satchmo connaissait et ne voyait pas comme une menace éventuelle.

Peter ne connaissait pas beaucoup de gens que son chien accueille de la sorte et la plupart n'avaient aucune raison de venir chez lui en pleine nuit sans s'être annoncé auparavant.

Il descendit donc sans arme, mais en se tenant tout de même sur ses gardes.

Personne familière ou non la personne qui venait d'être saluée par Satchmo n'avait pas été invitée et il entendait bien lui faire savoir qu'il n'appréciait guère les visites nocturnes imprévues.

Lorsqu'il vérifia la porte d'entrée il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de la trouver fermée à clef. Soit l'intrus avait pris soin de la refermer, soit il était entré par un autre accès. Il allait falloir qu'il change les serrures, le système d'alarme qui n'avait visiblement servi à rien et pense à mieux sécuriser ses fenêtres et sa porte d'entrée.

Ces derniers temps on avait tendance à entrer chez lui comme dans un moulin et cela devenait assez contrariant.

Il regarda d'un air de reproche le labrador couleur de sable qui était tranquillement couché à sa place favorite dans le salon. Décidément Satchmo se faisait vraiment vieux, il n'avait plus trop l'instinct de gardien...

Mais où était passé l'intrus ? Il n'était pas monté à l'étage, Peter l'aurait vu, et il n'était ni dans l'entrée ni dans le salon...

Il ne restait plus qu'une pièce où il avait pu se rendre et cela n'avait aucun sens... qu'est-ce que son visiteur imprévu pouvait bien vouloir faire dans sa cuisine ?

De plus en plus intrigué Peter se dirigea vers la pièce en question et en poussa la porte.

L'intrus était tranquillement assis à sa table et buvait une de ses bières sans manifester le moindre remords ni la moindre inquiétude, comme s'il était parfaitement normal qu'il soit entré par infraction dans le domicile d'un agent du FBI pour lui voler une bière et la boire dans sa cuisine.

Peter referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de découvrir l'identité de l'intrus, il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit lui. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir une telle audace et si peu de vergogne.

L'homme assis à sa table n'en sembla pas le moins du monde affecté, il reposa posément la bière entamée sur la table et le regarda en retour.

\- C'est pour cela que Neal me manque le plus... vous n'avez pas de vin digne de ce nom. Dit il d'un ton légèrement plaintif. Chez Neal au moins les bonnes bouteilles ne manquaient pas... je trouvais toujours mon bonheur et il ne me regardait jamais comme vous le faites actuellement.

\- Il avait sans doute plus que moi l'habitude de vous trouver en train de vider l'une de ses bouteilles. Ironisa Peter. Vraiment navré de ne pas avoir de vin à votre goût, je constate cependant que vous n'avez pas trop de mal à boire ma bière.

L'intrus haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

\- Faute de grives on mange des merles... dit il en français.

Peter soupira, se décolla de la porte et fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la table, il tira une chaise à lui et s'y assit sans quitter son visiteur indésirable du regard.

Il connaissait bien quelques mots de français mais il n'avait pas le talent de Neal pour les langues et il n'avait pas compris ce que disait l'intrus.

\- Vous pourriez répéter dans une langue que je peux comprendre ? Demanda t'il avec agacement.

L'homme en face de lui reprit la bière et en but une gorgée, reposa la bouteille et le fixe d'un air songeur.

\- Vous ne parlez pas français n'est-ce pas agent ? Et vous comptez vous rendre en France... ce serait une perte de temps.

\- Comment savez vous que j'ai l'intention de me rendre en France ? Questionna Peter aussitôt sur ses gardes. Vous m'espionnez ?

\- Espionner est un bien grand mot... protesta l'intrus. Disons que j'ai mes sources et que l'une d'elles n'a aucune envie de vous voir partir si loin. Lorsqu'elle m'a informé de ce que vous étiez en train de faire, j'ai su qu'il était temps pour moi de venir vous rendre une petite visite, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Peter réprima une grimace. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour deviner quelle était la source en question. Il aurait du se douter qu'elle userait de tous les atouts dont elle disposait pour le retenir sans pour autant avoir l'air de le faire.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était de bonne guerre. Il aurait probablement fait la même chose à sa place.

\- Vous auriez du la contacter avant de venir, je crois que les informations qu'elle vous a fourni ne sont plus d'actualité. Elle a réfléchi et changé d'avis.

\- Mais pas vous... rétorqua l'intrus.

\- Non, en effet. Admit Peter.

L'intrus fit tourner la bouteille de bière entre ses doigts, le visage crispé. Une expression qui alarmait vraiment Peter. Bien que l'intrus ait souvent présenté une expression de ce genre Peter le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas seulement venu parce qu'Elizabeth lui avait demandé de le faire, il y avait forcément autre chose.

\- Mozzie, assez perdu de temps, dites moi pourquoi vous êtes là. Dit il d'un ton ferme qui n'admettait aucun refus.

_A suivre_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Des informations importantes**

\- Cela ne va pas vous plaire l'agent. Déclara Mozzie sans relever les yeux.

\- Il y a déjà un tas de choses qui ne me plaisent pas, à commencer par votre présence dans ma cuisine. Répliqua Peter. Je n'en suis pas à un détail dérangeant de plus.

Mozzie resta encore un moment sans parler, ce qui mit les nerfs de Peter à rude épreuve. Il détestait attendre, plus encore lorsqu'il pressentait être sur le point d'apprendre des détails importants.

\- Comme je le disais, j'ai mes sources et j'ai appris que le gouvernement est loin de vous prévenir de toutes les mesures mises en place pour votre protection l'agent.

Peter se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux vers le ciel, voilà que l'incorrigible ami de Neal repartait sur une délirante hypothèse... cela l'aurait amusé en d'autres temps, mais là il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à le supporter.

\- Par pitié Mozzie, épargnez moi une énième théorie du complot. Dit il sèchement.

\- J'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance cette fois. Vous avez un ordinateur ? Je peux vous les montrer, mais je vous préviens à nouveau, cela ne va vraiment pas vous plaire.

\- En haut. Déclara Peter soudain bien plus intéressé.

Quoi que Mozzie ait bien pu trouver cela semblait reposer sur des éléments concrets, ça méritait qu'il prenne le temps d'y regarder de plus près. Qui sait, peut être que cette fois le curieux personnage avait vraiment quelque chose de réel à lui présenter.

Il escorta Mozzie dans son bureau et le regarda glisser une clef USB dans le port libéré un moment plus tôt par la clef de Neal qu'il avait rangée à nouveau dans sa poche.

Le petit homme s'écarta pour lui laisser une parfaite vue de ce qu'il avait à lui montrer.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Peter défila ce qui semblait être une émission de télévision tout à fait réaliste avec une présentatrice aussi charmante que voluptueuse en train d'énoncer des faits divers d'une voix de velours. En train d'annoncer son décès et celui de son épouse, photos à l'appui de leurs personnes et quelques clichés du lieu où ils auraient d'après elle péris dans un tragique accident de la circulation.

Il tourna des yeux effarés vers Mozzie. La date inscrite dans le haut de l'écran était déjà ancienne, elle remontait à l'époque de la disparition de Neal. S'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie elle était de très mauvais goût.

L'air sérieux de Mozzie tendait à prouver que ce n'était pas le cas, mais cela n'avait toujours pas le moindre sens pour Peter.

Le bureau n'avait aucune raison de monter pareil canular, surtout sans les informer Elizabeth et lui.

\- Où avez vous trouvé cette sordide vidéo ? Questionna t'il sèchement. C'est une de vos arnaques.

\- J'ai trouvé cette vidéo dans les archives de la prison où sont détenus les membres du gang des panthères, elle a été diffusée à l'heure du repas exactement neuf jours après leur incarcération. Elle n'est passée qu'une fois, mais des copies ont circulé plusieurs jours entre les murs de la prison. Les panthères croient que Neal est mort, et que vous êtes morts vous aussi. Ils ne sont plus une menace pour vous. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous rendre en France.

Peter s'assit, sous le choc, il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Il avait du mal à croire que cela puisse être vrai, que le bureau puisse avoir agi de la sorte sans même l'en informer... mais après tout, il n'avait pas toujours été informé de tout auparavant, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un agent serait maintenant dans l'ignorance d'éléments qui pourtant le concernaient au plus haut point.

Heureusement que cette vidéo n'avait circulé qu'entre les murs d'une prison, il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction des parents d'Elizabeth s'ils avaient eu vent de leur soit disant décès. Il en aurait entendu parler pendant un bon moment.

Malgré ce qu'il venait de voir il avait la tentation de refuser d'y croire... cela ne pouvait pas être la vérité, le bureau n'avait pas pu monter pareille tromperie sans l'en informer, sans les faire déménager Elizabeth et lui, par simple précaution.

Il secoua la tête, il savait fort bien qu'ils n'auraient pas accepté de déménager, ils étaient chez eux et ils s'y trouvaient bien, Elizabeth voulait que leur fils y grandisse, qu'il y trouve ses racines. Elle ne voulait pas d'une vie de témoin sous protection et puis, à bien y réfléchir, rien ne les obligeait à partir, les panthères ne savaient pas qu'il était un agent du FBI, ignoraient jusqu'à son vrai nom, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'ils découvrent où il vivait et quand bien même ils viendraient à le savoir le seul fait qu'ils aient cette information déclencherait sans nul doute un processus visant à les mettre à l'abri.

Le FBI avait fait ce qu'il estimait nécessaire pour assurer leur sécurité à sa manière, c'était sans doute quelque peu discutable comme manœuvre, mais si cela mettait sa femme et son fils en sécurité Peter n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Il n'allait pas non plus se précipiter dans le bureau de Bruce afin de découvrir ce que ce dernier savait de la vidéo. Si on avait pensé qu'il n'était pas utile qu'il sache c'était sans doute parce qu'on voulait le tenir dans l'ignorance de certaines choses.

Il n'aimait pas trop cela, mais il avait conscience que parfois il valait mieux continuer à faire comme si on ne savait rien que de chercher à savoir tout.

Il avait mieux à faire, comme poursuivre sa quête de Neal et faire comprendre à Mozzie qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de renoncer.

Résolu il se tourna vers le petit homme qui le regardait d'un air chagrin.

\- Je vais aller en France Mozzie, je vais trouver Neal, vous pouvez en être si vous voulez. Dit il.

C'était un sérieux effort qu'il consentait là, associer Mozzie à l'un de ses projets n'était quelque chose qu'il aimait à faire. Cependant le petit homme avait raison, il ne parlait pas assez bien le français pour tenir une discussion dans cette langue, toute aide serait la bienvenue et si Mozzie, qui lui semblait la parler, voulait le suivre, il n'était pas contre.

Contre toute attente il vit Mozzie refuser d'un signe de tête, avec un regard accablé.

\- Je vous l'ai dit l'agent, ce serait une perte de temps, je suis sans doute la dernière personne que Neal ait envie de voir et il ne s'attend pas à vous revoir un jour.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Il avait soudain un assez mauvais pressentiment. Neal et Mozzie s'étaient parfois heurtés, mais pas au point d'être brouillé à ce point. Surtout la dernière affirmation était curieuse. Neal le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par se lancer sur sa piste. Il avait d'ailleurs tout fait dans ce but.

\- Vous vous trompez, Neal attend ma venue, la meilleure preuve en est le tableau qu'il m'a fait parvenir il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Mozzie le regarda d'un air étonné.

\- Le tableau ? Quel tableau ?

\- La peinture dans les tons de bleus, avec un cadre sculpté.

L'air ébahi de Mozzie se fit plus surpris et alarmé encore.

\- Je peux voir ce tableau ? Questionna t'il.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, quelqu'un est venu le voler voilà quelques jours.

Sous le regard soucieux de Peter Mozzie se leva de sa chaise et se mit à faire les cent pas en marmonnant des mots indistincts.

Le mauvais pressentiment de Peter s'intensifia.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ignorait et que Mozzie savait, quelque chose qui tourmentait visiblement le petit homme.

\- Mozzie, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t'il.

Mozzie cessa son va et vient et se tourna vers lui.

\- Il est strictement impossible que Neal vous ait fait parvenir cette toile l'agent. Dit il.

\- Pourtant c'est bel et bien une toile qu'il a réalisée. Fit valoir Peter.

\- Oui. Son tout premier véritable original... qu'il a peint lorsqu'il avait vraiment confiance en vous. Quand il pensait que vous par contre n'aviez plus aucune considération pour lui. Il voulait pouvoir se souvenir des moments que vous aviez partagé qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. C'était une façon de continuer à croire pour lui, de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Mais même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu vous faire parvenir cette toile, pour plusieurs raisons.

\- Et je pourrai savoir quelles sont ces raisons ? Aboya presque Peter qui commençait à vraiment se lasser et à être inquiet de ce que Mozzie semblait répugner à lui dire.

\- Il ne l'aurait pas pu parce que Rachel Turner a volé cette toile avant de disparaître la première fois et qu'il n'allait certainement pas lui demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu en faire. Répondit Mozzie.

Peter soupira, Rachel Turner, cette femme ne cessait de se mettre en lui et Neal... même après sa mort...

Il se raidit. Rachel Turner était morte, qui avait donc mis la main sur le tableau et s'était donné la peine de lui faire parvenir ?

Il n'aimait pas du tout ces faits nouveaux.

Si Neal n'était plus en possession du tableau, qui donc avait bien pu juger utile de le lui offrir en cadeau d'anniversaire ?

\- Peut être que Neal a réussi à le récupérer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'il a décidé de me le faire parvenir. Se risqua t'il à dire.

Mozzie refusa l'affirmation avec véhémence.

\- C'est plus qu'improbable. Neal n'avait plus aucune raison de vous faire parvenir quoi que ce soit depuis deux ans déjà.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire parvenir ce qui est sans doute son unique original à une personne morte depuis des mois.

Le silence retomba lourdement, tandis que Peter essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait appris un peu plus tôt.

\- Vous m'avez dit que cette vidéo n'avait circulé que dans cette prison. Neal n'a pas pu la voir.

\- Il n'en aurait rien su si je ne lui avais pas apportée. Corrigea Mozzie.

Peter le regarda avec incrédulité. Ce n'était pas possible, l'ami de Neal n'avait pas pu faire une chose pareille. C'était d'une cruauté sans borne... surtout connaissant Neal.

Il se doutait que Mozzie saurait retrouver Neal bien avant lui, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse agir ainsi avec celui qu'il tenait pour un ami.

\- Mozzie, ce n'est pas vrai, vous n'avez pas pu faire cela... murmura t'il.

\- J'admets que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

\- Pas une très bonne idée ? C'était cruel Mozzie ! Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Vous le demandez ? Répliqua Mozzie les yeux brillants. Vous vous êtes servi de lui, vous avez tout fait pour le maintenir près de vous ! Vous exerciez un tel attrait sur lui... je savais que son désir de liberté risquait de ne pas être suffisant. Que vous alliez lui manquer et...

Mozzie s'interrompit, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à continuer.

Peter se détourna, ne parvenant plus à le regarder.

\- Qu'il risquait de revenir vers nous... compléta t'il d'une voix faible.

Mozzie avait sans doute raison, Neal serait peut être revenu de lui même...

\- Alors vous avez décidé de lui faire croire qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de revenir.

\- Je l'ai fait pour lui ! Pour qu'il soit vraiment délivré de vous !

La protestation de Mozzie était vibrante mais elle manquait de conviction. Il savait qu'en montrant la vidéo à Neal il avait fait une terrible erreur.

Peter ferma les yeux.

Neal les croyait morts... comment avait il bien pu prendre la nouvelle ?

_A suivre_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Des raisons supplémentaires de poursuivre**

Peter avait vraiment du mal à digérer ce que Mozzie venait de lui apprendre, ce que le petit homme avait fait lui semblait bien pire que ce qu'avait fait le FBI.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Mozzie. Il pensait que leurs relations s'étaient améliorées avec le temps et qu'ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente, parce qu'ils avaient tous deux considéré Neal comme un ami précieux, que même si tout le reste les opposait ils avaient au moins cela en commun. Visiblement il avait fait fausse route à ce niveau là également.

Mozzie avait retrouvé Neal et avait décidé de l'éloigner définitivement d'eux.

\- Il vous a cru ? Demanda t'il d'une voix assourdie par la crainte d'une réponse positive. Il est retourné à ses activités criminelles ?

Au moment même où Peter posa la question il réalisa que si tel avait été le cas Mozzie ne serait pas à ses côtés en train de lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait de pire.

Non, il serait aux côtés de Neal... et il était là, à New-York.

Quelque chose avait du se produire, quelque chose dont la seule éventualité terrifiait Peter.

Neal avait des défauts, mais il était fidèle en amitié. La mort de Kate, celle d'Ellen, l'avaient laissé bouleversé. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Peter que découvrir qu'ils étaient morts Elizabeth et lui avait du le secouer aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il m'a cru. Répondit Mozzie. Il est resté sans réaction quelques minutes puis il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, qu'on se reverrait le lendemain à l'endroit habituel. Je suis donc parti et le lendemain je l'ai attendu à l'endroit prévu.

\- Et il n'est pas venu. Devina Peter.

Mozzie hocha la tête.

\- Je me suis alors rendu chez lui et il n'y était plus. Je n'ai pas réussi à le retrouver cette fois. J'ai pourtant mobilisé toutes mes ressources, mais en vain.

Peter referma les yeux. Pour que Neal se soit enfuit de la sorte c'était sans nul doute qu'il avait été vraiment blessé par l'information mensongère et pour qu'il n'ait pas cherché à reprendre contact avec eux par la suite tendait à prouver qu'il avait cru ce que Mozzie lui avait dit. Il était persuadé de leur mort. Qu'avait il bien pu faire ensuite ?

Où était il allé ? Que faisait il à présent ?

Peter ne croyait pas qu'il ait pu mettre fin à ses jours, réellement cette fois, ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Neal de baisser les bras. Même meurtri, presque brisé il trouvait toujours la force de se relever et de poursuivre. En souffrant certes, mais cela ne suffisait pas à l'arrêter. Il continuait sa route.

C'était ce qui donnait de l'espoir à Peter, qui le confirmait dans son désir de continuer lui aussi.

Son ami était vivant quelque part, sans doute en train de souffrir et il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

Même si deux ans s'étaient écoulés Peter savait que Neal devait souffrir encore, il avait tellement de mal à oublier...

\- Je vais aller en France Mozzie, je vais le chercher et peu importe le temps que cela mettra, je le trouverai.

Mozzie approuva en silence.

Il savait que l'agent du FBI ne renoncerait pas, parce que lui aussi tenait Neal pour un ami, lui aussi avait été affecté par sa disparition et ne voulait pas le perdre totalement.

Il savait qu'il avait plus de chances que lui d'y parvenir, parce que c'était de Neal qu'il s'agissait et que Peter était sans doute un de ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux.

Il aurait aimé accompagner l'agent en France, mais vu la façon dont Peter le regardait à présent cette option n'était plus d'actualité. Il avait gâché ses chances avec lui comme avec Neal, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui après tout. Cette partie là était perdue pour lui, mais il y en aurait sans doute d'autres.

Neal n'était pas si rancunier, il lui pardonnerait avec le temps... avec beaucoup de temps. Mozzie savait heureusement être patient.

\- Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit. Murmura Peter.

C'était clairement un congé et Mozzie ne s'y trompa pas, mieux valait ne pas insister pour rester. Cela ne lui apporterait rien et irriterait l'agent qui était déjà assez énervé comme ça.

Il se retira aussi dignement et rapidement qu'il le pouvait et Peter ne le suivit pas pour vérifier qu'il refermait bien l'accès par lequel il ressortait. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour cela, Mozzie ne ferait rien qui puisse mettre Elizabeth et le petit Neal en danger.

Il éteignit l'ordinateur, Mozzie avait pris le temps de récupérer sa clef USB avant de partir, puis gagna la chambre à coucher.

Elizabeth était éveillée et semblait l'attendre.

Peter soupira et se dirigea vers elle.

\- C'est bien la voix de Mozzie que j'ai entendu ? Demanda Elizabeth.

Peter approuva d'un signe de tête et s'assit au bord du lit.

Elizabeth l'étudia attentivement, à son expression un peu égarée elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner que la discussion ne s'était pas très bien passé.

Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir fait appel à Mozzie pour détourner Peter de ses projets, mais elle voulait tenter une dernière action pour le retenir près d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda t'elle d'un ton un peu hésitant.

\- Il me semble que tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Répondit Peter en commençant à se dévêtir.

Elizabeth rougit légèrement mais soutint son regard.

\- Je pensais qu'il pourrait t'aider à y voir plus clair. Affirma t'elle. Je ne nie pas que j'ai aussi espéré qu'il puisse te convaincre de renoncer, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que cela pouvait marcher, tu es tellement têtu parfois.

\- Je suis têtu lorsque cela me tient vraiment à cœur El' et franchement j'aurai aimé ne pas avoir cette conversation. Je ne vais pas te dire tout ce qu'il m'a appris ce soir, mais je peux te dire que cela ne m'a vraiment pas plu.

\- C'était si dur que cela à entendre ? Questionna Elizabeth doucement.

\- C'était pire. Il a fait croire à Neal que nous étions morts toi et moi, avant que naisse notre fils, tu imagines l'effet que cela a du avoir sur Neal ? Lui qui a déjà perdu Kate et Ellen...

Elizabeth se redressa, l'air choqué.

\- Mozzie a fait cela ? Souffla t'elle horrifiée. Je croyais que Neal était son ami.

\- C'est justement parce qu'il tient à Neal qu'il a voulu l'empêcher de revenir en arrière. Il le connaît trop bien, il savait que Neal pourrait avoir des regrets et changer d'avis, décider de revenir à New-York. Il a voulu empêcher que cela ne se produise.

Peter se leva pour ranger sa chemise et retirer le reste de ses habits. Elizabeth attendit qu'il revienne sur le lit pour l'enlacer.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée que tu aies appris cela de la sorte... mais nous savons tous les deux que Neal est trop intelligent pour l'avoir cru sur parole. Il a sans doute vérifié et découvert que Mozzie lui mentait. Fit elle valoir.

\- Pourquoi douterait il de la parole de Mozzie ? Il le tient pour un ami. Répliqua Peter avec amertume. Il est parti persuadé que Mozzie nous aimait bien, comment pourrait il imaginer qu'il puisse lui mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi grave ? Sur une chose qui lui tienne autant à cœur...

Elizabeth resta silencieuse, les arguments de Peter tenaient la route, elle sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de Neal se retrouvant confronté à une nouvelle aussi terrible. Elle savait que sous ses airs parfois frivoles il cachait un être qui se souciait vraiment de ceux qu'il aimait.

\- Il a du être dévasté en effet, mais je ne peux pas croire que Mozzie ait pu continuer à lui mentir en le voyant si mal... dit elle finalement.

\- Il n'a pas eu le temps de lui avouer la vérité, Neal a disparu. Expliqua Peter.

Elizabeth soupira.

\- Je suis désolée Peter... j'ignorais que Mozzie avait fait cela.

\- Je n'en doute pas, moi même je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il puisse en arriver là. Mais les faits sont les faits. Il l'a fait et c'est Neal qui en souffre le plus je parie.

\- Tu dois le retrouver au plus vite Peter, il doit savoir la vérité au plus vite.

\- Surtout qu'il croit que nous sommes morts depuis deux ans déjà... murmura Peter en baissant la tête.

Elizabeth caressa sa joue doucement.

\- J'aimerai bien pouvoir t'accompagner... je me sens un peu responsable de ce qui vient de se passer... mais je ne peux pas laisser notre fils seul et je doute que l'amener dans une aventure de ce genre soit une bonne idée.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'as rien fait de mal toi. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Neal est bien trop jeune pour voyager si loin. De plus cela pourrait être dangereux, je préfère vous savoir en sécurité à la maison.

\- Neal non plus n'a rien fait de mal cette fois Peter. J'y ai bien réfléchi, même s'il en a sans doute profité, il n'a pas simulé sa mort uniquement pour lui, il l'a fait également pour nous, pour nous protéger.

\- Je le sais bien et c'est bien pour cela que je vais tout faire pour le retrouver.

\- Sois prudent tout de même. Souffla Elizabeth en le faisant s'étendre.

Elle tira ensuite les couvertures sur eux.

Peter soupira et ferma les yeux. Il sentit son épouse se blottir contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

Ils avaient tous deux conscience que c'était sans doute leur dernière nuit ensemble avant un moment.

Elizabeth connaissait assez l'homme qu'elle avait épousé et qu'elle aimait pour se douter que dès le lendemain il serait dans un avion à destination de la France, qu'il était mortellement inquiet pour leur ami cette fois.

Peter lui réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il allait faire une fois en France.

Le mieux serait sans doute de commencer par localiser le container et d'attendre qu'il arrive à Marseille. Il tenait à découvrir qui l'avait fait venir depuis New-York. Le seul moyen de le découvrir était à son avis de commencer par le container. C'était de plus le dernier lien entre lui et Neal.

Il espérait que cela lui permettrait de découvrir où Neal avait bien pu passer. Où il se cachait à présent.

Si Mozzie n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver malgré ses ressources il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de réussir sans se servir de ce qu'il avait à disposition.

Dès le réveil il se mit en devoir de préparer son voyage. Un regard à la position du container lui révéla qu'il ne serait pas à Marseille avant une dizaine de jours. Cela lui laisserait le temps de faire une reconnaissance sur Paris, d'aller voir l'endroit où avait vécu Neal avant de disparaître. Il n'y avait que peu de chance pour qu'il y trouve des indices mais il voulait voir de ses yeux l'endroit où Neal avait vécu. Il espérait que cela le renseignerait sur ce qu'il était devenu après sa disparition. Sur la vie qu'il avait menée et sur les projets qu'il avait bien pu faire, les gens qu'il avait pu croiser. Tous ces éléments lui donneraient une meilleure vision de ce qu'était sans doute Neal à présent.

Il soupira en songeant que cela allait l'obliger à revoir Mozzie avant de partir, il avait besoin que le petit homme lui donne l'adresse où était Neal la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

_A suivre_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Un allié imprévu**

Peter était sur le point de rejoindre Elizabeth afin de lui demander si elle pouvait, à nouveau, contacter Mozzie, lorsque la voix de cette dernière s'éleva depuis les escaliers.

\- Peter ! Quelqu'un demande à te voir !

Intrigué Peter dévala les marches et s'arrêta sur la dernière, les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme qui se tenait quelques pas derrière Elizabeth.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs années, et il ne pensait pas le revoir un jour, il savait qu'il avait purgé sa peine, en se montrant particulièrement utile à l'agent affecté à sa surveillance. Tout comme Neal il avait bénéficié d'un arrangement dont il s'était montré digne. Depuis sa libération il se tenait tranquille, c'était du moins ce que Peter avait entendu dire. Qu'il soit là dans son entrée était une totale surprise pour lui donc.

\- Scott ! Cela faisait longtemps... dit il en rejoignant le jeune homme.

Scott Rivers hocha la tête, son visage exprimant une certaine tension. Son regard ne cessait d'aller et venir, comme s'il repérait les lieux ou qu'il était vraiment très nerveux.

Peter sentait que le garçon n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être là, dans la maison d'un agent du FBI, mais il s'y trouvait cependant.

Restait à découvrir pourquoi.

Peter se prit à espérer qu'il n'avait pas replongé, pour Neal autant que pour lui.

Scott était un brillant jeune homme, un cambrioleur de talent également, une sorte d'hybride entre Mozzie, il avait du génie pour tout ce qui était du domaine du piratage, et Neal, il se montrait parfois arrogant lors de ses vols audacieux, mais il ne volait que de riches personnes dépensant leur argent en futilités et faisait toujours un don conséquent à une œuvre de charité avant de commettre son crime. Neal et lui l'avaient poursuivi quelques années auparavant, il les avait aidé à faire tomber un autre criminel avant de se rendre.

Neal l'avait poussé à cela et c'était quelque chose qui avait rendu Peter assez fier de son protégé. Quelque chose qui avait compté pour Neal également, détourner un jeune, Scott n'avait alors que vingt ans, de la voie du crime avait marqué un tournant dans sa vie.

\- Presque six ans agent Burke. Répondit Scott d'une voix brève sans le quitter des yeux.

Il semblait mal à l'aise et pourtant décidé.

Il était clair dans l'esprit de Peter que le garçon n'était pas venu simplement pour dire bonjour, il y avait forcément une autre raison à sa présence dans sa maison si tôt le matin.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? Demanda Peter.

Scott le regarda tout d'abord comme s'il ne comprenait pas puis son regard indiqua qu'il venait de réaliser.

\- Non. Je suis ici pour vous aider. Affirma t'il. Pour Neal.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Que savez vous de Neal ? Demanda t'il aussitôt.

\- Seulement ce que Mozzie m'en a dit. Comment il a simulé sa mort, comment lui l'a retrouvé et sa dernière adresse en France. Il m'a contacté ce matin très tôt et m'a dit que si j'estimais toujours avoir une dette envers Neal c'était le moment de la régler.

Peter hocha la tête, il comprenait mieux à présent et il appréciait le geste, même s'il n'était pas vraiment disposé à accepter l'aide du jeune homme.

\- Je te remercie Scott, mais rechercher Neal n'est pas vraiment totalement dans le cadre de la loi cette fois. Il vaut mieux que tu restes en dehors de tout cela, pour éviter les problèmes.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en signe de refus. Il semblait s'être calmé et ne laissait plus son regard errer comme à son arrivée. Il regardait Peter bien en face, signe qu'il était sûr de lui.

Il avait vraiment bien changé pendant ces années, il était toujours plein d'assurance, mais ce n'était pas la même qu'alors. Elle ne lui venait pas de sa jeunesse et de son inconscience mais de l'expérience accumulée au fil des ans.

\- Désolé agent Burke, mais je ne peux pas. Neal s'est mouillé pour moi il y a six ans, le moins que je puisse faire c'est de lui rendre la pareille.

Peter repoussa la tentation de demander plus de détails au jeune homme, il y avait des choses qu'il préférait ne pas savoir, surtout qu'il avait déjà une certaine idée de comment Neal avait bien pu se mouiller pour Scott.

\- Et comment penses tu l'aider exactement ?

\- Je suis toujours aussi à fond dans le domaine du piratage, même si je n'exerce plus, je sais comment me rendre dans le web profond, je suis certain que je peux retrouver la piste de Neal grâce à ça.

Peter était soudain bien plus attentif.

\- Tu as l'air bien certain d'y parvenir.

\- Je le suis. Affirma Scott.

\- De quoi as tu besoin ?

\- Seulement de mon ordinateur. Sourit Scott. Je l'ai apporté avec moi. Où puis-je m'installer ?

\- J'ai un bureau là haut. Expliqua Peter.

Alors qu'ils se tournaient vers l'escalier ils découvrirent le petit Neal qui les regardait, debout sur les marches.

\- Papa, c'est qui ? Demanda l'enfant.

\- C'est un ami de Neal. Lui expliqua Peter. Scott, je te présente mon fils Neal.

Scott sourit et serra la main que lui tendait l'enfant.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Neal.

Neal lui sourit.

\- Vous allez vraiment retrouver l'autre Neal ?

\- Je pense que oui. Dit Scott.

\- Tant mieux ! Papa sera content de le revoir et moi je pourrai enfin le voir. Est-ce que vous allez aussi retrouver le tableau ?

\- Neal ! Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner. Appela Elizabeth depuis la cuisine.

\- J'arrive maman ! Répondit le petit en filant la rejoindre.

Scott regarda Peter.

\- Vous avez perdu un tableau ?

\- Ainsi qu'une boite de preuves concernant Neal. Nous avons été cambriolé voilà quelques jours. Visiblement quelqu'un s'intéresse de très près à tout ce qui concerne Neal.

\- Ce n'est pas bon. Commenta Scott.

\- Si tu veux changer d'avis. Lui dit Peter. Je comprendrais très bien.

Scott haussa les sourcils et lui fit face, le visage plus décidé que jamais, une lueur qui était familière à Peter dans le regard. Une lueur qu'il avait souvent vu dans les yeux de Neal lorsqu'ils menaient une enquête qui enthousiasmait l'escroc. Oui... Scott et Neal se ressemblaient pas mal, et les quelques années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrestation du garçon avaient encore augmenté cette ressemblance. Scott n'était plus un adolescent, son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, il n'avait pas tout le charme de Neal mais c'était tout de même un jeune homme séduisant.

\- Changer d'avis ? Vous plaisantez ? Lança Scott en mettant le pied sur la première marche. Cela me motive encore plus à vous aider. Je crois que vous avez vraiment besoin de moi.

Peter sourit et le guida jusqu'à son bureau. Il laissa le jeune homme s'installer et commencer ses recherches pour rejoindre sa femme et son fils dans la cuisine.

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est vraiment celui qui était comme Neal ?

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Oui, c'est Scott Rivers. Il va m'aider à trouver Neal. Il est en train de le chercher sur le net.

Elizabeth le regarda avec perplexité.

\- Sur le net ? Comment cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais vu son talent, je suis persuadé qu'il va trouver une piste.

Le visage d'Elizabeth restait songeur, elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue que tout soit aussi simple. Elle l'entraîna dans le salon.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as vraiment trouvé un autre Neal Caffrey... pourquoi ne pas continuer avec lui ? Demanda t'elle.

Peter le regarda avec surprise.

Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tu pourrais peut être essayer de travailler avec lui et de laisser Neal en paix. Poursuivit Elizabeth.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu voudrais que je renonce à retrouver Neal alors qu'il est persuadé que nous sommes morts et qu'il en souffre ?

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

\- Je me souviens d'un temps, qui remonte déjà à plusieurs années, où je te voyais dévasté de le croire mort. Je me souviens du temps qu'il t'a fallu pour surmonter cela.

\- Jusqu'à ce que Neal me fasse parvenir quelque chose qui m'a permis d'y voir clair, de comprendre qu'il était toujours en vie.

Elizabeth soupira.

Peter avait raison bien entendu, et elle le savait, Neal avait attendu quelques temps puis il avait pris le risque de faire savoir qu'il était encore en vie à ceux qu'il considérait comme étant sa famille. Ou plus exactement à son meilleur ami et à son complice de longue date.

Il était donc normal et compréhensible que Peter veuille en faire autant pour lui.

\- Je sais mais... si Scott peut le trouver, il peut sans doute aussi lui faire passer un message. Tenta t'elle de faire valoir. Après tout Neal n'est pas revenu pour toi, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller le retrouver.

\- Si... quelque part je le suis. Murmura Peter. J'ai besoin de le voir en face de moi, de m'assurer qu'il va bien. Ce que tu as dit à propos de Scott, ça ne pourrait pas marcher. Premièrement parce qu'il a purgé sa peine et que je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de travailler encore pour le FBI et secondement parce que même s'il est un voleur très doué et un pirate informatique de talent, il n'est pas Neal. Tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends. Répondit Elizabeth le cœur serré devant l'expression du visage de son mari.

Peter avait l'air si triste d'un seul coup, elle réalisait qu'avoir revu Scott avait ranimé en lui de vieux souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'un temps qui lui manquait et qu'il savait n'avoir aucune chance de retrouver un jour.

Il retrouverait sans doute Neal, mais il n'allait pas le ramener, pas si cela devait coûter sa liberté au disparu.

Peter estimait que le jeune homme avait assez payé sa dette au FBI et qu'il méritait sa liberté, tant qu'il ne faisait rien d'illégal.

Ils furent interrompus par la voix de Scott qui dévalait les escaliers, les yeux brillants de satisfaction.

\- Je l'ai trouvé agent Burke ! J'ai découvert son nouvel alias ! Avec lui nous parviendrons à le localiser en France ! Il bouge pas mal, mais avec du temps et de la patience nous y arriverons !

Peter se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

\- Nous ?

Scott ne se démonta pas.

\- Oui, nous, je vais avec vous agent Burke.

\- Avec moi, tu veux dire en France ? S'enquit Peter en fronçant cette fois les sourcils.

Accepter l'aide du garçon était une chose, l'entraîner en France en était une autre.

Scott hocha la tête, le regard toujours aussi décidé.

\- Oui. Je vais en France avec vous. Précisa t'il.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Déclara Peter fermement.

Scott ne broncha pas, il remonta posément les marches et revint quelques minutes plus tard, son ordinateur portable sous le bras.

\- Dans ce cas je vous souhaite bonne chance pour retrouver Neal sans mon aide agent Burke.

Peter s'interposa entre lui et la porte d'entrée.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais aider Neal.

\- Oui, je veux aider Neal et je vais le faire, mais je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous aider vous agent Burke. Neal vous trouvait super intelligent, mais si vous aviez vraiment été à la hauteur il serait encore ici parmi nous. Heureusement pour moi mon contrôleur a fait du meilleur travail et j'ai été libéré à la fin de ma peine. Vous voulez que je vous dise le fond de ma pensée agent Burke ? Je crois qu'en vérité vous n'aviez aucune envie de le laisser partir, que vous avez joué contre lui en faisant semblant d'être avec lui. Heureusement il a réussi à vous échapper et je ne serai pas celui qui vous permettra de le remettre en cage.

_A suivre_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Composer pour réussir**

Un silence pesant suivit les propos de Scott. Peter ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents face à l'accusation ouverte dont il venait d'être la cible.

\- C'est faux ! Protesta t'il. Je n'ai jamais voulu garder Neal sous mon contrôle de la manière que tu imagine... je me souciais vraiment de lui. Je n'ai aucune intention de le remettre en cage !

Par dessus tout il était choqué que le jeune en face de lui semble croire qu'il ait pu se jouer de Neal, qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de le laisser repartir.

Il voulait que Neal soit libre !

Il voulait que son ami choisisse sa propre voie sans contraintes !

N'est-ce pas ?

Puis le doute s'insinua en lui malgré tout.

Avait il pu sans le vouloir agir contre Neal en affirmant vouloir l'aider ?

Non... il n'était pas ainsi.. s'il voulait garder Neal près de lui c'était pour son bien... pour pouvoir veiller sur lui.

Neal avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui servir de garde fou, pour le retenir du bon côté de la barrière et réprimer autant que faire ce peut ses élans de bravoure insensés.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de stable, qui puisse le comprendre et le soutenir.

Mozzie était un bon allié, un ami, mais Peter doutait fortement de sa capacité à maintenir Neal dans des limites acceptables.

Non... Mozzie était le plus souvent tel le petit diable posé sur l'épaule de Neal, utile mais pas toujours de bon conseil.

Peter se laissa aller à sourire tristement.

Lui même n'avait pas toujours été dans le rôle de la conscience, tout juste avait il été une sorte de modérateur, lorsque Neal voulait bien écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

Le résultat final lui avait démontré que le jeune homme n'avait besoin de personne pour prendre des décisions et faire des choix qui bouleverseraient leurs futurs à tous.

Cela avait pris du temps pour vraiment se révéler après sa disparition, mais sa mort avait fait éclater l'équipe, avait divisé ce qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Mozzie avait disparu pour un temps, June avait rompu les liens avec les autres proches de Neal, comme si elle ne supportait plus d'être en leur présence et Peter savait pourquoi. June lui avait dit un jour, Byron et elle avaient toujours voulu un fils, mais ils n'avaient eu que des filles. Pour elle Neal était le fils qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Elle avait donc vécu la pire épreuve que puisse vivre une mère, elle avait perdu son fils. Le fait que Neal ne soit pas vraiment mort et qu'elle ait fini par l'apprendre n'avait rien changé à son chagrin.

\- Agent Burke, déclara Scott, si vous vouliez bien me laisser passer, j'ai mieux à faire que de rester dans votre entrée, j'ai un voyage en France à préparer et vous vous doutez bien que vu mon passé cela va me demander quelques ajustements.

Le regard de Peter s'éclaira, c'était un propos imprudent que le jeune homme n'aurait pas du lâcher en sa présence. Il pouvait jouer là dessus, en temps qu'agent du FBI il avait le pouvoir de retenir Scott aux USA ou de faciliter sa sortie du territoire.

\- Et si nous prenions le temps d'en parler ? Je crois que je peux t'aider, ou faire tout le contraire. Dit il en souriant.

Scott lui adressa un regard méfiant qui devint hostile lorsqu'il eut compris ce que Peter sous entendait.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas !

\- Si j'étais à ta place, je ne prendrai pas les paris là dessus.

\- Ce serait de l'abus de pouvoir.

\- Si cela peut t'éviter de faire des bêtises, je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Au pire je me ferai taper sur les doigts, mais au vu de ton passé justement je risque plus d'être félicité de t'avoir empêché de filer toi aussi. Affirma paisiblement Peter.

Scott le contempla, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous renonceriez à aider Neal alors ? Questionna t'il.

Peter fit signe que non. Il n'avait aucune intention d'abandonner Neal.

\- Non, je vais tout faire pour lui, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je souhaite que tu gâches ta vie pour autant.

Scott hocha la tête et baissa les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis il reprit la parole.

\- Je voudrai pouvoir affirmer que je pourrai vous aider à distance, mais ce serait un peu trop compliqué à gérer. De plus j'aurai plus de facilité à m'introduire dans certains systèmes si je suis proche d'eux. J'ai réussi à trouver le nom qu'utilisait Neal lorsqu'il a filé, mais rien ne prouve qu'il l'a conservé par la suite. Si je veux pirater des systèmes de vidéo surveillance je dois m'en rapprocher, mon ordinateur n'a pas une portée mondiale.

\- Et pirater ces systèmes nous permettra de le suivre à la trace et de découvrir où il est allé, avec qui il a été en contact. Compléta Peter.

\- Exactement. Vous voyez, vous avez vraiment besoin de mon aide. Je sais que vous avez des collègues qui seraient parfaitement à même de faire la même chose, mais je suis persuadé que vous ne tenez pas à les exposer, pas plus que vous ne voulez faire appel à Mozzie. Il ne reste que moi agent Burke. Soit vous marchez avec moi soit vous allez vous retrouver très vite dans une impasse. Nous savons tous deux que votre enquête n'est pas officielle, qu'elle ne peut pas l'être, ce serait risquer de mettre Neal sous les projecteurs du FBI, vous ne pouvez donc pas faire appel à la police française.

Peter le regarda de travers. Scott lui rappelait un peu trop Neal par moment.

\- Tu sais que tu es comme lui ? Un peu trop malin pour ton propre bien...

\- Je prends cela pour un compliment. Sourit Scott. Alors, votre réponse ?

\- Je marche avec toi Scott, mais si nous finissons tous les deux dans une cellule, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Scott.

\- Je suis certain que je pourrai négocier à nouveau. Ils ont vraiment apprécié mon travail. C'est surtout vous qui risquez gros dans l'affaire. Ajouta t'il en redevenant sérieux.

Peter hocha la tête, il en avait parfaitement conscience mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur.

\- Je sais, mais il en vaut la peine.

Scott le regarda puis se tourna vers la cuisine où étaient toujours Elizabeth et le petit Neal.

\- Il vaut que vous abandonniez votre famille ? Vous savez, mon père s'est barré quand j'avais quatre ans, il en avait marre d'être père, d'être un larbin. Nous étions déjà trois gosses à la maison et il y en avait un quatrième en route, j'étais le plus âgé. J'ai grandi en voyant ma mère trimer comme une folle pour joindre les deux bouts. Elle était employée de maison et nous avions un logement de fonction, mon père était le jardinier, je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour il en avait eu marre de tailler des haies et de tondre des pelouses. Que c'était pour cela qu'il avait mis les bouts. Ça et l'attitude des employeurs. Après la disparition de leur jardinier ils ont fait tout un cirque avant de nous autoriser à rester dans le logement, mais ils nous faisaient bien sentir que c'était seulement par charité, parce que maman se retrouvait seule avec quatre enfants. Par charité... on était dans une piaule au dessus du garage, un trou à rats mal isolé, on se respirait les gaz d'échappement, on était réveillé en pleine nuit par les bruits de moteurs, on gelait l'hiver et on étouffait l'été et maman ne cessait de les remercier pour leur gentillesse. (1)

Peter songea à ce que Neal avait dit sur Scott à l'époque où ils enquêtaient sur lui, les propos du jeune homme rejoignaient l'analyse faite par l'escroc.

\- Tu les détestais. Murmura t'il.

Il se demandait si Neal avait vécu quelque chose de similaire pour comprendre aussi bien le jeune homme.

\- Je crois que le mot détester est trop faible pour décrire ce que je pensais d'eux. Répliqua Scott amer. Je me suis barré dès que j'ai pu et mes frères en ont fait autant. Ma sœur est restée pour aider notre mère. Elle pensait comme elle, qu'une vie de bonniche valait mieux que rien.

Peter se demanda ce qu'étaient devenus les frères de Scott, s'ils étaient eux aussi devenus des voleurs.

Scott dut comprendre ce qu'il pensait car il lui lança un regard dur.

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas agent Burke, je suis le seul mouton noir de ma famille, mes frères travaillent en respectant la loi. Ils avaient la patience nécessaire pour attendre de faire leur trou. Moi je voulais prendre ma revanche d'une autre manière. Je ne voulais pas attendre. Nous n'avons plus le moindre contact, mais je sais où sont les membres de ma famille et ce qu'ils font.

\- Tu veilles sur eux. Commenta Peter sobrement.

\- C'est ce qu'est censé faire un grand frère.

\- Et tu les as aidé à ta manière également ? Questionna instinctivement Peter.

Scott eut un sourire empreint d'ironie.

\- Et voilà les questions typiques d'un agent. Désolé mais vous ne pourrez pas faire d'ennuis à ma famille. Je ne suis pas stupide, je ne leur ai jamais fait parvenir d'argent provenant de mes vols. Je ne leur ai rien acheté avec le produit de mes cambriolages non plus. De toute façon ils auraient refusé mon aide. Ils ont leur fierté et ils savent ce que je suis. Ils n'accepteraient rien de moi.

\- Même maintenant que tu as payé ta dette ? Demanda Peter.

\- Pour ma mère et mes frères et sœurs je reste un criminel. Ils ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec moi. Répondit Scott.

Peter posa la main sur son épaule, il se doutait que cela devait être dur pour le jeune homme, il n'avait pas trente ans et c'était comme s'il n'avait plus de famille.

Non... c'était pire, il avait une famille mais il n'en faisait plus partie.

Il était vraiment comme Neal, coupé de ses racines, presque seul au monde et pourtant il continuait à avancer.

Scott fit un mouvement pour chasser la main puis se ravisa.

C'était étrange, cette main d'homme sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, il n'avait pas le souvenir que son père ait un jour posé la sienne de la sorte. C'était étrange, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

\- On devrait préparer notre voyage. Dit il pour mettre un terme à cette situation.

\- Oui, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Admit Peter en retirant sa main.

Scott le regarda avec un peu d'incrédulité. Il était un peu surpris.

L'agent avait il vraiment changé d'avis si vite ?

N'y avait il pas un piège quelque part ?

\- Et c'est tout ? Vous marchez vraiment avec moi ?

Peter le regarda paisiblement.

\- Tu as avancé des arguments qui sont de nature à me convaincre, tu es prêt à prendre des risques pour Neal. Cela me suffit. Et non, cela n'a rien à voir avec ton passé ni avec les points communs que tu pourrais avoir avec lui. Crois moi, je ne risque pas de vous confondre, vous êtes deux personnes très différentes. Je ne vais pas voir en toi un second Neal Caffrey, ce serait vous faire insulte à tous les deux.

\- Pourtant, à l'époque on m'a comparé à lui.

\- C'était une erreur. Affirma Peter. Une erreur que je ne vais pas refaire. Ce serait comme comparer Cézanne et Monet. (2)

Scott le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Ils étaient peintres tous les deux non ? Demanda t'il.

\- Oui, mais ils avaient des approches différentes, on ne peut pas confondre leurs œuvres. Neal saurait sans doute mieux t'en parler, mais je ne suis pas aussi calé que lui sur ce sujet.

\- Je crois que je comprends. Déclara Scott.

\- Tant mieux, maintenant, refermons cette parenthèse et mettons nous au travail. Nous avons beaucoup à faire. Quel est ton référent au FBI ? Il me faut le numéro de ton agent de probation également.

_A suivre_

(1) Je sais, ça fait un peu beaucoup, mais c'est pour poser le personnage de Scott.

(2) Tous deux dits impressionnistes mais Cézanne était plus qualifié post impressionniste.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Un appartement à Paris**

Une fois qu'ils se furent mis d'accord Peter et Scott ne perdirent plus de temps.

Ils commencèrent à préparer leur voyage.

Les principaux obstacles étaient le financement et les autorisations.

Peter avait bien quelques économies, mais il préférait ne pas y toucher, Elizabeth et lui s'étaient promis que cet argent servirait à envoyer leur fils faire des études lorsqu'il serait en âge et il n'entendait pas revenir là dessus.

Il ne voulait pas non plus que Scott leur procure l'argent nécessaire par des moyens illégaux.

Même si la recherche entreprise était de toute façon illégale et que la poursuivre en utilisant de l'argent aux origines douteuses n'aggraverait pas beaucoup leur cas s'ils se faisaient prendre il préférait ne pas recourir à ce genre d'options.

Ils pensaient être dans une impasse lorsqu'une visiteuse qu'ils n'attendaient pas se présenta au domicile des Burke.

Dérangé en pleine cogitation Peter réprima un juron et se leva.

Elizabeth était partie conduire Neal à la crèche avant de se rendre à son travail, Scott et lui étaient donc seuls dans la maison.

\- Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? Demanda Scott d'un ton inquiet.

\- Non. Avoua Peter.

\- Dans ce cas, vous ne devriez pas ouvrir. Conseilla le jeune homme.

\- Ce serait suspect. Commenta Peter en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il eut la surprise de se retrouver face à une adolescente d'origine afro américaine qu'il n'identifia pas tout d'abord.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demanda t'il.

La jeune fille lui sourit.

\- Je crois que c'est moi qui suis en mesure de vous aider en vérité. Mais pour cela il va falloir me laisser entrer agent Burke.

Surpris par l'assurance de l'adolescente Peter se recula pour lui laisser le passage et elle entra chez lui.

Scott les rejoignit une fois que Peter eut refermé la porte.

La jeune fille considérait Peter avec amusement.

\- On dirait que vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi. Dit elle avec malice.

\- Je devrai ? Questionna Peter interloqué.

\- Oui, surtout considérant que vous m'avez pour ainsi dire sauvé la vie. Sourit la jeune fille.

Peter était de plus en plus désorienté.

\- Mais je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Samantha.

Peter réalisa alors à qui il avait à faire.

\- Samantha ! Tu as beaucoup changé. Je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

\- J'ai grandi, et après la greffe j'ai eu toutes les chances de mon côté. C'est à vous et à Neal que je le dois et je ne l'oublierai jamais, pas plus que mes parents et mamie June.

Scott interrogea Peter du regard.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Dit Peter.

\- Il faudra me la raconter. Commenta Scott curieux.

Peter hocha la tête et considéra Samantha.

\- Cela ne me dit pas ce que tu viens faire ici Samantha.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je viens vous aider.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Tout d'abord, en vous remettant ceci. Déclara Samantha en sortant une urne du sac qu'elle avait en bandoulière.

\- C'est... souffla Peter en reculant instinctivement.

\- Tranquillisez vous agent Burke, ce sont les cendres de mon chien Toby. Sourit Samantha. Mais cela pourrait tout aussi bien être celles d'un parent qui désirait plus que tout les voir être dispersées en France. Ce serait une bien gentille attention de votre part de lui accorder cette joie vous ne croyez pas ?

Scott sourit, séduit par le plan et l'ingéniosité du prétexte.

\- Cela pourrait marcher. Admit Peter. Avec des arguments de ce genre je peux obtenir les autorisations de sortie du territoire pour toi Scott.

Scott sourit largement.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Plus qu'à trouver l'argent nécessaire pour le voyage.

\- Pour cela aussi je peux vous aider. Mamie June m'a remis une carte bancaire pour vous, elle vous donnera accès à l'un des comptes de papy Byron. Un compte de secours. Un de ceux qu'il avait prévu pour des situations comme la votre.

\- Nous ne pouvons accepter. Se récria Peter embarrassé par la proposition.

\- Si c'est l'origine de l'argent qui vous pose problème, sachez qu'il est on ne peut plus d'origine honnête. Papy Byron avait fait quelques placements très rentables, l'argent de ce compte en provient.

Peter hésitait encore, même si Samantha l'affirmait, il ne pouvait pas en être absolument certain, parce qu'il savait que Byron était un escroc et qu'il avait très certainement bâti l'essentiel de sa fortune de façon illégale.

\- Agent Burke, c'est pour Neal. Fit valoir Scott. Pour le retrouver et le délivrer de son chagrin.

Peter hocha la tête.

Oui... le jeune homme avait raison, pour Neal il pouvait parfois franchir la ligne.

\- Très bien, merci Samantha, tu nous es effectivement d'une aide précieuse. Tu remercieras également ta grand-mère. Capitula t'il finalement.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Assura Samantha en lui tendant l'urne.

Peter la prit un peu à contre cœur, même s'il ne s'agissait que des cendres d'un chien il avait l'impression de recevoir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir entre les mains.

Une fois Samantha repartie Scott se mit en devoir de leur trouver un vol New-York Paris qui ait des places libres et qui parte dans peu de temps.

Peter lui se chargea d'obtenir les autorisations nécessaires à la sortie du territoire du jeune homme. Cela lui demanda pas mal d'efforts pour convaincre les personnes concernées sans leur en dire trop. Il ne voulait pas attirer par trop l'attention sur lui et Scott.

Heureusement ses états de service jouaient en sa faveur, la raison de sa requête n'avait rien de suspect et on lui accorda finalement ce qu'il demandait.

Bien entendu Scott et lui durent se présenter devant l'agent de probation afin de lui exposer en détail ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire.

L'homme qui connaissait bien le jeune homme étudia les documents avec attention, leur posa des questions précises sur leur voyage puis s'estima satisfait et autorisa le déplacement de Scott en insistant sur son aspect exceptionnel.

Il ne cacha pas qu'il était rassuré de savoir que Peter serait aux côtés de Scott pour le maintenir dans les limites de la loi.

Les deux hommes dissimulèrent soigneusement les réactions qu'engendraient en eux cette affirmation.

Scott parvint à se retenir de rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à nouveau chez les Burke, mais son regard pétillant d'amusement parla pour lui bien avant cet instant.

\- Ainsi vous allez me garder dans les limites de la loi agent Burke ?

Peter dédaigna de répondre. Scott préféra ne pas le taquiner par trop à ce sujet, ils avaient de toute façon bien mieux à faire. Ils avaient les billets d'avion, les autorisations, l'argent nécessaire au voyage, un alibi solide pour les couvrir, il ne leur restait plus qu'à boucler leurs bagages et à partir.  
Trois jours plus tard, après un voyage sans encombre, Peter et Scott se trouvaient devant la porte de l'appartement qu'avait occupé Neal avant de disparaître.

Il s'agissait d'un petit deux pièces de 38 mètres carrés dans le huitième arrondissement, à deux pas de la place de l'étoile.

Peter ne fut pas surpris par ce choix, c'était typiquement Neal d'avoir choisi un logement à proximité d'une des rues les plus animées de la capitale française.

Le logement situé au second étage d'un immeuble cossu était loué meublé, Peter avait obtenu de le visiter avec Scott sans la présence d'un tiers, le gérant des lieux avait accepté sans trop faire de difficultés, impressionné par son statut d'agent du FBI.

Peter sentit son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il passa la porte. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir fait un grand pas en avant en parvenant à cette adresse.

Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé Neal mais il se trouvait enfin là où le jeune homme avait vécu, peut être même depuis son arrivée à Paris.

Une fois la porte d'entrée passée on se retrouvait directement dans ce qui servait à la fois de salon et de salle à manger. Le décor était épuré, moderne, dans des tons de blanc et de noir, murs blancs, canapé noir, table et chaises blanches. Blanche aussi la cuisine bien équipée d'un petit four au dessus d'un frigo congélateur, avec un évier simple près d'une double plaque à induction surplombant un lave vaisselle flanqué d'un lave linge.

Il n'y avait rien dans ces pièces qui porte la marque de Neal, pas de copie de tableau de maître, seulement des photos, pas le moindre journal ou magazine. Tout était impeccablement rangé, neutre, presque comme neuf, comme si Neal n'y était jamais venu. Comme si on avait déjà effacé toute trace de son passage.

Dans la chambre c'était la même chose. Un lit blanc fait au carré, des tables de chevet noires, un dressing vide, une salle de bains rutilante.

Peter en fit le tour rapidement et revint dans la pièce principale.

Il était clair qu'il ne restait plus rien de Neal à cet endroit. Ils perdaient leur temps.

Scott le regarda avec un peu d'accablement.

\- On l'a manqué ici. Dit il. On va devoir repartir de zéro.

Peter approuva et ils quittèrent l'appartement, ils étaient sur le point de prendre l'escalier lorsque Peter remarqua que la porte de l'appartement voisin était entrebâillée, le visage ridé d'une vieille femme se dissimulait à demi derrière le battant.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Peter l'avait vue elle se recula vivement et l'agent redouta que la porte ne se referme définitivement.

La femme était visiblement curieuse, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle habite l'endroit depuis longtemps, elle avait forcément croisé Neal, peut être même lui avait elle parlé. Neal avait après tout le contact facile et savait se montrer charmant.

\- Madame, bonjour, lança t'il vivement pour nouer le dialogue, peut être avez vous rencontré notre ami qui vivait dans cet appartement...

La porte qui commençait à se refermer s'immobilisa, le visage de la femme se montra à nouveau, un peu méfiant tout de même.

\- Votre ami ? Questionna la femme âgée.

\- Oui, Rémi North. Vous avez du l'apercevoir, il ne passe pas inaperçu avec ses yeux bleus et son charme.

La femme hocha la tête, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, Peter songea que Neal avait réussi à lui plaire à elle aussi. Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant, plaire semblait être une seconde nature pour son ancien consultant.

\- Je l'ai rencontré en effet. Un gentil garçon, un peu triste malgré son sourire. Il ne disait jamais rien à ce sujet, mais je sentais bien qu'il avait le mal du pays. Je connais le mal du pays, j'en ai souffert en mon temps.

Peter écoutait attentivement, sans dire un mot de peur de voir la femme cesser de parler et refermer la porte.

Il avait pourtant le cœur serré à imaginer Neal nostalgique de sa vie d'avant. Cela l'attristait, mais il n'en était pas vraiment surpris. Neal avait fait son trou à New-York, il aurait voulu y rester, Peter en était intimement persuadé.

\- Vous pourriez nous parler de lui ? Demanda Scott en se rapprochant.

La femme se tourna vers lui. Elle l'étudia attentivement, observa à nouveau Peter puis leur ouvrit la porte de son appartement en grand.

\- Entrez donc, nous serons plus tranquilles dans mon salon pour parler.

Ni Peter ni Scott n'hésitèrent à entrer.

Ils avaient une chance d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de Neal à Paris et ils n'allaient pas la laisser passer.

Ce ne serait pas grand chose, rien qui puisse vraiment les faire progresser sur la piste du fugitif, mais cela leur apporterait un peu de réconfort malgré tout.

Peter avait hâte de découvrir des détails supplémentaires sur son ami, la visite de l'appartement, si beau soit il, lui avait laissé un goût amer.

_A suivre_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**L'imprévue**

La vieille femme les escorta jusqu'à son salon après avoir refermé sa porte à double tour. Peter nota instinctivement le nombre élevé de serrures sur sa porte. Au vu du quartier c'était sans doute une mesure de sécurité nécessaire, surtout pour une femme âgée, mais il trouvait tout de même qu'il y en avait beaucoup.

La vieille femme vit qu'il les regardait et sourit.

\- On est jamais trop prudent, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?

\- Je ne saurai vous contredire. Je ne connais pas Paris.

\- J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de visiter dans ce cas. Prenez donc place.

\- Donc vous connaissiez notre ami ? Demanda t'il une fois assis dans un fauteuil.

La femme sourit un peu tristement et s'installa en face de lui.

\- Oui, j'ai eu tout le temps de faire sa connaissance, j'ai apprécié que le hasard le fasse s'installer dans l'appartement que je loue. Enfin, quand je dis le hasard, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, j'ai bien précisé à l'agence de location que je voulais que des anglophones soient prioritaires dans la mesure du possible. Comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, j'ai parfois le mal du pays.

\- C'est pour cela que vous parlez si bien notre langue alors, sourit Scott, vous êtes américaine ?

La femme haussa les sourcils et désigna les photos affichées au mur derrière elle.

\- Ces endroits vous semblent américains ?

Scott regarda les photos qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'examiner. Ayers Rock, l'opéra de Sydney et de King Canyon y étaient représentés. Les photos étaient visiblement anciennes, mais de très bonne qualité.

Peter les observa distraitement, étant plus près il les voyait mieux, il remarqua soudain les initiales dans le coin inférieur droit.

\- J. A... vous seriez Jane Allen ?

\- Jane Morris. Corrigea la vieille femme.

\- Je devrai connaître ? Questionna Scott intrigué.

\- Seulement si vous vous intéressez à la photographie des années 50. sourit la vieille femme. J'étais mariée à un photographe et j'en suis devenue une quelques temps. (1)

Elle se tourna vers Peter.

\- Je suis étonnée que vous vous souveniez de mon nom.

\- Mon épouse aime beaucoup ce que vous faites.

La vieille femme sourit.

\- Elle aime les choses anciennes, cela fait un moment que je ne touche plus un appareil autrement que pour le plaisir.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Mais nous sommes en train de nous égarer, nous parlions de votre ami il me semble.

\- Oui, cela fait plusieurs années que nous l'avions perdu de vue. Expliqua Peter. Nous avons un message très important à lui faire passer, hélas nous l'avons raté.

\- De pas mal de temps. Confirma Jane Morris. Lui et la petite ont filé lorsque les parents de la gamine ont été arrêtés pour une tentative de cambriolage. La gosse a débarqué totalement affolée et ils sont partis sans tarder. Il est seulement venu me rendre les clefs et s'excuser de devoir partir si vite.

Peter manqua bondir sur son siège. Ce que venait de dire la vieille femme était vraiment une information importante.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il est en cavale avec la fille d'un couple de criminels ? Demanda Scott les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Lui aussi était stupéfait d'apprendre que Neal ait pu s'encombrer d'une enfant.

\- Oui, une gamine de quatorze ou quinze ans à l'époque, une surdouée qui aurait eu son bac à treize ans et qui attendait d'être assez âgée pour trouver du travail. D'après ce que j'ai compris c'était sa filleule.

Peter allait de surprise en surprise, Neal ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque filleule pendant toutes les années où ils avaient travaillé ensembles. Il avait un peu de mal à accepter ce fait.

Cependant cela pouvait être une invention du jeune homme pour justifier la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés.

Un détail préoccupait bien plus Peter, il était question d'une tentative de cambriolage mais qu'avaient cambriolé les parents de la gamine ?

Un soupçon désagréable commençait à venir à Peter, se pourrait il que Neal ait préparé le cambriolage du Louvre avec des complices et qu'il leur ait fait faux bond au dernier moment à cause des révélations de Mozzie ?

Non, il devait faire fausse route, si Neal avait été responsable de l'arrestation des deux autres ou leur avait fait faux bond l'adolescente ne serait pas venue se réfugier près de lui.

\- Vous avez vraiment l'air surpris, Rémi ne vous a donc jamais parlé de sa filleule ? Questionna Jane.

\- Il était très discret sur son passé. Répondit Peter. Nous étions amis mais il ne nous a jamais parlé de sa vie d'avant notre rencontre.

Jane hocha la tête.

\- Je crois qu'il vous a caché bien plus qu'une filleule. Dit elle avec prudence.

Peter la regarda avec un intérêt renouvelé. Il sentait qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le disait pour le moment.

Elle soutint son regard.

\- Nous pourrions jouer cartes sur table. Dit elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Je pense aussi. Admit Peter.

Il était clair pour lui que cela ne les mettrait pas en danger Scott et lui, il n'y avait que peu de risques qu'elle décide de les dénoncer, elle semblait s'être attachée à Neal, elle ne ferait rien qui puisse lui nuire. Il était également clair qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas facilement des renseignements, la vieille dame semblait décidée à leur tenir tête. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire cependant, ainsi il pouvait espérer qu'elle agirait de même avec d'autres personnes qui chercheraient Neal.

Il décida cependant de la tester sans attendre afin d'avoir confirmation.

\- Que savez vous sur notre ami ? Demanda t'il directement.

Jane eut un sourire amusé.

\- Vous d'abord. Répondit elle.

Peter et Scott échangèrent un regard. C'était la réaction qu'ils attendaient. La femme leur plaisait, elle avait du plaire à Neal également, il aimait les femmes de caractère. Elle avait du lui apporter du réconfort quelque part. C'était un soulagement pour eux.

\- Et si ce que nous avons à vous dire ne vous plaisait pas ? Demanda Scott.

\- Jeune homme, j'ai 90 ans, croyez moi, j'ai déjà entendu pas mal de choses qui ne me plaisaient pas, et comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis toujours vivante. Je crois que je pourrai survivre encore une fois.

\- Et si je vous dit que Rémi n'est pas son vrai nom ? Demanda encore Scott.

Peter n'était pas certain d'apprécier que le jeune homme prenne le contrôle de la situation, mais il préférait ne pas l'en empêcher, si Scott pouvait gérer, alors qu'il le fasse.

\- Je vous répondrai que vous devriez trouver mieux pour me surprendre.

Scott sourit.

\- Vous le connaissez bien dans ce cas. Il aime beaucoup changer de nom lorsqu'il déménage, c'est une vraie manie chez lui. Je parie qu'il est arrivé en se présentant comme étant Rémi et qu'en partant il avait déjà trouvé un nouveau nom.

\- C'est probable, mais je ne saurai vous le dire.

Le sourire de Scott s'élargit.

\- Je suis certain que vous avez une petite idée là dessus. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, nous sommes ses amis.

\- Des amis que je vois pour la première fois, que je n'ai jamais vu en sa compagnie et dont il ne m'a jamais parlé.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, mais nous ne vous connaissons pas plus et pourtant nous vous faisons confiance. Affirma Scott.

Jane le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Il est vrai que deux grands gaillards comme vous face à une vieille femme comme moi pourraient se sentir menacés. Ne me faites pas rire jeune homme. Si quelqu'un pouvait se sentir en danger ici, je crois que ce serait moi.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas peur. Souligna Peter en reprenant la parole.

\- Non, à mon âge on ne redoute plus grand chose, c'est l'avantage de vivre aussi longtemps et d'avoir eu une vie trépidante. De plus vous avez vraiment l'air d'un serviteur de la loi. Vous êtes policier, détective ou quelque chose d'approchant je parie. Ce qui me pousse à douter de votre amitié avec Rémi. Je ne le vois pas être ami avec quelqu'un qui défende la loi et l'ordre.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Et pourtant c'est la vérité, il a lui même servi la loi et l'ordre pendant plusieurs années et nous sommes devenus amis pendant cette période. Nous avons travaillé ensemble jusqu'à ce que les circonstances ne nous séparent. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une situation difficile et il a décidé que la meilleure façon de la régler était qu'il disparaisse.

Jane le scruta longuement après qu'il ait fini de parler.

\- Je sentais une blessure et beaucoup de tristesse en lui et j'ai l'impression que vous avez les vôtres... j'ai le sentiment qu'elles sont liées, je me trompe ?

\- Non. La façon dont il a résolu le problème m'a blessé. Le perdre était pénible, savoir qu'il avait tout lâché sans hésiter une blessure, je ne le nie pas.

\- Si cela peut vous consoler, il a été puni de son choix, pour autant que j'ai pu comprendre, les personnes qu'il voulait le plus protéger sont mortes et il s'en sent responsable. Il pense que ce sont ses ennemis qui les ont tuées. Il pense que c'est à cause de lui que ces gens sont morts et il ne se le pardonnera jamais.

Peter se raidit aussitôt, entendre de la bouche de cette quasi inconnue que Neal était persuadé d'être coupable lui était tout aussi pénible. Même s'il n'était pas surpris de cet état des choses.

\- C'est justement de cela que nous voulions lui parler. Déclara Scott. On lui a menti, les personnes qu'il pense avoir perdues sont vivantes.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Jane en fronçant les sourcils. Qui pourrait mentir sur un détail aussi capital pour lui ? C'est de la cruauté.

\- Il s'agissait d'une tentative désespérée pour le détourner d'une vie qui lui manquait. Commenta Peter en se retenant à grand peine de se lever pour faire les cent pas. L'homme qui est venu le trouver pour lui fournir cette fausse information ne tenait pas à ce qu'il retourne servir l'ordre et la justice, il préférait le voir redevenir un criminel.

\- Je n'imagine pas Rémi étant un criminel. Murmura Jane. Pour moi un criminel fait du mal aux gens, je ne le crois pas capable de faire volontairement du mal à quelqu'un. Il était tellement gentil... lorsqu'il est parti avec sa protégée il m'a beaucoup manqué, j'ai gardé longtemps l'appartement dans l'état où il l'a laissé. Pendant plus d'une année j'ai refusé de le relouer, puis je me suis laissée convaincre par le gestionnaire de l'agence de location. Nous avons retiré tout ce qu'il avait abandonné derrière lui.

\- Et que sont devenus ces objets ? Demanda Peter.

\- Je les garde dans mon débarras. Si un jour il revient je les lui rendrai. Répondit Jane.

Elle soupira.

\- Et je ne vous les donnerai pas. Je tiens à les lui rendre en personne. Ajouta t'elle.

\- Nous ne voulons pas vous les prendre, mais si nous pouvions y jeter un regard... dit Peter.

Jane hésita, elle se sentait en confiance avec ses visiteurs mais elle ne voulait pas trahir le jeune homme pour qui elle avait de l'affection.

\- Vous m'en demandez beaucoup, après tout je ne sais encore rien sur vous, même pas vos noms.

_A suivre_

(1) Ce personnage m'a été inspiré par June Brunell, pseudonyme de June Browne, actrice et photographe australienne née à Melbourne en 1923 qui elle a débuté sa carrière de photographe dans les années 70.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps à New-York**

Elizabeth était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner de son fils lorsqu'ils entendirent sonner à la porte.

N'attendant pas de visite Elizabeth optant pour la prudence envoya Neal dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans faire de bruits, suivie par Satchmo.

Par le judas elle découvrit un groupe de personnes sur son perron, des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et une femme blonde qui lui était vaguement familière.

Leurs tenues lui firent penser qu'ils étaient du FBI et cela l'alarma.

Qu'est-ce que des agents du FBI faisaient devant chez elle à 8 heures du matin ?

Elle hésita à ouvrir, craignant un piège. Après tout qu'ils portent des habits qui ressemblaient à ceux d'agents du FBI ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'ils en faisaient partie.

L'un des hommes sonna à nouveau, arrachant un grognement à Satchmo.

Elizabeth recula, toujours en silence, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle regagna la cuisine et composa le numéro de Clinton Jones. S'il y avait un problème il serait le mieux placé pour lui venir en aide.

\- Clinton, c'est Elizabeth. Dit elle lorsque le collègue de son mari décrocha enfin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il y a des personnes qui semblent être du FBI devant ma porte. J'ai peur de leur ouvrir... ils ont sonné mais ne se sont pas identifiés.

Ce que lui expliquait la femme de Peter alarma immédiatement Clinton, la procédure standard aurait voulu que des agents s'identifient, que les personnes se trouvant sur le seuil de la maison des Burke ne l'aient pas fait était de fait assez suspect.

\- Ne leur ouvrez pas, s'ils ne vous ont pas apperçue restez hors de vue. J'arrive aussi vite que possible. Dit il à Elizabeth.

Elizabeth monta rejoindre son fils à l'étage. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur battait si fort que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

Neal la regarda, percevant son malaise.

\- Maman ? C'est qui dehors ?

\- Je ne sais pas mon chéri. Mais ils veulent qu'on joue à cache cache. Tu connais une bonne cachette ?

Neal hocha la tête et désigna l'échelle qui conduisait au grenier.

\- Là haut. Dit il.

Elizabeth sourit, c'était effectivement une très bonne cachette.

\- On va y monter sans faire de bruits. Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous trouvent.

Elle fit monter son fils en premier puis le rejoignit et tira l'échelle à elle, referma la trappe avec soin et entraîna Neal un peu plus loin.

\- Maintenant on ne fait plus de bruits tant que tonton Clinton ne vient pas nous dire que le jeu est fini ou que les autres nous trouvent. Lui dit elle.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et se blottit contre elle.

En bas, après une troisième sonnerie plus prolongée le silence retomba et Elizabeth qui tendait l'oreille se prit à espérer qu'entendre seulement les grognements de Satchmo suffirait à décourager les visiteurs.

Puis elle entendit les grognements de Satchmo se changer en aboiements furieux puis elle l'entendit glapir et se débattre.

Elle serra Neal contre elle pour l'empêcher de se précipiter au secours de leur chien.

\- Maman ils embêtent Satchmo ! Il faut les empêcher. Protesta Neal au bord des larmes.

\- Je sais mon chéri, mais ils font cela pour nous faire sortir, ils ne lui feront pas de mal, mais si nous descendons nous allons perdre. Maintenant il ne faut plus faire de bruit sinon ils vont nous trouver.

Un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre et l'on referme et les aboiements moins audibles de Satchmo leur appris que les intrus s'étaient débarrassés du labrador en l'enfermant quelque part.

\- Tu vois, murmura Elizabeth à son fils, ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal.

Neal hocha la tête en reniflant. Il n'aimait plus du tout ce jeu. Sa maman n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer non plus et il se demandait ce qui était vraiment en train de se passer.

Elizabeth le serra contre elle en retenant son souffle tandis que les intrus fouillaient la maison, visiblement contrariés de ne pas les trouver. Elle espérait qu'elle ne serait pas obligée de l'empêcher de trahir leur présence. Il était encore si jeune, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle savait qu'il aurait peur si elle était obligé d'en arrivait là.

La femme semblait être la meneuse du groupe et la plus furieuse de cet échec.

Brusquement Elizabeth se souvint d'elle, et d'où elle la connaissait, c'était la femme qui avait arrêté Peter après le meurtre du sénateur, elle était bien un agent du FBI mais elle était au service d'un homme corrompu et si on ne l'avait pas renvoyée du service après le scandale, c'était uniquement parce que rien n'avait pu être prouvé la concernant. Peter lui avait dit qu'elle avait donné sa démission après avoir appris qu'il allait être libéré.

Qu'elle soit dans leur maison semblait à Elizabeth de très mauvais augure.

Elle entendit le groupe fouiller chaque pièce, entendit les intrus passer plusieurs fois sous la trappe du grenier sans y prêter attention. Elle retenait son souffle à chaque fois, redoutant que l'un d'eux décide d'y jeter un regard. Neal pourrait peut être trouver à se cacher dans cet endroit, mais elle n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir elle même.

Finalement Amanda Callaway donna le signal du départ après avoir répondu à un appel sur son portable.

\- On se retire, l'un des complices de Burke est en route pour venir ici. Quelqu'un a du donner l'alerte.

\- Un voisin un peu trop curieux ? Se risqua à dire l'un des hommes.

\- Ou alors nous avons manqué sa femme et c'est elle qui l'a prévenu. Quoi qu'il en soit il ne doit pas nous trouver ici. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse avoir le moindre soupçon quand à l'opération que nous menons contre son cher ami Burke.

Elizabeth ne manqua pas la note de rage qui vibrait dans la voix de la blonde lorsqu'elle prononçait le nom de Peter. Visiblement la femme n'avait pas digéré la mort du sénateur et elle tenait Peter pour responsable.

\- On fait quoi pour le chien? Demanda un autre homme.

\- On le laisse là où il est. Répondit Amanda.

Elizabeth soupira de soulagement lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma derrière le dernier des intrus.

Elle fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher de la trappe puis songea que cela pouvait être un piège et s'immobilisa.

Ce que lui avait dit Clinton lui revint en mémoire. Il lui avait dit de ne pas se montrer, elle allait suivre son conseil et ne pas bouger du grenier jusqu'à son arrivée.

Neal la regarda avec surprise.

\- Maman, ils sont partis, on peut sortir maintenant ? Demanda t'il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Pas encore mon chéri. On va attendre que tonton Clinton nous dise qu'on peut descendre. Pour le moment on reste ici et on ne fait pas de bruit, d'accord ?

\- Oui maman... murmura Neal.

Il regarda autour de lui et se tortilla. Il commençait à s'ennuyer, il n'aimait pas ce jeu du tout.

Elizabeth caressa doucement ses cheveux.

\- Ce ne sera plus très long mon chéri.

Elle parvint à l'occuper jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux bruits de pas se fassent entendre dans l'escalier. Elizabeth retint sa respiration à nouveau, craignant que les intrus ne soient de retour. Elle comprit très vite qu'il n'y avait cette fois qu'une seule personne, en train de faire le tour de la maison avec prudence. Au bout d'un moment la personne s'immobilisa sur le palier de l'étage. Presque en dessous de la trappe conduisant au grenier.

\- Elizabeth ? Neal ? Appela la voix soucieuse de Clinton Jones.

Le soulagement fut si grand pour la jeune femme qu'elle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle se reprit pour ne pas effrayer son fils.

En dessous d'eux Clinton renouvela son appel un peu plus fort. Il semblait vraiment inquiet.

\- Nous sommes en haut. Le rassura Elizabeth en rouvrant la trappe et en faisant descendre l'échelle.

Clinton soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle et son fils étaient sains et saufs.

Elle pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, elle avait eu peur elle aussi. Pour elle comme pour son fils et même pour Satchmo. Heureusement ils étaient tous trois sains et saufs.

Il n'en restait pas moins que la situation n'était pas brillante et même assez angoissante aux yeux d'Elizabeth si elle en jugeait d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Questionna Clinton en les aidant à rejoindre le sol.

\- On a joué à cache cache avec des gens. Expliqua Neal. J'ai pas fait de bruit et ils nous ont pas trouvé !

Elizabeth sourit. Elle était soulagée de voir que le petit n'était pas traumatisé par l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Nous devons parler mon chéri, tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre ?

\- On va pas à l'école alors ? Demanda Neal.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Répondit Elizabeth.

Le visage de Neal s'éclaira, il battit des mains, ravi de l'information puis fila dans sa chambre après un chouette vibrant qui fit sourire les deux adultes.

Elizabeth et Clinton gagnèrent le salon après avoir libéré Satchmo du placard où il avait été enfermé par les visiteurs indésirables.

\- Je n'ai pas bien vu les hommes, je ne les connaissais pas, mais j'ai reconnu la femme qui était avec eux. Expliqua t'elle à Clinton. Il s'agissait d'Amanda Callaway.

Clinton fronça les sourcils, depuis l'appel d'Elizabeth il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien motiver une telle intrusion. Ce que la femme de son collègue lui permettait d'y voir plus clair, si toutefois l'information était véridique.

Elizabeth n'avait après tout eu que quelques secondes pour apercevoir ceux qui s'apprêtaient à entrer chez elle, c'était un peu léger pour que son témoignage soit tenu pour acceptable.

\- Tu en es certaine ? Demanda t'il avec prudence.

Elizabeth le regarda droit dans les yeux, un peu indignée qu'il mette sa parole en doute.

\- Cette femme a envoyé mon mari en prison, je l'ai vue à la télévision en train de le salir, je ne risque pas de la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre et surtout, surtout, je reconnaîtrais sa voix. Je suis certaine que c'est bien elle qui était chez moi, qui dirigeait les individus qui ont fouillé ma maison et enfermé mon chien dans un placard. Je l'ai entendue répondre au téléphone, quelqu'un l'a prévenue que tu étais en route et elle a donné le signal du départ. Elle était furieuse de ne pas nous avoir trouvé. Elle a dit qu'elle menait une opération contre Peter.

Clinton secoua nerveusement la tête.

\- C'est une accusation très grave Elizabeth. Qui a peu de chances de tenir face à un magistrat ou à un jury.

\- Alors on ne peut rien faire ? Se récria Elizabeth. Cette femme et ses complices se sont introduits chez nous, ils nous cherchaient, ils pourraient revenir...

Clinton secoua la tête avec accablement, reconnaissant son impuissance.

\- Tu peux déposer plainte, mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne peux rien faire, sinon passer vous voir régulièrement. Avoua t'il.

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pouvoir faire plus, il était un agent de la lutte contre les crimes en col blanc, pas un garde du corps. Veiller sur Neal et elle, même s'il ne passait qu'une ou deux fois par jour, serait un surcroît de travail pour lui. Qu'il accomplirait cependant volontiers, elle le savait.

\- Je le sais bien. Dit elle doucement. Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour nous mettre à l'abri Neal et moi.

Clinton la regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Ce qui veut dire que je ne vais pas attendre que ces gens reviennent nous cueillir ici. Déclara Elizabeth d'un ton décidé.

Elle avait déjà une idée très précise de ce qu'elle allait faire pour assurer la sécurité de son enfant et la sienne également.

Elle savait parfaitement à qui s'adresser, elle savait qu'une seule personne était à même de lui fournir très exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

_A suivre_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**La décision d'Elizabeth**

Clinton regarda Elizabeth avec inquiétude.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'alarma t'il.

\- Que je vais faire appel à quelqu'un qui pourra nous mettre à l'abri mon fils et moi. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

\- Peter n'appréciera pas... tenta de faire valoir Clinton un peu désarçonné par la situation.

Il savait qu'Elizabeth avait du caractère et ne se laissait pas faire, qu'elle était tout à fait à même de prendre les choses en main si nécessaire, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse aller si loin.

\- Peter est loin, en train de poursuivre un élément de son passé qui lui échappe et qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier. Rétorqua Elizabeth.

Elle fit face à Clinton, un air décidé sur le visage. Elle avait eu tout le temps d'y penser et de prendre une décision lorsqu'elle attendait dans le grenier, craignant pour son fils et pour elle. Redoutant qu'on ne les trouve et que le pire ne survienne.

Elle doutait bien entendu que les intrus soient venus pour les tuer, mais qui pouvait en être certain ? Pas elle... elle ne voulait plus se retrouver dans pareille situation. Même si cela signifiait faire des sacrifices.

\- Pour le moment je dois rassurer mon fils et le FBI doit t'attendre. Merci d'être passé, j'apprécie beaucoup ton aide.

Clinton savait reconnaître une façon polie de congédier quelqu'un lorsqu'il y était confronté et c'était indéniablement le cas à cet instant précis.

Il ne chercha pas à s'imposer, il ne tenait pas à braquer inutilement Elizabeth qui venait de traverser des moments éprouvants, mais il tenait à garder un œil sur elle et sur le petit Neal. Peter ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il leur arrivait quelque chose.

Il quitta le logement des Burke mais tout en regagnant son véhicule il fit appel à l'un de ses contacts afin de mettre en place une surveillance des lieux.

Il prenait la situation bien plus au sérieux qu'il ne l'avait laissé croire à Elizabeth.

Il savait qu'il prenait des risques en organisant une surveillance sans autorisation, mais la situation lui semblait l'exiger. Il ne tenait pas à devoir expliquer à Peter que son épouse et son enfant avaient disparu dans la nature et qu'il n'était pas certain que ce soit de leur plein gré.

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la réaction de son ami face à pareille nouvelle.

Pour le bien de tous il devait tout faire pour garder Elizabeth et Neal Burke chez eux.

Elizabeth qui surveillait son départ le vit téléphoner avant de démarrer et soupira.

Elle s'était douté qu'il agirait sans lui dire, cela allait lui compliquer la tâche, mais elle savait que celui à qui elle comptait faire appel réussirait à passer n'importe quel obstacle qu'on mettrait sur sa route.

Il avait plus d'une fois fait la preuve de son incroyable faculté à disparaître et elle était persuadée qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à les faire disparaître Neal et elle.

Cependant il ne lui fallait pas perdre une seconde, plus elle attendrait et plus la chose serait ardue. Plus elle risquait de perdre courage.

Elle s'isola dans sa chambre et composa le numéro de Mozzie.

Comme le plus souvent le petit homme ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

\- Madame l'agent, que me vaut ce plaisir ? Demanda t'il.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide Mozzie. Des gens sont venus chez moi et je crains qu'ils ne reviennent. Ils en ont après Peter et semblent vouloir se servir de moi et de notre fils pour l'atteindre.

\- Voilà qui est fâcheux. Commenta Mozzie d'un ton sérieux. Cela veut dire qu'il va falloir vous mettre en sécurité. Je ne vois hélas que peu de solutions pour cela...

\- Je suis prête à cela. Dit fermement Elizabeth.

\- Vraiment ? Et que va penser l'agent ?

\- Pour le moment seule la sécurité de mon fils m'importe.

\- Je vois. Je crois que nous pourrions nous retrouver à Central Parc vers 16 heures, il y a un très bon spectacle pour enfants au cottage suédois à cette heure. Je suis certain que le petit Neal aime les marionnettes et qui soupçonnerait une mère qui mène son fils voir cela ?

Elizabeth sourit.

\- Nous y serons. J'espère qu'ils acceptent les chiens. Neal ne voudra pas laisser Satchmo.

\- Je prendrai soin de Satchmo, il n'est pas question que je sépare un enfant de son chien. Affirma Mozzie.

\- Que devons nous emporter ? Questionna Elizabeth.

\- Seulement ce que vous prendriez pour aller à un spectacle. Si vous êtes surveillés il ne faut rien faire qui puisse sembler suspect. Nous vous fournirons tout ce qui vous est nécessaire par la suite.

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement, c'était une chose de penser disparaître pour protéger son enfant, c'était un peu plus délicat de le mettre en route et plus encore de réaliser que cela vous entraînait vers l'inconnu.

Elle songea au consultant de son mari qui avait simulé sa mort pour les protéger autant que pour se sauver et cela lui redonna du courage.

\- Dans ce cas nous nous reverrons plus tard.

Elle coupa la communication et retourna s'occuper de son fils. La matinée semblait ne jamais avoir de fin et après le déjeuner, une fois qu'elle eut mis Neal au lit pour qu'il fasse une petite sieste avant le départ elle erra un moment à travers la maison, suivie de Satchmo qui sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle caressa machinalement le labrador.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur mais elle redoutait la réaction de son fils une fois qu'il aurait compris qu'ils ne rentreraient pas à la maison ce soir là, ni le suivant. S'ils y revenaient un jour.

Elle rangea machinalement sa maison, désireuse de la laisser en ordre. Que tout soit propre et à sa place semblait soudain prendre une importance capitale, sans qu'elle ne pousse vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi.

Quelque part, s'activer de la sorte redonnait un côté familier et rassurant à ces derniers instants chez elle, c'était l'assurance que lorsque Peter rentrerait il trouverait une maison bien rangée.

Une maison vide, mais en ordre...

Elizabeth termina ce qu'elle faisait et gagna le bureau de Peter. Elle sentait presque sa présence en cet endroit, il portait son empreinte. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil devant le bureau et fondit en larmes.

Son mari lui manquait en cet instant précis. S'il était là il n'aurait laissé personne entrer chez eux, Neal et elle n'auraient pas eu à se cacher un long moment dans le grenier. Elle se sentirait en sécurité et n'aurait pas besoin de fuir comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle en avait voulu à Neal d'avoir disparu comme il l'avait fait, d'infliger une souffrance pareille à Peter et elle s'en voulait à présent, elle ne faisait pas mieux... elle aussi allait disparaître, laisser Peter derrière... elle allait également lui prendre son fils.

Elle savait qu'il le vivrait mal, tout comme elle avait mal vécu qu'il parte en France. Même si elle comprenait et respectait la quête de son époux, qu'elle l'y avait encouragé, elle avait tout de même souffert de le voir s'en aller.

Peut être que Peter comprendrait ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir en rentrant chez lui et en trouvant la maison vide.

Peut être que cela les aiderait à se retrouver lorsque tout serait enfin fini.

Elle l'espérait du moins.

Il était également possible que cela finisse par les séparer définitivement... c'était un risque à prendre et elle était prête à le faire pour leur enfant.

Quinze heures ayant sonné elle monta réveiller Neal, le prépara pour leur sortie, rangea l'ours en peluche dont il ne se séparait pratiquement jamais dans un sac avec un goûter et des habits de rechange, ferma la maison puis installa son fils dans sa poussette et prit la direction de Central Parc en tirant Satchmo derrière elle.

Tout en progressant elle ne cessait de penser à Peter rentrant pour trouver une maison vide. A sa réaction.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal avec cette notion et se jura de le contacter dès que cela serait possible. Dès qu'ils seraient en sécurité et que Mozzie l'autoriserait à le faire. Peut être même avant.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans l'ignorance de ce qu'elle faisait et de comment ils allaient Neal et elle.

Ce serait bien trop cruel de sa part, ce ne serait pas digne d'une épouse et elle ne tenait pas à infliger une trop grande blessure à son époux. Il avait le droit de savoir qu'ils allaient bien elle et Neal.

Neal... qui ne s'appellerait plus Neal très bientôt. Cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle avait accepté ce prénom pour ne pas contrarier Peter et aussi parce qu'elle était tout de même triste de la disparition du jeune homme. Elle avait même trouvé que c'était une très bonne chose jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'en vérité il n'était pas mort.

A présent, même si elle s'était bien gardée de s'en ouvrir à Peter, elle ne pensait plus du tout la même chose et que son fils se nomme Neal lui était parfois pénible.

La disparition qu'elle était en train d'organiser allait lui permettre de changer cela. De renommer l'enfant.

Elle avait déjà une petite idée du nom qu'elle allait choisir pour lui.

Alexander... c'était un nom qui lui plaisait, dont le sens était fort à ses yeux. Un nom qui conviendrait très bien à son fils.

Pour elle elle aviserait lorsque ce serait nécessaire, elle n'avait pas de préférence.

Elle atteignit le lieu du rendez-vous sans apercevoir Mozzie, mais cela n'était pas vraiment surprenant, le petit homme savait être discret lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Peut être même ne viendrait il pas en personne.

Elle paya les entrées demandées, plus un supplément pour Satchmo après avoir assuré qu'il se tiendrait tranquille, rangea la poussette à l'endroit prévu à cet usage puis elle alla s'installer près d'une des sorties, le lieu le plus approprié à une sortie rapide d'après elle.

Neal était ravi d'assister à un spectacle de marionnettes. Il aimait tout ce qui était nouveau et cette journée qui sortait de l'ordinaire le comblait à présent. Il avait déjà oublié les moments un peu angoissant du matin et ce fut avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant de son âge qu'il profita de chaque seconde du numéro.

Elizabeth elle n'y prêtait qu'une attention distraite, elle cherchait du regard la moindre trace de Mozzie.

Elle commençait à se faire du soucis de ne rien trouver lorsque le spectacle s'acheva sans que le moindre indice ne lui soit apparu.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir avec son fils lorsque l'un des marionnettistes se montra sur la scène, annonçant qu'exceptionnellement, pour fêter le nouveau spectacle dont c'était la première représentation et les nouvelles marionnettes, un des billets allait être tiré au sort. Le gagnant aurait le droit de découvrir les coulisses du théâtre.

Un murmure couru dans la salle, c'était indéniablement une première et la plupart des personnes présentes espéraient que le billet gagnant serait leur.

Lorsque le marionnettiste annonça le numéro gagnant Elizabeth constata qu'il s'agissait de celui de son fils et leva la main pour signaler leur emplacement.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, déclara l'homme avec un large sourire, venez me rejoindre avec votre charmant fiston et votre toutou. Je vais être votre guide.

Elizabeth fit ce qu'il lui demandait, se frayant un passage parmi la foule des personnes déçues.

Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise que ce soit eux les gagnants alors qu'ils ne venaient pas du tout pour passer un bon moment à l'origine et qu'un autre des spectateurs, sans doute des habitués pour la plupart, aurait sans doute bien plus mérité cette visite.

Cependant elle n'y était pour rien si le hasard avait désigné le billet de Neal et elle savait que son fils allait beaucoup apprécier cette visite supplémentaire.

Cela l'aiderait peut être à surmonter plus vite la déception et le choc de ne pas rentrer à la maison ensuite.

Heureusement qu'il était encore très jeune, il devrait se faire assez vite au changement.

Elle passa le rideau à la suite du marionnettiste, guidant Neal d'une main et Satchmo de l'autre.

_A suivre_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**La disparition**

Une fois dans les coulisses Elizabeth découvrit la silhouette familière de Mozzie et sourit, il avait vraiment ses entrées partout et des complices un peu partout.

Neal le vit lui aussi et se précipita vers lui avec un cri de joie.

\- Moz' !

Mozzie le souleva dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour petit agent, prêt pour une grande aventure ? Demanda t'il en regardant Elizabeth par dessus l'épaule de l'enfant.

\- Oui ! Répondit Neal avec entrain.

Elizabeth se contenta d'un signe de tête. Elle avait un peu la gorge nouée d'un seul coup. Mozzie était là, il était visiblement prêt, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de le suivre.

La visite des coulisses se fit rapidement, le marionnettiste expliqua cependant quelques petites choses à un Neal fasciné, le laissa toucher quelques marionnettes puis les escorta vers la sortie des artistes.

Dans le vestiaire attendaient des tenues de rechange pour Elizabeth et le petit.

\- Mettez les et rejoignez moi à la sortie. Dit sobrement Mozzie en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Elizabeth changea son fils et en fit autant pour elle.

Neal la regarda d'un air intrigué.

\- Pourquoi on fait ça maman ?

\- C'est un nouveau jeu mon chéri, comme ce matin quand on se cachait. Cette fois on va jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- On va être qui maman ? Demanda Neal avec intérêt.

\- Toi tu vas être Alexander et moi je serai Alicia. Répondit Elizabeth.

Elle ne savait pas trop d'où lui venait l'idée du prénom d'Alicia, mais il lui plaisait assez pour le choisir.

Alicia... oui, ce serait un nom qui lui conviendrait parfaitement pour un nouveau départ, même s'il ne devait être que provisoire.

La tenue qu'avait choisi Mozzie pour elle était colorée et voyante, pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'elle aurait prit pour elle en temps normal. Elle était également pour le moins sexy.

Neal la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu es jolie comme ça maman ! J'aime bien.

Elizabeth se força à sourire et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

Mozzie les regarda approcher et lui tendit un foulard assorti à la tenue.

\- Pour couvrir vos cheveux.

\- Merci. Dit Elizabeth en nouant le foulard sur sa tête.

Elle le suivit ensuite au dehors, jusqu'à une camionnette qui se trouvait garée un peu plus loin.

Satchmo était déjà installé à l'arrière, Mozzie aida le petit garçon et sa mère à y monter aussi. Une banquette y était disposée, Neal et elle y prirent place pendant que Mozzie gagnait le siège du conducteur.

\- Maintenant on va se mettre en route, essayez de ne pas faire de bruit et de rester cachés. Je n'ai vu personne en train de vous surveiller mais je préfère que nous restions prudents jusqu'à atteindre notre refuge.

Neal regarda sa mère avec curiosité.

\- Maman, c'est quoi un refuge ?

\- C'est une maison où l'on va quand on joue à cache cache. Répondit Elizabeth.

\- D'accord. Murmura Neal en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il était un peu inquiet de ce jeu qui n'avait pas été drôle du tout le matin même. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi sa mère tenait à y jouer encore, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir peur elle, donc il n'avait pas à avoir peur lui non plus.

\- Et papa, il va jouer à ce jeu aussi ?

\- Oui, il joue aussi à ce jeu, mais autre part. Expliqua Elizabeth.

\- Il va venir jouer avec nous ? Demanda Neal d'un ton plein d'espoir.

\- Pas tout de suite mon chéri, il doit d'abord finir la partie qu'il a commencé là bas. Quand il aura fini il viendra.

\- J'espère qu'il va vite la finir. Commenta Neal.

« Moi aussi... » songea Elizabeth.

Elle savait que Peter manquait à leur fils, il lui manquait à elle aussi.

\- Maman ! Tu me fais mal ! Protesta Neal en se débattant pour dégager sa main.

Elizabeth réalisa alors qu'elle la lui serrait plus fort, emportée par la crainte d'être longuement séparée de son époux. Par celle qu'il ait à nouveau des ennuis également. Elle laissa aller la main de l'enfant et se replongea dans ses pensées.

Si le complot le menaçant se révélait gagnant, si ses ennemis réussissaient à lui nuire, serait il renvoyé en prison ?

Elizabeth tremblait à cette idée, elle avait déjà si mal supporté d'être séparée de lui durant les quelques mois où il avait été emprisonné pour le meurtre du sénateur, comment ferait elle s'il était enfermé plus longtemps ?

Surtout, elle redoutait la réaction de Peter s'il se retrouvait à nouveau emprisonné sur des accusations venant de personnes malveillantes. S'il se retrouvait emprisonné tout court en vérité. Lui qui était si décidé à faire régner l'ordre et la justice ne pouvait que mal vivre un nouvel emprisonnement.

Elle savait la souffrance qu'il avait endurée la première fois, l'état de choc dans lequel il s'était retrouvé, sa honte et son chagrin de lui imposer cela.

Etre l'épouse d'un agent du FBI accusé de meurtre, ce n'était certes pas chose facile, même lorsque l'on sait son époux innocent du crime. Cela l'est même bien moins sachant qu'il est innocent et qu'il ne peut le prouver.

Mais... si Peter était à nouveau emprisonné ce serait sans aucun doute pour avoir cherché Neal, pour avoir caché qu'il savait le jeune homme en vie et en fuite.

Elizabeth ne se faisait aucune illusion, s'il était découvert que Peter savait la vérité depuis des mois concernant Neal et qu'il n'en avait rien dit au FBI, des soupçons pèseraient sur lui. Ses ennemis auraient beau jeu de l'accuser de complicité et quelque part, ce serait vrai.

Peter était devenu un complice de Neal et il aggravait les choses en se lançant à sa recherche sans prévenir personne parmi ses supérieurs.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une forme de trahison, juste de la prudence de sa part, il ne savait pas trop que faire de ce qu'il savait, il ne voulait pas risquer que Neal retourne en prison, mais cela ne ferait sans doute pas de différence pour ses juges.

Voilà pourquoi Elizabeth tremblait à présent. Elle sentait que Peter allait au devant de graves problèmes et elle ne savait comment l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais n'était il pas déjà trop tard d'ailleurs ? Ce qui s'était passé le matin même tendait à lui faire croire que l'opération contre Peter était déjà bien engagée.

Neal observait sa mère en silence, un peu alarmé par son expression.

Il se tortilla sur la banquette, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Elle avait beau dire que c'était un jeu, il sentait bien que ce n'était pas vrai, elle n'avait pas l'air de jouer, et Mozzie non plus.

Le petit garçon était un peu perdu dans toutes ces perceptions et informations contradictoires. Si ce n'était pas un jeu, pourquoi sa maman lui mentait elle ? Que se passait il vraiment ? Pourquoi son papa n'était il pas là avec eux ? Si ce n'était pas un jeu, ils auraient besoin de lui, Neal le sentait. Son papa lui avait dit un jour, le rôle des papas c'était de veiller sur leurs familles. Sur leurs petits garçons comme lui, sur les mamans de leurs enfants aussi.

Mais son papa n'était pas là pour le faire alors qu'il avait dit que c'était ce qu'il était censé faire... ce n'était pas normal.

Il était en train de chercher l'autre Neal, cela l'enfant l'avait bien compris, et il était persuadé que son papa le trouverait et le ramènerait.

Son papa était le plus fort, il avait attrapé plein de méchants, Mozzie lui avait raconté plein de fois comment son papa et l'autre Neal attrapaient des méchants avant qu'il ne naisse. Avant que l'autre Neal ne s'en aille.

Parfois Neal regrettait que l'autre Neal soit parti, il y avait encore plein de méchants à attraper et son papa aurait eu besoin d'aide.

Peut être que lorsque son papa l'aurait retrouvé et ramené ils recommenceraient à attraper des méchants ensembles... ce serait bien.

Neal était persuadé que son papa serait très content d'attraper d'autres méchants avec l'autre Neal.

L'autre Neal... Neal ne parvenait pas bien à s'imaginer comment il pouvait être. Mozzie parlait beaucoup de lui, mais il ne disait pas comment il était dehors, seulement ce qu'il était dedans.

Neal savait que c'était une sorte de super héros, de magicien qui faisait disparaître des choses et qui n'avait peur de rien, comme son papa. Sauf que son papa ne faisait pas disparaître des choses aussi bien que l'autre Neal.

Son papa ne savait pas fabriquer plein de choses non plus, alors que l'autre Neal si, Mozzie lui avait dit. Mais son papa savait réparer les choses par contre. Neal ne savait pas si l'autre Neal savait réparer autant de choses que son papa. Sans doute que non, l'autre Neal n'était pas un papa, donc il ne devait pas savoir, c'était le rôle d'un papa de réparer les choses. C'était ce que disait son papa. Sa maman n'était pas toujours d'accord, parfois elle voulait que son papa fasse venir des gens dont c'était le métier de réparer les choses, mais son papa disait non, qu'il allait le faire et il le faisait. Même si ça prenait beaucoup de temps.

Neal regardait sa maman, il n'osait pas lui poser de questions, même s'il avait un peu peur. Il allait bientôt avoir quatre ans, enfin dans quelques mois, il n'était plus un bébé en tout cas. Il n'avait pas aimé qu'elle le fasse aller dans la poussette. Ça c'était vraiment pour les bébés. Il lui avait dit qu'il était trop grand pour aller dans la poussette, mais elle avait insisté, parce qu'il risquait d'être fatigué après.

Neal était content d'un détail, la poussette n'était pas dans la camionnette. Sa maman ne pourrait pas l'obliger à y retourner. Il allait pouvoir lui montrer qu'il était grand.

Il se redressa et posa la main sur celle de sa mère.

Oui, il était un grand, et comme son papa n'était pas là c'était à lui de veiller sur sa mère.

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman, je suis là moi. Je vais faire comme papa. Je vais pas laisser des méchants t'embêter.

Elizabeth sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux devant cette phrase d'enfant emplie d'innocence et de bonne volonté.

Elle serra son fils contre elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je sais mon chéri. Lui dit elle doucement.

Mozzie faisait comme s'il n'entendait rien mais il n'avait pas perdu un seul mot des propos du petit.

Il était touché par le courage du petit bonhomme, mais il n'en était pas surpris, ce n'était pas le fils d'un agent du FBI pour rien. Il n'était pas non plus le fils d'Elizabeth pour rien.

Mozzie était heureux que la femme de l'agent ait fait appel à lui pour disparaître, il avait le sentiment d'avoir une chance de rattraper les erreurs commises à Paris. Il ne pouvait pas aider l'agent à retrouver le disparu, mais il pouvait mettre sa famille en sécurité.

Cela vaudrait ce que cela vaudrait au retour de l'agent. Même s'il se doutait que Peter ne serait pas ravi de découvrir sa femme et son fils en vadrouille il était persuadé qu'il serait soulagé de les savoir entre de bonnes mains.

Il ralentit en apercevant la route qu'ils devaient emprunter pour atteindre son refuge. Il avait opté pour une solution radicale, quitter New-York et se mettre au vert quelques temps.

Enfin, au vert pas trop loin de New-York tout de même, puisqu'il avait opté pour une petite ville du New-Jersey à très peu de distance de sa ville préférée, une petite ville dont le nom devrait faire sourire la femme de l'agent. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aide il avait immédiatement pensé à la maison qu'il avait acheté dans cette ville.

Elle serait parfaite pour cacher une famille en fuite.

De fait Elizabeth le regarda d'un air amusé lorsqu'elle découvrit où ils étaient.

\- Sérieusement ? Dit elle. Elizabeth ? Est-ce que c'est de l'humour ?

\- Absolument pas, ou alors c'est l'humour du destin. Répondit Mozzie.

Au même instant Clinton apprenait avec dépit que l'épouse et le fils de Peter s'étaient évaporés.

_A suivre_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Mauvaises nouvelles ?  
**

Clinton était en train de se demander ce qu'il était bon de faire, s'il devait chercher à contacter Peter lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha par habitude.

\- Clinton Jones, j'écoute.

\- Clinton, c'est moi, Diana. Est-ce que tout va bien chez vous ?

L'intérêt de Clinton fut aussitôt en éveil, quelque chose dans le ton de la voix de Diana l'incitait à se montrer très attentif à ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'une chasse aux sorcières est en train de s'organiser. Des agents sont venus m'interroger sur les activités de Peter. Comme il est venu me voir il n'y a pas longtemps ils ont voulu savoir ce que nous nous étions dit et pourquoi il tenait à me voir. J'ai dit ce que je savais. Que j'avais reçu la visite d'un ami et que je n'avais rien remarqué de spécial dans son comportement. Maintenant j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Clinton avec prudence, je sais seulement que Peter est parti en France avec Scott Rivers, dans le but d'y répandre les cendres d'un parent du jeune homme.

Diana fronça les sourcils, elle avait entendu cette rumeur mais elle n'y avait pas cru. Entendre Clinton lui dire qu'elle était fondée la dérangeait.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Demanda t'elle. Il a vraiment accompagné Rivers ?

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Assura Clinton.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Murmura Diana.

\- Crois moi, ce n'est pas le pire. Lui affirma Clinton.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?

\- Elizabeth et Neal ont disparu cet après midi et ce matin elle m'a prévenu que des gens menés par Amanda Callaway se sont introduits chez eux. Elle et son fils n'ont eu que le temps de se cacher au grenier. Elle m'a dit qu'Amanda Callaway avait parlé d'une opération menée contre Peter. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais rien faire mais j'ai demandé à des amis de garder un œil sur elle et le petit.

\- On dirait que cela n'a pas été très efficace si El' et Neal ont réussi à disparaître.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est partie volontairement ? Questionna Clinton.

\- Je l'espère, parce que si elle et leur fils ont été enlevés, je n'aimerai pas être à ta place. Répondit Diana ironique.

Clinton se raidit, n'appréciant pas le propos.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Tu avais été prévenu par Elizabeth que des gens s'étaient introduits chez elle, sans doute avec de mauvaises intentions et tu n'as pas fait assez pour les protéger, comment crois tu que Peter va le prendre ?

\- J'ai fait mon possible. Protesta Clinton.

\- Tu vas bien voir ce que Peter va en penser. Commenta Diana.

Elle passa ensuite à un autre sujet.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le prévenir au plus vite de ce qui se trame contre lui, qu'il puisse prendre ses précautions.

\- Et j'imagine que celui qui doit le prévenir c'est moi ? Ironisa Clinton.

\- Je ne pourrai pas, je suis sans doute surveillée, mais toi tu as sans doute un peu de temps devant toi.

\- Tu es surveillée mais tu peux me téléphoner ?

\- J'ai emprunté le téléphone de quelqu'un. Expliqua Diana. Je vais d'ailleurs devoir le rendre dans quelques minutes. Ne perds pas de temps pour prévenir Peter et sois prudent.

\- Je vais faire mon possible. Murmura Clinton.

Il entendit Diana raccrocher et rangea son téléphone.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de chercher à contacter Peter, mais savait que Diana avait raison, leur ami devait être informé de ce qui se tramait contre lui.

Après avoir hésité encore quelques instants il se décida à composer le numéro de Peter, en espérant pouvoir le joindre.

Au même instant Peter était en train de ruminer sa déception, les affaires laissées par Neal ne leur avait rien appris de nouveau. Ils avaient donc remercié la vieille femme et avaient regagné leur hôtel, là Scott s'était remis en quête du disparu pendant que lui essayait de faire le point.

Il était plus que perturbé par l'existence d'une filleule de Neal, surtout il avait le sentiment que la vieille dame ne leur avait pas tout dit au sujet de la gamine. Elle avait eu une expression que Peter savait très bien décrypter, celle qui indiquait qu'on se souvient de détails que l'on ne tient pas à communiquer.

L'affaire n'était pas totalement perdue, il leur restait au moins la piste du container, mais elle était tout de même mal engagée.

Il ne se doutait pas que la vieille femme les avait photographiés à leur insu alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'immeuble et qu'elle avait immédiatement après composé un numéro de téléphone.

Elle n'avait pas semblé surprise d'entendre la voix d'une adolescente lui répondre après quelques secondes.

\- Dani, ma chérie, est-ce que tout se passe bien ? Avait elle demandé.

A l'autre bout du fil l'adolescente avait laissé échapper un profond soupir.

\- Plus ou moins, il s'en veut pour mes parents et Françoise ne lui facilite pas la chose. Elle est toujours sur son dos à lui faire des reproches.

\- Ta sœur n'a pas été élevée par votre grand-mère pour rien. Fit valoir la vieille dame d'un ton amusé.

Un amusement qui n'était visiblement pas partagé par son interlocutrice.

\- Elle n'est pas juste envers lui. Il n'y est pour rien si papa et maman ont été arrêtés. Ils n'avaient pas à tenter le coup sans lui. Je les avais prévenu que c'était une mauvaise idée. Qu'ils feraient mieux de me prendre avec eux en remplacement, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre, une fois de plus.

\- Chérie, tu sais pourquoi ils n'ont pas voulu, et tu sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu non plus. Vous avez réussi à vous parler ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui en parler. Affirma la jeune fille d'un ton buté.

La vieille femme soupira.

\- Tu devrais pourtant.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour cette raison que vous appelez. Biaisa la plus jeune.

\- Non, en effet, je viens de recevoir la visite de deux hommes, un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années et un autre qui est sans doute de la police. Des américains qui le cherchent et qui disent être ses amis.

\- Il n'a plus aucun ami en Amérique ! Affirma l'adolescente avec rage.

\- Peut être bien que si, corrigea la vieille femme, ils avaient l'air sincères, tu sais que je suis douée pour démasquer les gens. Ces deux là m'ont affirmé être ses amis et je veux bien les croire, le plus vieux des deux semblait souffrir de ne pas savoir où le trouver.

\- C'est sans doute un piège. S'obstina l'adolescente. Ne leur donne pas notre adresse, à aucun prix !

\- Dani, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de donner l'adresse de ta sœur à qui que ce soit, tu me connais, mais je voulais que vous soyez au courant que l'on vous cherche et qu'il va vous falloir redoubler de prudence.

\- De toute façon nous ne quittons pas la propriété. Françoise nous l'a interdit. Elle ne veut pas que l'on découvre que nous sommes chez elle. Elle a déjà eu assez de mal à faire oublier avec qui elle était mariée.

\- Je sais. Bien, je t'envoie les photos de mes deux visiteurs sur ton portable, ainsi tu sauras à quoi ils ressemblent.

\- Merci tante Jane. Tu es vraiment super.

\- Pas autant que toi ma chérie. Embrasse le pour moi d'accord ?

\- Avec plaisir. Gloussa l'adolescente avant de raccrocher.

Elle attendit ensuite que lui parviennent les photos promises. Celle de Peter lui arracha un long frisson. Elle s'empressa de l'effacer, elle n'avait pas besoin de la garder sur son téléphone, elle n'oublierait jamais ce visage. Surtout, elle savait qu'il valait mieux que sa sœur ne puisse pas le voir, et encore moins celui qui lui servait de parrain. Ils seraient tous deux bien trop bouleversés.

Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était possible, qu'il soit encore en vie. Il était censé être mort depuis des années. Que s'était il vraiment passé ? Qui avait menti ? Pourquoi ?

Elle ne le saurait que si elle réussissait à retrouver le duo et à leur tirer les vers du nez.

Elle se mordilla pensivement la lèvre supérieure.

Sa demie sœur lui avait interdit de quitter le domaine, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle devait retrouver ces deux types et savoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Elle devait surtout découvrir si celui dont elle avait effacé la photo était bien celui qu'elle croyait. S'il s'agissait vraiment de lui, elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui, ça oui !

Peter se redressa vivement en entendant Scott pousser une exclamation de triomphe, visiblement le jeune homme venait de trouver quelque chose. Il se précipita dans l'autre chambre, oubliant son portable sur la table de nuit de celle qu'il quittait.

L'appareil étant sur vibreur l'appel de Clinton se perdit dans le vide.

Il hésita à laisser un message puis préféra n'en rien faire. Il tenterait de joindre Peter une autre fois. Ne pas laisser de message lui posait un peu problème, ce n'était pas une façon très correcte d'agir, mais quel message aurait il bien pu laisser de toute façon ? Ce qu'il avait à dire était vraiment trop important pour être laissé sur un répondeur. Il tenait à avoir Peter en ligne pour lui transmettre les informations qu'il devait lui faire parvenir.

Surtout, s'il devait affronter les foudres de son ami il tenait à pouvoir se défendre directement, et non subir à retardement le courroux de Peter. Courroux qui serait sans nul doute aggravé par l'angoisse de ne pas en savoir plus.

Clinton n'imaginait pas apprendre un jour la disparition d'un ou de plusieurs membres de sa famille par le biais d'un répondeur, il ne pouvait donc pas l'infliger à Peter.

Il espérait seulement que son ami se rendrait rapidement compte qu'il avait tenté de le joindre et qu'il prendrait contact avec lui.

En attendant que cela se produise il se demanda dans quel coin de France pouvait bien être Peter, s'il était toujours avec Scott et ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Pour autant qu'il le sache Peter avait demandé un mois entier de congé, ce qui était vraiment exceptionnel. Jamais encore il n'avait pris autant de jours de vacances en une seule fois, même pour être avec sa famille. Qu'il choisisse de le faire pour aller répandre les cendres d'un inconnu rendait Clinton quelque peu soupçonneux.

S'il n'avait pas eu une totale confiance en Peter, s'il n'avait pas su qu'il était un agent digne de ce nom Clinton aurait eu tendance à penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière ce voyage en France.

Mais c'était de Peter Burke qu'il s'agissait, non de Neal Caffrey. Il était donc plus qu'improbable que ce voyage cache quelque chose de suspect.

Pourtant... pour que des gens veuillent tellement le coincer laissait craindre qu'il se passe effectivement quelque chose de pas vraiment clair.

S'il y avait des gens décidés à nuire à Peter Clinton savait déjà à qui irait sa loyauté, si toutefois Peter lui démontrait qu'il était toujours l'homme qu'il admirait tellement.

Dans le cas contraire...

Clinton soupira longuement.

Dans le cas contraire il allait se retrouver face à un sérieux cas de conscience, parce que Peter était son ami et qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser tomber ses amis, mais aussi parce que lui même était un agent du FBI et qu'il tenait à le rester et surtout à conserver une réputation sans tâches. Il aurait bien du mal à concilier les deux si Peter trempait dans quelque chose de pas clair et il le savait fort bien.

C'était pourquoi il priait pour que son ami ne soit pas en train de ruiner sa carrière et celles de ceux qui lui resteraient fidèles.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Peter avec espoir.

Scott hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Oui, il est en Dordogne, il travaille aux écuries du Grand Vignoble, dans un village nommé Saint Julien de Crempse.

Peter n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien être la Dordogne, encore moins ce que Neal pouvait bien faire dans des écuries, mais pour l'heure il ne s'en souciait guère, il était trop heureux d'avoir enfin une piste solide.

_A suivre _


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Un voyage en Dordogne**

Peter s'assit aux côtés de Scott, il ne pensait plus qu'à rejoindre Neal au plus vite.

\- Sommes nous loin de l'endroit où il s'est réfugié ? Demanda t'il.

Scott lui adressa un sourire empreint d'ironie. Il avait déjà regardé.

\- Selon les critères américains ou ceux de France ? Demanda t'il.

Peter lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

\- Je veux connaître la distance, peu m'importe les critères.

\- Nous sommes à 580 km, ce qui fait un peu plus de 360 miles. Répondit Scott, renonçant à le taquiner plus longtemps. Par contre il va nous falloir une voiture, il n'y a pas de gare à Saint Julien de Crempse. Par contre nous pouvons gagner Périgueux en avion depuis Paris.

\- Nous trouverons sans doute un loueur de voitures une fois à Périgueux. Commenta Peter.

\- Il y en a même plusieurs. Affirma Scott qui était déjà en train de se renseigner, vous avez une préférence ?

\- Non, nous aviserons une fois sur place, à quelle heure part le prochain vol ?

\- Nous en avons un à 20h30, j'ai déjà réservé nos places. Nous avons tout juste le temps de nous rendre à Orly.

Peter approuva et retourna dans sa chambre afin de réunir ses affaires, il était si pressé qu'il rangea son téléphone portable sans penser à le regarder. Il manqua donc le message l'informant qu'il avait eu un appel.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Scott ce dernier était toujours sur son ordinateur.

\- Il y a une agence Europcar à l'aéroport. Annonça t'il. J'ai pris la liberté de réserver une Peugeot 308.

\- Cela me semble parfait. Dit distraitement Peter.

Le modèle de la voiture lui importait peu. Du moment qu'elle était en état de rouler et de les mener au centre équestre, cela lui convenait.

Le reste de la journée sembla se dérouler comme dans un rêve pour Peter, régler la chambre d'hôtel, le quitter, gagner l'aéroport d'Orly, procéder à l'enregistrement, patienter dans l'aire prévue à cet effet... tout cela semblait prendre un temps fou, comme si les heures s'étendaient encore et encore.

Il tourna en rond un moment puis se résigna à s'asseoir avant qu'on ne lui demande de sortir. Il ne tenait pas à se faire interdire l'accès de l'avion.

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent admis à bord il se plongea dans ses pensées et n'en sortit qu'une fois la descente amorcée.

Le vol durait plus d'une heure mais il avait perdu le sens du temps qui passe, il était si occupé à songer à la façon dont allaient se passer ses retrouvailles avec Neal qu'il eut l'impression que le vol s'écoula en un éclair, et en même temps qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais, ce qui était pour le moins contradictoire.

L'atterrissage lui sembla très long, le débarquement plus long encore. Il avait tellement hâte d'arriver au centre équestre.

Comme convenu une 308 les attendait sur le parking de l'agence de location, on leur fit signer quelques papiers et on leur remit les clefs.

Peter monta avec soulagement dans le véhicule de couleur noire qui était assez confortable sans pour autant être des plus luxueux.

Il sourit en songeant que Neal aurait opté pour un modèle haut de gamme et que l'ancien Scott aurait sans doute fait de même.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés, à qui il avait laissé le volant, il se sentait trop nerveux, il ne voulait pas prendre de risques, encore moins en faire courir à son compagnon de voyage.

A sa grande surprise au terme d'une heure de route Scott se gara sur le parking soigné d'un endroit qui n'avait rien d'un centre équestre.

Peter contempla avec perplexité les bâtiments de pierre qui leur faisaient face. Il se tourna ensuite vers Scott.

\- Où sommes nous ?

\- Nous sommes au manoir du Grand Vignoble, c'est l'hôtel le plus proche du centre équestre, ils font partie du même complexe et appartiennent à la même famille, la famille d'Arlot. Une famille française déjà ancienne. Plus exactement ils appartiennent au même groupe de gestion, la dernière héritière du domaine, Agnès d'Arlot a plus de 91 ans et elle a choisi de mettre sa fortune et ses propriétés entre les mains de personnes qualifiées. Sa fille et sa petite fille n'étaient d'après elle pas faites pour gérer tant de biens. Elle voulait qu'elles soient en mesure de vivre une vie qui ne soit pas dédiée à la gestion. Pour ce qui est de sa fille Solange, cela est compréhensible, elle s'est enfuit de chez elle très jeune et n'est revenue qu'en de rares occasions pour demander de l'argent et confier ses filles à sa mère. La petite fille Françoise travaille sur le domaine. Elle a un statut d'employé et on dit qu'elle fait du très bon travail. Le bruit court qu'elle a eu un passé assez mouvementé avant de revenir au bercail, qu'elle aurait été mariée avec un américain mais qu'elle a gardé son nom de jeune fille. Le nom de son mari n'est pas mentionné, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a l'an dernier affirmé qu'il est décédé depuis plusieurs années.

Peter l'écouta en silence, le long exposé tendait à prouver que le jeune homme avait passé un long moment à se renseigner sur la famille d'Arlot, dans quel but Peter n'aurait pas su le dire et il s'en moquait à vrai dire.

La famille d'Arlot ne l'intéressait pas et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Scott tenait tant à lui faire endurer ce fastidieux compte rendu.

Quelle importance cela avait il qu'il s'agisse d'une ancienne famille, que ces gens soient riches et Dieu savait quoi d'autre ?

Il se moquait que la plus âgée des d'Arlot ait plus de 91 ans, que sa fille Solange se soit enfuit ou que sa petite fille Françoise soit veuve et employée dans leur domaine. La seule chose qui ait le moindre intérêt pour lui était de retrouver Neal. De le retrouver au plus vite.

\- C'est très instructif mais je ne vois pas en quoi tout cela me concerne. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire la connaissance de la famille d'Arlot mais pour retrouver Neal. Neal qui n'est à ma connaissance pas au manoir mais au centre équestre, là où nous devrions nous trouver également. Dit il avec un peu d'irritation.

Scott le dévisagea sans broncher, visiblement peu touché par la remontrance à peine voilée que Peter venait de lui faire. Depuis qu'il étaient arrivés en France plus de deux jours plus tôt il savait que l'agent n'avait pas réussi à dormir, sans doute perturbé par le décalage horaire et tourmenté par la mission qu'il s'était fixé.

L'homme tenait encore debout, mais pour combien de temps ? Le jeune homme voyait bien qu'il était fatigué même s'il ne s'en rendait visiblement pas compte.

Le visage de Peter Burke était marqué par la fatigue, il avait les yeux cernés de noir, les traits tirés et Scott n'aimait pas cela.

\- Nous avons avant tout besoin de repos. Dit il d'un ton calme.

Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à l'agent qu'il était en train de l'agresser ou de le juger, mais seulement lui faire comprendre qu'il était plus que temps qu'il se couche et dorme un peu.

\- J'ai réservé deux chambres voisines, nous allons prendre le temps de nous y installer, de nous y rafraîchir et de dormir un peu. Je doute que Neal disparaisse dans la nuit, demain il sera toujours là et nous pourrons le voir. Ajouta t'il sur le même ton.

Il vit les mâchoires de Peter se contracter, mais l'agent garda le silence, pesant visiblement le pour et le contre.

\- Nous n'en savons rien. Murmura finalement Peter. Il peut très bien brusquement décider de repartir...

\- Je doute qu'il le fasse, Françoise d'Arlot est la demie sœur de sa protégée, Danièle Devries, elles sont toutes deux filles de Solange d'Arlot, si mes renseignements sont exacts, malgré la grande différence d'âge entre elles Françoise est très attachée à sa petite sœur. Elle ne laissera pas Neal repartir avec Danièle et à mon avis il ne voudra pas laisser sa protégée derrière lui. Répliqua Scott d'un ton assuré et paisible.

Peter devait bien admettre que le jeune homme s'était bien renseigné sur la famille d'Arlot, il en savait long sur eux et ce n'était peut être pas plus mal finalement.

Scott l'observait, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de demander une seule chambre avec deux lits, pour pouvoir garder un œil sur lui.

Peter Burke avait beau être un agent du FBI Scott avait le sentiment que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Neal Caffrey l'homme n'avait plus vraiment les idées claires. Pas qu'il perde totalement pied, juste qu'il ne prenait peut être pas tout à fait le temps de réfléchir.

Scott n'avait aucune envie de le laisser seul et de courir le risque qu'il reprenne la voiture pour foncer au centre équestre.

Il avait le sentiment qu'agir de la sorte ne servirait à rien. Si Françoise d'Arlot cachait sa demie sœur et le parrain de celle-ci elle avait sans doute donné des ordres pour qu'on tienne les importuns à l'écart.

Ils avaient tout intérêt à faire profil bas au moins un jour ou deux, le temps de localiser Neal et de déterminer comment l'approcher sans attirer l'attention.

C'était du moins le sentiment qu'en avait Scott.

Il avait gardé le contact un certain temps avec l'escroc, avant la disparition de ce dernier, et il avait pu se faire une idée assez claire de ce qu'il était.

\- Nous sommes d'accord ? Demanda t'il après un silence.

\- Nous sommes d'accord. Répondit Peter.

Scott hocha la tête et ils quittèrent la voiture pour gagner la réception. Comme l'avait dit Scott ils avaient deux chambres voisines, donnant sur l'étang, l'endroit était calme, bien décoré mais pas surchargé pour autant.

Peter posa ses bagages et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Maintenant que Scott avait parlé de prendre du repos il devait bien admettre qu'il était fatigué.

Il se doucha rapidement et s'étendit sur le lit.

Il ressentait sa lassitude profondément mais il doutait de pouvoir trouver le sommeil si facilement.

Il était trop tendu, trop nerveux pour cela.

Plusieurs années d'attente, d'angoisse et d'incertitudes et voilà qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Neal en principe.

C'était réjouissant et terrifiant en même temps.

Peter ne savait toujours pas comment ces retrouvailles allaient se passer.

Neal lui avait demandé de ne pas chercher à le retrouver, il l'avait pratiquement suplié et lui n'en avait pas tenu compte.

Comment allait réagir son ami face à ce détail ?

N'allait il pas mal le vivre ?

N'allait il pas le repousser sans ménagement ?

Cette idée était pratiquement insupportable pour Peter, que Neal puisse le rejeter... c'était pourtant une probabilité.

Puisque Neal ne s'attendait pas à le revoir. Puisqu'il le croyait mort grace aux efforts de Mozzie.

Oui, Peter ignorait tout de la réaction qu'aurait Neal en se retrouvant face à lui et c'était là ce qui le tourmentait le plus.

Il voulait retrouver son ami, il le voulait plus que tout, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils feraient ensuite.

Est-ce que Neal serait d'accord pour revenir en Amérique avec eux ?

Le pourrait il sans risque ?

Cela faisait beaucoup d'inconnues à prendre en compte.

Plus Peter y réfléchissait et plus il se disait que l'affaire était loin d'être résolue. Lorsque le sommeil eut enfin raison de lui il y songeait toujours.

Dans la chambre voisine Scott avait repris ses recherches sur la famille d'Arlot. Il était intrigué par le mystérieux époux défunt de Françoise. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'un peu louche derrière tant de secrets et il voulait en apprendre le plus possible.

Il savait par expérience que la plupart du temps les choses que l'on cherche à cacher sont des choses honteuses ou dangereuses. Il tenait à découvrir dans quelle catégorie se rangeait le secret de Françoise d'Arlot. Avec un peu de chance ce serait quelque chose dont ils pourraient se servir si la situation devenait délicate.

_A suivre_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Un réveil douloureux**

Il était plus de minuit lorsque Scott éteignit enfin son ordinateur, il se sentait inquiet à cause de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Peut être ferait il mieux d'aller éveiller l'agent du FBI et de le convaincre qu'il valait mieux partir au plus vite, avant que Françoise d'Arlot ne découvre sa présence.

Mais comment réussir à le convaincre sans lui expliquer pourquoi ?

Scott commençait à assez bien cerner l'individu pour se douter qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le convaincre sans arguments. Hors il ne tenait pas du tout à lui dire ce qu'il venait de découvrir concernant la femme.

Il savait désormais de qui elle était la veuve et il avait le sentiment qu'il valait mieux que Peter Burke continue à l'ignorer et surtout qu'ils ne se croisent pas.

Scott avait un peu peur de la réaction de la femme si elle se retrouvait face à Peter. Il redoutait aussi celle de l'agent en découvrant les conséquences de son geste.

Il se coucha avec le sentiment pénible que les jours à venir n'allaient pas être des plus évidents. Comment allait il faire pour éviter que le pire ne se produise ?

Au matin Peter fut tiré du sommeil par des coups frappés à sa porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir machinalement, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Scott. Il était encore à demi endormi, épuisé par les deux jours sans sommeil et le décalage horaire.

Il constata avec surprise qu'il n'en était rien, devant lui se dressait une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux coupés en carré et aux yeux gris qui le dévisageait. Il s'empourpra, soulagé cependant d'être suffisamment vêtu. Il avait heureusement dormi en survêtement.

\- Je vous imaginais plus impressionnant. Dit elle.

Peter la regarda avec perplexité, que voulait elle dire ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit il.

\- Vous pouvez en effet. Répondit la femme. Je vais devoir vous demander de repartir. Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici. Neal n'a pas besoin de vous et moi je ne tiens pas à ce que mes enfants soient en votre présence.

Peter fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus interloqué par l'hostilité manifeste de la femme. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle lui en voulait, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontrée pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne.

\- Nous nous connaissons ? Demanda t'il dans l'espoir d'obtenir enfin une explication.

\- Non, nous ne nous sommes jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, pourtant je sais très bien qui vous êtes. J'aurai préféré que votre mort soit une réalité. Affirma la femme.

\- Vous êtes une amie de Neal ? Se risqua à demander Peter.

La femme laissa échapper un rire.

\- Non, même si j'ai accepté de l'accueillir. Je tolère sa présence à cause de ma petite sœur qui lui est très attachée.

\- Seriez vous Françoise d'Arlot ?

\- En effet, j'ai cet honneur. Maintenant je vous prie de vous préparer à partir, Tristan va vous aider et vous raccompagner jusqu'à Bergerac.

Avant que Peter ait pu protester l'homme qui accompagnait la jeune femme s'avança. Aussi brun qu'elle était blonde il était sensiblement du même âge qu'elle et bien que sa carrure ne soit pas très impressionnante, l'air décidé qu'il affichait laissait comprendre qu'il ne renoncerait pas à accomplir la mission dont il venait d'être chargé.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps. Déclara l'homme qu'on venait de présenter sous le nom de Tristan.

Tout comme Françoise d'Arlot il parlait parfaitement anglais.

\- Attendez ! Lança Peter à l'intention de la femme. Pourquoi accueillir Neal chez vous alors que visiblement vous ne l'appréciez guère ? J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas seulement parce que votre petite sœur.

\- Non, en effet, j'ai d'autres raisons pour cela. Neal est de la famille.

Avant que Peter ait pu revenir de sa surprise elle avait déjà disparu à l'angle du couloir, le laissant avec des questions sans réponse. Une surtout tourmentait Peter.

Qu'avait elle voulu dire par « Neal est de la famille. » ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, Neal était né aux USA, de parents américains et il n'y avait donc que peu de chance pour qu'il soit apparenté à une riche famille française.

Tristan toussota pour rappeler sa présence et fit un geste très évocateur, il tenait à ce que celui dont il devait assurer la surveillance fasse le nécessaire pour quitter les lieux.

Il suivit Peter dans la chambre et l'observa tandis qu'il rassemblait ses affaires.

\- Je présume que je n'ai pas le temps de prendre une douche. Ironisa Peter en se tournant vers lui.

Tristan ne broncha pas.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, si vous tenez à vous rafraîchir faites le, prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra. Répondit il.

\- J'aimerai savoir quel crime me vaut d'être ainsi mis à la porte de cet établissement. Dit Peter en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

\- En vérité vous avez plus rendu service à Françoise qu'autre chose. Vous avez fait d'elle une veuve.

Peter se retourna d'un bloc.

\- Vous pouvez répéter ?

\- Je crois avoir été assez clair. Vous avez tué le mari de Françoise et si ce n'était pas une grosse perte pour elle, il en avait après son argent, cela a été plus dur pour leurs deux enfants. Ce sont eux qu'elle veut protéger. Cet homme était un escroc, un individu peu recommandable, mais les enfants sont encore trop jeunes pour le comprendre, ils n'ont que sept et cinq ans.

-J'imagine que vous n'allez pas me donner son nom. Soupira Peter.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai le faire, à moins que vous n'ayez tué tellement de gens que vous n'êtes plus capable de vous en souvenir. Répondit Tristan avec ironie.

\- Je n'ai pas tué tant de monde que cela, mais j'ai effectivement eu à tuer plusieurs fois dans le cadre de mon travail. Répondit Peter. Je me souviens de leurs noms, mais sans plus d'indices je ne vois pas comment deviner lequel était l'époux d'une femme que je n'avais jamais vu. J'ignorais que l'un d'eux était mari et père.

Tristan le regarda d'un air songeur.

\- Cela aurait il changé quelque chose ? Auriez vous hésité avant de tirer si vous aviez su que l'une de vos victimes laissait deux orphelins ?

Définitivement réveillé à présent Peter prit le temps de réfléchir un peu avant de répondre.

\- S'il s'agit d'un individu qui menaçait quelqu'un et risquait de le tuer, non. J'aurai peut être tenté de le désarmer sans le tuer si la menace qu'il représentait n'était pas potentiellement mortelle. Pour autant que je m'en souvienne les seules personnes que j'ai tué en service étaient sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Je suis navré pour ces enfants, mais en tuant leur père j'ai sauvé la vie de quelqu'un.

\- La vie de votre ami. Commenta Tristan sobrement en prenant place sur une chaise.

\- Mon ami, vous parlez de Neal ?

\- Oui.

Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent.

\- Elle est la veuve de Vincent Adler ? J'ignorais qu'il était marié.

\- Oui, elle est sa veuve, mais elle n'était sa femme qu'en apparence, il l'a séduite alors qu'elle n'avait pas plus de vingt ans et l'a éblouie en l'entraînant dans son monde d'illusion, il a réussi à la convaincre de se marier avec lui pour finalement l'abandonner avec deux jeunes enfants au bout de quelques années une fois certain qu'il ne pourrait pas mettre la main sur la fortune des d'Arlot. Françoise a tenu bon pour ses enfants, mais elle ne fait plus confiance à personne.

Peter nota la note d'amertume dans la voix du jeune homme.

\- Vous semblez être très proche d'elle.

\- Nous sommes amis d'enfance. Ma mère était le vétérinaire du domaine. Expliqua Tristan.

Peter songea qu'il aurait sans doute aimé être plus qu'un ami pour la jeune femme mais qu'il ne s'était probablement jamais dévoilé devant elle à ce sujet.

Il préféra ne pas aborder le sujet et se réfugia dans la salle de bains, aussi bien pour se rafraîchir que pour faire le point.

Il était clair que l'expulsion ne concernait que lui, soit Françoise d'Arlot n'avait pas réalisé que Scott était venu avec lui, soit elle s'en moquait. Il ne savait trop s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en alarmer. L'avantage serait indéniablement qu'il garderait une personne sur place, l'inconvénient qu'il n'aurait plus aucun contrôle sur le jeune homme.

Il s'habilla dans la salle de bains puis rejoignit son escorte.

Il comprenait que la jeune femme veuille protéger ses enfants, il acceptait d'être renvoyé de l'établissement, mais il n'avait aucune intention de renoncer à retrouver Neal.

Une fois devant Tristan qui venait de se lever il riva son regard à celui de l'homme.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins prévenir mon ami que je suis venu ?

Tristan secoua la tête en signe de refus.

\- Non. Il vous croit mort, pour son bien comme pour le votre je crois qu'il est préférable qu'il continue à le croire.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Peter sèchement.

\- Vous demandez pourquoi ? Il vit depuis des années avec la certitude d'avoir causé votre mort et celle de votre femme enceinte. Il commence tout juste à s'en remettre. Vous voulez vraiment lui infliger la souffrance de découvrir qu'on lui a menti ?

\- Vous n'imaginez pas une seule seconde que cela pourrait le soulager ? Demanda Peter sèchement.

\- Non. Répondit franchement Tristan. Maintenant, si vous êtes prêt nous devrions nous mettre en route. Pour ne pas déranger votre ami nous allons prendre ma voiture.

Peter se raidit à la mention de Scott. Tristan sourit.

\- Oui, nous sommes au courant pour votre compagnon de voyage, nous allons le garder à l'œil afin qu'il ne puisse pas troubler inutilement Neal. Mais pour l'heure Françoise accepte de le laisser rester. Il n'a tué personne après tout.

Peter ne chercha pas à argumenter. Il était un peu surpris que Scott ne se soit pas montré, mais il savait que le jeune homme était malin, s'il avait entendu leur conversation, et Peter était prêt à parier que tel était le cas, alors il savait quelle était la situation et il agissait au mieux de leurs intérêts. Du moins c'était ce que Peter espérait.

Il prit ses affaires et suivit Tristan vers le parking, s'installa docilement dans le véhicule qu'on lui désignait.

Il serait toujours temps pour lui de faire le point une fois à Bergerac et de se fixer un nouveau plan d'action.

N'en déplaise à Françoise d'Arlot et à son ami Tristan il n'avait aucune intention de renoncer à voir Neal et à lui faire comprendre qu'El' et lui étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivants.

Une fois la ceinture de sécurité attachée Peter sortit son portable et se rendit compte que Clinton avait téléphoné sans laisser de message.

Intrigué il composa immédiatement le numéro de son collègue, mais tomba directement sur son répondeur.

Alarmé il rangea son téléphone, se promettant de faire une nouvelle tentative une fois seul.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Tristan qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

\- Rien qui vous concerne. Répondit Peter.

Il n'allait certainement pas étaler sa vie privée devant ce quasi inconnu.

Tristan n'insista pas et le conduisit à Bergerac comme convenu. Il se gara devant l'hôtel de Bordeaux, un bel hôtel situé dans un bâtiment fraîchement rénové à la façade jaune.

\- Nous avons pris la liberté de vous réserver une chambre ici en dédommagement. Elle est offerte pour trois nuits. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour en Dordogne agent Burke. Dit Tristan en l'aidant à sortir ses bagages du coffre.

Malgré la réticence de Peter il l'accompagna jusqu'à la réception puis jusqu'à la chambre afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien installé.

La chambre réservée à Peter était suffisante pour deux personnes, décorée dans des tons de bleu et du blanc, elle avait un lit couvert d'un plaid, un petit bureau ancien peint en blanc, des chaises assorties avec leurs cousins bleus bien rembourrés. Deux fenêtres ornées de longs rideaux d'un bleu profond éclairaient la pièce.

Il s'y retrouva finalement seul, Tristan ayant finalement pris congé, mais avec la certitude que les employés de l'hôtel de Bordeaux étaient sans aucun doute mandatés pour garder un œil sur lui et ne manqueraient pas de faire leur rapport à Françoise d'Arlot.

Peter se sentait un peu coincé et il n'aimait pas trop cette impression. Il allait devoir faire preuve d'ingéniosité et de patience pour échapper à cette surveillance.

_A suivre_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Seul dans une ville étrangère**

Peter profita d'une absence de la personne qui surveillait l'accueil pour quitter l'hôtel de Bordeaux. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, son absence allait vite être découverte, mais cela lui permettrait peut être de prendre malgré tout le large.

Il se mit à avancer au hasard, sans vraiment prêter attention à la direction qu'il prenait, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était de s'éloigner de l'hôtel.

A force de marcher il arriva sur des quais et s'arrêta sur un banc pour consulter son portable, ce dernier était malheureusement déchargé.

Réprimant un soupir il le remit dans son sac et ferma les yeux.

C'était positivement merveilleux, il était seul dans une ville étrangère dont il ne savait rien et il ne connaissait que quelques mots de français. Son téléphone était déchargé et bien entendu il avait laissé le chargeur dans sa chambre de l'hôtel de Bordeaux.

De toute façon il n'aurait sans doute pas pu recharger l'appareil hors de l'hôtel.

Rouvrant les yeux il fixa le cours d'eau qui coulait paisiblement sous ses yeux.

Qu'allait il faire à présent ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de joindre Scott ou d'être contacté par lui pour le moment. Il pouvait bien entendu essayer de retourner au manoir du Grand Vignoble, mais cela ne lui apporterait sans doute que des problèmes.

Maintenant que Françoise d'Arlot savait qu'il était là et avait compris pourquoi elle allait sans nul doute tout faire pour que sa route n'ait aucune chance de croiser celle de Neal.

Un peu de lassitude et de découragement l'envahit. Tout semblait se liguer contre lui... comme si le destin avait décidé de le tenir éloigné du jeune homme.

Peut être qu'il ferait mieux de renoncer et de retourner aux USA. Retrouver son épouse et leur fils. Ils lui manquaient terriblement à cet instant précis, il ne s'en sentait que plus seul encore.

Visiblement Neal était bien entouré, il avait une famille française unie autour de lui, en Amérique il était mort pour ceux qui l'avaient connu, à quelques exceptions près. Il serait plus raisonnable de rentrer et de ne plus jamais y faire allusion.

De refaire sa vie en tirant un trait sur son passé comme l'avait visiblement fait Neal. Après tout le jeune homme avait été le premier à lui dire de le faire.

Le problème était que Peter n'avait aucune envie de retourner à sa vie d'avant et de tirer un trait là dessus.

Il se sentait un peu perdu à présent, il avait eu beaucoup d'espoir, il avait cru qu'il pourrait arranger les choses, mais il en doutait désormais.

Que pouvait il arranger au juste ?

Il voulait retrouver Neal, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, c'était chose faite. Neal n'allait peut être pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais au moins était il en vie, libre et bien entouré. Avec la jeune fille qu'il avait pris en charge il avait un nouveau but dans la vie, c'était le principal.

Peter était toujours fatigué, pas encore remis du décalage horaire. Son humeur et sa volonté s'en trouvaient affectés.

Il resta longuement assis à regarder l'eau couler, pris de la même sensation d'impuissance qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu partir l'ambulance emportant Neal des années plus tôt.

Il était sur le point de se lever lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui une voix familière.

Il se raidit instinctivement, n'osant pas se retourner, se contentant d'écouter.

Oui, il n'y avait aucune erreur possible, c'était bien la voix de Neal, son ami passait à quelques mètres de lui, il lui suffirait de se retourner, de se lever et de le rejoindre, mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger.

Entendre la voix de Neal après si longtemps... c'était presque incroyable.

Peut être se faisait il des idées, peut être n'était-ce qu'un inconnu dont la voix lui faisait penser à celle de Neal et qui serait fort surpris de voir quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

Ne voulant pas s'exposer à une situation si gênante Peter ne bougea pas. Il écoutait par contre très attentivement.

Neal, si c'était bien lui, parlait avec une jeune femme. Il semblait partagé entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du me mentir. Affirmait il. Tu sais qu'on va nous en vouloir.

La jeune femme semblait faire peu de cas de l'affirmation.

\- La patronne se fait toujours des montagnes de tout. Répondit elle d'un ton léger. Si on l'écoutait on ne ferait plus jamais rien. Tu as besoin de nouvelles couleurs pour ton travail et il y en a à la boutique, cela était une occasion parfaite pour sortir un peu.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre que nous aurait pu s'y rendre. Fit valoir son compagnon.

Peter était de plus en plus certain qu'il s'agissait de Neal mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider à se retourner pour vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Il avait peur, très peur de se retourner et de voir ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Si ce n'était pas Neal il serait si cruellement déçu et si c'était bien lui, que pouvait il bien faire ?

Françoise d'Arlot et son ami Tristan n'avaient pas tort, peut être que Neal n'avait rien à gagner à le revoir, peut être qu'ils avaient tous deux plus à perdre qu'à y gagner.

\- Qui ? Demanda la jeune femme. Ils ne font pas la différence entre cobalt et indigo, ils ne sauraient pas choisir aussi bien que toi. Je suis la responsable des achats, je fais mon travail, je le fais aussi bien que possible et j'avais besoin de ton aide.

\- J'aurai pu faire une liste.

\- Et bien, tu n'auras pas à le faire. Déclara la jeune femme dans un rire. Tu vas pouvoir choisir toi même et surtout souffler un peu, tu n'as fait que travailler depuis que tu es arrivé. Nous allons faire les courses puis nous irons manger à l'Imparfait.

– Je ne sais pas si... commença l'homme.

\- Moi je sais, j'ai déjà réservé pour deux. Répliqua la femme. Je suis certaine que cela va te plaire. Moi en tout cas, je vais aimer, il y a longtemps que je voulais me l'offrir, c'est le meilleur restaurant de la ville.

Peter entendit l'homme rire et ce rire lui amena des larmes aux yeux, c'était si bon et si douloureux à la fois d'entendre le rire de Neal après si longtemps.

\- Alors si c'est le meilleur restaurant de la ville, je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner. Dit l'homme.

Peter l'entendit glisser son bras sous celui de sa compagne. Il entendit ensuite les deux personnes s'éloigner en discutant, sans esquisser un seul mouvement.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas le courage de les déranger.

Il ne voulait pas que son ami, si c'était bien lui, le voit pleurer. Il préférait attendre de s'être repris et d'avoir bien réfléchi avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

La voix de Neal lui avait semblé plus basse que dans ses souvenirs, et c'était ce qui le faisait un peu douter. Elle semblait joyeuse, mais il avait eu le sentiment que cette joie était factice. Que l'homme essayait juste de faire en sorte que sa compagne ne se doute de rien.

Peter n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Neal, le sourire aux lèvres, son regard bleu attentif, tourné vers la jeune femme, son visage séduisant portant cette fausse joie comme un masque.

Il sentit de nouvelles larmes rouler sur ses joues. C'était tellement stupide... si cet homme était vraiment Neal il avait eu une occasion parfaite de le rejoindre et il ne l'avait pas saisie... il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Il avait pourtant tellement voulu cet instant, il l'avait tant attendu, tant rêvé...

Combien de fois avait il imaginé les retrouvailles entre lui et l'escroc. Il les avait visualisées de plein de façons différentes, mais dans aucun de ses scénarios les choses se passaient ainsi. Lui figé sur un banc, n'osant pas bouger et Neal passant à quelques mètres à peine, sans même se douter qu'il était là.

Comment Neal aurait pu s'en douter ? Il le croyait mort avec Elizabeth...

Peter essaya de réprimer les sanglots qui l'agitaient sans y parvenir. Toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé depuis le début de sa quête, du jeu de piste, semblait s'évacuer à travers ces larmes mal venues. C'était douloureux et en même temps un soulagement. Il s'y abandonna finalement,le chagrin et le soulagement étant vraiment plus forts que lui. Il se reprit lentement lorsque les larmes se tarirent, un peu honteux tout de même et soulagé que personne ne se soit offusqué de voir un homme de son âge agir ainsi en public. Heureusement il tournait le dos à la rue et donc il aurait fallu être sur l'eau pour le voir pleurer.

Une fois calmé il se remit à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il repassa dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait surprise. Plus il analysait cette voix qu'il venait d'entendre plus il avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait bien de Neal.

Au moins il était désormais certain d'une chose, son ami était bel et bien en vie, il bénéficiait d'une relative liberté puisqu'il pouvait se rendre en ville s'il le voulait vraiment.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsque la pensée que les choses seraient peut être différentes à l'avenir, si Françoise d'Arlot avait décidé de tout faire pour les séparer elle allait être très contrariée de savoir que Neal était allé à Bergerac justement le matin où elle l'y faisait conduire afin d'éviter qu'ils se rencontrent.

Bien entendu, vu la taille de la ville, cela relevait du miracle que leurs routes soient passées si près l'une de l'autre. Elle ne se douterait probablement pas qu'ils avaient bien failli se rejoindre, si Peter avait eu la force de se retourner.

Il se releva lentement, encore frissonnant, plus fatigué encore après cette crise de larmes.

Il se sentait usé d'un seul coup, vidé comme s'il avait mené un combat perdu d'avance. C'était peut être le cas d'ailleurs, ce combat n'avait de sens que pour lui visiblement.

Même si Elizabeth l'avait encouragé à retrouver Neal il savait bien qu'en vérité elle aurait préféré qu'il reste avec leur fils et elle.

Diana elle même n'avait rien fait pour l'encourager, Clinton s'y serait opposé s'il avait su la vérité. La raison elle même s'y opposait, c'était pratiquement une folie de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Une folie qui pouvait mettre sa carrière en danger.

Il allait retourner à l'hôtel de Bordeaux, recharger son portable, contacter Scott et lui dire qu'il renonçait, qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il lui dirait de le rejoindre et si le jeune homme refusait, et bien, qu'il se débrouille.

Tout en reprenant le chemin de l'hôtel Peter sourit tristement.

Il savait fort bien qu'il ne laisserait pas Scott se débrouiller, il était responsable de lui, il se devait de le ramener. Si le jeune homme faisait des difficultés pour rentrer il lui faudrait faire en sorte de le récupérer et de le convaincre que retourner aux USA était la meilleure des choses à faire.

Il était inutile de se faire du soucis à l'avance, il aviserait après avoir parlé avec Scott, avec un peu de chance le jeune homme se montrerait raisonnable et reviendrait sans discuter.

Peter n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais il voulait tout de même garder espoir sur ce point. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose d'autre. Surtout s'il renonçait à rejoindre Neal alors qu'ils étaient dans la même ville, sans doute encore pour quelques heures.

Il sentit une douleur familière lui serrer le cœur. Neal lui manquait tellement, allait il vraiment renoncer alors qu'ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre ?

Lorsque la douleur se fit plus forte il réalisa que ce n'était pas seulement du au chagrin.

Il s'arrêta, soudain haletant, et porta la main à sa poitrine.

_A suivre_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Celui qu'il ne pensait voir**

Peter fit encore quelques pas puis s'appuya contre un mur, essayant de rester conscient.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, il peinait à respirer et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son angoisse.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il avait toujours fait attention à sa santé, son dernier examen médical n'avait rien signalé d'anormal. Il ne pouvait donc pas être en train de faire une crise cardiaque, ce n'était pas possible.

Comme son état ne s'arrangeait pas il ferma les yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir... pas si loin de chez lui. Pas seul... sans personne qu'il connaisse.

Pas alors qu'il était à quelques mètres d'un homme qui avait été son ami et son partenaire pendant des années.

C'était ironique, parce qu'il n'avait pas bougé Neal était passé sans le voir, ne saurait sans doute jamais qu'ils étaient vivants El' et lui.

Le destin était vraiment cruel... faire tant de route pour retrouver quelqu'un croiser sa route, le laisser partir et finir de la sorte.

L'injustice de la chose le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait encore tellement à faire... tellement à voir aussi...

\- Neal... murmura t'il. J'aurai vraiment voulu...

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, un étourdissement soudain le fit tomber à genoux. Il ne tarda pas à s'effondrer totalement, presque privé de connaissance.

Un peu plus loin la jeune femme tourna la tête pour suivre le vol d'un papillon passé près d'elle, elle remarqua immédiatement l'homme qui s'écroulait à quelques mètres d'eux.

Elle crispa les doigts sur le bras de son compagnon.

Neal la regarda, surpris de sa brusque tension.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda t'il.

\- Je crois qu'un homme est en train de faire un malaise. Affirma la jeune femme.

Neal se retourna et découvrit qu'en effet un homme gisait à terre. Inquiet il se délivra de l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

\- Je préviens les secours ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Laisse moi d'abord aller voir ce qu'il en est. Répondit Neal. Surtout reste où tu es, ce peut être un piège.

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux ronds mais il n'en tint pas compte, il préférait se montrer prudent, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle soit victime des ennemis qui pourraient être lancés sur sa piste.

Même s'il était censé être mort depuis plusieurs années il y avait toujours le problème du cambriolage dont s'étaient rendus coupables les parents de sa protégée, un cambriolage dont il avait été l'un des instigateurs, dont il aurait du être un des participants. Personne n'était censé savoir quoi que ce soit concernant sa participation, le couple s'était bien gardé de parler de lui pour protéger leur fille, mais il redoutait tout de même des ennuis.

Il se rapprocha lentement du gisant, étudiant attentivement les alentours pour discerner le moindre détail suspect.

Il n'en vit aucun, personne n'était visiblement tapi dans l'ombre pour se jeter sur lui. Il semblait de plus en plus probable que ce soit seulement un homme victime d'un malaise.

Parvenu à quelques mètres de l'individu Neal se figea. Cette carrure, cette façon de s'habiller... non... ce n'était pas possible...

Il se précipita en avant, le cœur battant mais ne parvint pas près de l'homme. Tristan et deux employés du Grand Vignoble venaient de s'interposer. Tristan lui barra la route pendant que les deux autres relevaient l'individu tombé à terre.

Neal considéra Tristan avec surprise, que faisait il ici ? Pourquoi l'empêchait il de venir en aide à cet homme ? Cet homme qui lui faisait penser à Peter.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, Peter était mort, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il soit à Bergerac.

Il sentit une douleur familière l'envahir et ses yeux s'embuer.

Peter et Elizabeth étaient morts, leur enfant n'était jamais venu au monde et il s'en sentait souvent responsable.

\- Tout va bien. Lui dit doucement Tristan. Ce n'est qu'un client du domaine qui a un peu trop bu, on va s'occuper de lui.

Neal essaya de regarder l'homme qu'emportaient les deux employés, mais Tristan lui bouchait la vue.

\- Je peux peut être vous aider. Proposa t'il.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, profitez de votre sortie Vanessa et toi et ne revenez pas trop tard au domaine.

Avant que Neal n'ait pu protester Tristan rejoignit les deux autres qui avaient déjà fait disparaître le soit disant client dans leur véhicule. La voiture démarra dès qu'il y monta et s'éloigna rapidement.

Neal soupira et rejoignit Vanessa ainsi que lui avait conseillé Tristan. Il était préoccupé à présent, ce qu'il venait de voir ne lui plaisait pas.

Il avait le sentiment que Tristan avait tout fait pour lui cacher l'identité de l'homme et cela n'était pas bon signe à son avis.

Il rongea son frein tout le reste de la matinée et fut distrait au cours du repas. Vanessa ne s'en offusqua pas, elle savait qu'il n'était pas attiré par elle et qu'il préférait rester distant. Elle savait très bien pourquoi. Elle affectait de ne pas s'en préoccuper et savait qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Elle même lui était reconnaissante de ne pas la détester pour être la fille d'un individu qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Heureusement pour elle comme pour Françoise et ses deux enfants Neal Caffrey n'était pas de ceux qui considéraient les membres de la famille d'un ennemi comme étant eux aussi des ennemis.

Pour cette raison elle fit comme si tout allait pour le mieux tout le temps qu'ils passèrent au restaurant même si elle aurait préféré qu'il soit un peu plus présent pour elle.

Elle fit honneur au repas, appréciant de le partager avec lui malgré son air absent et le peu de conversation dont il l'honorait.

Elle se doutait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'homme qu'ils avaient vu être ramassé par Tristan et les deux autres. Elle avait aussi des soupçons sur l'identité de ce dernier. Tristan était un ami de Françoise mais il ne travaillait pas pour le domaine, il avait son propre haras bien que modeste en regard de celui du Grand Vignoble et ne venait que pour rendre service. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de prendre en charge un client du Grand Vignoble et elle le savait aussi bien que Neal. Qu'il l'ait fait prouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche qui se tramait.

A la fin du repas elle posa la main sur le bras de Neal et chercha son regard.

\- Tu te fais du soucis pour celui que nous avons vu ? Demanda t'elle doucement.

Neal soupira, il aurait du se montrer plus attentif à sa compagne et ne pas lui faire sentir qu'il était très loin du restaurant et d'elle.

\- Je l'avoue. Je suis navré, je ne suis pas un très bon convive...

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends que tu te fasses du soucis, il n'avait pas l'air bien. J'espère qu'ils l'ont conduit à l'hôpital.

Neal ne fit pas de commentaire, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était bien la dernière chose que Tristan avait prévu de faire.

Il avait plus l'impression qu'il avait du ramener l'homme au domaine, pour le faire soigner sur place par le personnel. Il savait qu'il y avait des gens formés pour cela parmi les employés. Il arrivait que des cavaliers se blessent et nécessitent des soins urgents, donc plusieurs personnes avaient suivi des cours de secourisme et un ancien médecin résidait en permanence sur place.

Qui que soit l'homme il serait sans nul doute bien pris en charge, sur ce point Neal ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, Françoise et sa grand-mère ne tenaient pas à ce que quelqu'un décède dans leur domaine, cela leur attirerait trop de problèmes. Elles détestaient les problèmes et ce n'était qu'en mémoire de Madison et pour veiller sur Danièle qu'elles avaient accepté sa présence.

Il cilla nerveusement, voilà qu'il pensait à nouveau à Madison... depuis qu'il avait revu Danièle de nombreux souvenirs de Madison lui revenaient. Danièle était brune que Madison était blonde mais elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, Danièle avait les mêmes traits que Madison, la même implantation de cheveux et la même façon de rire. De plus elle aurait bientôt l'âge qu'avait Madison lors de sa venue au monde.

Parfois, lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur l'adolescente Neal se demandait ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie si Madison n'était pas morte un jour tragique de juillet, tuée par un drogué en manque qui voulait se faire un peu d'argent facile en braquant un restaurant de plage. Si l'oncle et la tante de la disparue n'avaient pas insisté pour adopter le bébé qu'était alors Danièle. S'il n'avait pas été alors qu'un jeune homme de dix huit ans dévasté par le chagrin à l'avenir incertain.

Il repoussa ses souvenirs avec agacement. Il était bien trop tard pour avoir des regrets et être nostalgique. Madison était morte depuis plus de quinze ans, Danièle ignorait la vérité et aimait le couple qui l'avait élevée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Pour l'heure c'était l'identité de l'homme qu'il avait entrevu qui tourmentait Neal.

Il voulait en avoir le cœur net, se délivrer de la douloureuse impression qu'il avait eu d'être en présence de Peter. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était qu'une similitude fâcheuse et il en aurait la confirmation lorsqu'il pourrait clairement observer l'individu.

Il lui suffisait de découvrir où il avait été amené et de s'introduire dans la pièce.

Neal se faisait fort d'y parvenir, il n'était pas un cambrioleur repenti pour rien, même s'il s'était retiré des affaires il n'en restait pas moins fort capable de se glisser là où il n'était pas censé entrer.

Vanessa et lui retournèrent au domaine, s'attendant à être accueillis par Françoise hors d'elle.

Mais à leur grande surprise ce ne fut pas le cas, la jeune femme ne les attendait pas de pied ferme devant l'entrée.

Vanessa soupira de soulagement et sourit à Neal.

\- On dirait qu'on va échapper à l'orage pour le moment. Je vais en profiter pour filer me cacher dans mon bureau et je te conseille d'en faire autant dans ton atelier.

Neal lui rendit son sourire.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire. Affirma t'il.

Vanessa le regarda sans dire un mot, elle savait aussi bien que lui qu'il ne disait pas la vérité, ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps après tout. Elle n'avait pas encore 18 ans lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois et lui à peine plus de 20 ans. Même si leurs routes ne s'étaient plus croisées qu'à de rares occasions après la fuite de Vincent Adler ils étaient restés en contact, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui venir en aide lorsqu'il avait organisé sa soit disant mort. Elle en avait profité pour quitter les USA et rejoindre Françoise qui lui proposait un poste. Ils avaient voyagé ensemble et s'étaient quittés à Paris où Neal souhaitait rester.

Elle savait également qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le séduire, et n'essayait pas de le faire, elle connaissait Madison et Kate elle savait qu'il pensait encore à elles et qu'il regretterait toujours de les avoir perdues.

Lorsqu'elle y songeait elle était triste pour lui, Madison était son amie d'enfance, une des rares personnes dont il avait été proche depuis l'âge de 9 ans. Pendant près de dix ans ils avaient été pratiquement inséparables, ils ne se quittaient que pour aller travailler.

Vanessa savait que la mort de Madison avait brisé Neal, qu'il ne s'était relevé que pour Danièle et qu'après avoir renoncé à elle il était parti à la dérive.

Neal lui sourit pour la rassurer, lisant un peu d'inquiétude dans son regard.

\- Je vais bien Vane. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Dit il doucement.

Vanessa se détourna et fila vers son bureau, parce qu'elle savait qu'il mentait et qu'elle ne supportait plus de le voir si triste et décidé à faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle s'y enferma et fondit en larmes.

Elle espérait que l'homme emmené par Tristan était bien l'agent Burke, que Neal saurait le trouver et que le voir en vie le soulagerait enfin d'un partie de son chagrin.

A suivre


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**L'invité indésirable**

Tristan ramena Peter au domaine et demanda aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient de le porter dans l'un des bâtiments réservés aux employés. Tristan avait opté pour le plus ancien, qui était vide mais encore meublé pour le cas où ils aient un besoin supplémentaire en employés et qu'il faille les loger en urgence.

Ils l'installèrent dans une chambre du premier étage, le plus loin possible du bâtiment occupé, l'un des deux employés alla chercher le médecin du domaine pendant que l'autre retournait à son travail habituel à la demande de Tristan.

Une fois seul avec celui qu'ils avaient pris en charge Tristan s'installa au chevet de l'homme inconscient, espérant que son état ne nécessiterait pas une hospitalisation. Il n'était pas sans savoir qu'ils risquaient des ennuis s'il était dans un état plus sérieux qu'il le croyait.

Il savait également que Françoise n'allait pas apprécier qu'il ait ramené Peter Burke au domaine. Elle avait décidé qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu et ne changerait pas d'avis si facilement.

Tristan voulait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait probablement tort de croire que l'agent du FBI risquait de bouleverser Neal, mais il n'était pas persuadé que cela serait forcément préjudiciable.

Vanessa qui connaissait le jeune homme depuis longtemps lui avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qu'elle savait de lui et de sa vie passée.

Tristan en avait éprouvé de la sympathie pour lui, il connaissait la tristesse d'être laissé par une personne dont on était amoureux, de la voir s'éloigner sans pouvoir la retenir. De penser que l'on en a pas le droit et qu'elle sera mieux sans vous.

Il n'avait pas approché Neal, préférant le laisser tranquille, mais à présent il commençait à se dire qu'il ferait peut être bien de revoir sa position et de faire le nécessaire pour rassembler l'ancien escroc et l'agent du FBI.  
Françoise lui en voudrait sans doute, mais tant pis, il ferait avec.

Il se leva de son siège à l'entrée du médecin.

Ce dernier ne posa aucune question ni ne fit de remarque sur le curieux choix de la chambre. Bien qu'étant en âge de prendre sa retraite, et d'ailleurs ayant plusieurs fois annoncé qu'il la prenait, l'homme continuait à prodiguer quelques soins lorsque cela était nécessaire. Malgré son âge il n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités et faisait toujours un excellent travail. Tristan avait toute confiance en lui, puisque Françoise l'estimait assez pour le laisser soigner les clients et les employés du domaine.

Il expliqua rapidement ce qu'il avait vu au vieux médecin et ce dernier entreprit de juger par lui même.

Tristan resta dans un coin de la pièce le temps que le médecin termine d'examiner l'homme inconscient. Il priait silencieusement pour que ce ne soit pas une crise cardiaque, ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de voir l'homme mourir dans le domaine ou rester diminué.

Tristan ne savait pas trop ce qui serait pire, un décès ou un handicap... dans les deux cas une chose était certaine, Neal s'en voudrait.

\- Alors ? Demanda t'il lorsque l'homme d'un certain âge s'écarta de son patient.

\- Cet homme est épuisé, il a sans doute fait une crise d'angoisse à cause d'un stress intense, avec la fatigue il a perdu connaissance. Il va avoir besoin de repos, mais son état n'est pas sérieux au point de nécessiter une hospitalisation. Répondit le vieux médecin.

Tristan poussa un soupir de soulagement, il préférait cela.

\- Donc ce n'est pas cardiaque ?

\- Non, pas cette fois, mais cela pourrait évoluer. Répondit le médecin avec prudence.

\- Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour que cela n'arrive pas. Assura Tristan en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

Il hésita un moment après le départ du médecin puis sortit à son tour. Il prit bien soin de verrouiller la porte et empocha la clef pour éviter qu'on ne dérange leur « invité ». Il ne tenait pas non plus à risquer que l'agent du FBI ne s'éveille et ne file. Cela risquait de causer quelques désordres.

Il valait mieux qu'il aille au devant de Françoise pour lui parler avant qu'elle n'apprenne ce qu'il avait fait par d'autres. Surtout, si Neal décidait de venir faire un tour dans le coin, il n'avait pas besoin de témoins.

Tristan savait qu'il aurait sans doute un choc en découvrant que celui qu'il pensait mort était en vie. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il était assez solide pour le surmonter.

Il se mit à rechercher Françoise.

Il parvint à la trouver, elle était heureusement seule dans son bureau. Profitant de l'occasion il entra, ferma la porte à clef et rejoignit Françoise.

Cette dernière le considéra avec étonnement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?

\- Nous avons à parler. Répondit Tristan. Je tiens à le faire tranquillement, sans que nous soyons dérangés.

Françoise fronça les sourcils, elle referma le dossier qu'elle étudiait d'un geste brusque. Elle croisa ensuite les bras et le regarda.

\- Je t'écoute, qu'as tu de si important à me dire ? Demanda t'elle avec froideur.

Tristan ne s'en formalisa pas, il connaissait Françoise depuis qu'ils avaient 10 ans, il savait comment elle fonctionnait.

Elle allait s'irriter puis elle prendrait le temps de réfléchir et finirait par réaliser qu'il avait fait pour le mieux.

Il tira une chaise à lui et s'y assit.

\- J'ai conduit l'agent Peter Burke à Bergerac ainsi que tu le voulais, mais j'ai aussi demandé à deux hommes du domaine de garder un œil sur lui.

\- J'espère que tu as l'intention de leur payer ces heures de surveillance de ta poche. Ironisa Françoise. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je leur verse un salaire pour surveiller quelqu'un.

Tristan balaya l'argument d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, ce n'est vraiment pas un problème, mes chevaux ont fait plusieurs bonnes courses dernièrement.

Le regard de Françoise s'éclaira à la mention des chevaux, elle aimait ces animaux depuis l'enfance et Tristan le savait, tout comme il savait qu'en faire mention la mettrait de meilleure humeur.

\- Vraiment, demanda Françoise, lesquels as tu fait courir ?

\- Tous ceux qui sont en âge, en dehors de Let me go que je garde pour la reproduction à présent.

Brusquement Françoise recommença à froncer les sourcils, ayant pris conscience qu'il essayait de la détourner de la conversation initiale.

\- Il me semble que nous étions en train de parler de la surveillance que tu as mis en place sur l'agent Burke. Dit elle brusquement.

\- En effet, et du fait que je devais assurer leur salaire. Pour ce qui est de ce détail ce n'est vraiment un problème, les deux sont de nouveau au travail dans le domaine à l'heure qu'il est. Répondit Tristan.

\- Tu as changé d'avis sur l'utilité de la surveillance ? S'étonna Françoise.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui changent facilement d'avis. Bien au contraire, lorsqu'elle s'était éprise de Vincent Adler il avait quitté la région et n'y était plus revenu pendant des années. Ce n'est qu'une fois prévenu du décès de celui qu'il se refusait à accepter qu'il avait repris contact avec elle.

\- Non, elle n'avait plus de raison d'être. Expliqua Tristan.

Le visage de Françoise s'éclaira.

\- Il est reparti chez lui ? Demanda t'elle avec espoir.

\- Non, il a fait un malaise, je l'ai donc pris en charge et ramené ici.

Françoise se leva brusquement, les yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur.

\- Tu l'as ramené ici ! Tu as perdu la raison ou tu as décidé de ruiner mes efforts pour le tenir loin de Neal ?

\- Lorsque je l'ai ramassé dans la rue il était en train d'attirer l'attention de ton cousin par alliance. Si je n'étais pas intervenu cela aurait été Neal et Vanessa qui s'en seraient chargés. Il me semble que mon action était la plus appropriée.

Françoise se rassit lentement, le visage toujours crispé de fureur.

\- Tu aurais du l'amener à l'hôpital. Maugréa t'elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui en veux autant. Soupira Tristan. Il est l'ami de ton cousin, il a fait le voyage depuis New-York pour le retrouver. Je trouve cela assez admirable quand à moi.

\- Et qu'il risque de le renvoyer en prison te semble également admirable je présume ? Ironisa Françoise.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve que c'est ce qu'il vient faire. Objecta Tristan.

\- Je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'il soit vraiment l'ami que s'imagine Neal. S'il l'était vraiment pourquoi a t'il fait croire à sa mort et à celle de son épouse et de leur enfant à naître ? C'était une action ignoble, inadmissible. Tu sais comme moi combien Neal en a souffert.

\- C'est bien pour cela que je crois que nous devons laisser une chance à cet homme de s'expliquer là dessus. Il y a peut être de très bonnes raisons à cette simulation. Pourquoi ne pas prendre le temps de lui demander sa version et de l'étudier à tête reposée. Nous pouvons le garder au secret jusqu'à avoir pris une décision. Si vraiment il n'est là que pour nuire à Neal nous aurons ainsi le contrôle de la situation, nous pourrons le garder enfermé le temps que Neal et Danièle partent s'installer autre part. Tu sais que j'ai raison et que ma solution est la meilleure. Si nous l'avions simplement laissé à Bergerac il serait sans aucun doute revenu ventre à terre et nous n'aurions eu aucun contrôle sur ses agissements, là au moins nous pouvons le maîtriser, il est à notre merci.

Un silence suivit l'argumentation de Tristan, même si elle répugnait à l'admettre Françoise devait bien reconnaître que ses propos avaient du sens.

Oui... il avait raison, il avait agi au mieux de leurs intérêts.

\- Tu as peut être raison. Murmura finalement Françoise de mauvaise grâce. Mais tu aurais du tout de même m'en parler avant. Tu sais que je déteste les surprises.

\- Je le sais oui, mais j'étais pressé par le temps, quand je suis intervenu Neal marchait vers lui, il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il réussisse à le voir.

Françoise le regarda attentivement, alarmée.

\- Il ne l'a pas reconnu, tu en es certain ?

\- Il n'était pas assez proche de lui pour le voir clairement et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour lui boucher la vue, s'il a réussi à l'identifier c'est qu'il a vraiment de très bon yeux, il ne m'en a rien dit en tout cas. Il a accepté mon explication concernant un touriste client du domaine qui aurait trop bu sans sourciller.

\- Cela ne veut rien dire. Soupira Françoise. Il est passé maître dans l'art de tromper les gens. Il a très bien pu réaliser qui tu voulais lui cacher. Il ne faut pas qu'il puisse approcher l'agent Burke.

\- Il doit toujours être avec Vanessa, elle avait l'intention de le mener au restaurant ce midi. Vu l'affluence ils en ont pour plusieurs heures avant de rentrer. Nous avons tout le temps nécessaire pour installer notre invité indésirable dans un endroit où personne n'ira le chercher, pas même ton cher cousin.

Françoise le regarda avec agacement.

\- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais cela ?

\- Quand je fais quoi ? S'étonna Tristan.

\- Quand tu dis que Neal est mon cousin. Il n'est pas mon cousin.

\- Il était marié à ta cousine par alliance, c'est presque comme si cela faisait de lui ton cousin d'après moi.

\- Je ne suis pas toi et je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton appréciation de la situation. Répliqua vertement Françoise.

\- Je sais. Sourit Tristan amusé. Maintenant, tu décides quoi à propos de l'agent Burke ? On le garde ici, je le fais porter chez moi ou on se débarrasse de lui ?

\- Où l'as tu mis ?

\- Dans la partie désaffectée des bâtiments des employés. Les chambres sont encore en bon état à l'étage où je l'ai fait porter. Peu de gens sont au courant de sa présence là bas. Seulement nous deux, les deux qui l'ont apporté et le médecin. Que des personnes de confiance. Assura Tristan.

_A suivre_


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Les retrouvailles**

Neal prit le temps de réfléchir, où avait bien pu être conduit l'homme ? Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'était vraiment pas un client de l'hôtel comme l'avait affirmé Tristan. Ce dernier n'aurait pas fait son possible pour le tenir à distance si tel avait été le cas. Il n'avait aucune raison pour cela.

Il vit soudain le vieux médecin se diriger d'un pas pressé vers le bâtiment vide à côté de celui occupé par les employés. Cela était pour le moins surprenant, puisque personne n'était censé s'y trouver.

Il attendit que l'homme ait disparu à l'intérieur puis s'y glissa à sa suite et progressa lentement à travers les couloirs, il vit le médecin monter les escaliers. Il en fit autant quelques secondes plus tard et se glissa dans une chambre voisine de celle où il le vit entrer.

Il y patienta le temps que resta le médecin dans la pièce, essayant d'entendre ce qui se passait à côté.

Visiblement il n'avait pas eu tort de suivre, le médecin n'était pas seul dans la chambre voisine, Neal identifia la voix de Tristan qui se faisait inconstestablement du soucis pour l'homme qu'il avait pris en charge.

Finalement il entendit le médecin repartir, Tristan mit plus de temps à s'en aller, Neal l'entendit fermer la porte à clef avec soin. Cela était une preuve supplémentaire que celui qui se trouvait dans cette chambre n'était pas un invité ordinaire. Quel invité enfermait on dans un bâtiment désaffecté ? Cela lui plaisait de moins en moins et lui donnait la certitude qu'il valait mieux aller jeter un œil à cet individu caché si soigneusement.

Neal attendit que Tristan s'éloigne comme s'était éloigné le médecin, força la serrure sans trop d'efforts puis se glissa dans la chambre. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt après avoir refermé la porte à clef, n'osant pas se retourner et affronter la réalité.

Depuis que Mozzie lui avait dit que les Burke étaient morts il était passé par plusieurs phases, la révolte, le chagrin, la résignation, qui s'étaient succédés, revenant plusieurs fois au cours des mois qui avaient suivi.

Heureusement il n'était pas seul, Danièle était avec lui. Elle lui donnait la force de continuer, tout comme Madison l'avait fait lorsqu'il était adolescent.

Pourtant, parfois, lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle il avait envie de fuir à nouveau. Comme il l'avait fait à 18 ans après la mort de Madison.

En cet instant précis il ressentait fortement ce désir de fuir, de ne pas accepter la réalité, surtout si cette dernière devait être une nouvelle source de souffrance.

Pourtant, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration il se retourna lentement. Être lâche n'avait jamais été dans sa nature profonde, il tentait autant que possible d'esquiver le danger et les problèmes, mais s'il n'avait plus d'autre choix il faisait face.

Comme il allait le faire à présent.

C'était quelque chose que Peter lui avait enseigné, à faire face.

Même si l'homme ramassé dans la rue était un inconnu il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il se rapprocha lentement du lit et se figea. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, il tomba à genoux et fixa l'homme étendu.

Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Maintenant il savait.

Mozzie lui avait menti sur quelque chose de vraiment important pour lui, il lui avait fait porter le poids d'une perte énorme, d'une culpabilité écrasante.

Même s'il n'y avait que peu de chances pour que la mort simulée des Burke ait été le fait des panthères Neal s'était tout de même senti coupable et n'avait pu se défaire de ce sentiment dévastateur.

Un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien, qu'il avait déjà ressenti lorsqu'il avait perdu Madison. Là aussi il s'était senti coupable. Il était le mari de Madison, le père de son enfant, il aurait du veiller sur elle, faire en sorte qu'elle puisse vivre à l'abri du besoin et ne pas avoir à travailler. Il savait qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester chez eux, à prendre soin de Danièle, que son oncle et sa tante étaient tout disposés à les aider financièrement, mais lui ne voulait plus rien devoir à personne et tenait à ce qu'ils s'en sortent par leurs propres moyens.

Madison avait accepté son choix, elle l'avait soutenu dans ses décisions et avait trouvé un travail comme lui l'avait fait.

Si elle ne l'avait pas fait elle ne serait pas morte, elle aurait continué ses études, décroché un emploi digne d'elle.

Au lieu de cela elle était morte, tuée par un junkie dans un restaurant minable.

C'était un souvenir qui hanterait Neal toute sa vie. Comme des dizaines d'autres personnes il avait découvert le carnage par le biais de la télévision, un simple fait divers comme on en voit tant. Mais cette fois c'était le corps sans vie de sa compagne que les caméras filmaient.

Comme d'autres caméras avaient filmé le véhicule accidenté dans lequel Peter et Elizabeth étaient censés avoir trouvé la mort.

Neal était soulagé de découvrir que ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne savait pas d'où étaient parties ces fausses informations, mais il s'en moquait.

Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à présent était que Peter soit en vie. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Elizabeth devait l'être aussi, ils avaient eu leur fils.

Le soulagement le submergea, amenant de nouvelles larmes à ses yeux.

Il pleura un moment puis il se reprit, si Peter était enfermé dans cette chambre c'était assez mauvais signe et mieux valait ne pas l'y laisser.

Il se releva et regarda autour de lui, il n'avait aucune chance de transporter Peter où que ce soit, l'agent était bien trop lourd pour qu'il puisse espérer faire un seul mètre en le portant. Pour lui faire quitter les lieux il devait le ranimer et au plus vite. Il y avait fort à parier que Tristan n'allait pas tarder à revenir et qu'il ne serait pas seul.

Il avisa la porte entrouverte de la salle de bains et cela lui donna une idée. Peter n'allait sans doute pas apprécier, mais il n'avait pas de meilleure option.

Il remplit un verre d'eau et retourna la chambre. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis renversa le verre sur le visage de Peter.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, l'agent du FBI revint à lui en jurant et ouvrit les yeux.

Les insultes qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer se bloquèrent dans sa gorge à la vue de celui qui se tenait près de lui.

Même s'il avait longtemps espéré le retrouver après avoir déterminé qu'il était toujours en vie, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela se fasse de cette façon. Qu'il se réveillerait après avoir fait un malaise pour le trouver à son chevet.

C'était presque trop simple, trop facile, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai... il devait être en train de rêver, Neal n'était pas vraiment là, debout près du lit, un verre vide à la main.

Un verre vide à la main ?

Peter fit le lien entre ce verre et l'eau qui le trempait et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu viens de me lancer de l'eau au visage ? Questionna t'il avec indignation.

Neal lui adressa un sourire d'excuses.

\- Désolé, je devais te ranimer au plus vite et je n'ai trouvé que cela pour y parvenir. Il y avait aussi la méthode qui consiste à donner des gifles, mais elle ne me semblait pas appropriée... Maintenant, si tu veux bien, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Quelque chose me dit que nous ferions mieux de filer d'ici avant que celui qui t'y a enfermé ne revienne.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis prisonnier ? De qui ?

\- De cela aussi nous parlerons plus tard, si tu te sens de marcher partons sans attendre.

Peter secoua la tête avec irritation et se leva. Il vacillait un peu mais tenait tout de même sur ses jambes sans aide.

Neal referma la porte à clef puis leur fit emprunter un autre chemin pour quitter le bâtiment, il existait heureusement une issue de secours vers l'arrière qui permettait de sortir en toute discrétion.

Une fois dehors ils se dirigèrent sans trop se presser vers l'entrée du domaine, comme s'ils étaient des habitués des lieux qui allaient et venaient librement.

Parfois agir comme si de rien n'était était plus efficace que chercher à se cacher. Neal tablait là dessus pour leur permettre de quitter les lieux sans attirer l'attention.

Lui était désormais connu des gens du domaine, sa présence ne les surprendrait pas, quand à Peter, même s'il leur était totalement inconnu en principe, le fait qu'il marche tranquillement à ses côtés devait lui permettre de ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Ils étaient presque parvenus au portail lorsqu'une voiture ralentit à côté d'eux.

\- Je dois aller faire des courses à Bordeaux, je vous emmène ? Lança une voix féminine.

Neal tourna la tête et découvrit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Vanessa qu'il pensait dans son bureau.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna t'il. Tu reviens juste d'en faire à Bergerac pourtant.

\- Il semblerait que le vignoble de Bordeaux ait besoin de mes services, Françoise vient de me donner l'ordre d'aller y passer quelques jours. Je pense qu'elle veut surtout m'éloigner. Répondit Vanessa. Elle n'a pas aimé mon intervention de ce matin.

\- Elle va encore moins aimer celle-ci. Mentionna Neal en regardant vers le domaine.

\- Je prends le risque, montez vite avant qu'on ne vous mette la main dessus.

\- Je ne peux pas partir. Protesta Peter. Scott est à l'hôtel. Je ne peux pas le laisser entre leurs mains...

\- Et moi je ne peux pas laisser Danièle. Ajouta Neal.

\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils sauront s'en sortir mieux sans vous ? Questionna Vanessa avec un peu d'impatience. Moi je pense que oui et sans doute bien mieux que si l'agent Burke se fait reprendre en ta compagnie Neal.

Les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas dire le contraire, ils montèrent donc en voiture et Vanessa prit la direction de Bordeaux le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle était pleinement satisfaite, cela avait pris bien plus longtemps qu'elle l'avait prévu, mais les deux hommes étaient enfin réunis. Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'il y avait à savoir concernant la survie de l'autre. Pour la suite ce serait à eux de jouer, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'intervenir trop.

Elle préférait voir comment les choses allaient tourner. Tout cela l'amusait beaucoup, les deux hommes responsables de la mort de son père étaient avec elle, elle pouvait les aider ou les perdre et ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en douter ou de se méfier d'elle, ce qui lui faisait plaisir.

Bon, l'agent Burke ignorait sans doute qu'elle était la fille de Vincent Adler, mais Neal le savait lui et il se conduisait toujours avec elle comme il l'avait toujours fait. Comme si elle était une petite sœur qui avait besoin d'être soutenue.

Ce n'était pas nouveau, il agissait déjà de la sorte lorsqu'il travaillait pour son père. Il avait vite réalisé qu'Adler n'attachait aucune importance à son existence et qu'elle en souffrait, il avait tout fait pour la réconforter et lui montrer qu'elle pouvait parfaitement faire sa vie sans tenir compte de l'indifférence de ses parents.

A l'époque elle avait bien profité de ses conseils, elle avait fini par se construire en échappant au contrôle de son père ce dont elle s'était grandement félicitée par la suite.

Lorsqu'il avait fini par être tué par l'agent Burke elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui depuis des années et n'avait pas été inquiétée.

Elle n'avait rien eu de son père et n'en attendait rien, sa mort ne l'avait pas attristée. Il n'était plus rien pour elle depuis longtemps.

Sa mère elle voyait les choses autrement, elle avait toujours espéré qu'Adler reviendrait vers elle, et ce malgré le fait qu'il l'ait ruinée et abandonnée pour une femme plus jeune.

C'était en partie pour cette raison que Vanessa tenait à rester à proximité des deux hommes. Sa mère était le seul parent qui lui reste. Même si elles n'étaient pas proches elle voulait faire quelque chose pour elle. Parce qu'elle lui avait donné la vie et que Vanessa lui en était reconnaissante.

_A suivre_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**En route pour Bordeaux**

En cours de route Peter sombra dans le sommeil à l'arrière du véhicule. Neal qui était monté aux côtés de Vanessa se tourna vers lui avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien, il dort. Affirma Vanessa qui surveillait ses passagers du coin de l'œil.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi. Soupira Neal.

\- Je crois qu'il s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Il a l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi.

\- C'était le cas avant, mais du temps a passé depuis et tu sais ce que je lui ai fait.

Vanessa fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu veux dire les protéger lui et sa femme en simulant ta mort ? Je crois qu'il devrait t'en être reconnaissant.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, je l'ai trompé en beauté.

\- Nous. Corrigea Vanessa. Je t'ai aidé et tu le sais et je crois qu'il sait exactement quel rôle j'ai joué dans cette affaire. J'ai bien vu la façon dont il m'a regardé tout à l'heure. Peut être ne m'a t'il pas encore reconnue, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

\- Tu n'as fait que louer un container, ce n'est pas un crime. La rassura Neal.

\- J'ai aussi aidé un criminel à disparaître, cela risque d'être vu comme en étant un. Commenta Vanessa.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que cela te tourmente beaucoup. Remarqua Neal.

Vanessa sourit.

\- Tu me connais bien. Dit elle avec amusement. J'en ai vu d'autres avec mes parents.

\- J'imagine que ta mère s'est vite remise de son chagrin. Murmura Neal. La mort de ton père n'a pas du la faire pleurer longtemps.

\- Curieusement elle en a été très affectée. Répondit Vanessa. Même s'ils n'ont jamais été mariés elle a toujours fait comme s'ils étaient mari et femme. Je crois qu'il avait un certain attachement pour elle lui aussi. Même après avoir épousé Françoise il a continué à voir ma mère.

Neal n'était pas surpris. Il n'avait jamais cru que Vincent Adler soit réellement amoureux d'une femme aussi jeune que Françoise.

\- Cela n'a pas été facile pour toutes les deux au début il me semble...

\- Non, en effet, elle était bien trop jeune pour que je puisse la voir comme une belle mère. Nous nous sommes ignorées un certain temps comme tu le sais.

\- Oui, c'est à cette époque que j'ai fait ta connaissance et que j'ai su que Françoise était l'épouse d'Adler.

\- Cela a du te faire un choc à l'époque, de retrouver la cousine de Madison dans cette position.

\- Plus ou moins.

Vanessa le regarda avec curiosité.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je me doutais qu'elle se chercherait un mari, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle opterait pour quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Cela je peux le comprendre. Souffla Vanessa.

Elle reporta son attention sur la route et ne parla plus pendant un assez long moment.

\- Où allons nous exactement ? Demanda Neal.

\- Je pensais vous déposer chez Gilles, personne ne viendra vous chercher à la chartreuse. C'est un endroit bien placé dans Bordeaux, sécurisé et très confortable, vous pourrez vous reposer et discuter autant que nécessaire.

\- Et Gilles sera d'accord ? Objecta Neal. Ce pourrait être risqué pour lui.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré le jeune homme, et bien que ce dernier soit très proche de sa sœur ainée, il n'était pas du même milieu et Neal n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose de le mêler à cette affaire.

\- Si cela peut ennuyer notre mère Gilles sera ravi. Il ne lui a jamais pardonné de l'avoir vendu à son père lorsqu'il avait cinq ans. Même si cela lui a permis de grandir dans le luxe et d'hériter d'une fortune il a souffert de ce qu'on lui a imposé de faire pour mériter cet héritage.

\- Et d'être séparé de toi je présume. Ajouta Neal. Je me souviens que toi tu pensais beaucoup à lui. J'étais content d'apprendre que vous aviez fini par vous retrouver. A ce propos, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment vous vous étiez retrouvé.

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Avoua Vanessa. Je n'étais pas très fière de la façon dont j'avais réussi à le revoir.

\- Tu veux me raconter ?

\- Pourquoi pas, nous avons encore un peu de route à faire. J'avais tout juste 24 ans, j'ai dragué un vieux type de l'entourage du père de Gilles pour qu'il m'introduise dans la chartreuse. Une fois dans la place je me suis mise à la recherche de mon petit frère. J'avais peur de ne pas le reconnaître, il avait cinq ans lors de notre séparation et dix ans avaient passé... mais dès que je l'ai vu j'ai su que c'était lui. Il était magnifique. Blond, bronzé, avec toujours ces belles boucles indisciplinées autour de sa tête. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement et lorsqu'il m'a regardée...

Elle marqua une pause dans son récit, la gorge nouée par l'émotion au souvenir de ces retrouvailles avec son frère.

Gilles l'avait regardée et son regard empli d'ennui s'était brusquement empli de joie, il s'était précipité vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Il m'a reconnue, s'est précipité vers moi pour m'étreindre. Il a prononcé mon surnom et nous avons eu du mal à ne pas pleurer.

\- J'imagine. Sourit Neal.

\- Après je me suis faite mettre à la porte, mais j'avais eu le temps de lui donner mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone, nous n'avons plus jamais perdu le contact.

Neal fixa le tableau de bord, le visage empreint d'une sorte de tristesse résignée.

\- J'aurai aimé avoir une grande sœur telle que toi lorsque j'avais quatorze ans. Avoua t'il. Ou même une petite sœur. Gilles et toi avez de la chance, vous avez réussi à vous retrouver et vous êtes restés proches.

A l'arrière Peter qui venait de se réveiller et qui écoutait sans rouvrir les yeux depuis quelques minutes se sentit un peu embarrassé. Il y avait fort à parier que les deux autres n'auraient pas parlé si librement s'ils avaient su qu'il ne dormait plus.

Il n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux et les déranger, mais la situation devenait vraiment dérangeante pour lui.

Il s'agita un peu puis soupira pour indiquer qu'il s'éveillait.

Neal se tourna vers lui.

\- Peter ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Hmm.

Neal sourit et se tourna à nouveau vers l'avant.

\- Si tu veux te joindre à la conversation, nous n'avons rien contre. Dit il avec malice. Pas vrai Vane ?

\- Tout à fait. Sourit Vanessa.

Peter fronça légèrement les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux, songeant que ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés, ils avaient des caractères assez semblables.

\- Je vous trouve un peu trop proches vous deux. Marmonna t'il.

\- C'est parce qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps. Affirma Neal. Même si nous ne pouvions pas nous voir souvent nous gardions le contact.

\- Un peu comme Gilles et moi. Ajouta Vanessa.

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends.

Il regarda Vanessa.

\- Donc nous allons chez votre frère.

\- Oui. Il vous accueillera volontiers, ne vous en faites pas agent Burke. Il est encore très jeune mais il est brillant. Il sera heureux de faire votre connaissance à tous les deux. Vous pourrez d'ailleurs lui apprendre deux ou trois petites choses je pense, il appréciera.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir. Affirma Neal.

Peter lui préféra ne pas s'avancer là dessus. Il tenait à voir à qui il allait avoir à faire avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Au terme de leur trajet Vanessa se gara devant un portail de métal noir monumental et s'adressa à l'interphone.

\- Je viens voir Gilles. Si vous vouliez bien m'ouvrir.

Le gigantesque portail s'ouvrit sans bruit et elle engagea son véhicule sur le chemin sablonneux qui conduisait à la chartreuse.

Un jeune homme blond et bronzé attendait sur la terrasse, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vane ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite...

Vanessa et lui s'embrassèrent puis le jeune homme se tourna vers Peter et Neal qui étaient descendus à la suite de la jeune femme.

Il sourit et tendit la main à Neal.

\- Vous devez être Neal, heureux de faire votre connaissance. Vane m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaître.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait un peu trop exagéré à mon sujet, je n'ai sans doute pas fait tout ce qu'elle a bien pu vous dire. Plaisanta Neal en lui serrant la main.

Gilles se tourna ensuite vers Peter, les sourcils froncés, puis il se détendit et le salua également avec politesse.

\- Je présume que vous êtes l'agent Burke... Soyez les bienvenus à la chartreuse.

Peter était un peu surpris d'un si bon accueil, mais Neal l'acceptait comme si cela était tout à fait normal.

\- Gilles, ils ont besoin de se reposer à l'abri. Françoise est un peu hostile envers l'agent Burke. Rien de bien méchant, mais il vaut mieux qu'elle ne les rencontre pas pour le moment.

\- Je vois. Dit tranquillement Gilles. Le pavillon central est libre, ils peuvent prendre possession des deux chambres qui s'y trouvent. Ils ont de la chance, les travaux de rénovation viennent juste d'être terminés, la salle de bains est enfin utilisable.

Peter battit des paupières mais préféra garder le silence, puisque visiblement tout le monde trouvait la situation normale il serait mal venu de faire des remarques qui pourraient se retourner contre lui.

Neal le regarda puis se tourna vers Gilles.  
\- Mon ami a encore besoin de se reposer, quand à moi, je dois aller chercher deux personnes qui sont restées au domaine du Grand Vignoble. Puis-je l'accompagner à sa chambre et disposer d'un véhicule ?

Peter, Vanessa et Gilles se récrièrent aussitôt.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, tu ne peux pas retourner là bas. Affirma Peter.

\- L'agent Burke a raison, Françoise ne te laissera jamais repartir avec Danièle et tu le sais. Protesta Vanessa soucieuse.

\- Je serai un très mauvais hôte si j'acceptais de vous laisser reprendre la route si vite. Ajouta Gilles doucement.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser Scott et Dani... murmura Neal d'un ton soucieux.

\- Je vais téléphoner à Scott. Affirma Peter. Dès que mon téléphone portable sera rechargé.

\- Et moi à Dani. Dit Vanessa d'un ton décidé. Pour l'heure il serait bon en effet que vous preniez du repos tous les deux. Gilles et moi nous occupons du reste. Ne vous faites pas de soucis.

Neal capitula provisoirement et accompagna Peter dont le visage fatigué lui inspirait du soucis, jusqu'à la chambre qui serait sienne.

Peter s'installa au bord du lit et le regarda comme s'il redoutait de ne plus le trouver là à son réveil.

Neal ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de cette crainte, il n'y avait pas si longtemps cela aurait été une possibilité en effet, mais plus maintenant et il devait l'en convaincre.

\- Je te promets que je serai toujours là à ton réveil et que nous parlerons. Dit il avec calme.

Peter hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Promets moi aussi que tu ne feras rien sans moi. Demanda t'il après une hésitation.

Neal hocha la tête en silence.

\- Je te le promets.

Peter eut un bref sourire qui exprimait sa satisfaction et son soulagement puis il s'étendit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Neal prit place dans un fauteuil et le regarda dormir, songeant qu'ils avaient bien changés tous les deux, au début de leur relation jamais Peter ne l'aurait cru sur parole et il aurait sans doute eu raison de se méfier.

Maintenant les choses étaient différentes... il était un homme libre qui entendait le rester, qui avait des responsabilités et il appréhendait quelque peu le moment où il allait devoir l'expliquer à l'agent.

Il redoutait également les raisons qui avaient poussé Peter à se lancer à sa recherche. Alors qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'il fasse le contraire.

Où avait il fait erreur pour que l'agent ne tienne aucun compte de ses avertissements ?

Il allait devoir tirer cela au clair une fois que Peter se serait reposé, et il se doutait que ce ne serait pas une discussion des plus agréables pour eux.

_A suivre _


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Ceux qui restent doivent s'entendre**

Scott resta un moment dans sa chambre à réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire, il s'était attendu à être lui aussi expulsé, mais personne n'était venu le prier de partir, ce qui le surprenait fortement.

Il se connecta aux caméras de sécurité du domaine afin de garder un oeil sur les lieux, il fut donc témoin du départ de Neal et de Peter, ce qui le soulagea d'un grand poids, au moins ces deux là étaient libres et ils avaient réussi à se retrouver, c'était déjà un sacré pas en avant. Puisque les deux amis avaient filé sans lui il avait le champs libre pour agir à sa guise et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Il continua ensuite ses recherches concernant Neal et les personnes habitant au domaine en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Il lui fallait les plans de l'endroit pour prévoir une action future.

Il espérait que Peter s'en sortirait sans lui en attendant qu'ils se retrouvent, mais il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour lui, après tout c'était d'un agent du FBI qu'il était question, donc d'une personne tout à fait à même de faire face à une situation délicate.

Il cessa bientôt de penser à Peter pour se consacrer entièrement à sa recherche.

Il était en train de mémoriser la disposition des lieux lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte.

Croyant qu'on venait le chercher pour le faire partir il rangea posément son ordinateur et se dirigea vers la porte, il avait déjà bouclé ses bagages, du moins le peu qu'il avait défait la veille en arrivant.

A sa grande surprise une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années aux yeux d'un bleu intense se tenait derrière la porte. Elle avait les cheveux courts et l'air décidé. Son visage était quelque peu familier à Scott, lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle il avait le sentiment de la connaître déjà.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on m'envoie une gamine. Dit il en souriant.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

\- Et moi je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un crétin. Comme quoi on peut se tromper. Répliqua t'elle en se détournant pour repartir.

Scott en resta interdit mais parvint pourtant à la retenir avant qu'elle ne reparte en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Cela fut juste, elle avait déjà amorcé le geste lorsqu'il lui saisit le bras. Elle se figea une seconde puis tourna la tête et posa un regard dédaigneux sur elle avant de baisser lentement les yeux pour fixer la main qui enserrait son bras.

Scott la lâcha aussitôt, mal à l'aise. Il se reprit rapidement, surpris d'avoir été désorienté par une gamine qui n'avait pas plus de 16 ans.

\- Et bien, on peut dire que tu as du caractère... dit il avec amusement.

La gamine haussa les épaules.

\- C'est de famille,je tiens ça de mon père, et il paraît que ma mère n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre.

\- Et je peux savoir qui ils sont ? Questionna Scott qui se doutait déjà de la réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, si vous ne le savez pas encore je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous le dire. Mais je dois avouer que je suis déçue, je pensais qu'un fouinard comme vous aurait déjà trouvé l'identité de mes parents biologiques.

\- J'ai bien une petite idée là dessus. Affirma Scott avec un demi sourire. Tu as les yeux de ton père.

\- Et son sourire il paraît, pour le reste je tiens de ma mère. Mais bon, je ne suis pas venue pour parler de mes parents. Je suis venue pour que nous fassions la route ensemble jusqu'à Bordeaux. Je veux rejoindre Neal au plus vite et vous avez une voiture. Il me semble que de votre côté vous voulez retrouver l'agent Burke.

Scott la regarda avec un respect mêlé de surprise.

\- Tu en sais des choses. Fit il remarquer.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai seulement des yeux, des oreilles et un cerveau, je m'en sers. Dit elle sèchement. Pas besoin de fouiner avec un ordi pour apprendre des choses intéressantes. Bon, nous nous mettons en route ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Scott se demanda ce qui la rendait si impatiente, Neal et Peter n'étaient pas partis depuis très longtemps pour autant qu'il ait pu en juger. Il avait en effet piraté les caméras de surveillance du domaine et avait donc pu assister au départ des deux hommes.

Comme en réponse à son questionnement des coups furent frappés à la porte. Scott hésita à ouvrir.

La jeune fille n'eut pas cette réticence et ouvrit.

Un petit groupe d'enfants se tenait dans le couloir, les plus âgés, deux garçons blonds d'environ dix ans parfaitement identiques entrèrent sans attendre, les autres, une fillette de six ou sept ans et un garçonnet de quatre ou cinq ans furent plus longs à passer le seuil.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du venir. Soupira l'adolescente.

\- Nous tenons à t'aider. Affirma l'un des jumeaux en posant sur elle un regard brillant.

Il avait tout l'air d'être en admiration devant elle et Scott réprima un sourire. Les amours enfantins lui avaient toujours semblé fort amusants.

L'adolescente se tourna vers les deux plus jeunes, c'était visiblement leur présence qui lui posait le plus de soucis et Scott réalisa pourquoi en les identifiant.

Il s'agissait des enfants qu'avait eu Françoise avec Vincent Adler, Viviane et Florian.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle ne tenait pas à ce que ces deux là s'en mêlent. Si Françoise était déjà assez remontée contre les deux hommes qui avaient réussi à lui échapper, comment serait elle si elle découvrait que ses enfants étaient en route pour les rejoindre.

\- Navré les enfants. Dit il d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui regarde les enfants, allez donc jouer ailleurs.

Il vit l'adolescente grimacer et les quatre enfants se tourner vers lui. Les visages des jumeaux exprimaient soudain un profond dédain à son encontre.

\- Jouer ? Dit le jumeau de gauche. Sachez que nous ne jouons pas monsieur. Nous avons passé l'âge des enfantillages. Nous avons passé le bac cette année Amaury et moi.

Scott les considéra avec surprise.

\- Mais vous avez quel âge vous deux ?

\- Nous avons 11 ans. Répondit le jumeau de droite, Amaury donc. Nous acceptons vos félicitations.

Scott était un peu perdu, il regarda l'adolescente dans l'espoir qu'elle lui apporte quelques explications.

S'il pouvait comprendre les raisons de la présence des enfants de Françoise, ils étaient de la même famille que l'adolescente, il ne parvenait pas à situer les deux autres.

\- Amaury et Thibault sont élèves dans le même établissement pour surdoués que moi. Mais ils ont encore plus d'avance que moi. Déclara l'adolescente avec un air agacé.

Les jumeaux eurent un large sourire. Amaury regarda Scott avec amusement.

\- Qui sait, nous pourrions peut être vous aider. Dit il avec aplomb.

\- Non merci. Répliqua l'adolescente avec brusquerie. Maintenant vous débarrassez le plancher. Scott a raison, cela ne vous regarde pas. Allez voir les chevaux, profitez de la piscine, mais allez vous en.

Thibault et Amaury échangèrent un regard ennuyé.

La petite Viviane se rapprocha, le regard contrarié.

\- On peut aussi aller voir maman et lui dire que tu es avec l'ami de l'agent Burke. Affirma t'elle.

Son frère hocha la tête avec vigueur.

Scott le regarda, se demandant ce qu'un enfant si jeune comprenait de la situation.

\- Vous voulez quoi au juste ? Demanda l'adolescente avec humeur.

\- On veut voir Neal Caffrey et l'agent Burke. Répondit Viviane.

\- Nous aussi. Ajouta Amaury gaiement.

Scott grimaça, il ne voyait pas trop comment quitter les lieux et faire la route jusqu'à Bordeaux avec un groupe de gamins. Outre qu'il n'était pas du tout porté sur le baby sitting, même si les enfants étaient des surdoués pour la plupart.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela va être possible. Soupira t'il. Bordeaux c'est vraiment très loin, vous avez pensé à l'inquiétude de vos familles ?

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules avec l'air blasé des enfants qui n'ont plus trop de liens avec les familles en question.

Scott ressentit un pincement au cœur face à cette expression qui lui était familière. Il se souvenait avoir eu la même enfant lorsqu'on lui parlait de son père.

\- Elle est loin notre famille. Dit Thibault d'un ton sec. Personne ne se rendra compte qu'on a disparu. Ils s'en foutent de nous.

\- Tout à fait. Ajouta Amaury. Ils nous ont expédié en pension dès que nous avons eu quatre ans.

Scott commençait à se dire qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à s'en débarrasser, et que cela allait se terminait en désastre.

En vérité, c'était déjà pas loin d'être un désastre.

Il avait très envie d'être loin, très très loin de là.

Pas qu'il regrettait d'avoir suivi l'agent Burke, non, il ne le regrettait en rien, mais seulement qu'il aurait préféré que les choses évoluent d'une façon qu'il puisse gérer sans trop se prendre la tête. Il décida de ruser.

\- Bon. On ne va pas se fâcher. Les jumeaux et les petits, vous allez nous attendre près de la sortie. On vous prendra au passage. Dit il.

Les quatre enfants le regardèrent avec méfiance.

\- Promis ? Demanda Viviane.

\- Juré. Répondit l'adolescente d'un ton assuré.

Le petit groupe se retira docilement et Scott poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur lui. C'était provisoire, mais cela leur apporterait un peu de répit et ils allaient pouvoir ruser et laisser les gamins au domaine. C'était du moins l'intention de Scott. Il n'avait aucune intention de s'encombrer d'un groupe de gosses. L'adolescente était la seule personne qu'il avait envie d'avoir avec lui.

Parce qu'elle était attirante, visiblement pleine de ressources et qu'il avait très envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle.  
Faire équipe avec elle était la meilleure façon d'y parvenir. Il était sur le point de lui proposer de partir, mais elle prit les devants.

\- Bien, autant prendre le large au plus vite. Affirma l'adolescente. Lorsqu'ils vont nous voir passer sans nous arrêter ils vont foncer tout droit vers le bureau de Françoise. On va devoir rouler vite si on ne veut pas être repris.

\- Je vote pour également. Dit Scott qui partageait le même sentiment.

L'adolescente et lui se dirigèrent vers la voiture de location, elle portait un gros sac à main qui semblait bien rempli, Scott lui n'avait pris que son ordinateur, il trouverait à remplacer ses vêtements une fois à Bordeaux.

Une fois en voiture ils partirent le plus rapidement possible, passant près du portail en trombe.

Scott ne vit pas le groupe d'enfants qui étaient censé les y attendre et cela le surprit.

\- Ils ont renoncé d'après toi ?

\- J'en doute. Soupira l'adolescente. Ils sont sans doute allé directement chez Françoise.

Scott réprima un mot malsonnant et appuya un peu sur l'accélérateur.

Si les quatre gamins avaient fait cela, ils devaient s'éloigner le plus possible.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il devint clair pour Scott et sa passagère que personne ne les poursuivait.

Scott ralentit l'allure et se tourna brièvement vers l'adolescente.

\- Donc vous êtes Danièle...

\- Oui, en effet, je suis Danièle, fille adoptive de deux criminels actuellement incarcérés et fille biologique d'un criminel repenti.

_A suivre_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Une discussion délicate**

Peter se réveilla en sursaut, au terme d'un assez mauvais rêve où il était lancé à la recherche de son épouse et de son fils et qu'il ne parvenait pas à les retrouver.

Ce rêve pénible était bien trop semblable à ceux qu'il avait fait après la disparition de Neal des années plus tôt.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne à l'époque, pas même à Mozzie qui aurait sans doute pu comprendre, mais même alors qu'il avait eu sous les yeux ce qui semblait être le cadavre de Neal, il avait longtemps rêvé de lui comme s'il était encore en vie et qu'ils travaillaient encore ensemble, que Neal se mettait dans des ennuis impossibles dont il devait le sortir. Il s'était réveillé plus d'une fois l'esprit un peu égaré par le rêve, qu'il avait ressenti un bref soulagement à la pensée que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que Neal n'avait pas d'ennuis dont il devait le sortir, avant de réaliser que justement ce n'était qu'un rêve, tout n'était qu'un rêve. Que Neal était mort, qu'il ne serait pas au bureau à l'attendre, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais de problèmes dont Peter pourrait le sortir.

Il ressentait la même sensation qu'alors, ce sentiment d'angoisse qui s'accroche à vous malgré le réveil, malgré la certitude que tout n'est qu'un rêve et que les personnes dont vous avez rêvé ne sont pas en danger.

Il resta un moment les yeux clos, essayant de retrouver une certaine sérénité. Il n'y parvint pas vraiment, même s'il avait la certitude qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Elizabeth et à leur fils, que pourrait il donc leur arriver ? Il n'avait plus d'ennemi et personne n'oserait s'en prendre à la famille d'un agent du FBI sans risquer de gros ennuis, c'était de notoriété publique. Seul un fou ou un désespéré s'y risquerait.

Peter était certain qu'il n'en avait croisé aucun dernièrement, les seuls dont il ait le souvenir étaient morts et enterrés depuis longtemps.

Il commençait à se sentir un peu mieux lorsqu'une très méchante petite voix se fit entendre dans un coin de son esprit, lui chuchotant qu'un certain Neal Caffrey lui avait semblé mort lui aussi quelques années plus tôt.

Cette vilaine petite voix le fit frissonner et le poussa à rouvrir les yeux.

Et si tout n'était vraiment qu'un rêve ? Qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé Neal, parce que le jeune homme était bel et bien mort depuis des années ?

Pire encore, si tout était vrai et que l'escroc avait profité de son sommeil pour fuir à nouveau ?

Après tout, avec Neal tout était possible, le pire comme le meilleur. Peter aurait aimé ne pouvoir se souvenir que du meilleur, mais ce n'était pas possible. Sa mémoire lui retraçait tout, même si ce n'était pas toujours chose agréable.

Il tourna les yeux vers le fauteuil où avait été assis le jeune homme en retenant son souffle.

Le découvrir vide lui donna un coup au cœur.

Le fait d'être dans un lieu quasi inconnu, un lieu où il avait le souvenir d'être arrivé en compagnie de Neal et d'une jeune femme qui était visiblement la complice du jeune homme depuis des années, ne le rassurait pas.

Neal était peut être vraiment en vie, mais il pouvait très bien être loin à présent.

La douleur qu'éveillait en lui cette pensée amena des larmes aux yeux de Peter.

Si Neal avait opté pour la fuite, que ferait il ?

Que ferait le jeune homme ?

Connaissant Neal il ne partirait pas sans sa protégée, il semblait vraiment très attaché à la jeune Danièle, tant que Peter commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur leur relation.

Le fait que Neal soit le parrain de la jeune fille ne justifiait pas à ses yeux qu'il se fasse autant de soucis pour elle, pas plus que les parents de l'adolescente aient choisi de la lui confier.

Il regrettait de ne pas encore avoir eu l'occasion de rencontrer la jeune fille, il était certain que la rencontrer lui apporterait des réponses.

Il se redressa vivement en entendant frapper à la porte. Laquelle s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un seul mot ni inviter la personne qui frappait de la sorte à entrer.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir entrer Vanessa.

Cette femme semblait vraiment bien connaître Neal et cela n'avait rien de bien surprenant, ils avaient visiblement évolué dans le même monde un certain temps.

Elle portait un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une carafe emplie d'un jus de fruit écarlate et un verre. Elle posa l'ensemble sur une table, remplit le verre et le présenta à Peter qui but machinalement, il avait la gorge sèche et la boisson lui semblait fraîche à souhait.

Le riche goût du jus de raisin, sucré et un peu âpre au final lui resta longuement en bouche. Il reposa son verre désormais vide et regarda la jeune femme.

\- Donc, vous êtes une amie de Neal... Murmura t'il une fois qu'elle fut assise dans le fauteuil où s'était tenu Neal.

\- Je ne suis pas seulement une amie de Neal agent Burke, précisa Vanessa, je suis également la fille aînée de Vincent Adler. Françoise est la mère de deux autres de ses enfants. A ma connaissance il n'a eu que nous trois, mais sait on jamais...

Peter se raidit instinctivement en entendant ces mots.

La fille de Vincent Adler, maintenant qu'il le savait il remarquait certains détails qui auraient du lui sauter aux yeux.

Elle avait les yeux de son père... mais pas son regard.

En cet instant elle avait même l'air amusé, comme si elle venait de faire une plaisanterie et qu'elle se réjouissait du résultat.

Peter s'adossa à la tête du lit et croisa les bras.

\- Et vous me dites tout cela pour ? Questionna t'il avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir vraiment.

\- Seulement pour vous informer, que vous sachiez exactement ce qu'il en est. Déclara Vanessa. Je suis donc la fille de Vincent Adler, mais également celle d'Andréa Nichols et je tiens à vous prévenir, ma mère ne vous a pas pardonné la mort de mon père et que si elle peut vous pourrir la vie, elle ne reculera devant rien pour y parvenir.

\- Adler est mort depuis des années et elle n'a jamais rien tenté. Objecta Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

Vanessa ne se troubla pas pour si peu.

\- Ma mère ne fonctionne pas au même rythme que vous et moi, elle est dotée d'une patience qui dépasse parfois l'entendement, elle fait son chemin à sa façon. Elle attend le bon moment, celui où la personne qu'elle vise ne se méfie plus. Je vous conseille donc de rester sur vos gardes. Elle ne renonce jamais.

\- Vous ne devez pas beaucoup l'aimer pour la trahir si facilement. Déclara Peter.

Vanessa eut un sourire étrange et se pencha vers lui.

\- J'avoue que nous ne sommes pas trop proches en effet, mais elle reste ma mère et mon seul parent en vie. Si j'étais vous je ne tablerai pas trop sur le fait que je ne l'ai pas vue depuis la mort de Vincent, si elle me demandait de l'aide je l'aiderai.

\- Même si elle vous demandait de commettre un crime ? Rétorqua Peter.

Vanessa haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Tout dépend du crime. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un mais pour le reste...

Peter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La jeune femme semblait tout à fait sérieuse et pourtant, elle lui avait paru saine d'esprit dans la voiture, Neal lui faisait confiance... se pourrait il qu'ils aient fait erreur tous les deux ?

Pris au dépourvu par cette attitude qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre il resta un moment silencieux, essayant d'analyser les informations qui venaient de lui être transmises.

Ce n'était pas chose aussi facile que d'ordinaire, il avait le sentiment que son corps était encore lourd et son cerveau comme engourdi.

Brusquement cet engourdissement lui sembla suspect. Un soupçon lui vint soudain, il tourna la tête vers le verre qu'il avait vidé sans méfiance.

\- Vous avez mis quelque chose dans ce jus de raisin. Dit il d'un ton qui n'avait rien d'interrogateur.

Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation.

\- Je me demandais quand vous finiriez par le réaliser. Gloussa Vanessa.

\- Est-ce trop de demander ce que je viens d'avaler ? Questionna Peter avec effort.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais il ne se sentait pas mal, en vérité, il se sentait plus que bien, détendu, presque heureux.

Il ne devrait sans doute pas se sentir si détendu et presque heureux. La jeune femme venait de lui avouer qu'elle était la fille d'un ancien ennemi et aussi celle d'une ennemie potentielle qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à aider dans certaines limites.

Il y avait de quoi s'angoisser fortement, et pourtant il n'y parvenait pas.

Bon, il n'était pas encore au stade de sourire comme un imbécile, mais ce n'était pas loin et il le sentait.

Heureusement, il sentait également qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il s'endorme avant.

Cela lui ramenait de très mauvais souvenirs en mémoire.

Vincent Adler avait usé d'une mixture semblable pour les endormir Neal et lui lorsqu'il avait voulu se servir d'eux pour accéder au trésor que renfermait le sous-marin nazi.

\- Tel père telle fille... articula t'il. Vous avez utilisé le même produit que votre père...

\- Je l'avoue, mais par égard pour vous j'y ai ajouté de quoi vous détendre et vous permettre de faire de beaux rêves. Dormez bien agent Burke et profitez de ce qui vous viendra à l'esprit pendant votre sommeil. Ne dit on pas que les rêves sont des portes ouvertes sur d'autres réalités ?

Peter n'en savait strictement rien et il s'en moquait bien en temps normal et plus encore alors qu'il était sur le point de perdre conscience, drogué par une jeune femme dont il ne savait pas si elle était ou non une ennemie.

Une jeune femme indéniablement suspecte pour l'heure quoi qu'il en soit.

Il lutta de toutes ses forces contre la torpeur qui menaçait de le submerger, il tenait à rester conscient le plus longtemps possible, à obtenir le plus d'informations également.

Il avait encore tellement de questions, tellement de soucis en tête.

Trop... beaucoup trop... et il ne parvenait pas à les mettre en ordre... il ne parvenait pas à décider ce qu'il convenait de demander en premier.

Réfléchir devenait de plus en plus difficile, ne pas sombrer également.

Le sort de son ancien consultant surmonta pourtant tout le reste et lui donna la force de résister encore un peu.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre connaissance sans s'être assuré que Neal n'allait pas souffrir d'être son ami. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme ait des problèmes à cause de lui. Il en avait déjà bien assez comme ça.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais articuler une phrase audible semblait désormais une chose impossible.

Il fit plusieurs tentatives infructueuses avant de réussir à articuler un mot.

Un seul, qui trahissait son principal soucis.

\- Neal...

Vanessa lui sourit et l'aida à se recoucher, poussa la prévenance jusqu'à remonter draps et couvertures sur lui. Une attitude qui ne cadrait pas vraiment avec ce qu'elle venait de lui faire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas agent Burke, Neal n'a rien à craindre, je ne lui ferai jamais rien qui puisse lui nuire. Il est trop précieux pour moi. Trop précieux pour ma famille. Nous avons tous tellement besoin de lui vous comprenez ? Non... vous ne comprenez pas, mais vous ne tarderez pas à en prendre conscience.

Peter essaya de résister un peu plus, mais il n'y parvint pas, l'effet de la drogue était plus fort que sa volonté, il se sentit sombrer et le fait que cela ne l'angoissait même pas était la pire des choses pour lui.

_A suivre _


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Certains sont préparés, d'autres le sont moins**

Lorsque Vanessa sortit de la chambre où dormait Peter elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Gilles qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

Le jeune homme la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu es certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix ? Il risque de ne pas trop apprécier à son réveil, et je doute que Neal soit content de le découvrir endormi de la sorte.

\- Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Répondit Vanessa d'un ton catégorique. Il a besoin de se reposer et Neal a besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir.

\- Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi, mais j'ai pourtant le sentiment qu'il est plus porté sur les actions d'impulsion que celles fruit d'une longue période de réflexion. Fit valoir Gilles doucement.

Vanessa soupira.

\- C'est bien pour cela que je tiens justement à ce qu'il puisse prendre malgré tout du temps pour réfléchir. Parce qu'il ne le ferait pas s'il pouvait parler sans attendre à l'agent Burke.

\- Et comment vas tu faire pour le tenir loin de la chambre de l'agent Burke ? Il ne lui a pas promis d'être là à son réveil ?

\- Si, et il sera là à son réveil, comme prévu, dans un jour ou deux, sinon plus. Puisque l'agent Burke n'est pas prêt à se réveiller.

Gilles se détourna et se mit à progresser dans le couloir.

\- Je vois que tu as tout prévu. Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas lorsque tu fais des choses de ce genre, cela me fait trop penser à notre mère. Ce qui n'est pas, tu dois t'en douter, un compliment.

\- Je sais que tu réprouves ce genre de comportement et j'admets que cela me fait effectivement avoir des points communs assez fâcheux avec elle, mais je ne poursuis pas du tout le même but. Je veux les protéger tous.

Gilles tourna la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je présume que cela inclut également notre mère...

\- Oui, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle finisse en prison.

\- Moi cela ne m'ennuierait pas le moins du monde. Maugréa Gilles avec humeur. Elle n'a jamais pensé qu'à l'argent et à son propre intérêt. Aujourd'hui encore elle nous vendrait tous les deux si elle pensait pouvoir en retirer du bénéfice.

\- Je le sais bien Gilles. J'ai vécu plus longtemps que toi à ses côtés. Dit doucement Vanessa en hâtant le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur et s'y maintenir.

Lorsqu'il était agacé Gilles marchait très vite, comme tel était le cas actuellement. Vanessa avait un peu de mal à garder le rythme qu'il lui imposait, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de remarques à ce sujet, il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'en vouloir à leur mère après tout. Elle n'allait certainement pas le reprendre à ce sujet.

Parfois elle n'était pas loin de penser comme lui, adolescente elle avait plus d'une fois eu la tentation de disparaître et de faire sa vie loin des deux êtres qui lui avaient donné le jour. Hélas cela aurait également signifié devoir couper tous les ponts avec son petit frère, Vincent et leur mère savaient fort bien où trouver Gilles. Ils auraient très vite appris qu'elle était toujours en relation avec lui. Pour sa sécurité et la sienne elle avait soigneusement évité de trop le contacter lorsque ses parents étaient dans les parages.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait été assez âgée pour vivre sans eux elle avait pris ses distances et avait passé plus de temps avec Gilles.

Gilles remarqua qu'elle commençait à s'essouffler et ralentit.

\- Désolé, j'oublie souvent que je marche trop vite. Soupira t'il.

\- Ce qui me permet de faire de l'exercice. Plaisanta Vanessa.

Gilles secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- Je reste persuadé que tu fais fausse route, mais comme toujours tu peux compter sur moi. J'espère que tu le sais.

Vanessa posa une main sur le bras de son frère, pour lui prouver que tel était le cas.

\- Je le sais... et je t'en remercie. Cette fois je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas trop d'autres choix. Les lieux où ils peuvent être en relative sécurité sont rares.

\- Et ils risquent d'être de plus en plus rares. Murmura Gilles. J'ai fait un tour sur le deep pendant que tu préparais ta mixture. L'ami que Neal a laissé à New York a laissé quelques informations, ce n'est pas encore la catastrophe mais ce n'est pas brillant.

Vanessa stoppa net et l'obligea à en faire autant.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Questionna t'elle.

\- Il semblerait que des gens aient cherché à s'emparer de la femme et du fils de l'agent Burke, l'ami de Neal a réussi à les mettre en sécurité, mais il a la sensation d'être sous surveillance depuis qu'il est revenu sur New-York et il n'ose plus revenir là où il les a laissés.

Vanessa grimaça.

\- Ce n'est pas bon. Dit elle. Espérons que cette femme et son gamin ne vont pas se faire prendre, qui que ce soit qui soit lancé à leurs trousses je suis persuadée qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils ne réussissent pas à mettre la main sur eux.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? Par le biais du deep je peux contacter des amis moi aussi.

\- Non ! Se récria immédiatement Vanessa paniquée à l'idée de le mettre en danger en l'exposant plus encore.

Gilles la regarda avec surprise.

\- Vane ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait soudain à la limite de la panique. Il n'avait fait que lui proposer de filer un coup de main à une mère et son enfant qui semblaient en mauvaise situation.

Vanessa essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son calme, mais elle avait du mal, elle voulait mener ses projets à terme, mais elle n'avait aucune intention de voir son petit frère s'impliquer trop. Elle lui faisait déjà bien assez courir de risques en lui faisant héberger les deux hommes.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile de leur venir en aide pour le moment, pas sans savoir qui est sur leurs traces. Par contre, si tu peux en apprendre plus à ce sujet, cela pourrait nous servir.

Gilles resta un moment silencieux, la regardant intensément.

\- Si c'est cela que tu souhaites... je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Murmura t'il.

\- Merci Gilles. Sourit Vanessa.

Elle resta dans le couloir, immobile, tandis qu'il s'éloignait sans se retourner. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas tort, elle était en train de faire des choses que ferait leur mère et à bien y réfléchir, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle ne tenait pas à devenir comme elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un jour Gilles la regarde comme une personne froide et qui n'avait d'intérêt que pour ce qui pouvait lui apporter quelque chose.

Elle allait devoir faire plus qu'elle n'en avait déjà fait pour éviter cela.

Il était vrai que leur mère comptait pour elle, mais pas autant que Gilles. Personne ne compterait jamais autant que son petit frère à ses yeux.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le voir grandir, elle aurait voulu pouvoir veiller sur lui et elle avait perdu des années, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rattraper les années loin de lui, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas non plus passer trop de temps avec lui. Chaque instant qu'elle passait avec lui était une joie pour elle et elle sentait soudain qu'elle était en train d'en gâcher un.

Elle hésita, elle avait envie de le rejoindre et de profiter de sa présence, mais elle avait quelque chose de primordial à faire.

Elle devait attendre Neal et faire en sorte qu'il ne se rende pas tout de suite dans la chambre de l'agent Burke.

Même si elle ne croyait pas qu'il puisse réaliser tout de suite que son ami avait été drogué.

Comme s'il avait été attiré à cet instant précis celui qu'elle voulait garder loin fit son apparition dans le couloir et marqua une pause à sa vue.

Vanessa le vit l'étudier quelques secondes puis se remettre à avancer, plaquant un sourire de commande sur son visage. Un sourire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qui lui faisait un peu mal.

Elle s'interposa vivement, l'obligeant à s'arrêter à nouveau, son sourire se fana légèrement.

\- Il dort toujours. Dit Vanessa doucement. Je crois que tu as besoin d'un bon repas en attendant.

\- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, mais je n'ai pas faim. De plus je lui ai promis d'être à ses côtés lorsqu'il se réveillera.

\- Même si je te demande de me tenir compagnie ? Tu n'as peut être pas faim, mais moi si, et je déteste manger seule.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Gilles ? Je sais que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Gilles est parti s'occuper sur le web, lorsqu'il s'y plonge il oublie parfois tout le reste, j'irai l'en sortir dans un moment. Pour l'heure c'est avec toi que je veux être.

Neal soupira et regarda en direction de la chambre de Peter.

\- S'il s'éveille et qu'il ne me trouve pas il va être contrarié.

\- Je lui dirai que c'est de ma faute, tu as ma parole. Sourit Vanessa.

Neal hésita encore un moment puis accepta d'un signe de tête, il lui prit le bras et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Comme souvent un buffet froid était dressé dans un coin de la pièce. Vanessa se servit rapidement et s'installa à table pour déguster ce qu'elle avait choisi.

Neal tira une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. Il la regarda manger sans éprouver la moindre envie d'en faire autant. Il était bien trop nerveux pour avoir faim.

Il était encore partagé entre la joie d'avoir retrouvé Peter, de savoir qu'il était vivant, qu'Elizabeth l'était aussi et qu'ils avaient eu un enfant et l'inquiétude de ce qui pouvait suivre.

Il n'était pas naïf, même si Peter n'avait que de bonnes intentions, d'autres en auraient et il n'avait aucune envie de retomber entre les mains de ces gens là.

Mais comment le dire à Peter ? Alors que l'agent avait quitté sa famille, fait tellement de trajets et d'efforts pour le retrouver ?

Neal n'était pas certain d'en avoir le courage. Il avait toujours détesté voir la déception se lire sur le visage de l'agent, et il n'avait aucune envie de la voir s'y peindre cette fois.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas d'autre choix que de décevoir l'agent, même si cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

Il n'avait pas fait tant d'efforts pour simuler sa mort pour renoncer simplement parce que Peter Burke avait décidé de le retrouver et y était arrivé. Non, pas question de se priver à nouveau d'une liberté si durement gagnée.

Et puis, quel intérêt avait il à écouter encore l'agent ? En dehors de conserver son amitié... il avait beau y réfléchir, il n'en trouvait guère.

Bien sur, New-York lui manquait, June, Mozzie, Alex, tous les gens qu'il avait croisé ou fréquenté là bas lui manquaient, mais il n'était pas sans savoir que dans la vie on doit souvent partir et que l'on ne peut pas toujours revenir, il l'avait appris très jeune, au fil des déplacements que lui imposaient les hommes de la protection des témoins.

Il n'avait pas dix ans lorsqu'il avait retenu la principale leçon que lui donnait son statut, qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'attacher, ni à un lieu ni à une personne, parce qu'il fallait la quitter tôt ou tard.

Depuis elle s'était vérifiée, encore et encore, il avait perdu des amis, il était allé de lieux en lieux.

Il continuerait sans doute jusqu'à sa mort. Ce n'était pas un problème, du moins la plupart du temps.

Sauf lorsque Peter entrait en scène.

Peter... qui ne s'intégrait pas vraiment bien dans son scénario de vie et qui pourtant ne cessait d'y revenir et qui avait fini par devenir presque indispensable.

C'était aussi un peu à cause de cette relation qui commençait à lui faire peur que Neal avait choisi de disparaître.

L'agent et lui étaient devenus trop proches, ce n'était pas bon, pour aucun d'eux, pas bon pour leur entourage non plus.

Pas bon pour les affaires.

Peter le connaissait trop bien.

Neal ferma les yeux, perturbé par ses doutes et ses craintes. Trop pris par ses pensées il ne remarqua pas que Vanessa venait de se lever avant de baisser les paupières.

_A suivre_


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Les mauvaises nouvelles n'arrivent jamais seules**

Vanessa avait regardé Neal tout en mangeant, il la fixait, ou plus exactement il regardait dans sa direction mais elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne la regardait pas vraiment.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et même si elle avait l'habitude d'être transparente, elle n'en ressentit pas moins un léger pincement au cœur.

Elle cru entendre encore la voix moqueuse et pour le moins cruelle de son père s'adressant à elle.

Cela remontait à des années, lorsqu'elle était encore aux portes de l'âge adulte et que Neal venait d'entrer dans le cercle d'influence de Vincent.

Elle avait été fascinée par ce jeune homme sympathique et souriant si plein de talents et qui avait su si bien s'intégrer dans l'entourage de son père.

Il était gentil avec elle les rares fois où leurs chemins se croisaient, et, malgré leur différence d'âge, où peut être à cause d'elle, elle s'était sentie attirée par lui sans jamais oser lui parler franchement.

Elle avait très vite compris qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Kate et elle avait décidé de rester en retrait, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait se retenir de l'observer en cachette, comme une enfant amoureuse.

Vincent à qui rien n'échappait, surtout pas quelque chose de ce genre s'était moqué d'elle et de son attitude, soulignant à plaisir son insignifiance et le fait que Neal ne la verrait jamais comme une partenaire potentielle.

Parce qu'elle n'était rien.

Elle n'était ni particulièrement belle, ni particulièrement intelligente aux yeux de Vincent. Elle ne présentait donc de ce fait aucun intérêt pour lui et il était persuadé qu'il en allait de même pour tout le monde.

Vanessa avait encaissé les moqueries sans broncher, elle n'attendait rien de lui de toute façon, mais elle avait tout de même été blessée, parce qu'il disait vrai.

Neal ne la verrait jamais autrement que comme une sorte de petite sœur.

Même maintenant qu'elle avait atteint la trentaine elle n'était pas certaine que l'homme assis en face d'elle se rende compte qu'elle était une femme adulte, célibataire et disponible.

Elle le vit fermer les yeux alors qu'elle se levait et contournait la table pour le rejoindre. Elle était sur le point de poser les mains sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle se ravisa finalement et préféra quitter la pièce.

Cela ne servirait à rien, il avait eu tout le temps de réaliser qu'elle était adulte, célibataire et disponible depuis qu'ils avaient été réunis chez Françoise. Ils avaient passé plusieurs semaines à travailler ensemble après tout.

Bien sur, il avait beaucoup à faire, il était encore sous le coup de l'arrestation des parents adoptifs de Danièle, mais tout de même...

Il était plus que temps pour elle d'admettre, à regret, que son père avait raison, Neal ne la regarderait jamais comme une partenaire potentielle.  
Elle chassa fermement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et se redressa.  
Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser tomber. Il avait plus que jamais besoin de son aide, surtout si les Burke étaient visés.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son frère afin de voir où il en était de ses recherches. Lorsqu'elle y parvint il était sur le point d'en sortir justement.

Elle vit immédiatement à son regard que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Gilles la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu vas devoir réveiller Peter Burke. Dit il d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- C'est si mauvais que cela ? S'alarma Vanessa.

\- C'est pire, Françoise est folle de rage, outre le fait que Neal et Peter Burke ont réussi à lui filer entre les doigts, Danièle est partie avec le jeune homme qui accompagnait l'agent Burke et qu'un groupe de gamins dont les plus vieux n'ont pas douze ans ont réussi à se faire emmener en taxi destination Bordeaux, je te laisse deviner qui ils sont et où ils veulent aller, l'agent Burke a le FBI sur le dos.

Vanessa le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Comment cela, l'agent Burke a le FBI sur le dos ? Il est du FBI. Il ne peut pas les avoir sur le dos, à moins d'avoir fait quelque chose de répréhensible...

\- Quelque chose comme aider un criminel à disparaître par exemple ? Rétorqua Gilles.

Vanessa ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Il n'a pas fait cela, puisque c'est nous qui avons aidé Neal à disparaître. Protesta t'elle un peu perdue.

\- Va donc le dire au FBI si tu l'oses. Je crois qu'ils seront très intéressés par ton témoignage Vane. Quoi qu'il en soit, quelqu'un leur a visiblement mis en tête que l'un de leurs agents a aidé un criminel à fuir leur contrôle, et crois moi ils n'apprécient pas du tout. Leurs soupçons sont de plus confortés par le voyage, pour eux des plus suspects, de l'agent Burke en France et par la disparition de son épouse et de leur fils.

Vanessa s'adossa au mur, prise de vertige. Les choses tournaient mal et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait à faire qu'à Françoise et qu'elle saurait gérer la situation, mais là... elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elle allait devoir composer avec le FBI.

Elle regarda son frère avec honte.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ignorais que l'agent Burke allait être soupçonné par le FBI. Tu as raison, je vais devoir le réveiller. Il doit quitter ta propriété au plus vite.

\- Qui doit quitter la propriété ? Demanda Neal qui venait de quitter la salle à manger et arrivait à leur hauteur. Vanessa se raidit, mais rien dans l'expression de Neal n'indiquait qu'il ait entendu toute leur conversation. Même s'il était doué pour tromper son monde elle doutait qu'il soit en mesure de rester si calme après avoir entendu que le FBI soupçonnait Peter Burke. Il était bien trop attaché à l'homme.

\- Personne. Répondit Gilles dans un sourire. Vanessa prend quelque chose que je viens de lui dire un peu trop à cœur.

\- Gilles ! Protesta Vanessa outrée.

Son cadet lui sourit avec malice.

\- Voyons Vane, tu sais que tout ce qui te concerne me concerne aussi. Je ne vais pas te lâcher maintenant.

\- Tu n'as pas trop le choix. Riposta Vanessa qui refusait de lui attirer des problèmes. Si tu ne veux pas que mes ennuis deviennent les tiens.

\- Et si c'était exactement ce que je veux au contraire ? Répondit Gilles d'un ton décidé.

Sous le regard attentif de Neal qui sentait bien qu'on ne lui disait pas tout, le jeune homme posa les mains sur les épaules de sa sœur.

\- Vane, nous avons tous les deux participé au projet. Que tu le veuilles ou non je suis déjà impliqué.

\- Tu l'es à peine. Murmura Vanessa. Mais s'il reste ici...

\- Personne ne le trouvera. Il sera en sécurité au moins quelques jours. Le temps que nous ayons pu trouver un plan valable. Affirma Gilles.

Il se tourna vers Neal, le visage exprimant une volonté sans faille.

\- Nous allons devoir parle vous et moi, la situation n'était déjà pas évidente avec Françoise qui doit être de très mauvaise humeur, mais elle est en train de devenir bien pire. Le FBI est sur les traces de votre ami l'agent Burke. Il semblerait que des personnes mal intentionnées aient réussi à semer le doute dans les esprits de personnes haut placées dans la hiérarchie à son sujet. Il est accusé de complicité.

Neal fronça les sourcils.

\- De complicité ? Répéta t'il.

\- Oui. On le soupçonne d'avoir favorisé votre disparition.

Neal frissonna. Ce n'était pas vrai, il le savait bien mais il savait également que cela serait difficile à prouver au FBI. Ces gens là avaient du mal à démordre de leurs certitudes une fois qu'ils s'étaient forgés une opinion.

\- Sur quoi se basent ils pour l'accuser ? Demanda t'il.

\- Visiblement quelqu'un a apporté des preuves de sa culpabilité. Un tableau, un dossier, des témoignages.

Neal réprima une grimace. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Peter n'allait pas du tout aimer d'apprendre qu'on le soupçonnait de complicité.

Il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de manières pour prouver que Peter n'était en rien complice, mais pour l'heure ils allaient devoir se séparer. Neal n'était pas sans savoir que s'ils étaient découverts ensembles cela n'arrangerait pas les affaires de Peter, cela risquait même d'apporter de l'eau au moulin des accusateurs.

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Il devait partir... oui, mais il avait promis à Peter qu'il serait présent à son réveil...

S'il partait maintenant il allait décevoir son ami, mais s'il restait il augmentait le risque pour lui d'être déclaré coupable.

Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner en prison, ou de retomber sous le contrôle du FBI, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Peter finisse en prison, il ne se souvenait que trop de combien cela avait été dur pour les Burke lorsque Peter avait été arrêté pour le meurtre du sénateur.

\- Neal qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Demanda Vanessa avec inquiétude.

Elle n'aimait pas son expression. Elle commençait à redouter le pire et lorsqu'il lui répondit enfin, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

\- Je vais partir. Annonça Neal d'un ton résigné. Si je reste Peter semblera encore plus coupable.

\- Ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Dit Gilles en se rapprochant de lui. Il va avoir besoin de l'aide de tous ceux qui sont de son côté pour se défendre et pour retrouver sa famille.

Neal le regarda avec surprise, qu'est-ce que le jeune homme voulait dire.

\- Retrouver sa famille ? Quelque chose est arrivé à Elizabeth et à leur fils ?

\- Il semblerait que votre ami Mozzie soit venu les chercher et depuis personne ne sait où ils sont. Le FBI a mis votre ami sous surveillance, il s'en est rendu compte et il s'est bien gardé de retourner les voir. Il est vraiment méfiant.

Neal hocha la tête, il aurait souri si la situation n'était pas si délicate. C'était tout à fait Mozzie de se méfier sans arrêt.

\- Oui en effet. S'il a aidé Elizabeth et son fils à disparaître nous ne les retrouverons pas. Il est vraiment très doué pour cacher des choses ou des gens.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Sourit Gilles. Mes contacts sur le deep parlent de lui en termes élogieux.

Neal le regarda d'un air songeur mais ne commenta pas. Il avait d'autres choses à penser que l'admiration d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Pour l'heure Elizabeth et l'enfant étaient en sécurité, c'était un soucis en moins. Neal était persuadé que Mozzie avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que ses deux protégés ne puissent pas être retrouvés. Si Elizabeth restait tranquille là où Mozzie l'avait menée tout irait bien pour elle et pour son fils.

Neal savait l'épouse de Peter assez intelligente pour faire ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas être découverte, même si Mozzie ne revenait pas. Il savait également que si elle pensait que son mari était en mauvaise posture elle n'hésiterait pas à sortir de sa cachette, parce que leur amour était plus fort que son désir de sécurité. A moins que le désir de protéger leur enfant ne prime sur son besoin de rejoindre son mari.

\- Si Mozzie a mis Elizabeth et son fils en sécurité, ils ne risquent rien, personne ne devrait réussir à les trouver s'ils se montrent prudents. Je suis persuadé que nous n'avons pas trop de soucis à nous faire pour eux. C'est plus la situation de Peter qui me cause du soucis. Il est hors de question qu'il ait des problèmes à cause de moi.

\- Mais si tu l'aides c'est toi qui aura des ennuis. Murmura Vanessa.

\- Pas seulement moi, tu risques des problèmes également et Victor aussi. Je vais devoir me creuser la tête pour trouver une solution.

Pour le moment il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée à ce sujet, mais il allait trouver quelque chose, de préférence une solution qui permette aussi bien à Peter qu'à lui de s'en tirer sans trop de dégâts.

Il n'était pas prêt à retourner en prison, même pour en protéger Peter. Sauf s'il n'avait pas d'autre option.

Il réprima un soupir, les jours à venir n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

Vanessa posa la main sur son bras avec douceur.

\- Neal, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas.

\- Je n'ai pas trop d'autre choix. Avoua Neal.

\- Et Danièle ? Que va t'elle penser de ton départ ? Elle a besoin de toi, tu es le seul parent qui lui reste.

\- Elle ignore que je suis son père. Pour elle ce sont ceux qui sont en prison ses parents. Souffla Neal avec une pointe de tristesse.

Vanessa le regarda avec un peu de déception.

\- Je t'ai connu plus perspicace. Dit elle. Dani sait très bien qui tu es. Elle n'est pas ta fille pour rien.

_A suivre_


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Partir ou rester**

Neal la regarda d'un air égaré, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Franchement, tu ne t'en doutais vraiment pas ? Plaisanta t'elle. Voyons, Danièle n'est ni stupide ni aveugle, elle a très vite su qui tu étais pour elle. De plus son père adoptif a tenu à ce qu'elle n'ait aucun doute lorsqu'elle a commencé à s'interroger sur ses origines. Il n'a pas hésité à défier son épouse pour que leur fille adoptive sache exactement d'où elle venait. Il t'a toujours apprécié et regrettait que tu ne puisses pas être plus présent dans la vie de Dani.

Neal se reprit avec effort, c'était un grand choc pour lui que d'entendre ces mots. Depuis le jour où il avait laissé sa fille encore bébé entre les bras de sa tante et de son oncle il avait toujours pensé que le couple avait tout fait pour que la fillette ne se doute jamais qu'elle n'était pas leur fille biologique.

Danièle ne lui avait jamais laissé entendre qu'elle savait la vérité après l'arrestation. Ce qui laissait planer un certain doute sur les propos que tenait Vanessa.

Pourtant, Neal la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi important pour lui.

Si vraiment Danièle savait qu'il était son père alors ils allaient devoir avoir une discussion au plus vite tous les deux.

Neal sentait son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite à l'idée de cette éventualité.

Parler à sa fille de Madison, lui dire combien ils avaient été heureux qu'elle vienne au monde sa mère et lui et que ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il l'avait laissée à l'oncle et à la tante de sa mère.

Ils ne pourraient pas rattraper le temps perdu, mais ils pouvaient espérer nouer de nouveaux liens, qui se rapprocheraient plus de ceux d'un père et de sa fille.

Neal cilla nerveusement.

Danièle avait elle seulement envie qu'il se comporte comme un père ? Il en doutait, elle n'était pas timide, si elle en avait eu le désir elle lui aurait fait savoir depuis longtemps.

Non... elle n'attendait rien de lui et cela n'avait rien d'anormal, il n'avait jamais été là pour elle après tout.

Elle était sa fille, mais il n'était pas son père. Seulement son géniteur.

\- Cela ne change rien. Dit il finalement. Je ne peux la prendre avec moi si la situation est telle que vous me le décrivez. Elle sera plus en sécurité chez Françoise.

\- Mais elle n'est plus chez Françoise, elle est en route pour venir ici. Lui dit Gilles. Avec le compagnon de voyage de l'agent Burke. Ils devraient être ici dans quelques heures.

\- Tu devrais les attendre Neal. Ils pourront peut être t'aider et cela te donnera quelques heures pour réfléchir à ce qu'il convient de faire par la suite. Insista Vanessa.

\- Vane a raison, une promesse est une promesse, vous avez promis à votre ami d'être là à son réveil, pour moi ne pas la tenir serait une très grave erreur. Outre le fait que cela dénoterait un manque de respect flagrant, cela vous priverait de l'occasion de discuter avec lui de ce qu'il convient de faire par la suite. Il est venu pour vous, il a par la même occasion mis sa carrière en danger, ce qui semble être le cas puisque le FBI le soupçonne d'être votre complice. Il est clair qu'il est trop tard pour éviter qu'il soit vu comme tel, il ne reste plus qu'à prouver que vous n'avez ni l'un ni l'autre commis de crime.

Le visage de Neal s'éclaira, les mots de Gilles venaient de lui donner une idée.

\- Je crois que je sais exactement comment faire. Affirma t'il. Cela va nous obliger à travestir la réalité, mais ça devrait marcher et puis, visiblement nous ne serons pas les premiers à le faire. Il est clair que ceux qui ont mis Peter sur la liste des agents corrompus ont quelque peu manipulé la vérité.

Il commençait à avoir un plan très précis en tête, un plan qui allait les obliger à retourner aux USA et ce serait là un partie assez délicate de leur plan. Cependant ce ne serait rien comparé à ce qu'ils auraient à faire ensuite.

Pour l'heure il devait attendre que Peter se réveille, l'informer de la situation et lui présenter le plan qu'il venait d'imaginer.

Cela ne serait pas des plus évident. Connaissant Peter il n'aurait pas trop envie de suivre ce plan, il se ferait du soucis pour sa famille et pour sa situation, il serait également furieux.

Neal soupira, il y avait fort à craindre que la colère de Peter se déchaîne tout d'abord contre lui. Il était prêt à endurer la chose, ce ne serait pas la première fois et si son plan réussissait, cela ne serait pas la dernière.

Il se tourna vers Vanessa et Gilles. En attendant il avait un peu de temps à leur consacrer.

Considérer Vanessa lui ramenait pas mal de souvenirs, comme celui de leur première rencontre.

Vanessa n'avait encore que quatorze ans, elle était encore presque une enfant, elle venait juste d'atteindre la puberté et sa mère avait décidé que cela méritait d'être célébré.

Vincent s'y était prêté sans discuter, pour lui faire plaisir et avait invité certains de ses proches à la fête organisée en cette occasion.

Neal avait été un peu surpris de faire partie des invités, il avait plus encore été étonné de découvrir que l'héroïne de la fête était une adolescente à la minceur excessive encore dépourvue de la moindre forme féminine. Vanessa était grande mais elle était aussi plate et osseuse qu'une enfant de dix ans. Sa chevelure soigneusement lissée était réunie dans une tresse stricte qui lui tirait les cheveux en arrière et ne faisait qu'augmenter son côté enfantin, ce qui rendait presque grotesque le fait de lui avoir fait endosser une robe longue d'une couleur rouge des plus criardes. La robe aurait parfaitement convenu à une jeune fille pourvue de quelques formes, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Vanessa ce jour là. La robe très ajustée ne faisait que souligner son manque de formes et sa minceur s'apparentant presque à de la maigreur.

Il était clair qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience d'être ridicule et qu'elle donnerait tout pour être ailleurs.

Elle se tenait dans un coin de la salle, essayant de passer le plus inaperçu possible. Neal l'avait observée quelques minutes, un peu apitoyé par son air malheureux. Il avait finalement décidé de faire quelque chose pour elle.

Il l'avait rejointe et lui avait souri.

\- Bonjour.

Les yeux de l'adolescente l'avaient étudié avant de se détourner. Il l'avait vu se raidir plus encore, ce qui n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer, je suis un des collaborateurs de votre père...

Le regard de la gamine était revenu sur lui, empli d'une lueur maussade. Elle le regarda avec insolence, relevant haut son menton.

\- Je sais très bien qui vous êtes et vous savez qui je suis. Maintenant que tout est dit, pourquoi ne me laissez vous pas tranquille ?

Neal avait alors réalisé qu'elle n'était pas dans un coin parce qu'elle était timide mais parce qu'elle détestait visiblement cette fête.

\- J'aurai cru que quelqu'un pour qui on organise une festivité de ce genre en serait ravie.

Vanessa avait haussé les épaules avec dédain.

\- Heureusement je ne suis pas vous, et les fêtes de ce genre n'ont aucun intérêt à mes yeux. Mes parents ne font pas cela pour moi, ils font cela pour eux, pour briller en société et tenter de se faire passer pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas : des parents parfaits.

Neal était vraiment désarçonné par ces propos, les entendre dans la bouche d'une enfant si jeune était des plus surprenant à ses yeux. Il avait cru qu'elle n'avait pas plus de douze ou treize ans à la voir, mais ce qu'elle disait tendait à lui prouver qu'elle était plus âgée qu'elle ne le semblait.

\- Vincent ne m'a pas dit votre âge.

Vanessa avait laissé échapper un rire moqueur.

\- Sans doute parce qu'il est incapable de s'en souvenir et que ma mère aimerait l'oublier. Je vais avoir quinze ans dans trois mois, et avant que vous en fassiez la remarque, oui, je suis en retard par rapport aux filles de mon âge. Il paraît que c'est du à mon environnement social d'après les psys et les médecins qu'on m'a fait rencontrer. Mais d'après eux c'est sans importance, je vais rattraper mon retard à force. La preuve, je viens enfin d'être réglée.

Neal avait pris une flûte de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur et vu la jeune fille en faire autant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour ce genre de boisson ? Avait demandé Neal en la considérant.

\- La première fois qu'on m'en a fait boire je devais avoir sept ans, je crois que je m'y connais plus en champagnes que la plupart des personnes présentes. Avait répondu Vanessa en portant la flûte à ses lèvres.

Sous le regard fasciné de Neal elle avait commencé à boire. Comme personne ne semblait vouloir la retenir et que ni Vincent ni la femme qui était sa mère n'intervenaient alors qu'il était certain qu'ils savaient fort bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Neal avait jugé plus prudent de ne rien dire de plus.

Il était pourtant mal à l'aise, sa mère et Helen ne l'auraient jamais laissé boire du champagne à l'âge de 14 ans et encore moins lorsqu'il avait sept ans. Vanessa évoluait vraiment dans un milieu très différent de celui où il avait grandi.

\- Il est bon. Avait commenté Vanessa après la première gorgée.

Neal avait approuvé en silence, de fait le champagne était excellent, une marque qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont il retiendrait le nom même s'il était déjà persuadé qu'il n'était pas dans ses prix.

Il le savoura lentement tandis que Vanessa vidait sa flûte d'un trait, la reposait et tendait la main pour en prendre une autre.

Neal ne la laissa pas faire, lui retira le verre des mains, le reposa sur le plateau où elle l'avait pris et posa le sien avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner vers la piste de danse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Avait sifflé Vanessa d'un ton venimeux.

Neal ne s'était pas laissé décourager par la réticence visible de la jeune fille.

\- Puisque vous êtes assez âgée pour boire du champagne, que vous êtes également la reine de cette soirée, vous êtes assez grande pour danser avec moi. Je serai honoré que vous m'acceptiez comme cavalier pour quelques minutes.

Les joues de Vanessa s'étaient empourprées, elle l'avait regardé avec des yeux brillants de larmes contenues, comme si elle pensait qu'il était en train de se moquer d'elle.

Neal s'était penché vers elle pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Je suis sincère, faites moi confiance jeune fille.

Il avait craint qu'elle ne refuse, qu'elle se délivre de son étreinte et prenne la fuite, mais elle avait à nouveau relevé le menton d'un air de défi et l'avait suivi sur la piste de danse.

Elle dansait fort bien et s'était détendue rapidement, elle n'avait pas souri pour autant, mais quelque chose dans son expression avait prouvé à Neal qu'elle appréciait tout de même l'expérience.

Neal en avait été satisfait, elle méritait de profiter de cette soirée qui était censée être la sienne et s'il pouvait l'aider à cela il ne serait pas venu pour rien et elle non plus.

Il était resté avec elle tout le reste de la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble sur le point de tomber de sommeil.

Il avait alors demandé à Vincent la permission de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre et son employeur la lui avait accordée.

Vanessa avait stoppé à quelques mètres de la porte de sa chambre et l'avait considéré avec défi.

\- Je ne vous aime toujours pas. Je sais qui vous êtes. Je sais ce que vous cherchez à faire en me consacrant votre soirée. Je vous conseille de trouver une autre cible pour vous rapprocher de mon père, je ne présente aucun intérêt pour lui.

Elle avait ensuite couru se réfugier dans sa chambre dont la porte avait claqué avec violence derrière elle.

Neal était tout d'abord resté interdit, surpris par cette rebuffade qu'il n'avait pas prévu, puis il s'était amusé de la chose.

Par la suite il avait fait son possible pour apprivoiser Vanessa et la convaincre qu'il ne faisait pas cela pour plaire à Vincent.

_A suivre_


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Filature, arrestation, accusations et conséquences**

Après l'installation dans la petite ville d'Elizabeth, une maison toute simple dans un quartier des plus tranquilles, Elizabeth et Mozzie avaient attendu que le jeune garçon soit couché et endormi pour aborder des sujets plus délicats.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenait à ce que l'enfant entende des choses qui pourraient l'effrayer, la situation était déjà bien trop bouleversante pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

Il s'installèrent dans le salon et en fermèrent la porte pour plus de précaution, laissant Satchmo dans le couloir afin qu'il puisse donner l'alarme si besoin.

\- Pour l'heure cet endroit est totalement sécurisé. Affirma Mozzie. J'ai effectué plusieurs reconnaissances très poussées et je crois que personne ne viendra vous chercher ici. Vous aurez peut être quelques voisines qui viendront vous souhaiter la bienvenue, mais si vous vous montrez désireuse de rester seule avec votre fils on ne devrait pas vous ennuyer. J'ai fait savoir aux gens du quartier que vous étiez une lointaine cousine dont le mari est décédé dernièrement et qui avait besoin de changer de cadre de vie pour se reprendre en main après ces événements tragiques. Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous auriez choisi pour prétexte, mais croyez moi, c'est de loin la meilleure option. Ainsi les gens vous plaindront mais vous laisseront en paix. J'ai pour vous des papiers d'identité tous neufs, ne craignez rien, ils sont parfaitement légaux, ainsi que tout ce qui vous sera nécessaire pour prouver votre existence. Vous serez désormais Brianna et Alexander Turner. Ce sont des noms assez courants, qui n'attireront pas trop l'attention sur vous.

-Brianna... murmura Elizabeth en étudiant l'effet qu'avait ce prénom sur elle. Brianna Turner...

Oui, cela pouvait aller, elle trouvait ces sonorités agréables. Elle n'aurait pas trop de mal à s'y faire et ne se tromperait pas si elle faisait attention au début.

Pour Neal cela serait un peu plus délicat, mais il était encore jeune, il s'y ferait aussi si elle présentait cela comme une sorte de jeu auquel ils allaient devoir jouer en attendant que son papa revienne.

Mozzie attendit avec patience qu'elle s'y fasse en buvant le vin qu'il leur avait servi avant de débuter la conversation.

Elizabeth reposa rapidement son regard sur lui.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre aide. Sans vous nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Dit elle doucement.

\- Vous devriez goûter ce vin. Souffla Mozzie. Il est vraiment très bon.

Il était clair qu'il voulait éviter qu'elle s'étende sur des remerciements, ce qui fit sourire Elizabeth.

Elle prit le verre qu'il avait posé devant elle et en but une gorgée.

Le vin blanc frais que Mozzie lui avait servi était de fait délicieux et elle en apprécia la saveur en connaisseuse.

Mozzie et elle dégustèrent le vin en silence quelques instants puis le petit homme reposa son verre et reprit ses explications.

\- Je vous ai également joint le kit de survie, un compte bancaire assez garni pour vous permettre de tenir sans problème pendant environ six mois. Si du moins vous ne faites pas de folies. Il y a une voiture dans le garage avec un réservoir plein, les papiers qui correspondent sont dans la boite à gants. Ils sont à mon nom mais cela ne devrait pas être un problème, je vais vous établir un document de cession en bonne et due forme.

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant les mots six mois. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse durer si longtemps.

Elle se rassura de son mieux en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de se faire plus de soucis, Peter ne serait pas absent si longtemps, il allait mener la mission qu'il s'était fixé au plus vite et viendrait les retrouver, Mozzie lui indiquerait où les trouver et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.  
Oui, cela ne pouvait pas durer six mois, c'était impossible.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour faire taire la petite voix en elle qui lui soufflait que cela pourrait durer bien plus longtemps, que son mari avait vraiment des ennuis, qu'il pouvait terminer en prison et que leur fils et elle deviendraient des fugitifs.

Lorsque Mozzie repartit pour New-York le lendemain dans l'après midi elle fut à deux doigts de lui demander de rester, elle parvint à n'en rien faire qu'à grand peine. Il était le dernier lien qui la reliait encore à sa vie d'avant et le voir partir lui donnait la douloureuse impression que ce départ était définitif, qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible pour son fils et pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule avec Neal ce soir là elle le considéra attentivement, c'était le même petit garçon que la veille, avec son air malicieux et éveillé, et pourtant, elle avait le sentiment que tout avait changé.

Sous les conseils de Mozzie elle avait mené le petit chez le coiffeur et avait changé sa coiffure, elle en avait fait de même pour la sienne, raccourcissant sa chevelure brune et la modifiant en l'éclairant de mèches plus claires. Elle avait désormais un carré court qui soulignait ses pommettes et mettait en valeur le gris bleu de ses yeux. Neal lui n'avait plus ses boucles de bébé et semblait très satisfait de sa nouvelle coiffure même s'il avait rechigné à se rendre chez le coiffeur.

Avec cette coupe en brosse il semblait plus âgé que ses trois ans et Elizabeth réalisa qu'il aurait quatre ans dans trois mois, il n'était définitivement plus un bébé. Même s'il resterait toujours son bébé.

Elle le prit en photo, désireuse d'avoir des souvenirs de cette époque pour plus tard, pour Peter aussi.

Elle avait le sentiment que son mari aurait besoin de cela lorsqu'il les retrouverait.

Comme l'avait prévu Mozzie quelques voisines vinrent lui présenter leurs condoléances pour la perte de son mari et lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Cela fut la cause d'une petite crise entre elle et son fils. Entendre que son père était mort bouleversa l'enfant et elle eut beaucoup de mal à lui expliquer que ce n'était pas vrai, que ce n'était que pour les besoins du jeu.

Neal en resta assez perturbé et se mit à faire des cauchemars, elle passa plusieurs heures chaque nuit pendant plus d'une semaine à son chevet pour le rassurer.

Mozzie ne donnait plus de nouvelles et cela tourmentait également Elizabeth. Même s'il était parti en disant qu'il allait se montrer prudent et attendre un peu avant de reprendre contact elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse rester sans téléphoner pendant plus de dix jours.

Mozzie avait de très bonnes raisons pour ne pas lui téléphoner en vérité. A peine était il rentré chez lui et avait il repris sa vie d'avant qu'il constatait qu'il était suivi, par des gens qui savaient y faire et qu'il ne parvenait pas à semer très longtemps. Même s'il en égara plusieurs au début il réalisa très vite qu'ils étaient organisés et nombreux, s'il parvenait à en tromper un ou deux d'autres ne tardaient pas à s'attacher à ses pas.

Cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point et lui semblait d'assez mauvais présage.

Pour qu'autant de gens soient affectés à sa surveillance c'était sans nul doute que l'affaire était sérieuse.

Il ignorait encore ce que voulaient exactement ces personnes, mais leur façon d'agir et leurs tenues étaient parlantes pour lui, le FBI était sur ses traces.

Ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon.

Il eut la tentation de filer à la faveur de la nuit, et cela devint très vite un besoin quasiment vital, il avait le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir faire un seul pas dans la ville sans être suivi et il ne le supportait plus.

Lui qui avait toujours détesté se faire remarquer, il était la cible de toutes les attentions, ou du moins la situation lui donnait cette impression et il voulait y mettre un terme.

Méticuleux il procéda comme il le faisait toujours afin de ne rien laisser de compromettant derrière lui et s'apprêtait à disparaître lorsque la situation changea si brutalement qu'il ne vit rien venir.

Comme il l'avait prévu il était en train de se livrer à son rituel quotidien, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons quand à son départ qu'il avait prévu pour la nuit suivante, lorsque des hommes l'entourèrent en pleine rue, ce qui était très différent des jours précédents.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire un seul mot on lui signifia qu'il était en état d'arrestation pour complicité et il était entraîné vers un véhicule sombre garé un peu plus loin.

Il protesta, se débattit, cria à l'abus de pouvoir, mais s'il attira quelques regards curieux personne ne jugea bon d'intervenir, c'était aussi cela New-York.

Moins d'une heure plus tard Mozzie était dans une salle d'interrogatoire et clamait son innocence et sa révolte ainsi qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Comme de juste il ne laissa rien filtrer de ce qu'il savait ou ne savait pas, joua avec les nerfs des personnes qui défilèrent dans la pièce pour l'interroger. Il était passé maître dans cet art et ces adversaires l'apprirent à leurs dépends.

Il refusa avec un mépris souverain l'assistance d'un avocat, tint bon le temps que s'achève la garde à vue et se retrouva dehors ainsi qu'il pensait bien que cela se passerait.

Il n'avait jamais trop aimé le FBI, encore moins les procédures qu'il appliquait, mais, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il devait bien admettre qu'en cet instant précis il n'était pas loin de les aimer, les procédures avaient cela de bon qu'elles devaient être respectées et qu'elles étaient soumises à des règles très strictes.

Il se terra quelques jours chez lui, sans mettre le nez dehors, afin de convaincre ceux qui le surveillaient encore qu'il était bouleversé par les accusations infondées dont il avait été victime, puis il contacta plusieurs médias afin d'accuser le FBI d'arrestation arbitraire sur sa personne. S'il parvint à obtenir un ou deux interviews de chaînes très secondaires, il n'attira guère l'attention, il n'était pas le premier à crier que le FBI avait porté atteinte à ses droits et ne serait pas le dernier, de plus son allure poussait les gens à ne pas trop le prendre au sérieux.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, son aventure passerait inaperçue aux yeux du plus grand nombre et il passerait simplement pour un illuminé aux yeux des autres, mais c'était sans importance.

La seule chose qui comptait était de laisser des traces. Beaucoup de traces. Pour en noyer d'autres plus compromettantes.

Il porta plainte dans plusieurs postes de police, fut remis à la porte de manière plus ou moins délicate de certains d'entre eux. Une ou deux de ses plaintes se termina par un semblant de procès qu'il perdit ainsi qu'il s'y attendait. Cela lui coûta de l'argent, mais une fois encore, il ne s'en souciait pas, du moment qu'il laissait des preuves.

Il était inquiet, il avait commencé à fouiner en profondeur dans le même temps et ce qu'il avait découvert l'angoissait au plus haut point.

Le FBI semblait désireux de mener une chasse aux sorcières et il n'était que du menu fretin pour le service.

Les véritables cibles semblaient être les Burke et un certain Neal Caffrey. Des personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas contacter, d'une part pour ne pas risquer de les mettre en danger, et d'un autre parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ils se trouvaient.

Les médias avaient commencé à laisser filtrer quelques infos concernant la possible corruption d'un agent du FBI affecté à la lutte contre la criminalité en col blanc. Pour Mozzie la personne concernée était facile à identifier et il espérait que là où il était l'agent Burke était en sécurité et que Neal l'était également.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son ami et l'agent du FBI mis en cause dont le sort préoccupait le plus Mozzie.

Non, il était vraiment inquiet pour Elizabeth et Neal Burke, alias Brianna et Alexander Turner qui avaient quitté leur domicile deux jours après que les médias aient commencé à parler de l'affaire de corruption et qui n'y étaient pas revenus. Il était clair qu'Elizabeth avait parfaitement mémorisé ses instructions et qu'elle excellait dans leur application. Elle était introuvable et il en allait de même pour son fils. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout les affaires de Mozzie.

Il n'était pas très partant pour ce qui était d'expliquer à Burke qu'il avait perdu sa famille.

_A suivre_


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Avant le réveil de Peter**

Neal fut tiré de ses souvenirs par la voix de Gilles. Il se secoua avec effort, sachant qu'il n'était vraiment plus temps de se perdre de la sorte dans des souvenirs. Il y avait bien trop à faire.

Lorsqu'il regarda le jeune homme il réalisa qu'ils étaient désormais seuls tous les deux, Vanessa n'était plus dans le couloir.

\- Elle est allée accueillir des visiteurs. Expliqua Gilles devant le regard de Neal.

\- Scott et Dani?

\- Il semblerait. Comme elle connaît mieux Dani que moi j'ai préféré la laisser faire. Nous avons à parler aussi... et je ne voulais pas le faire en présence de ma sœur.

Neal hocha la tête, il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme en arrive à une demande de ce genre, même s'il avait fait tout son possible pour donner le change et montrer devant Vanessa qu'il était de leur côté, Neal ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Gilles avait bien trop à perdre pour vouloir prendre des risques en trempant trop longtemps dans cette affaire.

\- Je comprends. Dit il machinalement.

Il était déjà en train de chercher une solution de repli, si Gilles les lâchait il allait devoir mettre Peter en sécurité et ce ne serait pas facile, surtout connaissant le caractère de l'agent.

Peter pouvait tricher un peu si la situation le demandait, mais il n'était pas de ceux qui franchissent facilement les limites.  
Neal n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait réagir lorsqu'il saurait dans quel pétrin il s'était vraiment fourré cette fois.

Il était certain en tout cas que Peter allait commencer par être particulièrement contrarié, pour ne pas dire furieux et cela se comprendrait très bien.

Sa femme et son fils disparus, lui même soupçonné par le FBI... il y aurait de quoi rendre n'importe qui furieux.

\- Je vais dans la chambre de Peter, pour le moment je ne veux voir que lui. Dit il à Gilles. Quoi que vous ayez à me dire, cela peut attendre qu'il se soit réveillé et que je lui ai exposé la situation.

Le jeune homme ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille et le stoppa net dans son élan alors qu'il tournait les talons pour rejoindre la chambre mentionnée.

\- C'est au sujet de ma sœur. Disait Gilles. Il est temps pour vous de prendre conscience qu'elle n'est plus une enfant depuis longtemps et...

\- Je sais qu'elle n'est plus une enfant. Coupa vivement Neal qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre la suite.

Il se doutait déjà de ce qui allait suivre et il ne voulait pas en discuter avec Gilles.

Si un jour il devait en parler, ce serait avec Vanessa.

Gilles ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait bien vu comment sa sœur regardait Neal, il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il savait également qu'elle avait beau n'en rien dire, elle n'était pas heureuse dans une situation pareille.

Neal le stoppa avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot de plus.

\- Gilles, je suis certain que tes intentions sont bonnes, mais ainsi que tu viens de le dire, Vanessa est adulte, elle est à même de se défendre elle même et je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait de savoir que tu te mêles de sa vie privée, bien que tu sois son frère. Je n'ai pas de conseil à te donner, pas non plus d'ordres, mais je préférerai que nous ne poursuivions pas cette discussion.

Les propos rendirent Gilles muet. Parce qu'ils tenaient la route et qu'ils exposaient de fait une réalité indéniable.

Vanessa n'apprécierait vraiment pas qu'il s'en soit mêlé.

Il ne chercha pas à retenir Neal lorsque ce dernier se remit à marcher.

Il se contenta de le suivre du regard, songeur.

Neal ne se retourna pas, il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter le regard du garçon, qu'il devinait assez réprobateur.

Il était heureux de voir qu'il défendait sa sœur, Vanessa avait besoin d'être soutenue.

Une fois dans la chambre de Peter il s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche du lit et attacha son regard au dormeur.

Le sommeil de Peter était lourd, visiblement sans rêves, ou tout du moins sans rêves qui soient en mesure de le faire s'agiter.

Neal ne pouvait que souhaiter qu'il soit effectivement paisible, ce serait probablement la dernière période de réel repos qu'aurait l'agent avant un moment.

Il avait conscience que Vanessa avait probablement drogué Peter, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Bien entendu, elle ne l'avait pas fait dans ce but, mais cela permettait tout de même à Peter de se reposer et c'était une bonne chose au final.

Neal n'irait pas jusqu'à l'en remercier, mais il ne lui en ferait pas le reproche.  
Tout en surveillant Peter il se remit à réfléchir.

Le plan qu'il avait imaginé était risqué et il y avait des éléments très importants qu'ils auraient du mal à trouver, à commencer par un complice au sein même du FBI qui ne saurait jamais quel rôle crucial il aurait joué dans cette affaire. Si du moins ils parvenaient à mener à bien le plan qui se dessinait dans son esprit.

Ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance et Neal le savait fort bien. Il y avait pas mal de paramètres encore indéfinis, comme par exemple l'identité de l'agent qui serait leur complice involontaire. Il serait sans doute le plus difficile à trouver et à impliquer sans que personne ne se rende compte de la supercherie.

Neal savait par expérience que Peter n'allait pas approuver du tout un plan de ce genre, mais cette fois ce serait cela ou la prison, il était certain qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres options. En dehors bien entendu d'une vie de fugitifs.

Il n'avait rien contre le fait de passer sa vie à échapper aux forces de l'ordre, il avait déjà pas mal d'expérience en la matière, mais il doutait fort que Peter et sa famille soient partants pour quelque chose de ce genre.

Il n'imaginait pas vraiment Elizabeth en mère en cavale, prenant soin de sa famille tout en regardant sans cesse par dessus son épaule, et pas plus Peter.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas quelque chose qui leur correspondait et Neal n'avait aucune envie de les voir dans ce rôle.

Il n'y avait donc plus que deux options possibles, soit il mettait sur pieds et réalisait un plan parfait qui les dédouanait tous, soit Peter et lui finissaient en prison.

La dernière option lui déplaisant plus encore que celle faisant des Burke des fugitifs, il n'avait plus qu'un seul choix valable et il allait devoir se montrer très convaincant.

Il réprima à grand peine un frisson.

Il jouait leurs vies sur ce coup là... c'était un poids qu'il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à supporter, mais il n'avait hélas pas le choix.

Il ferma à demi les yeux sans quitter le dormeur du regard.

Peter ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait pris des risques en se lançant sur sa piste... à quel point il aurait été mieux avisé de n'en rien faire.

Neal aurait apprécié l'intérêt qu'il lui portait en d'autres circonstances, mais dans le cas présent tout cela ne l'aidait guère, bien au contraire.

Il sentit ses épaules fléchir légèrement, tout était de sa faute et il en avait parfaitement conscience, s'il n'avait pas peint ce tableau, s'il n'avait pas laissé des indices pour rassurer ses amis, ceux qui étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus des membres de sa famille à ses yeux, rien de tout ce qui était en train de se produire ne serait arrivé.

Peter et Elizabeth seraient chez eux, en train de veiller sur leur fils, l'esprit tranquille, ils l'auraient sans doute oublié depuis longtemps.

Un léger pincement se fit sentir au niveau de son cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il songeait que les Burke pourraient l'oublier. Le même pincement qu'il avait ressenti plus de trois ans auparavant et qui l'avait poussé à laisser ces traces prouvant sa survie.

Oui... c'était de sa faute si Peter avait des ennuis à présent, c'était à cause de son égoïsme, une fois de plus. Il allait devoir en payer le prix et il redoutait de découvrir combien celui ci pouvait être élevé.

Peut être que cette fois il allait perdre l'amitié de l'agent, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais le plaisir d'être accueilli par lui au sein d'un foyer confortable où il était le bienvenu.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas su renoncer à cet espoir infime de pouvoir un jour à nouveau en franchir la porte, il allait le perdre définitivement. Le sort avait des ironies cruelles parfois et il avait parfois le sentiment qu'il en était victime plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Retrouver Peter après l'avoir cru mort des mois durant pour se retrouver dans l'obligation de le perdre à nouveau... si ce n'était pas une cruelle malice du destin, qu'était-ce ?

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du lit, étudiant le dormeur attentivement.

Ces quelques années n'avaient pas vraiment laissé de marques sur l'agent, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, à peine avait il commencé à grisonner sur les tempes. Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près Neal découvrit des rides qu'il ne connaissait pas à l'agent. Il les suivit du regard, à défaut de le faire d'un doigt même léger, il ne voulait pas troubler le repos de Peter. Il préférait que ce dernier sorte du sommeil de la drogue sans aide ni stimulation extérieure. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore accorder à son ami. La dernière faveur qu'il pourrait lui accorder.

Ensuite ils allaient devoir se battre et lutter durement pour pouvoir s'en sortir, ils allaient en baver et Neal espérait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas devoir lutter avant toute autre chose contre Peter.

Il le ferait bien entendu, s'il n'avait pas d'autre option, mais il espérait ne pas devoir en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Il devait s'avouer qu'il n'était de toute façon pas du tout certain d'être capable de s'opposer efficacement à Peter si ce dernier refusait son plan en bloc.

Il avait besoin que l'agent soit d'accord avec lui et coopère pour que le plan qu'il avait en tête puisse avoir la moindre chance de réussir.

Si Peter faisait la moindre objection ou décidait de ne pas suivre ce qu'il avait imaginé, alors rien ne serait possible.

C'était là une des faiblesses majeures du plan que Neal était en train de peaufiner.

Se jouer du FBI n'était pas chose aisée, le faire sans que personne ne s'en doute était possible bien que cela soit un défi de chaque instant qui obligeait à prévoir un plan parfait, fignolé comme une montre de précision. Se jouer du FBI en impliquant des agents du FBI relevait de l'impossible, sauf si bien entendu certains des agents en question étaient d'accords pour participer et d'autres y participaient sans en avoir la moindre idée.

Neal eut un demi sourire en songeant au jour où ils avaient monté une opération de ce genre, Peter, Diana, Clinton, Mozzie, Elizabeth, Sarah et lui. Ce jour là également c'était pour sortir Peter du pétrin, et cela avait été délicat. Ils avaient du jouer chacun leur partition à la perfection, sachant que la moindre défaillance d'un seul d'entre eux pouvait tout faire échouer.

Ils avaient réussi et Neal avait l'espoir de pouvoir réussir une fois de plus.

La seule différence serait que cette fois il n'y aurait que Peter et lui, pas d'aide à attendre des autres, Diana et Clinton avaient trop à perdre pour s'impliquer désormais et il n'avait pas la moindre intention de faire appel à eux. Du moins il n'en avait pas l'intention tant que cela ne serait pas absolument indispensable, et que Peter en ait émit l'idée.

Pas trop d'espoir d'obtenir l'aide de Mozzie, ce dernier devait se cacher, pas moyen de faire appel à Elizabeth, elle avait son fils à protéger. Sarah elle était sortie de leurs vies, il ne se voyait pas la contacter. De plus, elle était sans doute persuadée de sa mort, si tant était qu'elle ait suivi l'affaire des panthères.

Neal ne s'était jamais offert le luxe de s'interroger à ce sujet ni de regarder vers elle. Il ne tenait pas à courir le risque d'être découvert par elle.

Non... Sarah était définitivement une personne appartenant à son passé et il ne pouvait attendre aucune aide de sa part.

Ce n'était pas important.

Si Peter marchait dans la combine ils pourraient sans doute parvenir à tout réaliser seuls.

Il sourit, conscient qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dans le vrai.

Ils n'étaient pas complètement seuls, ils avaient encore Vanessa, Scott et Danièle. A cinq ils pourraient sans nul doute parvenir à un bon résultat.

_A suivre_


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Au réveil de Peter**

Peter revint à lui de façon assez désagréable, il avait la migraine et le sentiment que sa bouche était remplie de sable, ce qui donnait à sa langue une pénible sensation de sécheresse.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et les referma vivement lorsque la lumière venue de l'extérieur par les fenêtres largement ouvertes les agressa sans ménagement.

Neal qui le surveillait attentivement ne manqua pas cette tentative avortée et se pencha en avant pour l'observer de plus près.

\- Peter ? Se risqua t'il à appeler.

Peter fit une nouvelle tentative pour ouvrir les yeux et échoua à nouveau. Neal réalisa où était le problème en le voyant grimacer et s'empressa de refermer les fenêtres et de tirer les rideaux pour qu'une confortable pénombre s'installe dans la pièce.

\- Tu peux rouvrir les yeux. Dit alors Neal.

Peter fit une autre tentative et constata que Neal avait raison, à présent la lumière ne lui blessait plus les yeux. Soulagé il les garda ouverts.

\- Besoin d'autre chose ? Questionna Neal.

\- De l'eau. Répondit brièvement Peter.

Neal ne se formalisa pas de la réponse pour le moins succincte et lui tendit bientôt un verre d'eau.

Peter le vida d'un trait, espérant que cela le délivrerait au moins de cette impression d'avoir du sable dans la bouche.

Il le tendait à Neal lorsque le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, de comment Vanessa l'avait drogué lui revint à l'esprit, le faisant presque bondir hors du lit.

Neal le retint, le regardant avec un peu de surprise.

\- Peter ?

\- Cette femme, Vanessa, elle m'a drogué, elle est la fille d'Adler.

Neal soupira et le fit s'étendre à nouveau.

\- Je sais. Avoua t'il.

La façon dont Peter fronça immédiatement les sourcils et se mit à le regarder avec méfiance lui fit mal mais il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer.

Des années plus tard, même après tellement de temps de séparation, et Peter avait toujours la même tendance à le soupçonner à la moindre occasion.

Il y avait sans doute des choses qui ne changeraient jamais, ils n'y pouvaient rien. C'était à lui de faire avec, mais cela augurait mal de leur éventuelle coopération.

Si Peter se mettait à le soupçonner sitôt éveillé, comment pourrait il espérer le pousser à faire équipe avec lui pour battre le FBI, ou plus exactement les personnes décidées à leur nuire, à leur propre jeu ?

Il se détourna pourtant, afin de ne plus contempler ce visage fermé, hélas trop familier.

Peter n'eut aucun mal à interpréter le mouvement. Lui aussi avait une très bonne connaissance de l'homme à ses côtés. Il savait comment Neal réagissait face à certaines situations. En particulier lors de situations blessantes.

Il savait également que cette façon de se détourner indiquait que Neal avait été blessé par sa façon de le regarder.

Il hésita, partagé entre le désir de s'en excuser et l'impression désagréable de se trouver en présence non pas de l'ami qu'il voulait retrouver et protéger, mais à nouveau de l'escroc qu'il avait eu à mettre hors d'état de nuire des années plus tôt.

C'était une pensée pénible mais inévitable.

Neal avait il replongé dans ses activités répréhensibles durant ces années où il n'avait pas été là pour le surveiller ? Lui qui était tout à fait à même de monter une arnaque dans son dos lorsqu'ils travaillaient tous les deux. Qui l'avait fait plus d'une fois.

Un peu de découragement envahit Peter.

Il avait peut être fait tout cela pour rien... pour un homme qui n'avait nul besoin de lui, nul besoin de son aide, nulle envie de le revoir.

Après tout, les éléments qu'il avait pu recueillir ces derniers jours tendaient à prouver que Neal s'était construit une nouvelle vie après sa pseudo mort, une vie où il n'avait pas sa place.

C'était une constatation pénible, douloureuse même.

Il aurait voulu retrouver Neal, le découvrir heureux de le revoir, prêt à rentrer avec lui à New-York. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il s'était produit.

Neal n'était pas vraiment heureux de le revoir, et il ne semblait pas plus désireux de rentrer en Amérique.

Peter se laissa aller contre les oreillers et fixa le plafond.

\- Donc tu savais qu'elle allait me droguer... dit il avec lassitude.

Neal se tourna vers lui immédiatement, choqué que Peter puisse le soupçonner de la sorte.

\- Non ! Protesta t'il avec véhémence. Je n'en savais rien ! Je ne l'ai compris qu'après.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, plus blessé encore des soupçons de Peter.

Cette fois il ne pouvait plus espérer qu'ils fassent équipe, c'était plus qu'improbable. Il allait devoir changer de plan... et ce nouveau plan qui se dessinait dans son esprit était bien plus risqué que le premier.

Il lui coûterait bien plus également.

Il sentit un goût amer lui envahir la bouche.

Cette fois sa période de liberté aurait duré près de quatre ans, presque cinq. Ce n'était pas si mal mais ce n'était pas encore assez à son goût.

Il avait espéré en simulant sa mort gagner une liberté qui n'aurait plus de fin... et voilà qu'il était prêt à y renoncer pour aider un homme qui ne lui faisait même pas confiance.

Une part de son être se révoltait contre cette idée.

Puisque Peter ne parvenait même pas à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et le soupçonnait immédiatement, qu'il se débrouille pour se sortir des problèmes sans lui !

Il n'avait qu'à quitter cette chambre, refermer cette porte et disparaître à nouveau.

Peter n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour réussir à le retrouver encore s'il optait pour cette option.

Vanessa et Françoise prendraient soin de Danièle, ils pourraient se voir de temps en temps, lorsque la situation s'y prêterait.

Mais le reste de sa personne savait qu'il ne ferait rien de tel.

Qu'il allait rester aux côtés de Peter pour lui venir en aide dans la mesure du possible. Quitte à y perdre sa liberté.

Rester libre ne valait pas plus que l'honneur de Peter, que le bonheur d'un enfant de trois ans qui devait attendre que son père revienne.

Neal ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que d'attendre un père qui est parti, il l'avait vécu.

Il avait attendu un père qui n'était jamais revenu.

Un père qu'il n'avait revu qu'une fois adulte. Lorsqu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Il ne voulait pas que le fils de Peter vive la même chose.

C'était pourquoi il ne prendrait pas la fuite, pour ramener son père à cet enfant qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Qu'il ne verrait probablement jamais, puisque son nouveau plan prévoyait que Peter le ramène aux USA et prétende avoir mené sa propre enquête depuis des années, avoir eu des soupçons sur la réalité de sa mort mais avoir préféré se taire à ce sujet avant d'avoir acquis des preuves solides. La plus solide d'entre elles étant bien entendu Neal lui même, en chair et en os, à nouveau entre leurs mains et bon pour retrouver les murs d'une prison. Pour longtemps, très longtemps cette fois.

Si Peter le ramenait aux USA et sortait au FBI cette explication qui tenait la route, cela couperait l'herbe sous les pieds de ses détracteurs, il ne serait plus un agent ayant aidé un criminel à disparaître, ayant couvert sa fuite, il serait un agent ayant repris sa traque de façon discrète et l'ayant menée à bien.

Cela lui vaudrait sans doute quelques remontrances, mais surtout des félicitations. Il pourrait retourner au sein du FBI la tête haute, reprendre son travail, rejoindre sa famille et vivre heureux à nouveau.

Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner en prison, mais s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix... il s'en remettrait à Peter, au choix que ce dernier ferait.

C'était du quitte ou double, soit ils étaient encore amis et il n'allait pas tarder à en avoir la preuve soit...

Prenant une profonde inspiration il revint vers Peter qui l'observait en silence, les sourcils froncés et toujours cette expression soupçonneuse sur le visage.

Parvenu près du lit il tendit ses deux poignets.

\- Je présume que tu as des menottes quelque part. Dit il.

Peter le regarda sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était encore en train d'inventer au juste ? Pourquoi parlait il de menottes ? Il n'imaginait tout de même pas qu'il était là pour le ramener en prison...

Un regard au visage tendu du jeune homme en face de lui, à la façon dont ses mâchoires se contractaient lui apporta la réponse.

Si... Neal pensait qu'il était là pour l'arrêter, pour le ramener en prison.

Cela fut un choc violent pour Peter, malgré sa migraine il réagit immédiatement, repoussant l'éventualité d'un retour de Neal en prison.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour te ramener en prison et tu le sais. Grogna t'il en s'asseyant.

\- Non, je ne le sais pas. Répliqua Neal. Pas quand tu crois que je suis complice de Vanessa. Pas quand tu en es encore à me soupçonner. J'espérais que je me trouvais en compagnie de l'ami, mais c'est l'agent du FBI que j'ai vu il y a un instant. Puisque c'est à lui que j'ai à faire, alors il va devoir me ramener en temps que prisonnier, parce que c'est le seul moyen pour lui d'éviter les problèmes.

Peter fronça plus encore les sourcils.

\- Les problèmes ? Quels problèmes ? Je n'ai pas de problèmes.

Neal secoua la tête nerveusement. Il avait prévu au début de tout faire pour annoncer les choses en douceur, de prendre le temps de préparer Peter, mais l'attitude de l'agent changeait la donne. Tant pis pour la douceur, au diable la préparation, puisque Peter commençait immédiatement par des soupçons il allait lui donner de bonnes raisons d'être de mauvaise humeur et inquiet.

\- Oh si, tu as des problèmes. Quelqu'un est en train de monter le FBI contre toi. On te soupçonne d'avoir couvert ma fuite, d'en avoir eu connaissance et de ne pas l'avoir signalé, ce qui est potentiellement la vérité après tout. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de façons pour toi de te blanchir à présent...

Peter prit l'information comme une gifle. Il devinait que Neal ne lui avait pas encore tout dit, mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre était déjà assez dur à accepter.

Le FBI croyait qu'il était complice de Neal... quelqu'un voulait lui nuire... effectivement, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, il avait bel et bien des ennuis et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de façons de régler le problème.

Il regarda Neal avec un peu de surprise.

Neal savait que l'une des options les plus simples consistait à le livrer et il était encore là devant lui. Il n'avait pas pris la fuite, il ne cherchait pas à le pousser à faire un autre choix.

Peter était un peu surpris, admiratif également, il fallait du courage pour savoir qu'on est en présence d'une personne qui peut mettre un terme à votre plus belle évasion, qui peut vous renvoyer en prison pour longtemps et ne pas fuir.

C'était tout Neal, il avait beaucoup de défauts, mais il n'était ni lâche, ni égoïste. Sur ce point il n'avait pas changé depuis leur séparation.

Il y avait pourtant une question qui brûlait les lèvres de Peter. Qu'il se devait de poser.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il savait que Neal la comprendrait et il avait besoin d'entendre la réponse. Il la connaissait déjà mais il avait besoin de l'entendre.

Neal le regarda droit dans les yeux en la lui donnant. Son visage était fermé, son regard glacial et lointain. Il se protégeait et Peter n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, tellement loin de lui déjà.

\- Pour ton fils. Je ne serai pas celui à cause de qui il grandira sans père Peter. Je ne ferai pas vivre cela à un enfant.

C'était la réponse que Peter espérait, il savait que Neal était sincère. Il savait aussi que le jeune homme en face de lui ne le faisait pas seulement pour le petit garçon, il le faisait aussi pour lui et pour Elizabeth. Pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés, qu'ils puissent se retrouver.

Malgré la douleur qui lui taraudait le crâne il se leva et posa les mains sur les épaules de Neal.

\- Merci, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, nous allons trouver un autre moyen. Dit il fermement.

Il vit le regard de Neal changer, se faire moins froid et distant, il vit la vie y revenir. Son ami reprenait confiance et c'était bon de le sentir.

_A suivre_


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Nouer de nouveaux liens**

Neal n'osait pas encore vraiment espérer que Peter ait prononcé ces mots. Qu'il soit décidé à suivre une voix plus difficile que celle qui consistait à le ramener aux USA en temps que prisonnier. Il avait entrevu une lueur d'espoir, mais il ne voulait pas se le permettre et risquer d'être blessé à nouveau, plus encore qu'il ne l'avait été.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, il y avait encore quelques points de détail dont ils devaient parler Peter et lui avant de poursuivre. Pris dans l'émotion du moment il les avait occultés mais à présent il s'en souvenait de nouveau et il ne voulait pas les oublier encore. Pas avant d'avoir tout mis à plat. S'ils devaient nouer de nouveaux liens Peter et lui ils se devaient d'avoir une discussion des plus sérieuses. Une discussion qui risquait de ne pas être vraiment agréable pour eux.

Peter lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas le ramener aux USA en temps que prisonnier, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi était il venu alors qu'il lui avait demandé de n'en rien faire ?

\- Peter, tu as suivi les indices que j'avais laissé ? Questionna t'il.

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Jusqu'à l'endroit où tu as séjourné le temps de te remettre des effets du poison.

\- Donc tu as trouvé l'ordinateur que j'avais laissé et vu les vidéos.

Le regard de Peter s'assombrit à la mention des vidéos. En un éclair il revit certains passages où l'expression du visage de Neal lui avait serré le cœur.

\- Oui.

\- Y compris celle où je te demandais de ne pas me rechercher, pour éviter que les panthères ne sachent que je suis en vie.

\- Je l'ai visionnée en effet. Admit Peter.

\- Et pourtant, tu t'es lancé à ma poursuite. Murmura Neal.

\- Je me suis lancé à ta recherche, parce qu'il s'était produit des événements qui me faisaient craindre que d'autres soient également à tes trousses. Des personnes qui n'étaient probablement pas des plus décidées à se montrer amicales envers toi.

Neal le considéra d'un air songeur. Les éléments qu'il avait lui avaient montré que c'était Peter qui était dans les ennuis, mais ce que disait l'agent prouvait que le problème était bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait au début.

Il écarta les mains de Peter de ses épaules et lui désigna le lit.

\- Je crois que tu devrais te rasseoir, nous avons visiblement à parler.

\- Je veux bien, mais j'aimerai avant toute chose pouvoir prendre une aspirine, j'ai un très sérieux mal de crâne. Répondit Peter.

\- Je vais t'en chercher une.

Neal fit quelques pas vers la porte, il était sur le point de l'atteindre lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Neal, c'est Vane, si l'agent Burke est réveillé, il a sans doute très envie de ce que j'apporte, et s'il dort encore, il en aura besoin à son réveil.

Neal sourit légèrement et ouvrit la porte.

\- Il est réveillé et j'espère que c'est bien de l'aspirine que tu apportes. Il vient d'en demander une.

\- Je m'en doutais. Affirma paisiblement Vanessa en entrant dans la pièce avec un plateau sur lequel elle avait posé une carafe d'eau, un verre et un tube d'aspirine flambant neuf qu'elle déposa à portée de Peter.

Elle adressa un sourire quelque peu empreint de malice à l'agent.

\- Voici ce dont vous avez besoin agent Burke. Vous remarquerez au passage que pour éviter toute ambiguïté quand à la nature du médicament, j'ai pris soin de vous apporter un tube neuf.

Peter lorgna sur le tube en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Puis-je souligner le fait que cela ne me rassure pas vraiment ? Répliqua t'il. Il n'est pas difficile de trafiquer un médicament, ou de le remplacer, même à l'intérieur d'un tube qui à l'air neuf.

Vanessa sourit plus largement encore, pas le moins du monde affectée par les propos.

\- Effectivement. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à décider de me faire confiance sur ce point ou a continuer à endurer le sérieux mal de crâne que vous ressentez à présent.

Peter l'étudia du regard, le visage fermé.

\- Comment saviez vous que j'allais me réveiller avec un sérieux mal de tête ? Questionna t'il.

\- J'ai personnellement testé le produit dont je me suis servie pour vous endormir. Affirma paisiblement Vanessa. Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à me débarrasser des effets secondaires, et croyez moi, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

\- Parce que cette drogue est de votre invention ?

\- Pas exactement, c'est un ami américain qui l'a fabriquée à ma demande. D'après la recette de celle utilisée par mon père, avec quelques petites améliorations, je dois bien l'avouer.

\- Les migraines ne me semblent pas entrer dans la catégorie des améliorations. Grogna Peter en ouvrant le tube d'aspirine et en laissant un comprimé tomber dans le verre. Il y ajouta ensuite de l'eau et attendit qu'il se dissolve en faisant tourner le verre entre ses doigts.

\- Mon ami travaille encore à des modifications. Précisa Vanessa.

\- Parce que vous comptez vous lancer dans le trafic de drogue ? Ironisa Peter. Un peu imprudent de votre part d'en faire état devant un agent du FBI.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, vous n'êtes pas des stups et ce n'est pas une drogue destinée à faire planer que je veux commercialiser mais un calmant qui permettra à des personnes en souffrance de trouver le sommeil dans la sérénité. Souligna Vanessa. Je suis certaine que ce produit, une fois que le problème de l'effet secondaire causant des migraines résolu, pourra trouver son public.

Peter décida de ne pas continuer sur ce sujet, les ambitions pharmaceutiques de Vanessa ne le regardaient effectivement pas, comme elle l'avait souligné, il n'était pas des stups.

Il vida le verre d'un trait et le reposa sur le plateau, espérant que cette fois il s'agissait bien d'aspirine et non d'une nouvelle dose de drogue qui le rendormirait.

Neal s'était assis dans un fauteuil et Vanessa en fit autant, visiblement décidée à rester et à participer à la conversation. Cela ennuyait un peu Peter, il aurait aimé pouvoir parler à Neal seul à seul. Il s'apprêtait à s'en ouvrir lorsque la jeune femme le prit de court.

\- Je sais que vous préféreriez parler seuls tous les deux, mais nous n'avons hélas pas le temps de vous accorder ce luxe. Le taxi qui amène les gamins qui ont fugué du vignoble sera là dans moins d'une demie heure, quand à Dani et Scott, ils viennent d'arriver, Gilles est en train de les installer, il va leur tenir compagnie, mais il ne pourra pas les tenir éloignés de cette pièce plus d'une dizaine de minutes et j'ai des choses à vous dire à tous les deux.

Neal et Peter se tournèrent vers elle, alarmés par le ton de sa voix.

Vanessa se releva et fit quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser.

\- Je sais que vous n'allez pas apprécier mes révélations, mais depuis plusieurs années je garde un œil sur vous agent Burke et je fais en sorte que vous ne puissiez pas oublier Neal. J'ai ainsi laissé quelques indices afin que vous ayez la puce à l'oreille comme on dit. A commencer par une certaine bouteille...

\- Une bouteille ? Releva Neal avec surprise.

Peter réalisa qu'il n'était pas au courant de la bouteille de Bordeaux qu'il avait découvert sur les marches de sa maison des mois auparavant et réprima une grimace de dépit.

Il avait tellement été certain qu'elle venait de Neal, que c'était une façon pour le jeune homme de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait survécu, qu'il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Il ne s'était pas méfié. Il réalisait à présent qu'il avait eu tort.

Un frisson glacé lui coula le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il avait ramené ce paquet chez lui, il avait ouvert cette bouteille et bu ce vin, en avait fait boire à son épouse sans songer une seule seconde qu'elle puisse venir de personnes mal intentionnées.

Ce n'était vraiment pas digne d'un agent du FBI... il n'avait pas assuré sur ce point, mais il était bien trop tard pour s'en faire le reproche. Heureusement, la bouteille venait d'une amie de Neal et non pas d'un ennemi.

Neal s'était tendu en entendant ce que disait Vanessa.

\- Tu as envoyé une bouteille de vin à Peter, sachant qu'il croirait qu'elle venait de moi... souffla t'il.

\- Je plaide coupable. Comme je l'ai dit, je tenais à garder ton souvenir vivant dans sa mémoire. Une bouteille de Bordeaux emplie d'un vin venant du vignoble de Françoise était un indice très précieux.

Peter sentit un second frisson glacé lui courir le long de l'échine. La bouteille en était un en effet, il l'avait d'ailleurs lavée avec soin et rangée dans la boite de preuves en rapport avec Neal. La même boite de preuves qui lui avait été dérobée.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée. Grommela t'il. On m'a cambriolé et la bouteille était dans la boite qu'on m'a volé.

Neal et Vanessa le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

\- On t'a cambriolé ? Qui ? Questionna Neal.

\- Si seulement je le savais... tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'on ne visait que des objets en rapport avec notre relation, ma boite de preuves te concernant ainsi que le tableau bleu.

Le regard de Neal exprima plus de surprise encore, il n'aurait jamais cru entendre Peter lui parler du tableau.

Que Rachel s'en empare avait été une blessure sérieuse pour lui. Ne pas réussir à remettre la main dessus un chagrin supplémentaire. Il avait tenté de faire parler la femme à ce sujet, mais elle avait refusé de lui répondre, se contentant de sourire avec ironie.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as été en possession de Faith ? Questionna t'il faiblement.

\- Oui, je l'ai reçu par FedEx pour mon anniversaire voilà déjà plusieurs mois. C'était ton écriture sur le côté de la caisse, me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.

Neal secoua nerveusement la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas moi l'expéditeur Peter. Jamais je n'aurai pris un tel risque. Faith était bien trop précieux à mes yeux pour être confié à un service de livraison. Si j'avais voulu te l'offrir je l'aurai apporté moi même.

Peter détourna la tête, douloureusement frappé par l'affirmation et par l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme.

Neal était visiblement choqué d'apprendre qu'il avait eu Faith chez lui et qu'il s'était imaginé qu'il s'agissait d'un présent d'anniversaire de la part d'un ami disparu.

C'était douloureux de réaliser qu'il s'était bercé d'illusions, que tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé était faux.

Neal n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui offrir Faith.

La déception était si vive qu'il en avait presque envie de rentrer immédiatement à New-York. Hélas, il ne le pouvait plus, pas avant d'avoir réglé le problème des accusations mensongères dont il était la cible.

Il avait aussi envie de dire aux deux autres qu'il allait se débrouiller sans eux, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur aide.

Il fronça les sourcils pour dissimuler son chagrin.

Il avait tellement aimé l'idée que Faith était un cadeau de Neal, un si rare et précieux objet, le seul tableau que Neal ait peint qui ne soit pas une copie. Il avait voulu y voir des symboles qui n'existaient probablement que dans son imagination.

Neal se leva et fit signe à Vanessa de sortir. La jeune femme ne discuta pas, elle sentait bien que le moment n'était plus à la discussion. L'agent Burke venait d'apprendre des choses qu'il aurait préféré ignorer et Neal également.

Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de digérer tout cela.

Elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle était un peu inquiète quand à ce qui suivrait ces révélations. Elle ne regrettait pas pour autant d'avoir fait parvenir la bouteille à Peter Burke. Ce n'était qu'une bouteille qu'elle avait fait remplir avec le vin du vignoble de Françoise, mais dont l'étiquette n'avait rien à voir avec la propriété. Une étiquette qu'elle avait réalisée elle même, imprimée à la va vite et collée sur la bouteille. Seul le bouchon avait un sens avec les inscriptions ramenant au container, mais quand bien même des gens mal intentionnés parvenaient à comprendre ils n'iraient pas plus loin que le container. Container qui une fois à Marseille reprendrait la route pour l'Espagne. Vanessa avait déjà prévu un joli tour du monde pour l'encombrant réceptacle des derniers biens que Neal avait laissé derrière lui.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière Vanessa Neal fixa Peter.

Il avait conscience que ce qu'il venait de dire avait blessé l'agent, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Surtout, il n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Il n'avait pas prévu d'offrir Faith à Peter, c'était une œuvre bien trop personnelle, qu'il n'avait réalisée que pour son usage privé. Une œuvre qui en disait trop long sur lui et sur ce qu'il avait en lui.

Il frissonna à l'idée que son tableau avait été vu par Peter, que sans doute possible l'agent avait du trouver comment ouvrir les éléments mobiles.

_A suivre_


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Blessures**

Neal fixait Peter qui était silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Ce n'était pas normal, sa migraine devait déjà être en train de disparaître si elle n'était pas déjà éradiquée.

Il ne tarda pas à réaliser d'où venait vraiment le problème, Peter était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'avait voulu Neal en parlant, il avait lui même été choqué de ce que Peter lui apprenait et avait réagi instinctivement.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire que je ne t'aurai jamais confié une de mes œuvres Peter... tenta t'il de se justifier.

\- Mais pas celle-ci. Compléta Peter.

Neal baissa les yeux.

\- Non, pas celle-ci. Murmura t'il.

Peter referma les yeux, c'était encore plus douloureux à entendre, son ami n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui montrer Faith, une œuvre qui pourtant les concernait tous les deux, qui parlait d'eux deux.

\- Donc, tu as fait un tableau avec un ornement nous concernant tous deux, mais tu n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser le voir. Dit il d'une voix calme.

Le mal de tête n'était plus qu'un souvenir, mais la douleur qui l'avait remplacé n'était pas plus agréable à endurer.

\- Peter, quand j'ai commencé à peindre Faith tu m'avais signifié que je n'étais qu'un criminel à tes yeux, tu m'avais mis entre les mains d'un nouveau contrôleur et je me débattais entre ce que je devais faire pour le FBI, ce que je devais faire pour Hagen et ma relation illusoire avec Rebecca. Ce n'était vraiment pas une période facile pour moi. J'avais besoin d'un dérivatif, de quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher, un souvenir tangible de ce que nous avions vécu. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait, des souvenirs. J'y ai consacré chaque minute de liberté qui me restait, quitte à ne pas dormir plus de trois ou quatre heures par nuit lorsque j'étais seul. Alors oui, ce tableau est très important pour moi, j'y ai mis tout ce que j'avais et même s'il se veut empli d'espoir, ce n'est pas l'espoir qui m'animait lorsque je l'ai réalisé. Alors non, je ne voulais pas te le montrer. Je ne voulais pas que tu puisses avoir un moyen de pression supplémentaire sur moi. Parce qu'en le voyant tu aurais immédiatement compris mes sentiments. Mais tu n'aurais pas vu ce qui était derrière.

Peter resta un moment silencieux, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire Neal. Il réalisait à quel point son ami avait du se sentir seul, abandonné à cette époque. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de peindre Faith. Pourquoi il ne tenait pas à ce que son œuvre soit vue, par lui encore moins que par d'autres.

Neal avait du être dévasté que Rachel lui vole ce qu'il n'avait fait que pour lui.

Comment lui dire que tous ceux qui étaient passé chez lui avaient pu voir ce tableau ? Que le père d'Elizabeth en avait fait une analyse détaillée...

Au vu de la réaction du jeune homme mieux valait garder ces détails sous silence, du moins pour le moment.

Mais il tenait à se défendre sur d'autres points.

\- Je n'aurai jamais utilisé quelque chose que tu aurais réalisé pour te nuire Neal. Affirma t'il. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela.

Neal redressa la tête et le fixa à nouveau droit dans les yeux. Peter dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas reculer face au regard du jeune homme. Un regard qui ne laissait aucune place au doute, ni à la moindre incertitude sur ce que pensait Neal en cet instant précis.

Il aurait reculé s'il n'avait pas déjà été pratiquement dos au mur.

Le regard de Neal exprimait mieux que des mots ce qu'il ressentait. Lui aussi avait cru que Peter le connaissait mieux que cela, lui aussi avait eu confiance, et il avait appris que tout ce en quoi il croyait n'était qu'illusion. Ce n'était pas seulement Rachel qui l'avait en partie détruit à cette époque, lui aussi avait eu sa part de responsabilité. Il était revenu certes, mais trop tard.

Comment avait il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte à l'époque ?

Comment avait il pu passer à côté du fait que Neal lui avait échappé, ne collaborait que pour mieux s'échapper.

La douleur n'en fut que plus vive. Il avait passé des semaines à travailler aux côtés de Neal après son retour, sans jamais se douter de rien, sans jamais réaliser que quelque chose s'était brisé et ne reviendrait probablement jamais.

Il avait bien remarqué quelques légères différences dans le comportement de Neal, mais il les avait mises sur le compte du traumatisme de la trahison de Rachel.

Neal s'estimait effectivement trahi, mais pas seulement par la femme qui avait tout fait pour le rendre amoureux, il s'estimait aussi trahi par lui.

Peter sentit son cœur se remettre à battre trop vite, trop fort, trop douloureusement, et il était assez mal en cet instant précis pour souhaiter que cette fois ce soit véritablement un malaise cardiaque. Jusqu'à ce que la main de Neal ne se pose sur la sienne et que le regard du jeune homme n'exprime plus qu'une sincère inquiétude à son sujet.

Ce fut cette sollicitude qui amena des larmes aux yeux de Peter. Une fois de plus Neal passait outre ses propres sentiments et se faisait du soucis pour lui alors qu'il était en droit de lui en vouloir encore, même plusieurs années après les faits.

Peter savait qu'à la place de Neal il n'aurait pas pardonné, même des années plus tard. Il aurait gardé la blessure en lui... non, il faisait fausse route, Neal avait lui aussi gardé cette blessure en lui, son regard quelques instants plus tôt en était la preuve. Mais pour une raison incompréhensible, il parvenait encore à pardonner.

\- Reste calme Peter. Souffla Neal inquiet. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire venir un médecin pour toi à présent. Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te choquer de la sorte. S'il te plaît, respire profondément, essaie de reprendre ton calme. Pense à Elizabeth, pense à votre fils. Tu dois tout faire pour retourner vers eux.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Neal lui dit de respirer profondément que Peter se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle, il s'efforça de suivre les conseils de son ami, se concentrant sur Elizabeth et le petit Neal. Sur leurs retrouvailles futures.

Malgré ses efforts un peu de détresse ne tarda pas à se glisser dans son esprit à l'idée que peut être il ne pourrait les revoir que dans un parloir de prison.

Il battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui troublaient sa vision.

Ne pas voir grandir son fils autrement qu'à travers des photos, ou de courtes visites, qui ne lui sembleraient jamais suffisantes... non, il ne pouvait pas accepter cette idée.

Neal entendit la respiration de Peter se faire plus laborieuse encore, signe qu'il était loin de retrouver son calme.

Il ne savait que faire pour lui venir en aide, il ne pouvait que lui tenir la main et lui parler, espérer que tout rentre dans l'ordre sans intervention extérieure.

La main de Peter s'était refermée sur la sienne, l'agrippant avec force. Cette étreinte était quelque peu douloureuse, Peter était costaud et en cet instant où la détresse l'emportait sur la raison il n'avait plus conscience de sa force et lui broyait presque les phalanges.

Pourtant, Neal n'y prêtait aucune attention, il se concentrait sur Peter, sur sa façon de respirer par à coups, comme si chaque inspiration était douloureuse.

Le regard de Peter ne le quittait pas, il n'était pas en mesure de parler pour l'heure, mais ses yeux suppliaient.

\- Tout va bien finir Peter, affirma Neal d'un ton aussi assuré que possible, je te promets de faire le maximum pour te ramener à la maison, auprès d'Elizabeth et de ton fils. Tu me connais, tu sais qu'une fois que j'ai pris une décision je vais jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je tiendrai ma promesse Peter.

Il se tourna vers la porte, regrettant que Vanessa soit partie et soit visiblement trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Si elle était restée derrière la porte elle se serait déjà rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et serait intervenue.

Ils étaient seuls, Peter et lui et il ne pouvait pas aller chercher du secours, pas avec la main de Peter qui retenait la sienne.

\- Peter, il faut me lâcher maintenant, je dois sortir... commença t'il.

Le regard de Peter l'empêcha de continuer, l'agent du FBI semblait au bord de la panique et plus encore d'entendre qu'il voulait s'éloigner.

Peter exprima plus clairement encore son refus en secouant la tête et en resserrant d'avantage sa prise sur la main qu'il tenait.

Cette fois Neal eut du mal à ne pas dévoiler que l'étreinte qu'il subissait depuis quelques minutes devenait vraiment inconfortable, pour ne pas dire franchement douloureuse.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je reste, mais là tu me fais mal Peter. Tu veux bien serrer moins fort ?

Il vit Peter froncer les sourcils puis regarder leurs mains et froncer à nouveau les sourcils, puis la pression sur sa main se relâcha, pas suffisamment cependant pour qu'il puisse la libérer.

Il n'essaya pas de convaincre l'agent qu'il n'allait pas prendre la fuite sitôt sa main délivrée, Peter n'était visiblement pas en état de le croire, il était trop stressé.

Résigné il s'assit au bord du lit et fixa Peter qui était toujours haletant et paniqué. Voir des larmes dans les yeux de cet homme qu'il avait toujours connu droit et solide, qu'il pensait inébranlable, même lorsqu'il était en prison Peter lui avait semblé fort et capable de tenir le coup, était douloureux pour lui.

En cet instant précis il lui aurait donné Faith et une dizaine d'autres tableaux si cela avait pu permettre que Peter se sente mieux.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait que rester à le regarder et attendre.

Espérer que quelqu'un vienne et les aide, espérer que la crise d'angoisse que traversait Peter ne cesse...

Seulement espérer.

Seulement parler également.

Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il était enfant sa mère ou Helen lui parlaient lorsqu'il se réveillait en pleine nuit au terme d'un cauchemar et que cela avait pour effet de l'aider à retrouver son calme bien mieux que des câlins. Même si les câlins aidaient aussi.

Dans le cas présent il était hors de question de faire un câlin à Peter, outre le fait que cela serait d'un ridicule achevé, il doutait fort que l'agent ait envie d'un câlin. Ils avaient tous deux passé l'âge depuis longtemps.

Parler restait la dernière option. De n'importe quoi, les propos n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance, seul comptait le fait de parler.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à partir, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. C'était la meilleure option, pour tout le monde. Pour notre sécurité et pour notre équilibre. Alors quand Mozzie m'a dit que vous étiez morts, que j'ai compris que j'avais fait tout cela pour rien, j'ai eu l'espace d'un instant l'envie d'en finir. Heureusement, Dani est arrivée, paniquée, parce que ses parents s'étaient fait prendre. Elle n'avait plus que moi, je l'ai prise en charge et elle m'a sauvé. On a un peu galéré, mais nous nous en sommes sortis. J'ai hâte de te la présenter, c'est une gamine géniale, je suis certain qu'elle va te plaire. Bon, elle ne sera peut être pas ravie de faire ta connaissance au début, elle est un peu méfiante parfois, mais je suis certain qu'avec le temps vous parviendrez à vous entendre. Je sais que vous êtes intelligents après tout. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, Madison avait le même caractère, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle ne changeait pas d'avis. Lorsque nous nous sommes connus elle a décidé qu'on deviendrait amis et elle a refusé d'en démordre. C'était la première fois que j'avais une amie de force, c'était assez agaçant au début, et puis, à force je m'y suis fait.

Peu à peu la respiration de Peter se fit plus régulière, la voix de Neal lui parvenait comme à travers une sorte de brouillard, il comprenait ce qu'il disait mais il n'arrivait pas à le mémoriser. C'était pourtant apaisant et cela le berçait.

Il sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes, tenta de résister mais le sommeil fut le plus fort.

Neal qui ne le regardait plus, tourné vers les souvenirs qu'il évoquait se rendit compte soudain que la main de Peter avait lâché la sienne.

Un regard à l'agent lui appris qu'il avait désormais les yeux clos et cela augmenta son angoisse.

Il ne le voyait plus respirer frénétiquement.

_A suivre_


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Des déclarations surprenantes**

Neal se pencha vers Peter en retenant son souffle, tendant l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre son prouvant que l'agent respirait toujours.

Il lui fallut poser des doigts tremblants sur la poitrine de l'homme immobile pour sentir battre son cœur, le soulagement lui arracha un sanglot sec, il était au delà des larmes.

Il se leva et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Il avait peur de perdre Peter, pour le moment il n'était qu'endormi et son état semblait en bonne voie d'amélioration, mais cette nouvelle crise était une véritable sonnerie d'alarme à ses yeux.

Peter n'allait vraiment pas bien et il n'avait pas encore appris toute la vérité. Comment réagirait il si on lui disait que sa femme et son fils s'étaient évaporés avec l'aide de Mozzie ?

Il regarda vers la porte, hésitant à quitter la chambre, Peter dormait mais s'il se réveillait et ne le trouvait pas, comment réagirait il ?

D'un autre côté, s'il n'était plus envisageable de poursuivre avec lui, autant partir avant son réveil, cela éviterait les discussions pénibles et réduirait le risque d'une nouvelle crise, encore que ce dernier point ne soit sujet à caution. Neal avait le sentiment que l'agent du FBI risquait fort de refaire une nouvelle crise s'il se réveillait pour apprendre que sa femme, son fils et jusqu'à son consultant étaient partis sans laisser d'adresse.

Partir sans laisser d'adresse... c'était tentant, c'était la facilité. C'était le choix le plus évident pour quiconque comme lui ne voulait plus que la paix et était en charge d'une jeune fille qui se trouvait être sa fille.

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Dani lui manquait, il avait hâte de la revoir et de lui parler. Sans aucun doute possible elle aurait une vision assez différente de la sienne de la situation et pourrait être de bon conseil.

Il rouvrit rapidement les yeux, se leva sans faire de bruits et quitta la chambre, mieux valait prendre le risque de décevoir Peter que de laisser Danièle les rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il était encore trop tôt pour que son ami et sa fille se rencontrent. Il y avait tellement à régler avant.

Un peu de lassitude envahit Neal. Tout semblait aller de travers depuis quelques temps... il ne se sentait pas coupable de l'arrestation des parents adoptifs de Danièle, ils n'auraient jamais du avoir l'audace de tenter ce coup tous seuls, tout le monde l'avait admis, y compris Françoise malgré le fait que la femme arrêtée était également sa mère. Il ne savait trop où tout cela allait les conduire, mais il espérait tout de même que cela se termine mieux que cela avait débuté.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de distance à parcourir, Danièle et Scott avançaient dans sa direction, accompagnés de Vanessa et d'un groupe d'enfants.

Neal les rejoignit, un peu intrigué par les enfants qu'il connaissait de vue pour les avoir croisés dans le domaine du Grand Vignoble. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là.

L'un des garçons jumeaux s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main.

\- Thibault Saint Clair, votre futur beau fils. Annonça t'il d'un ton sérieux.

Neal en resta muet de surprise, rien ne l'avait préparé à une telle présentation.

Danièle elle ne resta pas silencieuse par contre, elle laissa échapper un rugissement de fureur et écarta vivement le jeune garçon, le repoussant loin de son père.

\- Ça va vraiment pas dans ta tête ! Tu n'es pas mon futur mari ! Tu es bien trop jeune pour moi ! Hurla t'elle.

La rebuffade n'eut visiblement aucun effet sur le jeune Thibault qui ne broncha pas et se contenta de la fixer de son calme regard gris.

\- Pour l'heure je veux bien l'admettre. Mais je ne serai pas éternellement un enfant de 11 ans, je vais grandir, lorsque j'aurai atteint l'âge adulte les choses seront différentes.

Danièle le foudroya du regard.

\- Et c'est pour dire des sottises pareilles que tu voulais voir mon père ?

Thibault hocha la tête.

\- Et également lui proposer mon aide et celle de mon frère. Tu sais de quoi nous sommes capables.

Neal désorienté fixa Vanessa d'un air perdu.

\- Tu viens de faire la connaissance du prétendant le plus assidu auprès de ta fille. Dit elle en souriant. Elle pourrait tomber plus mal, il est d'une très bonne famille.

Neal considéra le second garçon blond qui rejoignait sans se presser son frère et Danièle.

\- Et lui ?

\- C'est mon fiancé. Affirma fièrement la voix d'une petite fille.

Neal se tourna vers la fille de Françoise qui le regardait attentivement.

Il réprima un sourire, elle n'avait que sept ans, c'était l'âge idéal pour ce genre de croyances, le moment où l'on découvrait les sentiments et où se croyait facilement amoureux. Ce n'était encore qu'un jeu pour elle, tout comme cela devait l'être pour les deux frères.

\- Toutes mes félicitations. Dit il doucement et sans la moindre ironie.

Lui aussi avait eu des fiancées à cet âge, des amourettes qui ne duraient pas plus que quelques mois. Il se souvenait du sérieux de ces amours d'enfants.

Viviane l'étudia pensivement, tenant fermement la main de son frère. Florian semblait contrarié.

Neal s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Florian ? Demanda t'il.

Le petit se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il n'est pas là le sassin ?

Neal ressentit un pincement au cœur en entendant la question. Il aurait du s'en douter, pour ce jeune garçon qui n'avait pas de souvenirs de son père il fallait un coupable et visiblement il avait appris qui était responsable de la disparition de ce père inconnu.

\- Il n'y a pas d'assassin ici Florian.

\- Maman a dit à oncle Tristan qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'assassin de papa reste chez nous. Affirma Viviane. On sait que c'est ton ami, mais toi on t'en veut pas, tu n'as tué personne.

\- Quand je serai grand, je le tuerai. Déclara Florian avec aplomb.

Neal se redressa, le cœur serré. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ces deux enfants, pour eux Vincent était leur père et il avait été tué par Peter, ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour tout savoir et tout comprendre. Il ne tenait pas à poursuivre cette conversation, il ne pouvait rien leur dire pour les consoler d'une telle perte et n'avait pas envie de les rendre plus tristes et amers qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Vanessa posa les mains sur les épaules de ses cadets. Elle aussi était touchée et triste de les entendre prononcer de tels mots.

Elle se fit la promesse de leur dire toute la vérité lorsqu'ils seraient assez âgés pour l'entendre, pour l'heure il fallait cependant désamorcer leur hostilité.

\- Il n'a pas fait exprès. Prétendit elle. Il ne savait pas qu'il était votre papa, s'il l'avait su il ne l'aurait pas tué, pas vrai Neal ?

\- Tout à fait. Approuva Neal.

\- Mais il est là le sassin ? Insista Florian.

Neal hésita à répondre. Le jeune garçon semblait vraiment hostile et Peter n'avait aucun besoin d'endurer cela en plus du reste.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a pas d'assassin ici. Répondit il encore.

Le jeune garçon le fixa gravement.

\- C'est pas bien de mentir...

Neal soutint son regard.

\- En effet, c'est pourquoi je ne mens pas. Il n'y a pas d'assassin ici.

Florian resta immobile quelques secondes puis se réfugia contre sa sœur aînée.

Vanessa le souleva entre ses bras.

\- Tu veux rencontrer l'ami de Neal ? Demanda t'elle doucement.

Neal la considéra avec ébahissement mais garda le silence. Elle savait sans doute ce qu'elle faisait, il devait lui faire confiance.

Florian hésita puis hocha la tête. Vanessa l'emporta vers la chambre où reposait Peter, Viviane leur emboîta le pas.

Neal en fit autant après un regard en direction de sa fille et des jumeaux. Danièle disputait toujours Thibault qui répondait paisiblement à chacune de ses attaques. Adossé à un mur Amaury les regardait sans intervenir.

Rassuré que de ce côté tout semble sous contrôle Neal se hâta de rejoindre Vanessa et ses frères et sœurs.

La jeune femme marqua une pause devant la porte de la chambre, posa Florian à terre, se pencha et fixa ses cadets avec sérieux.

\- Avant que nous entrions je veux que vous me fassiez la promesse de ne pas faire de bruit, l'ami de Neal est malade, il a besoin de se reposer.

\- Promis Vane. Déclara Viviane. Nous ne ferons pas de bruits, n'est-ce pas Florian ?

\- Oui. Répondit Florian un peu à contre cœur.

Neal commençait à comprendre ce que Vanessa avait en tête, elle voulait leur montrer que Peter n'était pas quelqu'un de dangereux ou de méchant. Il espérait que l'agent ne se réveillerait pas, ce serait plus facile pour tout le monde.

Vanessa se redressa et le regarda.

\- Neal, tu veux bien nous ouvrir s'il te plaît ?

Il inclina la tête en silence et posa la main sur la poignée en retenant son souffle. C'était un risque que de laisser ces enfants entrer dans cette chambre, cela pourrait arranger les choses ou déclencher une catastrophe de plus.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et entra le premier afin de s'assurer que Peter dormait toujours. Vanessa qui s'y attendait ne bougea pas, retenant son frère et sa sœur, attendant qu'il revienne les chercher.

Neal marcha jusqu'au lit et considéra Peter. Couché sur le côté l'agent dormait profondément, le visage encore un peu marqué par l'angoisse qu'il ressentait avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Rassuré sur ce point, rien n'indiquait que Peter était sur le point de s'éveiller, Neal revint vers la porte et fit signe à Vanessa qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

Tenant fermement les mains des deux enfants la jeune femme entra dans la chambre avec eux.

Florian se pressait contre elle, visiblement nerveux et un peu inquiet d'entrer dans la chambre de l'homme qui avait tué son père. Malgré les affirmations de Neal et de Vanessa il n'était pas convaincu que cet homme soit vraiment gentil. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Neal disait qu'il était son ami. Quelqu'un qui tuait n'était pas gentil, Neal lui était gentil, pourquoi était il ami avec un méchant homme ?

Vanessa les entraîna jusqu'au lit mais les fit s'arrêter à un mètre environ pour plus de sécurité.

Florian et Viviane fixèrent l'homme endormi avec attention.

Il ne semblait pas si dangereux après tout, il avait l'air fatigué et un peu malheureux, ce fut ce que pensa en tout cas Viviane en le considérant.

Florian lui continuait à avoir un peu peur de celui qui avait tué son père, Peter lui semblait bien grand et fort, presque menaçant bien qu'il soit endormi. Il ne tarda pas à tirer sur la main de Vanessa pour attirer son attention.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui Florian ?

\- On peut sortir ? Murmura Florian sans quitter Peter des yeux.

Son air un peu effrayé poussa Vanessa à ne pas insister, elle ressortit sans tarder. Neal lui s'attarda un peu, pour voir si cette visite n'avait pas perturbé Peter. Il constata très vite que ce n'était pas le cas, Peter dormait toujours profondément et n'avait pas la moindre idée d'avoir été au centre de l'attention de plusieurs personnes pendant quelques minutes.

Il sortit ensuite et rejoignit Danièle qui en avait terminé avec Thibault et lui tourna le dos sans hésiter pour venir à la rencontre de son père.

\- Je suis désolée, pour un génie il est parfois particulièrement idiot. Dit elle avec humeur.

Neal lui sourit avec amusement.

\- Il est amoureux Dani, ça rend beaucoup de gens idiots.

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, j'espère ne jamais en passer par là.

Neal se retint à grand peine de rire, c'était une affirmation un peu trop catégorique pour être totalement sincère. Il ne tenait pourtant pas à argumenter sur ce sujet, ils avaient quelque chose d'autre à aborder.

\- Vanessa m'a dit que tu savais. Dit il simplement.

Danièle réalisa immédiatement de quoi il parlait et approuva gravement.

\- Ils m'ont dit la vérité quand j'ai eu mon bac. Ils tenaient à ce que je sache d'où je venais vraiment et qui m'avait donné la vie.

\- Tu as du être choquée et déçue. Soupira Neal.

Danièle le regarda avec ébahissement, comme s'il venait de prononcer une grossièreté sans nom.

_A suivre _


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Entre dispute et discussion**

Sous les yeux de Neal l'expression ébahie de Danièle se transforma soudain en l'expression d'une fureur sans borne.

\- Déçue ? Déçue ? Déçue ! Lança t'elle d'une voix vibrante. Déçue d'être la fille d'un homme qui a préféré renoncer à moi pour me permettre d'avoir une vie décente ? Déçue d'être la fille d'un homme qui a fait courir le FBI plusieurs années ? Déçue d'être la fille d'un homme qui s'est évadé d'une prison de haute sécurité à quelques semaines de sa libération par amour ? Déçue d'être la fille d'un homme qui a convaincu celui qui l'avait envoyé en prison qu'il serait plus utile en dehors ? Déçue d'être la fille d'un artiste ? Je ne suis déçue de rien ! Non, en vérité, vous avez raison, je suis déçue, de voir que celui que j'admire puisse croire que je suis déçue d'être sa fille !

Neal sourit, amusé et attendri par les propos. C'était un cri qui venait du cœur et dont il ne voulait pas se moquer, bien qu'il soit un peu gêné tout de même de l'entendre dire qu'elle l'admirait.

Il aimait que l'on reconnaisse son talent, mais s'agissant de sa propre fille cela lui semblait saugrenu. Danièle était bien plus brillante qu'il ne l'était à son âge, elle accomplirait sans nul doute de bien meilleures choses que lui.

Pour l'heure elle n'avait pas encore choisi sa voie, mais il restait intimement convaincu qu'elle serait brillante, quelle que soit la carrière qu'elle choisisse d'embrasser.

Il ne voulait cependant pas la voir devenir une criminelle comme lui l'avait choisi. Ce n'était pas une voie pour elle, Madison n'avait jamais rien fait de mal au cours de sa courte vie, elle était d'une honnêteté sans borne et pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble lui avait suivi son exemple pour ne pas la décevoir.

\- Je te remercie de ces compliments Dani, je ne suis pas assez modeste pour nier avoir quelques talents, mais il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai fait de nombreux mauvais choix et que je ne veux pas te voir suivre une voie semblable. Si j'avais eu la moindre idée des activités réelles de l'oncle et de la tante de ta mère jamais je n'aurai accepté de te laisser à eux. Même s'ils avaient eu la gentillesse de l'accueillir après la mort de ses parents, même si je les aime beaucoup, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'ils aient pu t'exposer à une mauvaise influence.

Danièle fit la moue, elle avait beau ne plus tout à fait voir ses parents adoptifs comme étant encore ses parents, elle leur vouait toujours beaucoup d'affection et n'aimait pas entendre quelqu'un les critiquer, même s'il s'agissait de son véritable père. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'ils avaient pris soin d'elle comme de sa mère avant elle, qu'ils l'aimaient sincèrement et que même s'ils se livraient à des activités illégales et répréhensibles, ils ne l'y avaient jamais mêlée.

\- Ils n'ont rien fait de tel ! Ils n'ont jamais voulu que je me joigne à eux lorsqu'ils partaient pour leur travail.

Neal eut du mal à tiquer, jamais il n'avait employé le mot travail pour qualifier ses cambriolages. C'était sans doute une façon quelque peu maladroite du couple pour travestir la réalité de leurs activités. Si cela avait pu préserver Danièle alors tant mieux.

\- J'en suis heureux. Murmura t'il, considérant la jeune fille toute hérissée de colère qui lui faisait face.

Sa fille... c'était encore un terme avec lequel il avait du mal, non pas qu'il ait voulu un jour l'oublier, qu'il l'avait confiée à d'autres pour s'en débarrasser, mais parce qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir encore le droit de se considérer comme étant son père. Lorsqu'il la contemplait, songeant qu'il n'avait pas été à ses côtés tandis qu'elle grandissait et faisait ses propres expériences, il ne se sentait pas être un père, seulement celui qui lui avait permis de venir au monde.

Il n'avait pas fait mieux que son père quelque part, bien qu'il soit parti avant qu'elle n'ait de vrais souvenirs de lui, avant qu'elle soit en âge de comprendre et de souffrir de son absence.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ignorait encore sur elle, de sujets qu'il n'avait pas osé aborder depuis que les événements les avaient réunis.

Il hésitait encore à le faire, il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise ou la rendre malheureuse en évoquant des détails d'un passé qu'elle ignorait peut être.

Il se risqua cependant à l'interroger sur le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur.

\- T'ont ils parlé de Madison ?

Danièle hocha la tête.

\- Oui, ils m'ont parlé d'elle, m'ont montré des photos. Ils l'aimaient beaucoup, autant qu'ils m'aiment.

Elle baissa la tête, elle avait beau savoir qu'elle ne pouvait leur rendre visite en prison, que cela pourrait être source d'ennuis, ils lui manquaient. Elle avait souvent la tentation de passer outre leurs instructions et de demander à les voir.

Seule la certitude qu'ils en seraient contrariés la retenait.

Neal devinant le tour que prenaient ses pensées se rapprocha d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras, un geste qui leur sembla à tous les deux aussi incongru que familier. Danièle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette position, Neal l'avait consolée plus d'une fois après l'arrestation du couple, souvent en la serrant ainsi contre lui, mais cette fois cela leur semblait différent, nouveau, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le vivaient.

\- Pour le moment il est encore trop tôt, mais je te donne ma parole que je t'aiderai à leur rendre visite lorsque tout danger sera écarté. Pour l'heure je ne peux hélas que te demander d'être encore patiente. Avec ce qui plane au dessus de Peter il serait mal venu d'aller les voir. Ils ont bien assez de problèmes, je ne veux pas qu'on essaie de les lier à ce qui concerne Peter et mon décès mensonger.

Danièle le comprenait fort bien, elle était tout à fait d'accord sur ce point, il était inutile de rajouter du poids dans la balance.

Au bout d'un instant Danièle s'écarta de lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais pour l'heure c'est de toi et de l'agent Burke qu'il s'agit, le gars qui est venu avec lui n'est pas une lumière, mais il pourra sans doute être utile s'il s'y connaît autant en deep qu'il le prétend.

\- Je présume que tu parles de Scott... il est très doué dans son domaine. Sourit Neal. Il est loin d'être aussi bête que tu l'affirmes.

\- Si tu le dis. Marmonna Danièle en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé de faire à présent ? Comment vous allez vous sortir du pétrin ? Comment est-ce que l'agent Burke a pris le fait que le FBI le soupçonne et surtout que sa femme et son fils soient dans la nature ?

\- Pour le moment il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il en est en ce qui concerne Elizabeth et leur fils, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire, il était déjà pas mal secoué après avoir appris pour le FBI. Je ne veux pas lui en faire endurer trop en une seule fois, surtout qu'il vient de faire une seconde crise d'angoisse.

Danièle secoua la tête avec agacement, elle trouvait que son père s'en faisait beaucoup trop pour l'agent Burke. Elle voulait bien admettre qu'ils aient été proches à une certaine époque, mais vu ce que lui avait dit Scott, c'était du passé, l'agent Burke avait prouvé que son amitié était sujette à caution. Scott lui avait expliqué pas mal de choses sur la route qui séparait le domaine de Bordeaux, il avait eu pas mal de temps pour cela. Il s'était tenu au courant de tout ce qui concernait ceux qui l'avaient détourné d'un mauvais chemin qu'il avait commencé à suivre et il était à même de retracer leur parcours jusqu'à la disparition de Neal.

Danièle l'avait écouté très attentivement, curieuse de tout ce qui concernait son père. Elle avait été furieuse d'apprendre que l'agent Burke l'avait laissé tomber à un moment. Elle estimait que son père n'avait pas mérité d'être traité de la sorte et elle espérait qu'il en paierait le prix.

Plus exactement elle estimait que ce qui arrivait à l'agent Burke était un juste retour des choses.

Cela lui faisait de la peine de voir que son père était affecté profondément par la situation, il était clair qu'il voyait toujours l'homme comme un ami et elle peinait à le comprendre.

\- Papa, pourquoi es tu si gentil avec lui ? Il t'a laissé tomber, tu te souviens ?

Neal repoussa l'affirmation avec vigueur, il ne pouvait accepter que Danièle croit cela.

\- Non Dani, il ne m'a pas laissé tomber, il s'est protégé, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

\- Pour moi c'est exactement la même chose ! Il t'a laissé faire face tout seul, il n'a pensé qu'à lui !

\- Non Dani. Dit fermement Neal. Peter venait de sortir de prison, pour quelqu'un comme lui être arrêté, accusé de meurtre, être finalement libéré parce qu'une preuve de son innocence était arrivée entre les bonnes mains et non parce qu'on le pensait vraiment innocent, avoir passé quelques semaines dans une cellule était très éprouvant. Il lui a fallu retrouver un équilibre et avant d'y parvenir il a eu besoin de s'éloigner de ce qui lui rappelait le plus ce qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Et ce qui lui rappelait le plus ce qu'il venait de vivre c'était toi ? C'est un peu facile non ?

\- C'était logique en tout cas. Mon père avait tué le sénateur, le laissant être accusé à sa place.

\- Ton père, pas toi, prendre ses distances avec toi était stupide.

Neal caressa sa joue doucement.

\- Dani, on dirait que tu lui en veux plus que moi.

\- Bien sur que je lui en veux ! Il a fait du mal à mon père.

\- Dani, si tu crois ne pas pouvoir passer sur cela, je vais devoir te demander de retourner auprès de Françoise. Soupira Neal. Peter n'est pas en état d'endurer ton hostilité. Il est fragilisé par ce qu'il est en train de vivre, je refuse de voir ma propre fille le faire souffrir un peu plus.

Danièle le regarda avec ébahissement.

\- Tu me renverrais pour lui ! S'indigna t'elle.

\- Pas de gaieté de cœur, mais oui, je le ferai. Répondit Neal.

Une moue plissa les lèvres de Danièle.

Neal regarda en direction de Scott qui se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir, parlant avec Gilles. Ils étaient trop loin pour pouvoir entendre ce que Danièle et lui se disaient, sauf lorsque Dani haussait la voix et Neal leur en était reconnaissant de cette discrétion.

\- Tu pourras rester avec Scott si tu veux, il nous permettra de rester en contact. De toute façon, il va falloir ramener les enfants au domaine avant que Françoise ne débarque ici pour les récupérer. Elle doit déjà se faire beaucoup de soucis.

\- Je l'ai déjà prévenue qu'ils sont avec nous. Elle est en colère mais elle est rassurée. Affirma Danièle.

Neal la regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Elle n'a rien dit. Affirma Danièle. Enfin, elle a juste dit qu'elle aurait du s'en douter, et oui, elle était en colère. Puis elle a raccroché sans me laisser le temps de dire autre chose.

Neal réprima une grimace, cela ne lui disait rien de bon, à ne pas en douter Françoise allait foncer pour reprendre ses enfants et cela serait assez désagréable.

Il caressa l'idée de filer avant qu'elle n'arrive, mais cela ne serait pas correct de sa part, s'éclipser et laisser Vanessa et Gilles endurer les foudres de Françoise serait d'une lâcheté indéniable et il ne voulait pas être vu comme un lâche.

\- Je crois que nous pouvons nous attendre à la voir arriver ici dans peu de temps. Je vais devoir en informer Vane et Gilles. Soupira t'il.

\- Cela aussi c'est déjà fait. Affirma Danièle. Je leur ai dit après qu'elle ait raccroché.

Neal n'en fut qu'à moitié soulagé. Même s'ils étaient prévenus Vanessa et Gilles n'avaient pas à affronter la colère de Françoise sans lui. Il resterait donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit repartie avec les enfants, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire, cela lui permettrait également de s'assurer que Peter récupérait bien.

A présent il devait bien admettre que l'idée qu'avait eu Vanessa de le droguer n'était pas si mauvaise, peut être qu'il devrait en parler avec elle pour voir s'il était possible de recommencer sans risques. Plus Peter se reposerait, même si son sommeil était artificiel, mieux il récupérerait.

_A suivre _


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Prendre une décision difficile**

Dans la chambre Peter avait été tiré du sommeil par la voix de Danièle lorsque cette dernière s'était emportée contre son père. Tout d'abord il avait ressenti un peu d'angoisse en se découvrant seul, sans Neal à ses côtés comme il l'avait escompté. Il se souvenait pourtant que ce dernier était à ses côtés avant qu'il ne s'endorme et qu'il lui avait promis de rester lorsqu'il avait paniqué plus encore en l'entendant vouloir sortir de la chambre.

Neal était parti... alors qu'il avait dit qu'il resterait... mais après tout il n'avait rien promis... Non, Peter était injuste, Neal lui avait bel et bien promis quelque chose, il lui avait promis de tout faire pour le ramener chez lui, auprès de sa famille.

Il se redressa et regarda en direction de la porte. Qui donc avait presque crié ?

Il semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas au dehors et il avait beau encore se sentir fatigué et un peu désorienté il avait le sentiment qu'il devait se renseigner sur la situation.

Il s'avança avec précaution vers la porte et s'immobilisa tout contre elle.

De là où il se trouvait à présent il entendait ce qu'il se disait dans le couloir, la porte qui était restée entrebâillée laissait les voix venir à lui.

Il suivit l'échange entre Neal et sa fille sans se manifester.

Il ne tarda pas à comprendre que Danièle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, et fut touché d'entendre Neal le défendre.

Puis il réalisa ce que la jeune fille avait dit un instant plus tôt, à propos d'Elizabeth et de leur fils. Ce que Neal avait en quelque sorte confirmé.

Elizabeth et le petit Neal étaient dans la nature ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il fut à deux doigts de se montrer à eux et de les interroger, mais le sentiment qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses fut le plus fort et il ne bougea pas.

Il resta derrière la porte, à les écouter et à réfléchir.

Ce n'était pas si surprenant qu'Elizabeth ait décidé de se mettre à l'abri avec leur fils, elle avait pris la bonne décision et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, par contre il appréciait guère que Neal et les autres aient cru bon de ne pas le prévenir de ce qu'il s'était produit.

Il était sur le point de se montrer cette fois, lorsqu'il entendit Neal dire à sa fille qu'il était prêt à l'écarter elle pour éviter qu'elle ne risque de le blesser.

Cela causa un choc à Peter, même si Neal lui avait une promesse il n'avait pas cru jusqu'alors que le jeune homme puisse être totalement sincère. Il avait songé un instant que Neal ne lui avait une promesse que pour endormir sa méfiance ou gagner du temps, qu'il ne voulait après tout que se protéger lui même des ennuis qui planaient au dessus de sa tête.

Après tout Neal avait simulé sa propre mort pour ne plus avoir le moindre ennui et les protéger et voilà que par sa seule présence il le ramenait à une situation qu'il voulait éviter.

Il se recula jusqu'au lit et se recoucha, il se sentait encore très fatigué et avait besoin d'un temps de réflexion.

Neal était bel et bien sincère cette fois, il allait tout faire pour l'aider à s'en sortir et cela lui causait à la fois de l'émotion et de la tristesse. Il n'avait pas fait grand chose pour mériter le respect et le dévouement du jeune homme dans les derniers temps où ils avaient été ensemble à œuvrer pour le FBI. Il ne s'était pas même excusé pour l'avoir laissé se débattre seul avec les problèmes qu'avaient engendré pour lui le fait de l'aider à sortir de prison.

Il devrait le faire tôt ou tard, mais pour l'heure il n'était certes pas temps. Il y avait bien mieux à faire que de s'attarder sur le passé et les regrets.

Il devait trouver un moyen pour se tirer d'affaire sans y mêler Neal et ses proches.

Neal avait trouvé sa place, il n'avait pas le droit de lui retirer cela.

Rester à trouver un moyen pour le lui dire.

Rien qu'à y penser Peter sentait sa gorge se nouer.

C'était plus facile à imaginer qu'à faire... non, en vérité, c'était tout aussi difficile à imaginer qu'à faire.

Il était venu en France pour retrouver Neal, il y était parvenu et il devrait s'éloigner de lui ? Se débrouiller seul pour s'en sortir cette fois.

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Neal entrer dans la chambre, ayant renvoyé Danièle vers Vanessa et les enfants.

La jeune fille avait un peu rechigné, puis elle s'était résigné devant le regard de son père. Il semblait vraiment tendu, décidé à protéger son ami et même si elle avait encore du mal avec cela, elle pouvait le comprendre et elle le respectait.

Une fois Danièle partie Neal avait poussé la porte de la chambre où reposait Peter et s'étonna de la trouver entrouverte, cela l'alarma, Peter avait il été dérangé par leur discussion, avait il entendu quelque chose ?

Regardant vers le lit il découvrit que Peter était assis et le fixait en silence, le visage fermé.

Cette fois aucun doute n'était permis, Peter avait été soit réveillé par leur discussion, soit il s'était réveillé tout seul, mais il était clair qu'il avait entendu quelque chose et que cela ne lui avait pas plu.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, préférant garder une certaine distance entre eux cette fois.

\- Je présume que tu as entendu notre conversation... dit il d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

Un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir, ce n'était pas bon, rien de tout cela n'était bon, rien ne se produisait comme prévu.

Peter n'aurait pas du se trouver là, il devrait être auprès d'Elizabeth et du petit, il ne devrait pas être soupçonné de quoi que ce soit.

\- Une partie. Admit Peter sans bouger.

\- Et ?

\- J'aimerai être certain d'avoir tout compris. Elizabeth et notre fils sont dans la nature ?

Neal approuva en silence avant de reprendre la parole pour essayer d'atténuer la révélation.

\- Mozzie les a mis en sécurité, tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour eux, tu sais à quel point Mozzie est doué pour ce genre de choses. Crois moi, ils sont bien cachés et ne risquent rien.

Peter le savait en effet et c'était bien ce qui lui faisait peur, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Mozzie comment allait il faire pour retrouver sa femme et son fils ?

\- Cela ne peut pas continuer ainsi Neal... murmura t'il.

Neal le fixa avec inquiétude.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer, tu as ta vie, tu as des amis et une fille qui a besoin de toi. Je te suis très reconnaissant de ton aide, mais je vais m'en sortir seul à présent.

Neal se raidit, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. C'était pire qu'il ne le pensait un instant plus tôt, si Peter commençait à avoir des idées pareilles ils prenaient un bien mauvais chemin. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, il devait absolument le faire changer d'avis.

Il devait le faire en douceur cependant, il ne voulait ni blesser ni braquer Peter.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait réfléchi à un plan qui puisse les sortir d'affaire et voilà que Peter lui annonçait qu'il voulait faire cavalier seul. Il avait beau avoir confiance en Peter il ne le voyait pas s'en sortir sans aide cette fois et quelle aide pouvait il recevoir en dehors de la sienne ? Celle de Scott ? Non, connaissant Peter il ne voudrait pas y mêler le jeune homme, c'était bien trop risqué pour Scott vu son passé. Celle de Diana et de Jones ? Cela était dans le domaine de l'envisageable, mais Neal ne voyait pas non plus Peter choisir cette option. Vu qu'il était soupçonné par le FBI, faire appel à des agents du FBI était risqué. Le FBI n'était pas sans savoir que Peter avait travaillé pas mal de temps avec ces deux là, qu'ils étaient devenus proches et avaient parfois marché sur le fil du rasoir dans certaines enquêtes. Au cours de l'enquête Diana et Jones seraient les premiers à être questionnés sur les activités de Peter, ils seraient sans doute sous surveillance également.

Neal réprima à grand peine une grimace, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, Peter n'allait pas avoir grand monde sur qui compter s'il décidait vraiment de se passer de son aide, mais en était il conscient ?

\- Donc, tu veux t'en sortir seul ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, dis moi quel est ton plan.

En prononçant ces mots Neal avait le curieux sentiment d'avoir inversé les rôles, d'ordinaire c'était Peter qui essayait de l'inciter à la mesure et de le faire réfléchir.

En face de lui Peter fronça les sourcils et resta un moment silencieux.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de plan et il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il n'avait que sa volonté et le désir de prouver son innocence.

\- Je n'en ai pas. Dit il finalement. J'aviserai en temps et en heure.

C'était exactement la réponse que redoutait Neal, celle qu'il ne voulait pas entendre et qu'il refusait d'accepter.

\- Et donc je dois m'incliner et me taire ? Riposta t'il. Je suis désolé Peter, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec un plan de ce genre. Enfin, si on peut dire qu'il s'agit d'un plan puisque visiblement tu n'as pas l'ombre d'un véritable moyen de te tirer d'affaire.

\- Parce que toi tu en as un bien sur. Grogna Peter.

Neal sourit et se rapprocha, s'assit dans le fauteuil et se pencha pour plonger son regard dans celui de Peter.

\- Oui, j'en ai un justement, et même deux. Des plans qui peuvent marcher, mais des plans que tu n'as aucune chance de réaliser tout seul.

Ces mots ramenèrent Peter des mois en arrière, lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Mozzie devant ce qui avait tout l'air d'être le cadavre de Neal, il lui sembla entendre à nouveau les mots du petit homme.

\- Peu importe combien la situation est tendue, il trouve toujours un moyen de s'en sortir.

Sur l'heure il n'avait pas voulu croire Mozzie, pas alors que le corps de Neal gisait sur une table, nu, encore à demi dissimulé par un sac mortuaire. Il n'avait réalisé que l'ami de Neal avait raison que bien plus tard.

Il le réalisait plus encore à présent.

Oui, Mozzie avait raison, peu importait à quel point la situation semblait perdue d'avance, Neal trouvait toujours un moyen de se sortir du pétrin, et d'en sortir les autres. Il n'hésitait pas à se mettre en danger pour atteindre son but également.

C'était quelque chose qui rendait Peter fou parfois, mais c'était aussi quelque chose qu'il appréciait chez lui. Cet esprit brillant, capable de s'adapter rapidement à la plupart des situations et de trouver une parade.

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait sans doute aucune chance de s'en sortir sans aide cette fois, surtout sans l'aide de Neal.

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir, baissa la tête quelques secondes, écrasé par ce sentiment désagréable de défaite qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

Il était de nouveau en butte à des accusations fausses et il avait de nouveau besoin d'un coup de main pour se sortir d'affaire.

L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappait pas, c'était précisément celui que l'on l'accusait d'avoir aidé à disparaître qui lui proposait son aide pour prouver son innocence.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de me proposer à nouveau le plan qui consiste à te ramener en temps que prisonnier, sur ce point je ne changerai pas d'avis, c'est hors de question. Dit il fermement.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, j'ai bien mieux en tête. Mon plan d'origine consistait à tromper le FBI...

Peter fronça les sourcils, c'était le genre de choses qu'il n'aimait pas trop entendre.

\- Tromper le FBI ? Tu es sérieux ?

Neal approuva en souriant. Il se retrouvait dans son élément à présent, il reprenait la main et c'était assez agréable malgré la situation et les tensions entre eux. Il ne restait plus qu'à exposer son plan au principal concerné et à croiser les doigts pour qu'il l'accepte.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux Peter, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, je ne plaisante jamais avec un plan, surtout lorsque ce plan peut nous sortir tous des problèmes.

_A suivre_


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Exposer un plan contestable**

Peter n'aimait pas du tout ce que Neal semblait avoir en tête, cette idée de tromper le FBI pour prouver son innocence ne lui semblait pas une méthode fiable, encore moins quelque chose que l'on devait faire si l'on voulait démontrer que l'on avait rien à se reprocher.

Il fit face à Neal, les sourcils froncés et avec sur le visage une expression que le jeune homme connaissait bien, celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il trouvait qu'on venait de lui signaler une nouvelle déplaisante ou qu'il croyait qu'il était sur le point de faire, ou avait fait, quelque chose de répréhensible.

Neal réprima un soupir, comme cela était prévisible il allait avoir à lutter contre Peter avant toute autre chose et cela ne serait pas chose facile de le convaincre, l'agent n'était pas du tout de ceux qui acceptaient facilement de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Neal était désolé pour lui, il avait conscience qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix s'ils voulaient s'en sortir.

\- Peter, tu n'as peut être pas encore réalisé, mais nous sommes déjà du mauvais côté de la barrière aux yeux du FBI. Ceux qui veulent te nuire ont déjà fait pas mal de dégâts et un simple « Je n'ai rien fait, je suis innocent. » ne suffira pas cette fois. D'ailleurs si tu te souviens bien, cela n'a pas non plus suffit les fois précédentes. Nous nous en sommes sortis parce que nous avons lutté pour cela et nous ne nous en sortirons pas plus si nous ne luttons pas. Je suis vraiment navré de devoir te le dire, mais tu es vraiment mal parti cette fois. Non seulement tes ennemis ont semé le doute dans les esprits, mais en plus tu es en ma compagnie, ce qui risque fort d'ajouter de l'eau à leur moulin. La seule façon de s'en sortir c'est de se montrer plus rusés et plus audacieux qu'eux.

Peter se figea, un peu choqué par l'exposé brutal qu'il venait d'entendre. Cette fois Neal ne le ménageait pas. Il serra les dents, puis fit de son mieux pour garder son calme et continuer à respirer normalement.

Neal attendit qu'il ait surmonté le choc et se remit à parler.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix Peter. Tu ne veux pas retourner en prison, je ne le veux pas non plus. Donc nous devons réussir à tromper le FBI. Mais si cela t'est insupportable, il y a aussi l'option que j'ai utilisé il y a des années, la disparition. On s'évapore dans la nature tous les deux et que le FBI aille au diable.

Peter le regarda de travers, ce qui laissa Neal de marbre. Il n'était pas dans un état d'esprit qui lui permette de tenir compte de ce genre de choses.

Peter n'avait pas plus envie de disparaître et de devoir passer sa vie à fuir la justice. Il n'avait pas le charme et les capacités d'adaptation de Neal, s'il choisissait de l'imiter il n'aurait pas beaucoup de chances de parvenir au même résultat et bien que cela soit assez désagréable à admettre pour lui, il en avait parfaitement conscience.

\- Très bien, tu as gagné, nous allons suivre ton plan. Soupira t'il.

Capituler n'était pas chose agréable, surtout face à Neal Caffrey. Peter le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il allait savourer longuement sa reddition.

C'était du moins ce qu'il croyait, car contrairement à ses prévisions Neal ne fit aucun commentaire pour souligner sa victoire, pas plus qu'il ne se permit de plaisanterie à son encontre.

A sa grande surprise Neal se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se diriger vers la porte.

Peter le regarda s'éloigner, stupéfait, puis l'arrêta avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

\- Neal, attends, tu vas où ?

\- Chercher Vanessa, Danièle et Scott, je préfère vous exposer mon plan en une seule fois, je n'aime pas trop devoir me répéter.

\- Et... c'est tout ? S'étonna Peter.

Neal se retourna vers lui, intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette question. Il considéra Peter en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu attendais autre chose ? Questionna t'il au bout d'un moment.

\- Et bien... commença Peter avant de se raviser.

Puisque Neal n'avait visiblement aucune idée de ce qu'il trouvait surprenant, inutile de le lui mettre en tête. Ce ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- Non rien. Soupira t'il.

Neal en fut plus surpris encore, mais il préféra ne pas argumenter et quitta la pièce afin de trouver les personnes qu'il avait nommées.

Danièle se trouvait avec Vanessa et les enfants, ils regardaient un film sur le grand écran plat du salon où ils étaient.

Vanessa et Danièle se tournèrent vers lui aussitôt et se levèrent pour le rejoindre en voyant son expression.

\- Ca s'est mal passé ? Questionna Vanessa.

\- Plus ou moins. Il a mal pris certains détails, mais il est en train d'admettre qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'options.

\- C'est déjà ça. Murmura Vanessa.

Neal approuva et les regarda.

\- Je vais lui exposer le plan que j'ai prévu. J'aimerai que vous soyez présentes. Où est Scott ?

\- Il est avec mon frère, je vais le chercher. Répondit Vanessa.

\- Merci Vane. Dit doucement Neal en considérant les enfants.

Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur l'écran, mais il n'était pas dupe, ils écoutaient, ou du moins les plus âgés écoutaient, surtout les jumeaux.

Il regarda Danièle et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le couloir, la jeune fille fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans discuter.

Une fois hors de portée des oreilles enfantines Neal lui exposa ses craintes.

\- Tu crois qu'ils peuvent nous poser problème ? Nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de sources de préoccupation supplémentaires en ce moment.

Danièle haussa les épaules, ne sachant trop que répondre. Pour elle le petit groupe était une plaie, en particulier celui qui s'entêtait à se dire son futur fiancé, mais elle ne pensait pas pour autant qu'ils puissent trop parler. Pourtant elle préférait ne pas s'avancer sur ce point, après tout, même si deux d'entre eux étaient censé être des génies, ils n'en restaient pas moins des enfants, ils n'étaient donc pas entièrement fiables.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Avoua t'elle.

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Neal voulait entendre, mais il allait devoir s'en contenter.

Il regarda la porte, pesant le pour et le contre, pouvait on laisser les enfants seuls ou valait il mieux mettre une personne avec eux pour les surveiller ?

Vanessa mit un terme à son indécision en revenant en compagnie de Scott, Gilles et d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

\- Neal, je te présente Claire, elle travaille ici. Expliqua Vanessa. Elle va surveiller les petits pendant que nous parlons en privé. Il vaut mieux ne pas les laisser seuls, ils risquent d'avoir peur.

Neal approuva, soulagé qu'elle y ait pensé, puis regarda Gilles qui soutint son regard.

\- Avec votre permission, j'aimerai participer à la conversation, même si je ne suis pas totalement concerné elle m'intéresse.

Neal ne pouvait pas lui refuser cela, après tout ils étaient chez lui, ils profitaient de son hospitalité, lui refuser le droit d'entendre une conversation sous son propre toit et d'y participer s'il le souhaitait serait pour le moins indélicat.

\- Vous êtes le bienvenu si vous avez des propositions à faire. Répondit il.

Gilles lui sourit, appréciant la réponse à sa juste valeur.

\- Pour l'heure je veux seulement entendre votre plan. Je ne m'en mêlerai que si je considère qu'il est trop risqué pour ma sœur.

\- Gilles ! Se récria Vanessa gênée.

Son frère se tourna vers elle, le visage décidé.

\- Je sais que je suis plus jeune que toi, mais je n'en suis pas moins ton frère et c'est aussi mon devoir de prendre soin de toi comme tu as pris soin de moi.

Vanessa le regarda longuement, étreinte par l'émotion. C'était la première fois que Gilles lui tenait tête de la sorte et lui tenait pareils propos.

Bien sur elle savait qu'il l'aimait, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse se faire autant de soucis pour elle.

\- Je te remercie. Lui dit elle doucement. Je suis désolée de t'avoir traité comme un enfant.

Gilles sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- C'est le privilège des grandes sœurs. Il faut en profiter. Plaisanta t'il.

Pendant que Claire rejoignait les enfants ils gagnèrent la chambre de Peter.

Ce dernier s'était levé et assis au bord du lit, il ne tenait pas à sembler faible en ces instants où leur destin allait commencer à se jouer.

Il ne savait pas encore quel genre de plan Neal avait bien pu imaginer, mais il avait la certitude que cela serait quelque chose d'assez long, compliqué et difficile à mettre en place. Du Neal Caffrey tout craché quoi.

Il regarda les personnes entrer, remarqua la présence de Gilles qui n'était pas prévue à l'origine mais préféra ne pas poser de questions pour l'heure, il saurait bien assez tôt ce qu'il en était de chacun. Si Neal avait tenu à les faire venir c'était sans aucun doute possible parce qu'ils auraient un rôle à jouer dans cette affaire ou pourraient en avoir un.

Neal attendit que tout le monde soit entré et installé pour prendre la parole.

\- Mon plan n'est pas très compliqué en soit, ce qui sera compliqué sera de trouver la bonne personne au sein du FBI. Dit il.

\- La bonne personne pour quoi ? Demanda aussitôt Peter quelque peu inquiet.

\- Pour nous servir de couverture. Répondit Neal. Mon plan consiste à trouver un agent décédé récemment, de préférence haut placé ou ayant travaillé sur le dossier de l'une des personnes décidées à te faire arrêter, je suis persuadé qu'il y a au moins une personne faisant partie du FBI dans le lot de tes ennemis, à fabriquer des preuves démontrant que ma mort simulée avait été organisée à sa demande, pour mener une enquête parallèle à la sienne en toute discrétion.

\- Une enquête en France ? Objecta Peter qui n'avait pas le sentiment que le plan de Neal soit si bon que cela finalement.

Il était presque déçu, il s'était attendu à mieux de la part de son consultant. D'ordinaire les plans élaborés par Neal étaient plus solides et mieux pensés. Soit le jeune homme avait baissé de niveau depuis leur séparation, soit il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'y réfléchir convenablement.

Neal se tourna vers lui.

\- Je sais que cela peut sembler suspect, voir surréaliste, mais c'est justement l'intérêt de la chose. Le fait que je sois parti en France ne pourra pas être prouvé, je doute qu'ils aient des hommes jusqu'ici. Je ne pense pas plus qu'ils te surveillent vraiment, s'ils l'avaient fait tu serais déjà en état d'arrestation. Ils n'ont visiblement pas non plus prévenu les autorités françaises du fait que tu es soupçonné de complicité. Cela prouve qu'il existe des failles dans le dispositif mis en place pour te coincer. Il y a fort à parier qu'ils attendent tout simplement ton retour pour procéder à ton arrestation. Si nous parvenons à mettre en place les documents démontrant que tu as, que nous avons, travaillé sur ordre, et que ma disparition était une ruse, tout comme ta venue en France, pour forcer les personnes corrompues à sortir de l'ombre, alors leurs manœuvres se retourneront contre eux.

Peter n'était toujours pas complètement convaincu, ce plan lui semblait toujours pour le moins risqué. Quand bien même ils trouvaient un agent du FBI correspondant aux critères indiqués par Neal, comment faire pour déposer chez lui les documents en question ? Comment faire pour qu'ils soient découverts ? Pour qu'ils le soient par des personnes qui ne les détruiraient pas et en tiendraient compte ?

\- C'est tout de même un plan risqué. Murmura t'il. Si ces gens réussissent à les faire disparaître ou à démontrer que ce sont des faux, nous finirons en prison...

Neal lui adressa un sourire assuré.

\- Tu ne fais plus confiance en mon talent de faussaire Peter ? Si j'ai ce qu'il faut pour réaliser ces documents, même la famille de l'agent qui sera notre alibi sera persuadée qu'il s'agit bien de documents venant de lui.

Peter retrouvait l'ancien Neal en cet instant, le jeune homme était certain de réussir, il ne doutait ni de son talent, ni de ses chances de succès.

\- Mais nous sommes en France. Objecta t'il encore. Comment ferons nous pour placer des documents falsifiés dans le bureau ou la maison d'un agent décédé vivant en Amérique ?

\- Il n'est pas nécessairement aux USA. Répondit Neal. Il y a des agents du FBI à l'ambassade américaine à Paris après tout. Ce qui pourrait justifier notre présence ici.

\- Donc, nous allons devoir trouver un agent du FBI décédé sur le sol français et qui aurait enquêté sur des personnes susceptibles de m'en vouloir ? Ironisa Peter. Tu ne crois pas que c'est comme chercher un bout de banquise au Sahara ?

_A suivre _


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Accepter un plan contestable**

Il y eu silence après les derniers mots prononcés par Peter.

Neal n'était pas encore au stade de se décourager, mais il commençait à trouver les réticences de son ami d'assez mauvais augure, si le principal concerné par l'affaire ne cessait d'objecter, comment espérer parvenir à un résultat probant ?

Comme cela était prévisible ce fut de Danièle que provint la première réaction.

Elle se secoua soudain et bondit vers Peter, les yeux étincelants de rage. Vrillant un doigt dans la poitrine de l'agent elle l'affronta avec fureur.

\- Vous ! Vous ! Vous ! Mon père se met en quatre pour vous sortir des ennuis et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est que son plan ne vaut rien ? Mais vous vous prenez pour qui à la fin ? Vous pensez peut être pouvoir faire mieux ? Ah non, si c'était le cas, vous auriez déjà ouvert grand votre bouche pour proposer quelque chose, mais en bon jaloux que vous êtes visiblement vous préférez critiquer. Comportement typique des gens qui sont incapables de trouver une idée et qui ne supportent pas le fait que d'autres en soient susceptibles. C'est vraiment minable.

Une fois le premier moment de stupeur passé face à cette attaque imprévue. Même si la personne en face de lui n'était qu'une gamine, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer l'affront.

\- Des ennuis dont il est responsable. Riposta t'il.

Un autre silence suivit cette affirmation. Tout le monde le regardait avec un air choqué. Personne n'aurait imaginé l'entendre dire ces mots, mais le fait était là, il les avait prononcés.

Au bout d'un moment la pièce s'anima à nouveau, Neal fut le premier à réagir et à quitter la pièce sans se retourner, presque en courant. Bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et incapable de rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que Peter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire ensuite, il ne savait plus s'il avait envie de continuer, de se battre d'avantage, il ne voulait que fuir pour le moment. Comme il n'en avait jamais eu envie avant ce jour.

Danièle tourna la tête à temps pour le voir fuir et sa rage en fut décuplée, avant que Vanessa ait pu la retenir elle gifla Peter puis se lança à la suite de son père.

\- Scott ! Rattrape la ! Ordonna Vanessa. Use de la force s'il le faut, mais garde la loin de Neal. Ils ont besoin de se calmer séparément. Dans l'état d'esprit où ils se trouvent elle ne lui ferait aucun bien et il n'a pas besoin de cela.

Scott ne connaissait pas encore très bien Vanessa mais son ton était si impérieux qu'il ne songea pas une seule seconde à discuter cet ordre. Il s'élança à son tour pour rattraper Danièle.

Gilles posa brièvement la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

\- Je retourne dans mon bureau, attendre l'arrivée de Françoise. Bonne chance avec lui.

Il désigna Peter figé à quelques pas d'un signe de tête qui n'avait rien de flatteur pour celui qu'il visait et quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

Peter était sous le choc, non pas de la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir, mais de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Danièle avait raison... Neal faisait de son mieux, pourquoi éprouvait il le besoin de dénigrer ses efforts ?

Il sentit sa respiration s'altérer et la main de Vanessa se posa sans douceur sur son bras.

\- Pas maintenant agent Burke ! Dit elle d'une voix ferme. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'avoir une crise d'angoisse. Je vous préviens, si vous persistez et que vous en faites une juste maintenant, je vous fais avaler une nouvelle dose de drogue pour vous endormir un moment. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Peter la regarda, il luttait déjà contre le malaise qui menaçait de le submerger. Ce qu'elle disait le fit grimacer. Elle en avait de bonnes, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, espérant que cela suffise pour repousser la crise, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver drogué à nouveau et de devoir passer un temps d'une durée incertaine dans un sommeil artificiel.

Peu à peu sa volonté parvint à primer sur la panique naissante et sa respiration redevint plus régulière à défaut d'être paisible.

Satisfaite Vanessa s'écarta de lui et croisa les bras, sans cesser de le considérer avec réprobation.

Même si elle n'entendait pas avoir une réaction aussi vive que celle de Danièle, elle n'appréciait pas plus que la jeune fille le comportement affiché par l'agent Burke depuis le début de l'exposé de Neal.

Elle avait conscience que le plan du jeune homme était risqué, mais elle avait toute confiance en lui, elle savait qu'il était à même de réussir. Oui, si quelqu'un pouvait imaginer et réaliser un tel plan, c'était bien Neal, et elle se désolait de constater que celui qui aurait du être le premier à apprécier et à soutenir le plan était celui qui le décriait.

\- Pourriez vous encore affirmer que vous êtes l'ami de Neal agent Burke ? Questionna t'elle d'une voix faussement douce et indéniablement interrogatrice.

Peter se raidit instinctivement, sentant venir le piège avec tout l'instinct de l'agent du FBI qu'il était depuis des années.

C'était le genre de ton qu'ont les gens qui cherchent à vous piéger et il n'aimait pas du tout l'entendre en cet instant.

Surtout, il n'était pas certain de la réponse qu'il devait donner à pareille question.

S'il répondait que oui, elle allait sans nul doute bien lui faire sentir à quel point il était un ami lamentable pour avoir ainsi traité celui dont il se disait l'ami.

S'il répondait que non il perdrait tout intérêt pour elle, si du moins elle en avait eu ne ce fut-ce qu'un instant. Ce dont il doutait à présent. Il lui apparaissait clairement qu'elle était du côté de Neal et que, à l'instar de Danièle, elle ne faisait que le tolérer parce que Neal le tenait pour un ami.

Mais Neal le tenait il encore pour un ami après ce qu'il venait de lui infliger ?

Peter sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Après un tel désaveu de ses capacités, la réaction de Neal avait été la fuite.

C'était la première fois que Peter le voyait fuir de la sorte et cela était une indication fort claire de la souffrance que ses propos avaient du causer au jeune homme.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir vous répondre que oui, mais je ne crois pas en avoir encore le droit. Dit il finalement.

Vanessa hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite de cette réponse, mais pas apaisée pour autant.

\- Dommage que vous n'en ayez pas pris conscience avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui. J'attendais mieux de vous agent Burke. Vous vous comportez comme si vous vouliez finir en prison et y entraîner Neal. Avez vous seulement conscience que cela pourrait signifier sa condamnation à mort ? Les panthères le croient mort, tout comme vous, mais s'il retourne aux USA, ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour vous venir en aide, ils risquent d'apprendre qu'ils ont été trompés. Si en plus il est envoyé en prison il sera une cible facile. Autant prendre votre arme et lui tirer une balle dans la tête, ce sera plus rapide et moins douloureux que ce qui l'attend.

Peter frissonna, douloureusement frappé par les propos.

\- Neal ne retournera pas en prison... commença t'il avant de s'interrompre devant le regard de Vanessa.

Il eu du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux face à ce regard, cette fois la jeune femme ne le regardait pas avec réprobation, elle le fixait avec pitié.

C'était encore pire pour Peter. Il secoua la tête, recula et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Une fois assis il parvint à soutenir son regard.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que ce plan insensé a la moindre chance de réussir ? Demanda t'il d'un ton mal assuré.

\- Je sais que Neal est prêt à tout pour qu'il réussisse en tout cas, du moins il l'était avant de vous entendre commenter son projet.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Affirma Peter. Je soulignais seulement un point qui me semblait important.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas lui faire de mal en ridiculisant ses efforts ? Il est heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas... si vous aviez voulu lui faire du mal qu'auriez vous donc trouvé à dire ? Agent Burke, même si Danièle s'est montrée quelque peu dure avec vous, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Vous étiez injuste avec son père.

\- Je sais. Grogna Peter. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je suis déjà assez mal comme ça.

Vanessa laissa échapper un rire qui n'avait rien de sympathique. Peter la regarda quitter la pièce.

\- Non agent Burke, vous n'êtes pas encore assez mal, mais faites moi confiance, cela arrivera. Je vous en donne ma parole. Maintenant je vous laisse. Je vous conseille de bien prendre le temps de réfléchir à la portée de vos actes et de vos propos pendant que vous serez seul. Oh, et tant que j'y suis, je vous informe que je vais vous enfermer. Je ne tiens pas à vous laisser errer à votre guise dans la maison de mon frère.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et referma la porte derrière elle, Peter interdit entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure peu après.

Tout d'abord il n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

Ce n'était pas possible... elle n'avait pas osé...

Il se leva lentement et se dirigea sans se presser vers la porte. Il avait besoin de vérifier la chose, d'être certain qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, qu'elle avait vraiment fait ce qu'il pensait qu'elle venait de faire.

Il posa la main sur la poignée en retenant son souffle et la tourna avec prudence, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

Le souffle court il se tourna vers les fenêtres et découvrit un détail qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors.

Les fenêtres étaient munies de barreaux.

Peter fit le tour de la pièce, testa la solidité des barreaux, revint vers la porte et tenta à nouveau de l'ouvrir, mais en vain. Les barreaux tout comme la porte résistèrent à ses efforts.

Résigné il se rassit sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas commenter si durement le plan de Neal, il ne serait pas dans une situation si désagréable.

Vanessa lui avait conseillé de prendre le temps de réfléchir, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Non seulement il allait réfléchir à ce qui motivait ses réactions, mais également à ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire à l'avenir.

Il n'était plus envisageable qu'il se permette de blesser Neal comme il venait de le faire, non parce que son avenir en dépendait peut être, ni même parce que le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment responsable de la situation présente, mais parce qu'il finirait par perdre jusqu'à sa propre estime de soi.

Il avait déjà du mal à accepter ce qu'il était en train de devenir... comment avait il pu changer à ce point sans en avoir conscience ?

Lorsque son épouse lui avait dit qu'il avait changé depuis la disparition de Neal il avait fait comme s'il était d'accord avec elle, mais sans vraiment y croire. Pour lui il n'était pas différent de l'homme qu'il était lorsque Neal avait fait croire à sa mort.

Mais à présent, il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait eu raison, il avait bel et bien changé et il devait à présent affronter l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Il avait le sentiment que ce ne serait pas chose agréable, mais il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de s'en dispenser, pas alors que sa dernière erreur avait blessé Neal et indisposé ses hôtes.

Il ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre que lui même, il avait commis une faute qui serait difficile à réparer.

Il était possible que Neal ne veuille pas lui pardonner cette fois.

Peter sentit sa respiration s'altérer à cette idée, que Neal puisse ne plus jamais vouloir être en sa présence était une possibilité à ne pas écarter. Une possibilité qu'il ne voulait pas envisager.

_A suivre_


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Un arrivant totalement imprévu**

Une fois sortie de la chambre où elle venait d'enfermer Peter Burke Vanessa se dirigea vers le bureau de son frère, elle avait un appel à passer dont elle se serait bien évité la peine, malheureusement, et comme elle l'avait redouté, la venue de l'agent Burke remettait en question pas mal de choses et surtout mettait en péril une opération des plus délicates à laquelle Neal avait consacré des mois.

Elle savait qu'il était hors de question d'annuler l'opération, que le rôle de Neal était presque terminé, mais il lui restait cependant quelques détails à régler et pour l'heure il ne semblait pas vraiment en mesure de les finaliser et cela était vraiment un soucis.

Si le jeune homme ne terminait pas sa partie tout le reste tomberait à l'eau et ce serait des années de préparation de perdues.

Elle avait du mal à réprimer sa rage.

Ils y étaient presque ! Six ans de travail minutieux, plus de quatre ans pendant lesquels Neal avait réussi à atteindre le but fixé et à réaliser le travail, oh combien délicat qui lui était dévolu dans l'opération... tout cela pratiquement réduit à néant par un seul homme.

Elle ne pouvait hélas pas prendre Neal par la main et le ramener dans son atelier pour qu'il achève son travail. Elle le connaissait trop bien, elle savait qu'il refuserait de la suivre et que même s'il acceptait, il ne serait pas en état pour faire du bon travail.

Elle était sur le point d'y parvenir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Gilles, Françoise et un homme qu'elle ne pensait pas voir dans cette propriété.

\- Kenneth ? S'étonna t'elle.

Elle se figea, alarmée par sa présence.

Ce n'était pas bon ! Ce n'était vraiment pas bon ! Il ne devrait pas être ici ! Pas chez son frère ! Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il mêle Gilles à cette affaire !

Elle le fixa sans dire un mot de plus, mais son regard parlait pour elle, exprimant le choc que lui causait sa présence, la révolte qui s'était emparée d'elle.

Le dénommé Kenneth lui laissa le temps de digérer sa venue, il savait qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais donné la permission de passer les portes de la chartreuse de Gilles, c'était pourquoi il s'était permis lui même de le faire.

Lorsqu'il était passé au domaine pour s'assurer que tout se passait pour le mieux il était tombé sur Françoise hors d'elle et avait appris par elle ce qui était en train de se produire.

Lui aussi avait jugé que ce n'était pas bon du tout et qu'il fallait qu'il intervienne au plus vite avant que tout ne se termine en catastrophe.

Il était de loin le plus impliqué dans le projet qui reposait pour l'heure sur les épaules de Neal Caffrey. Cela faisait près de sept ans qu'il y travaillait, mais sans jamais obtenir un résultat probant.

Aucune des personnes qu'il avait approchées avant le jeune homme ne s'était montrée à la hauteur, il leur avait toujours manqué quelque chose pour faire la différence et au final leur candidature n'avait pas été retenue.

Neal avait été la perle rare, un artiste capable de copier à peu près n'importe quoi et un voleur de talent en prime. Il remplissait toutes les conditions requises et Kenneth s'était intéressé à lui dès qu'il avait découvert son existence.

L'approcher et le convaincre de se joindre à lui pour mener à bien le projet n'avait pas été facile. Le jeune homme était bien entouré et il ne se laissait pas surprendre. Il avait fallu plusieurs semaines à Kenneth pour réussi à entrer en contact avec lui, grâce à l'aide de Vanessa qui heureusement avait su le convaincre d'accepter une rencontre.

Lorsqu'enfin le rendez-vous avait eu lieu Kenneth avait vu arriver un jeune homme méfiant et tendu.

Il fallait dire qu'il ne le rencontrait pas dans les meilleures conditions, et surtout pas au meilleur des moments.

En ces instants le jeune homme se débattait pour échapper à la surveillance de criminels dangereux et très méfiants. Kenneth avait immédiatement su qu'en acceptant de le rencontrer Neal prenait des risques et qu'il en était tout à fait conscient, qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour faire plaisir à Vanessa.

Neal s'était assis en face de lui, dans la voiture où ils allaient parler et avait rivé son regard clair au sien.

\- J'espère que vous avez de très bonnes raisons pour me faire venir ici alors que cela peut signer mon arrêt de mort et peut être celui de l'agent avec qui je travaille. Avait il dit en guise de présentation.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de dire son nom, il savait que Kenneth le connaissait déjà et savait le principal à son sujet.

Il avait attendu que celui qui tenait tellement à le voir lui expose les raisons en question tout en l'étudiant attentivement.

Il ne connaissait de lui que son prénom, Kenneth. C'était tout ce que Vanessa lui avait fourni comme informations à son sujet.

C'était assez inhabituel pour éveiller l'intérêt de Neal et pour le pousser à accepter de rencontrer le mystérieux individu.

Il devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas déçu de cette rencontre, sans être quelqu'un qui retenait l'attention au premier abord, avec ses cheveux bruns coupés soigneusement mais présentant une coupe classique et peu soignée, et ses yeux bruns Kenneth n'avait rien de remarquable. Il avait un visage rectangulaire, aux traits réguliers et accusés, qui donnait à son visage un air dur à peine adouci par la teinte chaude de ses yeux.

\- Vanessa m'a dit que vous aviez prévu de mourir pour échapper au FBI... c'est un plan risqué monsieur Caffrey. Avait il dit au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il avait estimé s'être assez plié à l'examen dont il était cible.

Il avait vu immédiatement le jeune homme se raidir et son regard s'assombrir, il était clair qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout que celle qu'il tenait pour une amie se soit montrée si bavarde à son sujet.

\- Vanessa parle trop. Avait déclaré Neal en faisant un mouvement pour quitter le véhicule.

Kenneth n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement pour le retenir, il avait bien mieux pour cela.

\- Et si je vous aidais à le faire et si je vous donnais un projet d'envergure pour vous occuper par la suite ? Un projet qui vous prendra plusieurs années mais dont vous sortirez gagnant, je peux vous le garantir.

Neal s'était immobilisé, la main sur la poignée, le regard interrogateur.

Il était intrigué par la proposition, mais il restait méfiant. Il était pour l'heure déjà engagé dans un projet assez délicat dont il n'était pas certain de sortir vivant.

Qu'un parfait inconnu soit au courant de ses projets secrets n'était certes pas réjouissant. Il avait mis un moment à préparer son plan d'évasion et voilà qu'il était ruiné avant même d'avoir commencé.

Il allait devoir en concevoir un autre et il n'aimait pas du tout devoir le faire. Celui qu'il avait eu en tête à l'origine lui convenait parfaitement.

Mourir avait certes pour désagréables conséquences de faire pleurer ceux qui vous sont proches, mais cela permet également de détourner de vous ceux qui ont à cœur de vous nuire.

Neal savait depuis longtemps que tout avait un prix, il était prêt à payer celui là et même s'il savait qu'il allait en souffrir, il se disait qu'il fallait en passer par là.

Désormais il n'avait plus de plan et son avenir en était donc compromis.

Kenneth s'était permis un bref sourire. Déranger les plans de son vis à vis n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il aimait bien obliger les gens à changer leurs projets, c'était un de ses grands plaisirs et il ne pouvait hélas pas le savourer aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait.

\- Je vous assure que votre mort future ne me dérange en aucune façon monsieur Caffrey, du moment qu'après votre résurrection vous acceptiez de vous joindre à mon projet.

\- Et je serai censé m'y mettre sitôt ressuscité je présume. Avait ironisé Neal.

\- Bien sur que non, considérant votre projet actuel et la façon dont il doit se terminer, je serai bien mauvais de ne pas vous permettre de prendre des vacances. Une année devrait suffire, ne croyez vous pas ? Le temps de vous remettre totalement et d'étudier mon projet.

\- Donc, vous entendez m'aider à disparaître et ensuite m'offrir une année de vacances ? En échange de quoi ? Questionna Neal toujours un peu méfiant.

\- Seulement en échange de votre parole de m'écouter lorsque le moment sera venu et de prendre le temps d'étudier le projet que je veux vous soumettre. Répondit Kenneth.

Pour l'heure il ne tenait pas à en dévoiler trop. Rien ne lui prouvait encore que le jeune homme survive à ce qui allait suivre et il ne tenait pas à prendre de risques inutiles.

Il aurait bien temps d'exposer le projet lorsque Neal Caffrey en aurait fini avec les panthères et le FBI.

Ce qu'il avait fait quelques mois plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus.

Très vite Neal s'était enthousiasmé par ce qu'il essayait de faire et lui avait promis de faire tout son possible pour le rendre possible.

Il avait jusqu'à ce jour fait sa part du travail, du moins en partie, mais la venue de l'agent Burke mettait en péril tout le projet.

C'était quelque chose que Kenneth n'avait pas prévu. Lorsqu'il avait autorisé Vanessa à attirer l'homme vers leur ami commun il pensait que leurs retrouvailles se passeraient au mieux et que cela renforcerait la volonté du jeune homme à terminer ce qu'il était en train de faire dans les meilleurs délais.

L'agent Burke était censé être un atout pour eux et non pas celui qui mettrait à mal tous leurs efforts.

Ce coup du sort était fort contrariant et Kenneth n'aimait pas du tout être contrarié.

Il ne savait pas encore par lequel des deux hommes menaçant son projet il allait commencer, mais il allait devoir faire accepter à l'agent Burke un plan qui pour l'heure semblait contestable à ce dernier.

\- Où sont ils ? Demanda t'il.

\- L'agent Burke est dans sa chambre, je l'y ai enfermé, je ne sais pas où est Neal. Répondit Vanessa.

\- Il est dans le jardin d'hiver. Affirma Gilles d'un ton paisible.

\- Je vais aller voir l'agent Burke dans ce cas. Décida Kenneth. Autant laisser Neal se reprendre dans le calme et sans témoin.

Françoise se tourna vers Vanessa.

\- Où sont mes enfants ?

\- Dans le salon avec les jumeaux, viens, je te montre le chemin.

\- Ces jumeaux... ils ne font que ce qu'ils veulent... je parie que ce sont eux qui ont entraînés mes enfants dans cette escapade. Maugréa Françoise.

Vanessa s'abstint de lui faire remarquer que Viviane et son frère étaient tout à fait capables de faire des sottises sans que personne ne les y poussent, ce n'était pas le moment d'augmenter la contrariété de son aînée.

Elle se contenta donc de la mener à la pièce où étaient les enfants.

Florian découvrit très vite sa mère et se précipita vers elle.

\- Maman ! On a vu le méchant qui a tué papa ! Mais il est pas si méchant, c'est Vane qui l'a dit.

Françoise fronça les sourcils et regarda Vanessa d'un air accusateur.

\- Tu les as mis en contact avec cet individu !

\- Inutile de t'énerver, il dormait, il ne les a pas vus.

Cette information n'apaisa pas Françoise pour autant.

\- Il aurait pu se réveiller. Contra t'elle.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit du genre à s'en prendre à des enfants, il en a un après tout. Soupira Vanessa.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Affirma Françoise en soulevant son fils entre ses bras.

Florian se blottit contre elle, rassuré par sa présence.

Viviane se rapprocha sans hâte. Elle savait que lorsque leur mère était en colère il valait mieux attendre qu'elle se calme, même si elle ne leur ferait rien elle n'avait pas envie d'être contredite et pour l'heure, Viviane n'était pas d'accord avec elle et Florian concernant celui qui avait tué leur père.

Elle n'avait pas vu un méchant homme mais quelqu'un qui même endormi semblait triste et elle souhaitait en savoir plus sur lui à l'avenir.

Elle en parlerait à sa mère. Plus tard, lorsque Françoise se serait calmée.

_A suivre_


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Accepter un plan contestable**

Kenneth gagna rapidement la chambre où était enfermé l'agent Burke. Il était impatient de rencontrer enfin cet individu qui avait une si grande influence sur Neal Caffrey et semblait en mesure de le bouleverser suffisamment pour lui faire oublier une mission qui les avait pourtant tenus occupés des mois durant. Une mission pour laquelle Neal avait semblé s'enthousiasmer fortement, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que les Burke étaient morts dans un tragique accident. Après cette date il n'avait plus eu le même élan. Il avait continué certes, mais son intérêt premier avait disparu, il ne faisait plus cela par plaisir mais parce qu'il avait donné sa parole et pour obtenir la récompense finale qu'on lui avait promis.

Kenneth qui se tenait informé de tous ses faits et gestes s'était alarmé de cette apathie croissante et du désintérêt soudain de son artisan pour l'œuvre qu'il était censé créer.

Il ne voulait pas retirer sa confiance au jeune homme qu'il protégeait depuis plusieurs années déjà, l'eut il voulu qu'il ne l'aurait pas pu, il était bien trop tard pour cela. Le projet ne pouvait plus être mené à bien sans lui.

Surtout, Kenneth était persuadé que Neal était le seul faussaire qu'il puisse trouver en mesure de reproduire à la perfection les objets anciens qui étaient à la base du projet.

Il l'avait su à la seconde même où il avait placé celui qu'il avait en garde entre les mains de son protégé.

L'expression presque émerveillée du jeune homme aurait convaincu n'importe qui en cet instant de l'intérêt sincère qu'il portait à des antiquités aussi précieuses que celle qu'il venait de se voir confier.

La voix de Neal tremblait presque lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si c'était cela qu'il allait devoir reproduire, et une joie presque sauvage avait brûlé dans son regard à la réponse positive que Kenneth lui avait fait.

Pendant les mois qui avaient suivi Neal s'était consacré corps et âme à son travail, recherchant avec un soin tout particulier les meilleurs matériaux pour accomplir la délicate besogne qui consistait à reproduire presque à l'identique l'exemplaire qu'il avait pour modèle.

La difficulté résidait bel et bien dans le fait qu'étant un exemplaire unique, vieux de plus de cent ans, et devant être reproduit de nombreuses fois, l'item ne pouvait être refait exactement tel qu'il était plus d'une fois. Il fallait respecter son âge, l'époque où il avait été produit et s'ingénier à introduire de légères différences, remarquables pour qui s'attardait à étudier vraiment l'objet contrefait, mais qui ne trahirait pas pour autant la contrefaçon dont les copies seraient le fruit.

L'œil exercé de Neal, sa main habile, s'étaient montrés à la hauteur des attentes de Kenneth et les premières copies étaient parfaites, elles pesaient le poids convenu, semblaient aussi anciennes que leur original et exécutées avec la minutie que l'on pouvait attendre des artisans ayant œuvré à l'époque de la fabrication des objets qui devaient être dérobés.

Kenneth avait parfois du mal à distinguer l'original des copies, du moins il aurait eu du mal s'il n'avait pas toujours conservé l'objet si précieux à portée de sa main et n'avait jamais laissé Neal seul avec lui.

Il avait certes confiance en lui, mais cela n'excluait pas une certaine dose de prudence, il y avait des gens derrière lui qui n'apprécieraient pas du tout de perdre l'objet en question, et pas d'avantage d'apprendre qu'il avait pris le risque de le laisser sans surveillance entre les mains d'un faussaire, même amateur d'art, surtout amateur d'art.

Neal n'avait pas pris ombrage de cette mesure de sécurité qui pourtant laissait entendre qu'on ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance, c'était de bonne guerre et il comprenait fort bien que Kenneth n'entendait pas prendre le moindre risque avec un objet d'une telle valeur.

Il ne se serait probablement pas fait confiance s'il avait été à sa place.

Il avait heureusement été autorisé à prendre des photos et à faire des croquis très précis de l'objet, on lui amené des photos d'autres objets appartenant à la même collection, afin qu'il puisse avoir une base solide pour exécuter ses copies. Certaines photos n'étaient pas de très bonne qualité, photographier des objets de cette valeur n'était pas chose aisée, mais Kenneth avait réussi à faire exécuter cela, ou du moins, les personnes pour qui il travaillait à l'heure actuelle y étaient parvenus.

Neal avait donc eu tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour réaliser des copies fidèles et variées.

Kenneth avait d'autant plus besoin de lui qu'il ne restait que six copies à achever, si copies et le projet arriverait à son terme, on pourrait procéder à l'étape finale et bientôt tout serait terminé.

Renoncer alors que l'heure du triomphe lui avait semblé si proche le mettait en rage et il n'entendait pas laisser quiconque, pas même un agent du FBI, si haut placé soit il, se dresser en travers de sa route.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre où était Peter Burke, ou plus exactement il laissa Gilles qui lui avait servi de guide, lui ouvrir.

\- Vous pouvez refermer derrière moi, je ne voudrai pas que l'agent Burke soit tenté. Dit il au jeune homme.

Gilles hocha la tête et fit ce qu'on lui demandait, pour l'heure il n'avait rien à faire et attendre dans le couloir ne le dérangeait pas.

Il s'adossa au mur et tendit l'oreille pour le cas où la rencontre entre Kenneth et l'agent Burke se passerait mal.

Il ne savait pas trop que penser de la situation, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup temps pour se faire une opinion, du moins sur Peter Burke, pour ce qui était de Kenneth, si Vanessa lui faisait confiance, alors lui aussi, et puis l'homme lui plaisait avec son assurance paisible et son désir de mener à bien un projet qui durait depuis plusieurs années et n'avait jusqu'à l'intervention de sa sœur, pas pu être achevé.

Gilles était fier de se dire que c'était grâce à Vanessa que Kenneth avait pu rencontrer Neal et ainsi trouver la personne qu'il fallait pour faire un travail de qualité.

Il était tout aussi satisfait de penser que lorsque tout serait terminé une partie des objets contrefaits par Neal lui seraient confiés.

Il n'avait pu les voir qu'en photos, mais il avait apprécié la qualité du travail fourni et il aimait l'idée qu'un jour prochain des objets aussi beaux viendraient enrichir les possessions de la chartreuse.

Malgré son jeune âge il aimait tout particulièrement les copies d'ancien et avoir des reproductions d'objets datant de 1826 le ravissait.

Peter qui s'était levé en entendant la porte se déverrouiller fixa l'homme qui venait d'entrer avec méfiance.

Il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré, mais il y avait quelque chose de familier qui se dégageait de l'arrivant.

Il n'était pas français, Peter en aurait mis sa main à couper, mais il n'aurait pas su dire de quelle nationalité il était exactement. Ce n'était pas un militaire, il n'en avait pas la coupe de cheveux, mais c'était indéniablement un homme qui savait se battre et n'hésiterait pas à rendre coup pour coup s'il tentait de s'en prendre à lui.

Peter le lisait dans sa façon de se tenir, les jambes légèrement fléchies, comme s'il se préparait déjà à se défendre, et à la manière dont ses bras pendaient le long de ses flancs.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t'il d'un ton sec.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Kenneth agent Burke. Répondit l'inconnu d'une voix calme.

Il était clair que l'irritation de Peter, pourtant fort visible, ne le touchait nullement.

Peter réprima un soupir agacé, un prénom, c'était tout ce que cet homme daignait lui donner, c'était bien peu, trop peu pour être une information suffisante. L'homme en face de lui était prudent, il couvrait ses arrières.

Il se demanda ce qui motivait sa venue et ce qu'il attendait de lui.

\- Vous voulez quoi Kenneth ? Questionna t'il avec ironie.

\- Je suis ici pour vous le dire. Répondit paisiblement Kenneth en soutenant le regard assombri par la colère de l'agent Burke.

Il baissa légèrement la voix, afin d'être certain que personne d'autre que Peter Burke n'entendrait ce qu'il allait dire, il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas révéler au premier venu.

Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en l'agent Burke, un membre du FBI était par principe quelqu'un de fiable, ou du moins il devrait l'être.

Kenneth était prêt à prendre le risque de lui parler du projet sur lequel il travaillait depuis des années. Ce n'était pas un bien grand risque. Si après l'avoir entendu l'agent persistait dans son attitude, il n'aurait qu'à le garder enfermé jusqu'à la fin. Ce n'était vraiment pas un problème.

Kenneth n'avait aucun scrupule à faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas nuire au projet avant que ce dernier ne soit arrivé à son terme.

Si l'agent était intelligent il comprendrait les implications de ce qu'il allait lui avouer et marcherait avec eux, dans le cas contraire, tant pis pour lui.

Kenneth s'était engagé à protéger Neal, mais il n'avait jamais promis de protéger un ami du jeune homme qui pouvait représenter une source potentielle de problèmes.

Soit l'agent Burke comprenait où était son intérêt et il ferait son possible pour lui éviter des ennuis, soit il campait sur ses positions et devrait se débrouiller seul.

La balle serait dans son camps lorsqu'il aurait entendu ses explications.

Kenneth prit tout son temps pour expliquer le projet, comment il avait vu le jour, toutes les tentatives qui avaient échoué avant celle qui était en cours, pour lui souligner l'importance capitale du rôle de Neal dans cette affaire et tout le pourquoi du comment.

Il voulait mettre le plus d'éléments possibles dans la balance pour influencer la décision finale de l'agent Burke.

C'était presque un quitte ou double, Kenneth avait parfaitement conscience de demander ni plus ni moins à un agent du FBI d'accepter un plan contestable. D'approuver un projet qui en scandaliserait plus d'un.

Il avait pris le temps de se renseigner sur l'homme à qui il parlait. Il savait que l'agent Burke était un homme intelligent qui ne s'en laissait pas facilement compter et qu'il allait devoir se montrer des plus convaincants s'il voulait s'assurer de sa coopération.

Lorsqu'enfin il eut terminé ses explications le visage de Peter exprimait un ébahissement sans borne.

Kenneth ne parvenait pas à déterminer si cela était un bon ou un mauvais signe, c'était quelque peu agaçant, mais il allait devoir faire avec.

\- Je vais vous laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce que je viens de vous apprendre agent Burke. Je reviendrai vous voir demain. Ne tentez rien de stupide.

Ayant dit ces mots Kenneth frappa deux coups secs à la porte et Gilles lui rouvrit.

Peter ne fit pas un mouvement pour essayer de sortir, il était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Tout s'éclairait d'un nouveau jour et il avait le sentiment d'y voir parfaitement à présent.

Neal n'avait donc pas simulé sa mort uniquement pour retrouver sa liberté, il l'avait également fait pour rejoindre un projet d'envergure dont il était l'un des principaux acteurs.

Peter se rassit lourdement sur le lit et se prit la tête à deux mains.

Tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé jusqu'alors était bien en dessous de la réalité.

C'était presque difficile à croire et pourtant, quelque chose dans l'attitude du dénommé Kenneth le poussait à ne pas douter de sa sincérité.

Tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre était vrai...

Il laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux.

Dire qu'il avait douté de Neal... qu'il s'était presque moqué de lui alors que le jeune homme se détournait d'un tel projet pour lui venir en aide...

Il avait vraiment été en dessous de tout.

Il aurait du mal à rattraper la chose à présent, mais il se jurait que si Neal revenait le voir il aurait une toute autre attitude envers lui.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et laissa retomber ses mains.

Il avait peur désormais... très peur pour son ami.

Ce que lui avait dit Kenneth le terrifiait.

Au moindre faux pas Neal serait un homme mort.

_A suivre_


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Des excuses sincères**

Kenneth revint le lendemain, ainsi qu'il avait dit qu'il le ferait.

Peter n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, tourmenté par la crainte et par les remords.

Il avait regretté un moment de ne pas être resté aux USA à présent, s'il l'avait fait il ne serait pas dans une situation pareille et Neal serait en train de terminer son travail. Puis il s'était demandé ce qu'il se serait passé pour le jeune homme par la suite.

Le dénommé Kenneth tiendrait il sa promesse ? Ferait il en sorte que Neal puisse revenir aux USA sans ennuis ?

Il avait l'air d'avoir le bras long, mais Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes malgré tout.

Surtout, il doutait désormais que Neal puisse vouloir revenir aux USA après ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer lors de leur dernière rencontre.

Il sentait ses mâchoires se contracter chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Neal rester sur cette impression détestable. Ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter de la sorte. Ce n'était pas possible.

Mais comment faire pour revoir le jeune homme et lui parler encore ?

Il attendit, avec plus ou moins de patience, l'arrivée de Kenneth.

Ce dernier se montra ponctuel.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Peter était prêt à défendre ses idées et sa position. Il avait une idée très claire de ce qu'il voulait faire ou ne pas faire.

Il savait par contre que cela ne serait pas facile, il était très mal parti.

Kenneth le fixa quelques secondes sans dire mot. Il était clair que l'agent Burke n'avait pas dormi, cela se lisait sur son visage. Il était également évident qu'il avait beaucoup réfléchi, et c'était exactement ce que Kenneth avait espéré.

\- Avez vous pris une décision agent Burke ? Demanda t'il d'un ton calme.

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Je ne ferai rien pour entraver vos projets, mais j'y pose une condition, je veux voir Neal.

Kenneth réprima un sourire. L'agent Burke était visiblement sur la bonne voix, même si visiblement il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'il n'avait plus la moindre carte à jouer pour contrarier leurs plans.

Il était plus que temps de lui en faire prendre conscience.

\- Agent Burke, je suis vraiment navré de devoir vous préciser qu'à mon avis vous n'êtes pas en mesure de faire ou d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Cependant je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous parliez avec Neal. Si toute fois il le veut également. Je ne peux le forcer en rien.

\- Mais vous pouvez l'entraîner dans un projet qui pourrait lui coûter la vie. Commenta amèrement Peter.

Kenneth le regarda pensivement.

\- Alors c'est cela qui vous tourmente ? Mais que craignez vous exactement ? Qu'il meure ou de le perdre ?

Peter secoua la tête avec irritation.

\- Je l'ai déjà perdu. Lança t'il avec hargne. Je l'ai perdu il y a des années. Vous êtes sans doute le mieux placé pour le savoir, puisque c'est vous qui l'avez récupéré à l'époque.

Kenneth ne chercha pas à nier, c'était la stricte vérité.

\- Vous l'aviez perdu avant même que je ne lui propose un rôle dans mon projet. Fit il remarquer.

Peter serra les dents. Le propos était douloureux à entendre. D'autant plus que Kenneth n'avait pas tort, il avait perdu Neal bien avant que ce dernier ne choisisse de se faire passer pour mort, et il n'en avait pas même eu conscience.

Kenneth quitta la chambre, à demi satisfait.

Certes l'agent Burke semblait avoir réfléchi, mais il n'était pas totalement convaincu qu'il se soit vraiment rangé de leur côté.

Il redoutait une ruse de sa part, s'il laissait Neal venir à lui.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas refuser de transmettre le message, Neal devait prendre ses propres décisions.

Il rejoignit le jeune homme qui tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis la veille, ou du moins c'était ce qu'on lui avait affirmé.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte Neal vint lui ouvrir et Kenneth vit son regard s'assombrir un peu plus.

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Murmura Neal. Je ne crois pas que je ferai du bon travail en ce moment.

Il ne s'excusait pas, il n'essayait pas de négocier, il énonçait seulement un fait et Kenneth apprécia son attitude.

\- Je sais. Je ne viens pas te demander de te remettre au travail, je viens te dire que ton ami l'agent Burke est désormais au courant du projet et qu'il veut te parler avant de prendre une décision.

Neal le regarda avec surprise, visiblement étonné qu'il ait pris le risque de parler du projet à une personne qui n'était pas concernée.

\- Pourquoi lui en avoir parlé ?

\- Parce qu'il compte pour toi et que je veux que tu puisses être dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour finir le projet.

Neal hocha la tête et se tourna vers la porte.

\- Je vais aller le voir. Soupira t'il.

Kenneth l'accompagna un bout de chemin mais s'arrêta à la porte, ne voulant pas s'imposer dans la discussion qui allait suivre.

Peter se tendit en voyant Neal entrer. Cette fois le bruit de la clef dans la serrure ne le fit pas réagir, il s'y attendait.

L'expression incertaine et un peu méfiante de Neal lui fit mal cependant.

\- Kenneth m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé du projet et que tu as demandé à me voir. Dit Neal en s'asseyant.

Peter se laissa tomber sur le lit, puisque Neal préférait être assis il n'avait pas trop d'autre choix. Rester debout serait gênant. Il chercha ses mots avec soin, il tenait à convaincre et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir y parvenir.

\- Je sais que je t'ai blessé Neal, et je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Dit il finalement. Mais je tenais à te présenter mes excuses. Ce que j'ai fait et dit était injuste.

Il chercha le regard de son ami, mais Neal n'était pas disposé à lui accorder ce privilège. Il ne semblait pas plus enclin à dire un seul mot.

Peter qui espérait un commentaire, même cinglant, et n'obtenait que le silence se sentit un peu découragé. Si son ami ne voulait pas lui parler, comment pourraient ils progresser ?

\- Tu aurais du me dire que tu travaillais sur un projet pareil. Dit il au bout d'un moment.

Il vit Neal se raidir un peu plus et le regarder avec défiance.

\- Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Commenta Neal. Ce projet ne te concerne pas.

Peter fronça les sourcils. C'était des propos, mais ce n'était pas un progrès, Neal semblait sur ses gardes, presque hostile. Il ne voulait pourtant pas capituler avant d'avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Neal le méritait. Leur amitié de plusieurs années le méritait.

\- Quand tu le mettais en attente pour essayer de me sortir des problèmes ? Je crois qu'au contraire je suis très concerné. Affirma t'il.

Neal soutint son regard cette fois.

\- Peter, le projet de Kenneth et tes problèmes n'ont rien à voir. Je refuse de mélanger les deux. Il y a tes problèmes et il y a le projet. Le projet a débuté voilà des années, quelques mois de plus ne changeront pas grand chose. Le commanditaire est quelqu'un de très patient. La seule chose qui compte pour lui c'est qu'au final il obtienne ce qu'il désire. Il se moque du temps passé dessus, il se moque des personnes sacrifiées pour la réalisation. Il se moque de l'argent également.

\- C'est bien ce qui me pose problème. Kenneth m'a dit qu'il y avait déjà eu des morts. Tu ne crains pas d'être la prochaine victime ?

Neal haussa les épaules, comme si cela ne le préoccupait pas le moins du monde.

\- Je suis déjà mort de toute façon. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est que ma fille soit en sécurité. Kenneth m'a promis qu'elle recevra la récompense si je devais disparaître.

Peter le regardait avec un peu plus d'inquiétude à présent, il n'avait pas réalisé que Neal était si mal. Parce qu'il fallait que son ami soit vraiment mal pour tenir des propos pareils.

\- Neal, je doute fort que ta fille choisisse de l'argent. C'est toi qu'elle veut. Répliqua Peter.

Il vit Neal baisser la tête.

\- Mais ce sera sans doute la seule chose que je ne pourrai jamais lui donner. Pas maintenant que tu m'as retrouvé et que tu as des ennuis.

\- Pourtant, Kenneth m'a affirmé qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour te protéger des ennuis.

\- Il me l'a affirmé également, mais c'était avant que tu n'arrives et que nous découvrions que tu avais des ennemis décidés à te nuire aux trousses. Cela fait une sacré différence. Je ne sais pas si Kenneth pourra nous protéger tous les deux. Peter, je te demande un peu de patience, je termine ma part du travail et ensuite nous réglons ton problème. J'avoue que j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse et de découragement en entendant tes critiques, mais elles étaient méritées.

Peter se tendit devant cette déclaration qu'il n'attendait pas et qu'il refusait d'accepter.

\- Neal ! Ne dit pas cela ! Protesta t'il.

\- Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas la vérité ? Riposta Neal. Tu as bien dit que j'étais responsable de tous tes ennuis...

Peter secoua la tête.

\- J'avais tort et nous le savons tous les deux.

\- Non. Moi je ne le sais pas Peter. Je ne sais pas non plus si tu ne vas pas changer d'avis demain, dans quelques heures ou quelques jours.

Le regard de Neal accrocha celui de Peter, indiquant son degré de défiance et de déception. Il avait accepté de renouer le dialogue, mais il n'était pas apaisé pour autant.

Peter le comprenait fort bien, lui n'aurait pas été apaisé non plus s'il s'était trouvé à sa place.

\- Je te donne ma parole que cela ne sera pas le cas. Dit il avec effort.

Il fut surpris par le mouvement brusque de Neal, le jeune homme s'était relevé d'un seul coup et se tenait devant lui, les poings serrés.

\- Non Peter ! Pas de promesse que tu ne tiendras pas ! Ce temps là est derrière nous ! Je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de choses. Si vraiment tu es sincère, alors prouve le ! Je veux des actes !

Peter fut douloureusement frappé par les mots que lui lançait Neal, ce n'était pas vraiment un défi, c'était presque un rejet. Neal ne le mettait pas au défi de lui prouver sa sincérité, il lui disait qu'il ne croyait plus en lui.

\- Alors va terminer ta part de travail dans le projet, et ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Dis seulement à tes amis de me laisser partir, je m'en sortirai seul. Riposta t'il. Ou alors prends moi avec toi et laisse moi une chance de te venir en aide.

Neal le regarda d'un air hésitant.

Peter le prenait au dépourvu en lui faisant cette proposition.

Il resta un moment silencieux puis se recula lentement vers la porte sans quitter Peter des yeux.

\- Je suis navré Peter, je ne peux pas te laisser sortir, encore moins te mener là où je travaille. Le projet est trop important.

\- Tu as un atelier au domaine de Françoise n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Peter brusquement inspiré. Elle est en lien avec le projet, peut être même est-elle payée pour t'héberger et te fournir un endroit où travailler.

\- Jolie tentative de déduction Peter, mais cela ne fait pas si longtemps que je suis dans la région, tu oublies que j'étais en région parisienne avant. Contra vivement Neal.

Un peu trop vivement d'après Peter, il était probablement dans le vrai, Neal n'aurait pas réagi si fortement dans le cas contraire.

\- Je crois que tu n'y étais que pour voir ta fille ou pour rencontrer des contacts, tu faisais sans doute des allers retours entre Paris et la province.

Neal soupira. Une fois de plus Peter faisait preuve d'un peu trop de vivacité d'esprit, et il devinait trop de choses.

\- Peter, tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler, ce n'est pas du ressort du FBI. Ne te mets pas en travers de la route de Kenneth. Il a l'air sympa, mais il n'aime pas qu'on le freine dans ses efforts. Il pourrait te causer autant de problèmes que ceux qui sont après toi à l'heure actuelle. Ne lui donne pas de raisons de te le prouver.

_A suivre_


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Retrouver sa confiance**

Sous les yeux de Peter Neal se détourna et marcha vers la porte. Il était clair qu'il avait pris une décision et qu'elle n'était pas en faveur de Peter.

L'agent réalisa en un éclair que s'il laissait le jeune homme passer la porte il n'aurait plus aucune chance de le revoir, du moins pas à l'initiative de Neal.

La façon dont il marchait et se tenait indiquait clairement qu'il était sur le point de tourner la page, de tirer un trait sur toutes ces années qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

Peter sentit son cœur se serrer, d'angoisse et de chagrin.

Neal et lui avaient partagé tant de choses, comment le jeune homme pouvait il avoir le désir de partir de la sorte, de faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien partagé.

\- J'ai trouvé les vidéos tu sais. Dit il vivement.

Neal marqua un temps d'hésitation, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Peter fasse mention des vidéos. Il se doutait qu'il les trouverait tôt ou tard, après tout il les avait laissées dans ce but, mais il n'avait pas prévu que Peter en parlerait dans un moment pareil.

Il fit un nouveau pas en avant, avec effort, il devait quitter cette chambre avant d'entendre d'autres mots qui lui donneraient envie de rester et d'écouter à nouveau Peter.

Peter sut qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi, que le jeune homme désirait toujours partir et le laisser derrière lui, comme on laisse quelque chose dont on n'a plus l'utilité.

Maintenant il savait vraiment ce que Neal avait du endurer à l'époque de sa sortie de prison.

Il ne voulait pas l'accepter, c'était bien trop dur. Il n'y avait pas tellement de façons pour retenir son ami, et il n'en voyait aucune pour l'heure. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Neal s'en aller, alors il lança la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Alors, tout ce que nous avons traversé, tout ce que nous avons partagé, rien de tout cela ne compte plus ? Tu tournes les talons et tout s'efface ? Où est passé celui qui me disait que j'étais son meilleur ami ?

Ce n'était pas exactement le bon choix, mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire. Il le regretta en voyant les épaules de Neal se raidir et le jeune homme se retourner lentement.

Neal soutint son regard en silence quelques instants et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler Peter eut le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

\- Peut être est-il mort le jour où tout s'est terminé pour lui à New-York. Peut être avait il déjà commencé à mourir le jour où celui qui lui avait fait croire qu'ils étaient amis et qu'il avait sa place quelque part lui a signifié que leurs routes se séparaient. Qu'il n'était finalement qu'un criminel.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela Neal. Protesta Peter douloureusement frappé.

\- C'était cependant le message qui en découlait. Tu vois, je l'ai parfaitement reçu. J'en ai pris mon parti. Je suis vraiment navré de t'avoir fait croire que cela ne m'avait rien fait, que nous étions toujours amis, mais avais-je un autre choix ? Maintenant que tout est clair et que nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il en est vraiment, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire ailleurs.

Neal se détourna pour la seconde fois et Peter lança à nouveau la première chose qui lui venait.

\- Je t'ai cru.

Neal tourna la tête pour lui adresser un regard perplexe.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Quand j'ai vu les vidéos que tu avais laissé pour moi, surtout la dernière. Je t'ai cru. Cela m'a profondément touché.

Il vit les yeux de Neal s'écarquiller, le jeune homme secoua la tête et revint vers lui lentement.

\- Non Peter, ne fait pas cela... souffla t'il. Ne les utilise pas contre moi.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je ne tenais qu'à te dire ce que ces vidéos m'ont inspiré. Parce qu'elles m'ont montré qui tu étais vraiment, derrière le masque que tu montres à tout le monde. Parce que je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir assez eu confiance en moi pour le faire. Parce que je ne peux pas croire que celui qui a tourné ces vidéos et qui les a laissées pour moi puisse avoir totalement disparu le jour où j'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Non... pardon, le jour où j'ai fini de te perdre. Je veux bien accepter cela Neal, que notre amitié appartienne au passé à tes yeux, mais tu dois toi accepter que je me refuse à penser de même. Quoi qu'il arrive, je continue à te considérer comme un ami. C'est cet ami que je suis venu retrouver et c'est cet ami que je veux aider à présent, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Neal fronça les sourcils.

\- Peter, pense à ta famille. Tu as déjà bien assez de problèmes. Elizabeth et votre fils ont besoin de toi. Tu devrais retourner vers eux.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que je ne le peux pas. Si je retourne en Amérique à présent je vais sans doute me faire arrêter à peine descendu de l'avion. Je ne serai pas plus avancé et ma famille non plus. Voilà pourquoi je préfère et de loin rester avec toi et t'aider dans la mesure de mes moyens. Je me doute que je ne pourrai pas faire grand chose, mais j'essaierai tout de même.

\- Peter, je ne peux pas t'entraîner dans une opération aussi risquée. Murmura Neal.

\- Alors il ne fallait pas me laisser des indices pour te retrouver. Riposta Peter. Ce jeu de piste que tu m'avais organisé avait quel sens s'il n'était pas prévu pour me conduire vers toi ?

\- Il était seulement prévu pour te conduire aux vidéos. Pour que tu saches ce qu'il en était vraiment. Répondit franchement Neal. Je voulais que tu tires un trait sur le passé.

Peter fit un pas en arrière, douloureusement frappé par le propos.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

\- Je vois... je me suis donc trompé sur toute la ligne... et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Laissa t'il tomber avec résignation. Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir perturbé tes projets, je ne dérangerai plus.

Neal resta un moment silencieux et immobile. La logique et la raison auraient voulu qu'il sorte sans attendre, qu'il reprenne la mission en cours, mais le maintien de Peter était parlant et alarmant, l'agent donnait l'impression d'avoir baissé les bras et cela le tracassait fortement.

Le Peter Burke qu'il avait quitté n'aurait jamais baissé les bras, il aurait défendu sa position sans faiblir jusqu'à le convaincre.

\- Toi aussi tu as changé. Dit il finalement.

Il entendit Peter soupirer.

\- J'ai perdu un ami, j'ai essayé de faire mon deuil et au moment où j'y étais presque parvenu j'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas mort. J'ai du me reconstruire une seconde fois après eu cette information. J'ai eu du mal, non seulement je devais taire ma découverte à tout le monde, au FBI comme à ma famille et à mes amis, mais en plus je ne cessais de me demander ce que faisait l'ami que j'avais perdu de vue. Chaque fois que je n'étais plus occupé je me remettais à penser à ce qu'il devenait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me faire du soucis pour lui et parfois je ressentais de la colère et de la déception en pensant qu'il m'avait menti. Qu'il n'avait pas eu assez confiance en moi pour me dire la vérité. Parce que je savais qu'il était assez brillant pour me faire passer l'information sans que personne ne le sache. Le jeu de piste dans lequel je me suis retrouvé engagé me l'a démontré. J'ai été en colère, j'ai été blessé, j'ai été déçu et j'ai été obligé de faire avec.

\- Jusqu'au jeu de piste. Murmura Neal qui commençait à voir où Peter voulait en venir.

Peter approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Oui, jusqu'au jeu de piste. Il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver le courage de prendre connaissance du premier indice, j'ai repoussé l'instant un certain temps, parce que j'avais peur des conséquences que cela aurait, pour moi, pour ma famille et pour mon ami disparu.

\- Mais tu as fini par en prendre connaissance, et ensuite tu as suivi les pistes jusqu'au dénouement.

\- Oui. Un dénouement qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici, ainsi que Scott, qui a poussé June et sa famille à sponsoriser notre voyage. Parce que l'ami disparu en question compte aussi pour d'autres que moi. Qu'il leur manque et qu'ils aimeraient le revoir ou du moins savoir qu'il va bien, qu'il est heureux et qu'il s'en sort bien.

Neal sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux. Peter parlait d'une voix atone, ce qui n'était en rien du à un quelconque manque d'intérêt pour ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Plus alarmant encore, les nombreuses pauses que marquait l'agent, la façon dont il recommençait à respirer difficilement.

\- Peter... tu dois te reposer. Dit il en se retournant vivement.

Peter rouvrit les yeux et le fixa avec résignation.

\- Mais si je m'endors quand je me réveillerai tu seras parti et nous ne nous verrons plus. Alors je veux profiter de ta présence encore un peu.

\- Tu as de nouveau du mal à respirer.

\- Je sais. Je commence à m'y faire je crois. J'arrive à respirer assez pour rester conscient. C'est un progrès je trouve, pas toi ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certain. Répondit Neal avec prudence.

Peter se laissa aller à une légère grimace et battit des paupières. Neal se rapprocha, décidé à le faire se recoucher.

\- Tu es encore fatigué, tu dois te reposer. Tu dois te coucher à présent. Je vais parler avec Kenneth et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour que tu sois couvert au même titre que moi. Par contre, je ne te promets rien, je ne vois pas du tout quel rôle tu pourrais jouer dans l'affaire en cours. Il est plus que probable que Kenneth refuse tout net.

Peter sourit et s'étendit lentement.

\- Je sais, mais je sais que si mon ami veut vraiment quelque chose il trouve toujours un moyen de l'obtenir.

Neal le regarda tirer la couverture à lui et fermer les yeux.

Il ne savait trop comment prendre les derniers mots de l'agent.

Peter avait presque souri en prononçant ces mots, comme s'il faisait une bonne plaisanterie.

Avant que Neal ait pu se décider à poser des questions il était déjà trop tard pour le faire, Peter s'était endormi et il n'avait pas le cœur de le tirer du sommeil alors qu'il était encore si fatigué, presque faible.

Il resta un moment à la même place, à regarder Peter dormir.

Cela aussi c'était nouveau pour lui, dans leur ancienne vie Peter ne se serait pas laissé aller au point de s'endormir en sa présence. Même s'ils avaient plus ou moins confiance l'un dans l'autre elle n'allait pas jusqu'à là.

A moins que ce ne soit une forme de pudeur de la part de l'agent qu'une véritable défiance envers lui.

Neal n'aurait pas non plus accepté de dormir en présence de n'importe qui, il n'aurait pas accepté de dormir en présence de la plupart de ses associés, mais il avait succombé à la fatigue en présence de l'agent sans éprouver la moindre crainte. Parce que c'était Peter et qu'il savait qu'il pouvait le faire sans risques.

Il était partagé entre l'émotion de voir Peter dormir en sa présence et le sentiment que ce n'était sans doute pas seulement parce que l'agent lui faisait confiance, mais parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour résister à l'envie de dormir.

Il ne pouvait pas écarter cette éventualité, tout comme il ne pouvait pas non plus écarter l'éventualité que Peter lui fasse assez confiance désormais.

Il ne voulait pas pour autant se laisser par trop submerger par l'émotion. Il avait besoin de rester assez détaché pour réussir à convaincre Kenneth. Même si ce dernier connaissait l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour les Burke il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il croit que cet attachement puisse être un frein pour la mission. S'il venait à penser qu'elle puisse être menacée il pourrait mal le prendre.

Il quitta la chambre sans faire de bruits, ouvrant la porte avec son passe et la refermant de même.

Il marqua un pause dans le couloir, pour se reprendre et commencer à réfléchir.

_A suivre_


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Une discussion imprévue et douloureuse**

Neal resta un long moment à rassembler ses arguments, pesant le pour et le contre pour chacun d'entre eux. Il devait trouver les meilleurs pour réussir à convaincre.

Par dessus tout il se concentra sur son objectif, sur le fait qu'il allait devoir faire face à Kenneth comme si ce dernier était un adversaire qu'il fallait absolument vaincre et non comme un partenaire amical.

Il en resta un moment saisit par ce qu'il venait de penser. Il en tremblait presque.

Un adversaire... oui, c'était sans doute la meilleure façon de voir les choses, même si ce n'était pas pour l'heure la plus agréable. Traiter Kenneth en adversaire pourrait le motiver certes, mais en même temps cela l'exposait au risque de le voir en devenir un pour de bon.

Pourquoi prenait il ce risque ? Le fallait il donc absolument ? Peter ne lui avait pas demandé de se mettre à dos la seule personne sur qui il pouvait désormais compter.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Il avait le sentiment douloureux d'être en train de faire une grave erreur, de reprendre une voie qu'il avait pensé quitter définitivement lorsqu'il avait simulé sa propre mort.

Mais il y avait Peter... Peter qui avait fait tellement d'efforts pour le retrouver, Peter qui avait pleuré sa mort et qui avait mis sa carrière en jeu pour lui à plusieurs reprises.

Peter qui avait si souvent su le détourner d'une voie qui aurait pu lui coûter cher.

Peter pour qui il ressentait encore tellement de gratitude, à qui il était encore tellement attaché, alors même qu'il faisait son possible pour se convaincre du contraire, il n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était au plus profond de son être.

Même s'il était parti, même s'il avait fait comme si ne plus être avec l'agent, comme s'il était persuadé d'avoir tourné la page définitivement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement.

Il avait essayé, cela il ne pouvait pas le nier, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait nier que c'était au final un bel échec. Il avait suffit que Mozzie lui dise que les Burke étaient morts pour le meurtrir en profondeur et lui donner l'impression qu'il n'avait fait qu'accumuler les échecs depuis le début. Le retour inespéré de Peter dans sa vie, la nouvelle que Mozzie avait menti avait été à la fois une blessure et un soulagement.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que Peter avait fait des efforts, à présent c'était à lui d'en faire. Même s'il n'était pas complètement convaincu de devoir le faire, il savait qu'il allait le faire tout de même.

Alors qu'il rassemblait ses arguments il fut rejoint par Gilles. Le jeune homme semblait presque agité et visiblement ravi d'avoir réussi à le rejoindre alors qu'il était seul. Il y avait une lueur au fond de ses yeux qui alarma aussitôt Neal et le mit sur ses gardes. Il avait l'intuition que le frère de Vanessa ne venait pas le trouver uniquement pour bavarder ou l'assurer de son soutien. Il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer et accueillit le jeune homme avec un sourire cordial.

\- Je pensais bien que je vous trouverai ici. Avez-vous pris une décision en ce qui concerne l'agent Burke ? Lança Gilles après les formalités d'usage. Vanessa se fait du soucis à ce sujet et je dois avouer que je partage son inquiétude. Il me déplaît de voir deux amis s'opposer. J'aimerai vous voir retrouver l'équilibre qui vous unissait tous les deux.

Neal se tourna vers lui, surpris par ces propos qu'il ne comprenait pas. Cela tendait à confirmer ses soupçons, mais il espérait encore se tromper.

\- Que veux tu dire ? Questionna t'il.

Gilles sourit calmement, satisfait d'avoir réussi à capter son attention et à l'intriguer. Il avait tablé sur le caractère de son interlocuteur et sur ce qu'il avait appris de lui par sa sœur pour débuter la conversation d'une manière qui puisse les amener en douceur sur le véritable sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

Il ne tenait pas à braquer Neal, mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre trop de temps, il avait besoin de savoir très vite à quoi s'en tenir. Il fallait qu'il puisse prévoir une solution de repli en cas de refus de la part de celui à qui il voulait demander de l'aide. Une aide pour le moins particulière.

Il avait un peu hésité avant de porter son choix sur Neal, il le savait fragile en ce moment, mais au vu de ce qu'avait été l'homme il était et de loin, le meilleur choix possible. Restait à trouver les bons mots pour le décider en sa faveur.

Il décida d'avancer avec précaution, il valait mieux se montrer prudent, ne pas y aller trop fort au début.

\- C'est très simple, je sais par Vanessa combien vous étiez proches l'agent Burke et vous. Je sais également que les circonstances et vos choix respectifs ont fini par vous éloigner l'un de l'autre, mais il est là à présent et vous y êtes aussi. Il n'y aura sans doute pas meilleure occasion pour vous deux de réparer ce qui a été endommagé par les événements du passé. Je suis persuadé que si vous réussissez à vous entendre et que vous faites équipe à nouveau vous réussirez à faire bien plus que ce qui est initialement prévu. Même si j'ai beaucoup d'intérêt pour les copies que vous réalisez actuellement, je ne serai pas contre un petit supplément et je suis prêt à m'investir pour obtenir ce que je veux. Malgré l'opposition qu'a manifesté ma sœur pour cette implication, j'ai bien l'intention de me mêler de vos affaires.

Neal le regarda d'un air interdit. Il n'avait pas imaginé que le frère de Vanessa puisse vouloir s'impliquer dans l'affaire. Son impression de malaise tendait à augmenter et il se sentait mal à l'aise face à Gilles sans trop savoir pourquoi et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Gilles cherchait à gagner du temps et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Dans quel but le jeune homme pouvait il donc atermoyer de la sorte ? Cherchait il à le retenir loin de Kenneth ou d'une autre personne ? Si oui dans quel but ? Comment le découvrir sans trahir le début d'angoisse qui commençait à le tenir.

Si Gilles cherchait à lui faire perdre du temps c'était probablement à la demande de Vanessa, ce qui voulait dire que la jeune femme manigançait quelque chose.

Il décida de faire comme s'il ne se rendait compte de rien et de jouer les innocents. Gilles allait tôt ou tard devoir abattre son jeu de toute manière et s'il tardait trop à le faire Neal n'hésiterait pas à lui filer entre les doigts, il était passé maître dans cet art avec Peter, même si l'agent avait très vite su prévoir ses tentatives et les déjouer, ce qui n'était pas encore le cas de Gilles.

\- Et que peux tu vouloir obtenir de plus que de la vaisselle contrefaite ? Questionna t'il.

\- Je me suis laissé dire que la personne que vous voulez escroquer possédait quelques biens assez exceptionnels. J'ai pensé qu'il serait peut être possible d'en escamoter un ou deux, si ce n'est plus, histoire de rentrer dans nos frais et d'avoir un petit bonus de qualité. Après tout si l'opération réussit il n'en aura pas d'avantage l'usage et ce serait un vrai gâchis que tous ces trésors finissent dans des entrepôts du gouvernement.

Neal resta un moment sans réaction, ce que disait Gilles était totalement imprévu mais en même temps cela était quelque chose qui aurait séduit celui qu'il était avant.

Désormais il en allait cependant autrement, il avait une jeune fille, qui se trouvait être sa fille, en charge, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de telles fantaisies.

\- Je suis vraiment navré, mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Soupira t'il. J'ai cessé ce genre de choses, c'est bien trop risqué pour moi et pour Dani.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de voler quoi que ce soit pour moi, seulement de prendre mentalement des notes sur les choses que vous serez amené à voir lors de la livraison, pour le reste, une fois en possession des informations qui me seront utiles, j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la façon de mener à bien la suite du programme.

Neal le regarda d'un air alarmé. D'un seul coup Gilles lui apparaissait sous un jour différent et quelque peu inquiétant. Il n'était certainement pas le jeune homme de bonne famille que l'on s'attendait à voir en lui en cet instant précis.

\- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas sérieux. Dit il au bout d'un temps d'hésitation.

Gilles le regarda avec un demi sourire.

\- Si j'étais vous je ne parierai pas là dessus. Affirma t'il en réponse.

Neal laissa échapper un soupir, il ne tenait pas à chercher à influencer le jeune homme, les activités de ce dernier ne le regardaient pas en vérité, mais par égard envers Vanessa il se devait de le faire réfléchir un peu et si possible lui faire passer l'envie de prendre des risques.

\- Quand bien même cet individu était privé de ses biens, après l'opération, cela ne justifierait pas pour autant qu'il soit bon pour vous de chercher à vous en emparer.

\- Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Répliqua Gilles du même ton calme. Je vous félicite d'avoir choisi de suivre une voie plus légale et honnête, mais avouez tout de même que ce que je viens de vous dire vous a fait hésiter quelques instants. Vous avez ressenti ce frisson agréable que l'on ressent lorsqu'on a des désirs inavouables.

Neal ne pouvait pas dire le contraire et nier serait mensonger.

\- Je l'avoue, mais ce n'est pas le frisson dont vous parlez qui compte le plus à mes yeux désormais. J'ai bien trop à perdre pour céder à la tentation. Affirma t'il.

Il était troublé et préoccupé par l'attitude du jeune homme. Il ne tenait pas à le voir se précipiter dans des ennuis sans nombre, il savait trop bien ce que cela pouvait entraîner comme conséquences.

Il savait également que si Vanessa l'apprenait et qu'elle venait à penser qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans la décision de son jeune frère elle lui en voudrait à mort et cela mettrait en danger leur amitié.

\- Gilles, prends le temps de réfléchir et surtout de peser le pour et le contre, tu sais que ta sœur ne va pas apprécier que tu dévies du droit chemin. Rassure moi, tu n'as pas décidé de me faire cette demande parce que tu as cru que mon passé d'escroc et de voleur me rendait le plus apte à t'aider à obtenir ce que tu voulais.

Le visage de Gilles se figea un peu.

\- Je sais que vous ne voulez pas reprendre vos activités criminelles, mais je sais également qu'elles seront toujours derrière vous et quoi que vous fassiez vous en porterez toujours la marque. Bien sur, vous pouvez prétendre que vous êtes désormais une personne honnête, mais il y aura toujours des personnes qui se contenteront de ce que vous étiez au lieu de chercher à découvrir ce que vous êtes ou ce que vous pourrez être plus tard. Je ne dis pas que je ne crois pas que vous ayez vraiment changé, j'en suis admiratif, mais comme ceux que je viens de mentionner, je suis conscient que vous ne pouvez pas oublier tout ce que vous avez appris. Ce sont de ces connaissances dont j'ai besoin. De votre sens de l'observation également. Je ne vous demande pas de me répondre immédiatement, je comprends que vous ayez besoin de temps pour réfléchir, mais je vous en prie, prenez le temps de le faire avant de m'opposer un refus si catégorique. Ce que vous allez faire est déjà une sorte de vol en soit, quelle importance si un vol est commis dans le vol ? Surtout si ce n'est pas vous qui commettez le second vol. Je vous donne ma parole que rien ne pourra vous relier à ce larcin que je veux organiser.

Neal étrécit le regard, Gilles venait d'avoir des propos qui tendaient à faire croire qu'il avait déjà d'autres personnes en vue pour accomplir le vol dont il venait de lui parler. Surtout ce qu'il lui disait était douloureux à entendre, était comme une gifle en plein visage ou du sel sur des blessures encore à vif.

Peu désireux de poursuivre cette conversation pénible il décida de biaiser, puisque Gilles lui laissait l'occasion de prendre du temps pour réfléchir il allait en profiter pour se défiler provisoirement.

Il aviserait sur la conduite à suivre après avoir parlé avec Kenneth.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Dit il.

_A suivre_


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Trouver la force de se battre encore**

Alors que Neal passait près de lui Gilles prononça quelques mots qui le figèrent un instant avant de lui faire accélérer le pas. Il avait parfaitement entendu et compris ce que le jeune homme venait de lui dire et cela lui donnait presque la nausée. Il était coincé, il ne pouvait rien faire. Une fois de plus il se retrouvait piégé et il détestait cette sensation.

A son grand soulagement Gilles ne tenta pas de le retenir ou de le suivre pour poursuivre leur discussion. Il était au moins correct à ce niveau et Neal en fut soulagé. Gilles avait de mauvaises idées mais il n'était pas complètement perverti. Il restait en lui la trace de l'éducation qu'on avait voulu lui donner.

Neal ne savait trop s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter, il était clair à ses yeux que c'était justement cette éducation qui rendrait le jeune homme plus dangereux s'il entendait se tourner vers une activité criminelle. Il avait le vernis qu'il fallait pour sembler innocent et bien comme il faut.

Perturbé par cette discussion il prit le temps de se réfugier quelques minutes dans une pièce vide, sans trop se soucier d'où il était entré. Il ne regarda pas d'avantage ce qui s'y trouvait, il s'en moquait complètement. Il tourna un moment en rond, essayant de retrouver son calme, il ne pouvait pas se montrer à Kenneth dans un état de nervosité pareil. Il risquait de perdre toute crédibilité et cela nuirait à ce qu'il avait en tête. Il cessa de faire les cent pas pour se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

Quelqu'un avait dit un jour que la vie était un éternel recommencement, cette personne avait visiblement raison, il voyait se répéter une des pires périodes de sa vie. Il devait protéger les personnes qu'il aimait, accomplir une mission délicate et voilà qu'une seconde tâche venait se greffer sur la première, ce qui allait la rendre plus délicate encore.

Il resta un long moment immobile, à se contrôler, à contrôler sa respiration et les réactions de son corps tout entier. Il devait absolument trouver la force de se battre encore.

Il serait bien resté jusqu'à la nuit et même au delà, dans cette petite pièce confortable, loin de tout et de tous, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel luxe. Il y avait bien trop en jeu, bien plus à présent qu'au début de toute cette affaire.

Il en était presque à regretter d'avoir accepté la proposition de Kenneth des années plus tôt. Mais comme pour tout le reste, il était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit et il n'avait d'autre choix que de poursuivre.

Lorsqu'il se fut enfin repris Neal se dirigea lentement vers l'endroit où il savait qu'il trouverait Kenneth. S'il avait bien jugé le caractère de l'homme ce dernier avait du opter pour ce qui servait de salon des hommes à la chartreuse. L'endroit où les messieurs se rendaient pour fumer et boire un verre entre eux dans des temps révolus. Gilles avait conservé l'endroit en l'état, certaines personnes de son entourage appréciaient de pouvoir l'utiliser et il tenait à leur faire ce plaisir. Il y avait toujours des cigarettes, des cigares et de l'alcool de qualité dans cette pièce et personne ne venait déranger ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Pour autant que Neal ait pu le découvrir Kenneth ne fumait pas, mais il aimait les alcools de prix.

Il ne se trompait pas, l'homme se trouvait exactement là où il pensait le trouver. Il était installé dans un confortable fauteuil, un verre de cognac entre les doigts. Il le faisait tourner avec lenteur, le regard perdu dans les reflets dorés du breuvage. Neal frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il la referma derrière lui et s'y adossa.

Kenneth se tourna vers lui et le fixa en silence, Neal soutint son regard, leur affrontement silencieux dura quelques minutes puis Kenneth se laissa aller à sourire, il préférait voir le jeune homme dans cet état d'esprit et non triste et presque résigné.

\- Je suppose que tu viens me demander d'aider ton ami l'agent Burke. Dit il d'un ton amusé.

\- Non. Répondit Neal sans hésiter.

Kenneth ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et il en resta quelques secondes interloqué et muet.

\- Non ? Répéta t'il d'un air perplexe.

Neal hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je viens te proposer un marché. Je termine la commande et je procède à la livraison avec l'aide de Peter et en échange de son aide il est compris dans le marché initial.

Kenneth haussa les sourcils.

\- Il est au courant qu'il va devoir participer ? S'enquit il avec une pointe très nette d'ironie.

\- Pas encore, mais vu sa position, il n'a pas de raison de refuser d'en être.

\- Je crains que tu ne sois un peu trop optimiste à ce sujet. Il ne m'a pas semblé très porté sur la prise de risques. Rétorqua Kenneth.

\- Tu pourrais être surpris. Sourit Neal en songeant à toutes les fois où Peter s'était mis en danger pour mener à bien une enquête.

\- Je vois que tu es prêt à beaucoup pour lui venir en aide, mais qu'est-il prêt à faire pour toi de son côté ? Es-tu vraiment certain de ne pas te tromper ? Les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques et pas seulement pour toi et pour ton ami.

\- J'en suis conscient. Répondit Neal. Je sais que je ne peux pas être totalement certain de ne pas me tromper, mais je me souviens de ce que nous avons traversé Peter et moi, je me souviens de sa façon de réagir lorsque la situation l'exige et je veux croire qu'il est toujours le même en profondeur.

\- Mais tu n'en es pas certain.

\- Voilà pourquoi je dois m'en assurer. Approuva Neal.

\- Et tu as l'intention de t'en assurer en lui proposant de faire partie du projet. C'est une prise de risque certaine à mes yeux.

Neal baissa les yeux et laissa échapper un léger soupir.

\- Aux miens également. Avoua t'il.

Kenneth en fut étonné, il n'aurait jamais cru que Neal puisse lui faire cet aveu, il pensait qu'au contraire le jeune homme allait biaiser, tenter de l'entraîner sur un autre chemin, de le faire penser à autre chose.

Il se demanda si Neal avait conscience qu'il pouvait se servir de ce qu'il venait de lui dire contre lui, il se demanda également si cela était du à la présence de Peter. Il savait que l'homme avait beaucoup influencé le comportement de Neal par le passé, mais il avait cru qu'une fois éloigné de lui cette influence serait amoindrie, voire défaite. Il avait également cru que le bref laps de temps pendant lequel l'agent du FBI et le jeune homme avaient été réunis serait insuffisant pour que Peter Burke puisse à nouveau avoir de l'influence sur Neal. Force était de reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé dans ses estimations. C'était agaçant mais au final cela n'était pas aussi grave qu'il l'avait redouté. Neal n'avait pas été assez influencé par l'agent Burke au point de faire volte face et de lui annoncer qu'il voulait se retirer du projet, bien au contraire il lui amenait un nouveau participant qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré pouvoir s'adjoindre.

Même s'il était pour le moins délicat de s'allier un agent du FBI pour un projet de cette envergure, Kenneth était tout prêt à courir le risque.

C'était risqué, c'était presque une folie, mais c'était également extrêmement grisant.

Kenneth avait déjà eu à faire à des agents du FBI par le passé, mais il n'avait jamais travaillé avec eux, et il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour en faire travailler un comme Neal se proposait de le faire.

Bien entendu il y aurait des gens qui n'allaient pas apprécier la chose, mais cela ne faisait pas reculer Kenneth pour autant. Au contraire, cela aurait plus tendance à le motiver à faire de l'agent Burke un des éléments de son plan.

Il reprit le verre qu'il avait posé lorsque Neal était entré et se remit à le faire tourner entre ses doigts pensivement.

Il aimait contempler les nuances des alcools qu'il consommait, c'était apaisant et cela était un très savoureux premier contact avec le liquide qu'il allait boire. La couleur, les reflets, tout cela donnait une précieuse indication sur l'alcool contenu dans le verre. Le cognac qu'il s'était servi était d'une qualité exceptionnelle, son odeur seule avait suffit à le rendre heureux et même la demande de Neal n'avait pas réussi à attaquer sa bonne humeur.

Non, en vérité, la demande de Neal ne faisait que renforcer son plaisir.

Il avait hâte de parvenir au stade de la dégustation où il trempait enfin ses lèvres dans le breuvage et il n'avait aucune envie de se livrer à ce petit rituel en présence de Neal.

\- Je crois que si tu réussis à convaincre l'agent Burke nous pourrons lui trouver une utilité en temps et en heure. Je serai d'avis qu'il serait bon qu'il reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que les objets que tu dois terminer le soient. Crois tu qu'il te sera utile ou qu'il risque de causer des dégâts ?

Neal prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre. Le Peter qu'il connaissait, du moins celui dont il avait le souvenir, n'agirait pas de la sorte, il ne l'imaginait pas sabotant son travail volontairement, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il pourra m'aider, mais je ne crois pas qu'il cherche à détruire mon travail. Ce n'est pas son genre.

Kenneth reposa son verre à regret, la dégustation allait devoir attendre encore un peu, si Neal n'était pas certain que l'agent Burke puisse être une personne de confiance, alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'en assurer.

Même s'ils avaient encore du temps il serait très contrarié d'apprendre que l'agent Peter Burke avait réduit à néant des semaines de travail, sans compter le chagrin que cela pourrait causer à Neal.

\- Je vais aller le voir et tirer les choses au clair avec lui.

\- Que dois-je faire en attendant ?

\- Va te reposer, j'ai l'impression que tu en as grand besoin.

Neal était tout à fait d'accord sur ce point, il se sentait épuisé bien que la journée ne soit encore que peu entamée.

Il se retira et hésita une fois dans le couloir, il ne savait pas trop s'il parviendrait à s'endormir s'il allait se coucher, mais il n'avait pas plus envie de traîner trop longtemps dans les couloirs de la chartreuse.

Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à bavarder avec qui que ce soit, encore moins avec Gilles qu'avec d'autres personnes. Même Dani risquait de vouloir discuter de choses pénibles et il n'y tenait vraiment pas.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée et s'y réfugia. Il ressentit un peu de culpabilité en tirant le verrou après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à laisser qui que ce soit le rejoindre pour parler.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler, il n'avait pas non plus très envie de rester à la chartreuse, il aurait préféré se réfugier dans un hôtel, mais agir de la sorte serait un aveu de faiblesse et Gilles risquerait d'en prendre ombrage.

Même si la chartreuse avait désormais des allures de prison de luxe pour lui elle n'en restait pas moins très confortable, ce qui était déjà pas si mal. Il avait déjà eu à se débattre contre des maîtres chanteurs, et cela avait été dans des endroits moins prestigieux que cette demeure. Il réprima un frisson en songeant à l'hôtel minable où le FBI prétendait le loger à sa sortie de prison, et se réjouit une fois de plus que sa route ait croisé celle de June.

Ah, la maison de June... son confortable appartement avec terrasse... il en avait rêvé plus d'une fois depuis son départ de New York. Parfois le matin, avant d'ouvrir les yeux il espérait presque les ouvrir sur le décor de sa chambre chez June et il était parfois déçu de ne pas s'y trouver lorsqu'il les ouvrait enfin et que le décor autour de lui n'était pas celui qu'il escomptait.

Y retournerait il seulement un jour ? Plus le temps passait plus il doutait de le pouvoir. Sa route l'avait entraîné tellement loin, bien trop loin de New-York.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit puis basculer en arrière et fixa le plafond.

Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, Kenneth lui avait permis de s'installer dans des endroits convenables, et même très confortables. La vie à Paris avait été un enchantement malgré le péril pesant sur sa tête et l'objectif qu'ils visaient. Il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre et pourtant... New-York lui manquait.

_A suivre_


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Se remettre au travail**

Kenneth pénètre dans la chambre de Peter sans prendre la peine de frapper. Dans l'espèce de lutte qui allait suivre l'effet de surprise serait un élément de plus en sa faveur, c'était du moins ainsi qu'il voyait les choses.

Il ne prit pas la peine de refermer la porte à clef après être entré, il voulait que dès le départ les choses soient claires dans l'esprit de l'agent Burke. Il n'avait aucun intérêt particulier pour sa personne et ne venait le voir que parce que Neal avait lui de l'attachement pour l'agent du FBI.

Peter ne se trompa pas sur la chose, l'homme qui venait d'entrer n'était pas là pour papoter mais pour le défier, ou pire, se débarrasser de lui.

Il se raidit à cette pensée, et se prépara à l'affrontement.

Il était possible que Kenneth soit décidé à le faire partir, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Il ne le ferait pas seulement pour s'imposer mais également parce qu'il avait toujours le sentiment que même si Neal avait résisté, il ne voulait pas vraiment le voir partir, qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Non... il se devait d'être honnête avec lui même, il ne voulait pas perdre Neal, c'était surtout cela qui motivait son obstination. Il voulait regagner la confiance et l'estime du jeune homme, avoir la chance de travailler à nouveau avec lui, peu lui importait où et comment.

Il voulait pouvoir rentrer chez lui la tête haute aussi et il ne le pourrait pas vraiment s'il rentrait sans le jeune homme.

Laver son honneur, retrouver sa famille, aurait certes du sens, c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais il savait que sans Neal à ses côtés même pareille réussite aurait un goût d'inachevé qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter.

Il voulait tout avoir et il savait que cela n'était pas si évident. Neal avait clairement fait part de sa volonté de ne pas retomber dans les pièges du passé et pour autant qu'il puisse en juger d'après l'expression de Kenneth, ce dernier n'allait pas être plus facile à convaincre.

\- Je vous écoute. Dit il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre calme et assurée.

Il fut satisfait de constater qu'elle ne tremblait pas et que Kenneth en prenait mentalement note.

L'homme s'installa face à lui et croisa les bras.

\- Nous avons un problème agent Burke. Vous semblez très habile pour perturber celui dont j'ai besoin et lui n'a aucun besoin d'être perturbé en ce moment. La moindre erreur de sa part pourrait lui coûter la vie, pourrait coûter la vie à plusieurs personnes en vérité et je n'ai pas l'impression que vous en ayez pris conscience. Nous ne sommes pas en train de jouer agent Burke et nous ne sommes pas non plus dans le cadre des activités couvertes par le FBI. Ce que nous sommes en train de réaliser avec l'aide de Neal le FBI ne pourrait pas se le permettre.

\- Donc nous en sommes à nous disputer Neal si je comprends bien. Ironisa Peter.

Il commençait à y voir plus clair.

Kenneth laissa échapper un rire amusé.

\- Nous disputer Neal ? Je crois que vous êtes loin du compte, il a déjà fait son choix, je croyais que vous l'aviez déjà compris. Il l'a fait alors qu'il était encore à New-York, encore à vos côtés, et c'est mon équipe qu'il a choisi. Dommage pour vous, tant mieux pour moi.

Peter fronça les sourcils, la façon dont venait de s'exprimer l'homme lui mettait la puce à l'oreille. Elle avait quelque chose de familier. L'homme n'était pas un criminel, il parlait plus comme un agent gouvernemental.

S'il avait été un agent du FBI, même sous couverture, il l'aurait déjà signalé, ou Neal en aurait parlé, donc il n'était pas du bureau, mais Peter avait à présent la certitude qu'il était du côté de la loi.

Cela changeait sa façon de voir les choses et ça changeait aussi la situation. Il n'avait pour l'heure aucune certitude mais il allait tout faire pour découvrir la vérité. A commencer par savoir quelle organisation avait réussi à amener Neal à collaborer avec elle.

Il pouvait toujours essayer de demander à Kenneth mais il avait la quasi certitude que cela ne servirait à rien. Si l'homme était un agent infiltré alors il avait sans doute reçu l'ordre de ne se dévoiler à personne et surtout pas à un agent du FBI.

Kenneth l'observa avec méfiance, les changements d'expression de l'agent Burke ne lui avaient pas échappé et il se doutait qu'il valait mieux être prudent avec un agent du FBI.

Il ne voulait pas compromettre sa mission.

Ils s'observèrent un moment en silence, se jaugeant mutuellement.

\- Si nous jouions cartes sur table ? Demanda soudain Peter. Je vous parle, vous me parlez.

\- Et de quoi voulez vous donc que je vous parle ? De quoi pourriez vous donc me parler ?

\- Je crois que vous le savez. Répondit Peter.

\- Vous n'êtes pas habilité à savoir. Trancha Kenneth.

\- Je crois qu'au contraire je dois savoir. Parce que mon ami est impliqué et que si vous êtes là, c'est sans doute que vous voulez que je m'implique également. Je n'ai rien contre en théorie, mais je ne veux pas avancer à l'aveuglette. Je veux savoir où je vais.

\- Vous allez vers votre réhabilitation et je suis celui qui peut vous y aider. Mais je ne le ferai pas sans conditions. La première d'entre elles sera que vous ne posiez pas de questions.

\- Ce n'est pas acceptable. Rétorqua Peter. Vous savez qui je suis et moi...

\- Vous vous savez mon prénom et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Affirma Kenneth. Pour votre propre bien il vaut mieux que vous n'en sachiez pas trop. Si cela peut vous consoler, Neal n'en sait pas plus que vous, et il semble s'en contenter.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cela.

\- Ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle ? Questionna Kenneth.

\- Non. Absolument pas. Je suis juste un peu surpris que vous pensiez que Neal se contente du peu que vous ayez pu lui dire. Il a du faire sa propre enquête.

\- Et bien, si tel est le cas, alors il l'a fait discrètement et ne m'en a rien dit. Je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller d'en faire autant.

Le ton de Kenneth ne plaisait pas du tout à Peter mais pour l'heure l'homme était le seul obstacle entre lui et Neal et il ne tenait pas à se le mettre à dos. Il décida donc de lancer la conversation sur les points qui les attiraient tous deux.

\- Si nous ne pouvons pas parler de votre service, peut être pourrions nous parler du projet que vous avez mis au point et du rôle que je peux y jouer.

Kenneth se détendit légèrement, très légèrement, il savait qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes. Heureusement sa formation l'avait rodé à ce genre d'exercice.

\- Votre rôle sera assez simple, vous aurez à veiller sur Neal. Je crains que son enthousiasme naturel ne le pousse à se montrer un peu trop volontaire. Je crois que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir comment il peut être.

Peter hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait qu'admettre, Neal avait tendance à franchir toutes les limites, y compris les siennes.

\- Je crois que je peux y arriver. Murmura t'il.

Il était à la fois soulagé et vexé d'être cantonné à un rôle de surveillant. Même si cela était un rôle qui lui était tout de même assez familier concernant Neal, il avait passé de nombreux mois à jouer ce rôle au cours de sa collaboration avec le jeune homme.

\- Je l'espère, pour vous comme pour lui. Pour le bien du projet Neal doit être et rester dans une forme optimale. Si vous ne réussissez pas à le contenir dans un cadre acceptable le projet sera en péril. Neal également. On ne fait pas de bon travail lorsqu'on est perturbé ou trop fatigué.

Peter le regarda d'un air préoccupé.

\- Trop fatigué ? Releva t'il.

Kenneth soupira.

\- Depuis le début du projet Neal s'est montré décidé à s'impliquer fortement. C'était très appréciable au début, mais après avoir appris que vous étiez décédés votre épouse et vous, son implication est devenue presque obsessionnelle. Malgré mes efforts et ceux de son entourage il se noyait dans son travail. Je ne veux pas voir cela se reproduire. Alors j'espère que vous êtes vraiment prêt à vous remettre au travail agent Burke.

Peter ne le voulait pas non plus. Il ne tenait pas à voir Neal tomber malade ou s'épuiser pour un travail. Il ne savait pas exactement quel était le projet mais cela ne lui importait nullement. Aucun projet ne valait la vie de son ami. C'était ce qu'il avait compris trop tard quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'un homme en blouse blanche était venu leur annoncer le décès de Neal à Mozzie et à lui.

Ce jour là il n'avait pu que pleurer cette perte et s'en vouloir de n'avoir pas su le protéger. Il ne voulait pas revivre ces instants pénibles une seconde fois.

Alors oui, il était tout à fait prêt et disposé à se remettre au travail et il se moquait totalement des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour lui.

Il n'était pas sans savoir que le FBI n'apprécierait pas beaucoup qu'il se soit mêlé d'un projet qui ne concernait pas leurs services, qu'il ait travaillé sur un projet qui flirtait visiblement avec la régularité. Il risquait un blâme, une suspension ou pire, mais si cela pouvait lui rendre la confiance de Neal, alors il était prêt à prendre tous les risques.

\- Je vais me remettre au travail oui. Mais que cela soit bien clair, je ne travaille pas pour vous, je travaille pour Neal. Pour qu'il s'en sorte au mieux.

\- Je n'espère pas que vous en veniez à travailler pour moi, je sais que les agents du FBI sont fidèles à leurs postes. Soyez sans crainte agent Burke, il n'est pas dans mes projets de vous débaucher de votre poste. Vous serez sans doute bien plus efficace au sein du FBI que dans mon équipe.

Peter le regarda sans rien dire, se demandant s'il devait être soulagé ou vexé de cette affirmation. Il avait le sentiment que l'homme n'était pas en train de lui faire un compliment, ce qu'il venait d'entendre ressemblait plus à une insulte déguisée. Cependant ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il devait se préoccuper pour l'heure, il avait bien plus important à penser.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée assez claire de ce que vous pouvez retirer de cette opération, par contre ce que je ne parviens pas à comprendre c'est ce que Neal va y gagner et aussi ce que cela peut m'apporter. Dit il froidement.

Kenneth sourit brièvement.

\- Ce que Nea gagner ne regarde que lui et moi, sauf s'il choisit de vous en faire part. Quand à ce que vous pouvez en retirer, je pensais que ce point était limpide, si vous accomplissez votre travail correctement je ferai en sorte que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous blanchi des vilaines accusations qui pèsent sur vous pour le moment. Pour l'heure que vous soyez considéré comme corrompu sert assez nos intérêts je dois bien l'avouer. La cible va se renseigner et elle a des contacts qui seront à même de lui parler de vous et de la réputation que vos ennemis sont en train de vous faire.

Peter se crispa, la mention de la réputation en question le mettait mal à l'aise. Malgré les promesses de l'homme il savait que détruire était toujours plus facile que de reconstruire. Il avait déjà vécu cela lorsqu'il avait été accusé de meurtre, bien sur lorsqu'il était revenu au bureau ceux qui avaient l'habitude de travailler avec lui avaient salué son retour et pour eux il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre doute concernant son innocence, mais d'autres n'avaient pas fait mystère de leur scepticisme.

\- Vous devriez aller prévenir Neal qu'il va être temps de se remettre à l'ouvrage. Dit Kenneth en se levant, ce qui tira Peter de ses pensées amères.

Il suivit l'homme du regard et le vit s'arrêter près de la porte.

\- Vous êtes libre d'aller comme bon vous semble agent Burke. Utilisez cette liberté à bon escient. Je ne crois pas que Neal se relèverait d'une nouvelle trahison.

\- Je n'ai jamais trahi Neal ! Protesta Peter.

\- Cela c'est votre façon de considérer les choses. Je crois que si vous ne l'avez pas ouvertement trahi effectivement, vous lui avez tout de même fait défaut à un moment où vous n'auriez pas du. Je sais que vous aviez des excuses, mais même les meilleures excuses du monde n'effacent pas la souffrance de ceux qui subissent.

Ayant dit ces mots Kenneth disparut dans le couloir.

Peter resta un moment immobile, on lui rendait sa liberté, ou du moins on affirmait le faire, mais sans lui donner la moindre indication d'où se trouvait Neal à l'heure actuelle. Il ne se voyait pas frapper à toutes les portes jusqu'à trouver le jeune homme.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il n'était visiblement pas sorti d'affaires. Comment trouver Neal sans faire appel à quelqu'un ?

_A suivre_


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**La valse des hésitations**

Peter n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, un jeune homme inconnu se dressa soudain devant lui et lui adressa un sourire poli. Il était brun avec des yeux noirs et des cheveux un peu longs.

\- Vous cherchez Neal ? Venez, je vais vous conduire à lui.

Peter le considéra avec un peu de méfiance, redoutant un piège sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Puis-je d'abord à qui j'ai à faire ? Demanda t'il d'un ton qui trahissait très nettement ce qu'il ressentait.

Le jeune homme face à lui laissa échapper un profond soupir.

\- Je suis celui qui peut vous conduire là où se trouve celui que vous voulez voir, et c'est à mon avis la seule chose dont vous devriez vous soucier.

\- J'ai comme le sentiment que je devrai également me soucier du prix à payer pour cette aide. Rétorqua Peter toujours sur la défensive.

\- Que voulez-vous, on a rien sans rien. Répondit le jeune homme sans cesser de sourire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que votre aide va me coûter au juste ?

\- Et bien, il se trouve que je suis amateur de belles choses, et je sais que votre ami Caffrey est en train de fabriquer des copies qui sont tout à fait à mon goût. J'aimerai beaucoup en récupérer quelques pièces lorsqu'il en aura terminé. J'aimerai beaucoup que vous lui demandiez de m'aider.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui demander vous même ? Rétorqua Peter.

\- Agent Burke, pourquoi perdre du temps ? Vous êtes son ami, donc plus à même de le convaincre que moi. Dit le jeune homme.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Dit finalement Peter.

C'était une réponse qui ne l'avançait pas à grand chose, qui ne l'engageait pas à grand chose non plus, mais ainsi il gagnait du temps. Restait à voir si son interlocuteur allait s'en contenter ou exigerait des garanties un peu plus solides.

Il savait bien qu'à la place du jeune homme il en demanderait bien plus, mais il espérait tout de même que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Le jeune homme sourit et se mit en marche.

\- Venez, je vais vous conduire, pendant que vous dormiez Neal est parti pour l'endroit où il travaille à son grand projet. Dit il.

L'information laissa Peter stupéfait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Neal puisse partir sans lui, pas après la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avant qu'il s'endorme.

Il aurait cru que Neal attendrait qu'il soit prêt à partir pour filer. Découvrir qu'il n'en était rien le mettait assez mal à l'aise et le blessait également.

\- Vous venez ? Demanda le jeune homme. Ne perdons pas de temps, nous avons de la route à faire.

Peter lui emboîta le pas après une hésitation. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise avec lui mais il était visiblement le seul à pouvoir le conduire à Neal pour l'heure.

Le trajet jusqu'au domaine s'effectua dans un profond silence. Ni Peter ni son guide n'avaient envie de parler. Le jeune homme se gara sur le parking des visiteurs et guida Peter à travers le domaine. Au bout d'un moment ils atteignirent une sorte de vieil hangar en briques. Le jeune homme désigna une porte à Peter.

\- Voila, il est ici. N'oubliez pas ce que nous avons convenu.

\- Faites moi confiance, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier. Maugréa Peter en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il entra sans se retourner. Le jeune homme ne le suivit pas.

Une fois la porte passée il marqua une pause, la chaleur qui régnait dans le hangar était pratiquement étouffante.

Il ne tarda pas à en comprendre la raison, plusieurs fours de cuisson à céramique étaient installés dans le hangar et ils étaient tous allumés.

Neal se tenait devant l'un d'entre eux, visiblement concentré sur les vérifications qu'il était en train de faire.

Il était torse nu et sa chevelure brune était trempée de sueur, son corps tout entier luisait à la lumière des lampes qui éclairaient le lieu.

Peter attendit que son corps s'habitue à la chaleur ambiante, mais avant d'avoir surmonté le choc il sentit sa peau devenir moite, ce qui n'avait rien de bien surprenant et il réalisa que dans peu de temps il serait aussi en sueur que l'était Neal, à la différence que lui étant encore complètement vêtu il aurait en plus l'inconfort de sentir ses habits coller à sa peau.

Il ne savait trop que faire, il n'avait aucune envie de commencer à se dévêtir, même si cela devait engendrer un désagrément certain pour lui.

Neal se tourna soudain vers lui, comme alerté par un sixième sens et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Cela faisait quelques instants que Neal avait le sentiment de ne plus être seul, il avait senti cette impression curieuse qu'il ressentait toujours lorsqu'il était observé.

Il avait résisté un temps avant de céder à la tentation de se retourner pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Il avait déjà une petite idée de qui avait franchi le seuil du hangar. Une personne qu'il redoutait de voir.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de son temps de repos il était si nerveux qu'il s'était senti incapable d'attendre plus longtemps à ne rien faire. Il était également incapable de rester dans cette chambre à tourner en rond.

L'inaction n'avait jamais été son choix et maintenant qu'il avait un cap à suivre il entendait ne pas perdre une seconde.

Il savait que Peter serait contrarié, mais il était prêt à faire face à cela.

Il était donc parti sans attendre et s'était remis au travail sitôt arrivé dans son atelier.

Il savait que Peter viendrait le rejoindre dès qu'on l'aurait informé de son départ, qu'ils devraient alors avoir une autre discussion, une de plus, et qu'elle serait sans doute pénible. Il avait donc décidé de travailler le plus possible, pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

Il lui restait encore tellement d'essais à faire avant d'atteindre la perfection du geste qui donnerait le meilleur résultat.

Il avait réussi à obtenir les restes de plusieurs assiettes brisées du service qu'il devait copier, malgré les réticences de Kenneth, il en avait reconstitué trois qui lui servaient de modèles avec les morceaux qu'on lui avait fourni. Ce n'était pas aussi probant que l'assiette intacte, mais au moins il pouvait les manipuler sans être sous surveillance constante. C'était plus facile pour lui de travailler sans sentir le regard de Kenneth dans son dos. Son employeur ne le surveillait pas lorsqu'il travaillait sur les assiettes brisées.

Il avait le cœur battant à penser à cet instant. Le moment où il aurait enfin réussi à s'emparer de ce service prestigieux, historique et si précieux serait un moment unique.

Il regrettait presque que Mozzie ne soit pas là pour voir cela. A n'en point douter son ami aurait adoré tenir entre ses mains quelque chose d'aussi fabuleux.

Il acheva de façonner plusieurs essais de copies du service Capraire et les mit au four puis commença à examiner les précédentes tout en surveillant les fours.

Il ne voulait pas se mettre à peindre tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Peter, il était trop nerveux et tendu pour faire du bon travail, il le savait.

Lorsque la sensation se fit enfin ressentir, et bien qu'il n'ait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il sut que Peter était là.

Il resta un moment sans bouger, une assiette entre les mains et la posa finalement sur la table avec un luxe de précautions. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne pas savoir qu'il n'était plus seul.

Lorsqu'il vit enfin Peter la première pensée qui lui vint fut que l'agent devait mourir de chaud dans cette tenue.

Alors que l'idée terminait de lui traversait l'esprit il vit Peter porter la main à son front et vaciller.

Peter n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il n'était pas en état de supporter une telle température avant de se sentir mal. Le temps qu'il en prenne conscience il était déjà trop tard, son organisme malmené le trahissait déjà.

Neal se précipita à son aide et l'atteignit juste à temps pour le retenir et l'entraîner au dehors.

Une fois la porte passée il installa Peter à l'ombre et s'agenouilla près de lui, très inquiet.

Il ne savait pas qui avait bien pu conduire l'agent jusqu'à son atelier, mais il le saurait et il dirait ce qu'il en pensait en temps et en heure.

Cela aurait pu être fatal à Peter, cela pouvait encore reconduire Peter à l'hôpital.

Il défit le col de la chemise de Peter pour que ce dernier respire mieux puis attendit.

Au bout d'un moment les yeux de Peter se rouvrirent. Son visage était encore rouge et couvert de sueur mais il était à nouveau conscient.

Il découvrit le visage soucieux de Neal penché sur lui.

Il le considéra en silence, l'esprit encore un peu troublé.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Demanda t'il.

\- Tu t'es trouvé mal à cause de la chaleur. Expliqua Neal. Tu n'aurais pas du entrer.

\- Je voulais voir où tu travaillais et si je pouvais t'aider.

Neal grimaça un sourire.

\- Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas dans l'ordre du possible pour le moment.

Peter soupira et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

\- Je ne peux pas affirmer que je suis effectivement en mesure de t'être très utile. Murmura t'il à regret.

Il aurait voulu que les choses se soient passé de façon différente, mais ce n'était pas ce qui s'était produit.

Il ne savait plus que dire ni que faire. Rien de ce qu'il avait prévu, rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé ne se produisait et en cet instant même Neal lui semblait être presque aussi loin de lui que pourrait l'être un total inconnu.

Il le regardait et il ne ressentait plus rien de leur ancienne complicité, plus rien que du vide, un vide étourdissant qui le blessait cruellement.

Il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces à des souvenirs, mais à présent, face au regard bleu, certes soucieux, mais dépourvu de ce qu'il attendait, il réalisait que ce n'étaient plus que des souvenirs, qu'ils appartenaient au passé.

Les mots de Kenneth, qu'il avait refusé obstinément lui revenaient à l'esprit, achevant de le démoraliser. Ceux de Neal aussi. Ces mots qui lui disaient qu'il avait fait fausse route, qu'il avait perdu son temps. Qu'il n'était plus qu'une gêne pour celui qu'il avait voulu tenir encore pour un ami.

\- Tu avais raison... murmura t'il.

Neal le regarda avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ces mots, il ne les aimait pas. Il n'aimait pas non plus le regard presque vide de Peter.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Mon ami est mort voilà des années. Je me dois de l'admettre. Je dois aussi admettre que c'est en grande partie de ma faute... je suis vraiment navré Neal, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire autant de mal. Je voudrai pouvoir revenir en arrière, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Rien ne pourra réparer ce qui a été brisé.

Neal sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ces mots. Peter semblait tellement triste en cet instant précis. Il semblait également résigné et Neal n'aimait pas cela.

Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si cela pouvait être une manœuvre de l'agent puis écarta cette idée. Ce n'était pas le style de Peter de tenter de le manipuler de la sorte.

Il eut un sourire triste. Il avait réussi à faire ce que personne n'avait réussi à faire au cours de toutes les années qu'il avait passé aux côté de l'agent, il avait réussi à le déstabiliser assez pour le pousser à dire ces mots, à le faire capituler.

Peut être que dans d'autres occasions, à une autre époque, il aurait éprouvé un peu de satisfaction, mais si cela lui avait permis d'obtenir un résultat qui puisse le servir.

En cet instant précis ce n'était pas un sentiment de triomphe qu'il éprouvait, c'était du regret et de la honte.

Il avait bien sur voulu faire de la peine à Peter, pour se venger un peu, mais il n'avait jamais voulu qu'ils en arrivent à un tel résultat.

Surtout, il ne voulait pas le laisser persuadé d'une chose pareille. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'ils n'étaient plus que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais, à voir Peter adossé à ce mur, essoufflé et sans espoir, il se sentait revenir à un état qu'il ne croyait plus jamais voir revivre en lui.

\- Non Peter, tu te trompes, ton ami n'est pas mort, je suis toujours là, je suis avec toi et je te donne ma parole que je ne disparaîtrais plus. Nous allons travailler ensemble, tous les deux, comme au bon vieux temps. Nous allons terminer la commande que je prépare, nous réglerons l'affaire de Kenneth et ensuite on s'occupera de ton petit problème de médisance. Dit il avec fermeté.

Peter resta un moment sans réaction, la tête basse, puis il la redressa lentement et son regard chercha le sien.

Neal le soutint.

Un moment se passa puis le regard de Peter se fit plus précis, plus clair et son bras se leva avec lenteur. Sa main se tendit vers Neal.

Neal n'hésita pas une seule seconde et la saisit. Ils échangèrent une solide poignée de mains.

_A suivre_


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.**

* * *

**Un projet impossible**

Peter se passa la main sur le visage et regarda en direction du hangar.

\- Donc c'est là que tu travailles...

Neal hocha la tête avec un demi sourire.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher.

\- Ce que tu nous as dit... commença Peter mais Neal lui coupa vivement la parole.

\- Nous n'allons pas revenir là dessus Peter, je sais ce que je fais. Ma décision est prise et je n'en changerai pas.

Peter secoua la tête avec agacement.

\- Je crois qu'il nous faut en parler, c'est de la folie. Tu ne peux pas envisager sérieusement de fabriquer de la vaisselle pour voler celle de l'Élysée ! Tu te rends compte des risques ? Tu as conscience de l'incident énorme que cela pourrait déclencher ? Sans compter que le plan que tu as exposé...

Peter s'interrompit, quelque chose dans le maintien et l'expression de Neal venait de l'alerter, il avait déjà vu ce regard, cette façon de se tenir, elles ne lui étaient que trop familières.

C'était ainsi qu'était Neal lorsqu'il avait un plan en tête, et surtout, c'était ainsi qu'il était lorsqu'il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

Cette constatation était dure à encaisser.

Quelque part, c'était la preuve qu'il connaissait toujours l'ancien escroc sur le bout des doigts, peut être mieux qu'avant en vérité, il avait eu tellement de temps pour réfléchir, pour penser à ce qu'était Neal, pour ressasser tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé côte à côte, pour faire le point en somme.

D'un seul coup c'était comme si toutes ces années s'effaçaient, comme si elles n'existaient plus. Il avait le sentiment de revenir en arrière, de nouveau au temps où Neal se plaisait à ces manigances qui leur avait causé tant de soucis.

\- Tu n'as pas changé... murmura t'il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Tu cherches toujours à manipuler tout le monde... j'aurai du m'en douter.

Neal serra les dents et détourna la tête.

\- Toi non plus. Laissa t'il tomber d'un ton amer tout en se redressant et en brossant machinalement son pantalon. Toujours aussi prêt à croire que je ne cherche qu'à faire de mauvaises choses, même quand je veux nous sortir du pétrin. Un jour il te faudra bien te faire à l'idée que rien n'est simple dans la vie. Encore moins dans mon univers.

Il fit quelques pas puis se retourna pour faire face à Peter qui s'était levé lui aussi, avec un peu plus de difficulté et s'était appuyé d'une main contre le mur tout proche.

Peter essayait de ne rien montrer, mais il avait un peu le tournis, peut être aurait il mieux fait de rester assis à terre.

Il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas eu le sentiment d'être en position de faiblesse ainsi installé.

Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir une fois de plus heurté les sentiments de Neal, mais en même temps il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir fait le jeu du jeune homme en acceptant de marcher dans son plan quelques temps plus tôt.

\- Neal, essaie de me comprendre... tenta t'il de plaider, tu as tellement joué avec moi par le passé, pour ne pas dire que tu as joué contre moi. Tu dois pouvoir réaliser que je sois en droit de me méfier.

Neal secoua la tête.

\- Non Peter, toi essaie de ME comprendre. J'ai réussi à échapper au FBI, j'ai retrouvé ma fille et j'étais en bonne voie de retrouver vraiment ma liberté, une fois que j'aurai réussi à en terminer avec Kenneth. TA venue vient tout remettre en question, elle complique tout et en plus tu ne parviens même pas à me faire confiance. Surtout, j'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas toi même ce que tu veux vraiment, un instant tu sembles me faire confiance, l'instant d'après tu me regardes comme si je préparais un crime.

\- Peut être parce que tu es justement en train d'en préparer un ! Tonna Peter. Non d'un chien Neal ! Tu es en train de fabriquer des copies de la vaisselle de l'Élysée ! Tu sais ce à quoi elles vont servir. Ne viens pas me dire que cela est un jeu pour toi ! Pas cette fois ! C'est vraiment trop grave et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire une chose pareille. Nous n'avons aucune preuve que cet homme est vraiment ce qu'il prétend être. Cela peut être un piège qui pourrait te renvoyer tout droit en prison, et pour bien plus longtemps que tu ne le crois.

Neal revint vers lui et le fixa, le visage dépourvu d'expression.

\- Si tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi en France, tu es au dehors de ta juridiction et vu dans quelle situation tu es, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop traîner, j'en connais qui se feraient un plaisir de te dénoncer. Sans compter ce que pourrait te faire Kenneth. Oui... je crois que tu dois partir sans attendre. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, si toute fois tu en es capable, je contrôle la situation.

Sa dernière provocation fit mouche, le regard de son interlocuteur se fit plus sombre, son visage se durcit.

Neal eut un sourire empreint d'ironie. C'était presque trop facile, Peter avait raison, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Peter et lui s'affrontèrent du regard. Neal lança soudain des clefs de voiture à son ancien contrôleur.

Il ne voulait plus argumenter ni se disputer avec Peter, c'était bien trop pénible. Il préférait tout faire pour se débarrasser de lui au plus vite.

\- Tiens, tu auras besoin d'un moyen de transport. Tu ne peux pas la manquer, elle est sur le parking de l'autre côté du bâtiment, c'est une Renault bleu nuit, tu trouveras les papiers à l'intérieur, ainsi que de l'argent et un téléphone portable pour tenter de retrouver Elizabeth. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi et c'est uniquement en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Sa voix prit un ton presque moqueur tandis qu'il prononçait les derniers mots.

Peter crispa les doigts sur les clefs qu'il avait attrapé au vol et le regarda d'un air sombre.

\- Alors c'est ainsi que tout se termine ? Tu tires un trait ? Pour un projet impossible ?

\- Tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix Peter.

Peter jura entre ses dents et se dirigea vers le parking sans plus se retourner. Même s'il ne se sentait pas encore au mieux de sa forme il parvint à gagner le véhicule et à s'y installer. Là il attendit que sa sensation de malaise se dissipe un peu. Pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir desserrer l'étau qui lui étreignait la poitrine.

Tout ce chemin parcouru... tous ces risques pris pour venir jusqu'à Neal, pour le retrouver et cela pour quoi ? Pour repartir sans lui, après s'être disputé avec son ancien consultant une fois de plus.

Une moue amère lui plissait les lèvres lorsqu'il démarra enfin et quitta la propriété sans se presser.

Ceux qui le regardaient partir ne manquèrent pas son air contrarié et déçu.

Certains se réjouirent de le voir partir ainsi, d'autres en furent soulagés.

Neal lui retourna dans l'atelier et reprit son travail.

Il ne voulait plus penser à Peter, il ne voulait pas se demander ce qu'allait faire l'agent après être parti, ni où il allait bien pouvoir se rendre.

Il avait bien trop à faire pour penser à tout cela, il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire, il n'était plus temps d'être distrait, la moindre erreur lui coûterait cher à présent. S'il brisait une des pièces ou la ratait ensuite il devrait la refaire et cela lui demanderait encore beaucoup de temps et de travail. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir son projet prendre du retard. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il s'agissait d'un projet impossible comme l'avait affirmé Peter. Ce n'était pas impossible et il allait le prouver !

Même si Kenneth ne lui mettait pas la pression en ce qui concernait les délais, il avait décidé de s'en fixer. Il avait besoin de cela pour être totalement concentré, pour garder son esprit affûté, en éveil.

Il voulait donner le meilleur de lui même jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Pendant qu'il inspectait le contenu des fours en prenant d'infinies précautions un homme qui avait assisté de loin à la dispute et au départ de Peter faisait son rapport par téléphone auprès de Kenneth.

Ce dernier écouta attentivement, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Même s'il avait accepté que l'agent du FBI se mêle du projet et avait prétendu en être ravi, même s'il avait fait mine de se soucier des conséquences pour Neal d'une telle action, il était en vérité soulagé que les choses tournent ainsi.

Il avait une assez bonne connaissance du faussaire pour se douter qu'il était tout à fait à même de terminer sa part du projet de façon tout à fait convenable.

Il était même persuadé que le travail de Neal serait tout à fait exceptionnel, il avait déjà pris le temps d'inspecter le reste des pièces fabriquées et il savait qu'elles étaient parfaites, seule une datation au carbone 14 pourrait sans doute permettre de faire la différence. Ou alors un très bon expert, et même les meilleurs pouvaient être achetés.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha au terme de sa discussion avec l'homme venant de l'informer il se versa un verre et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil.

Pour lui tout allait pour le mieux.

Peter s'était mis lui même hors jeu, Neal faisait ce qu'il était censé faire.

Il avait dit à son informateur de laisser partir l'agent Burke sans le faire suivre, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à le retrouver lorsqu'il serait temps de remettre la main sur lui. Un américain comme Peter était pour le moins remarquable dans cette région. Où qu'il aille il serait facile à localiser. Les gens étaient tellement curieux, ils se plaisaient à observer les touristes, même ceux qui, comme Peter, voulaient ne pas se faire remarquer.

Kenneth fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts.

Il aimait tout particulièrement cette sensation de maîtriser la situation qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis et la savourait tout autant que l'alcool de qualité qu'il venait de se verser.

Il profita de l'un et de l'autre avec délectation.

C'était une belle journée... c'était vraiment une très belle journée, qui en laissait présager beaucoup d'autres.

Kenneth se mit à rêver de ce qu'il allait faire une fois l'opération achevée, au triomphe qui serait le sien et à tout ce qu'il allait en retirer.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours à présent, après des années d'attente, de préparation minutieuse.

Enchanté de cette pensée il se versa un autre verre et le leva en un toast silencieux.

_A suivre_


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.**

* * *

**Tout se termine ?**

Peter s'installa dans le premier hôtel que le hasard mit sur sa route, il ne regarda ni le prix ni le décor, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa le plafond, partagé entre rage et découragement.

Il avait le pénible sentiment de ne pas avoir atteint ses objectifs mais ce n'était pas là ce qui le tourmentait le plus. Non, pour l'heure il y avait un manque qui se faisait cruellement sentir et qui éclipsait sa déception. Il ne pouvait se leurrer ou le nier, il commençait à avoir très sérieusement le mal du pays.

Elizabeth et leur fils lui manquaient tellement... Il avait hâte de les revoir.

Il tira son portefeuille de sa poche et en sortit une photo représentant les deux personnes qui lui manquaient tant.

La vue de leurs visages souriants lui arracha un sourire qui se fana rapidement.

Elisabeth avait disparu dans la nature avec Mozzie et le petit, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ils pouvaient être tous les trois et il était trop loin pour se lancer à leur recherche.

Le pourrait il seulement s'il retournait aux USA ? Si comme on lui avait laissé entendre il y avait des gens décidés à lui nuire il risquait fort d'être arrêté à peine descendu de l'avion.

Il prit le téléphone portable fourni par Neal et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, connaissant le jeune homme, il pouvait être à peu près certain qu'il pouvait s'en servir sans craintes, mais malgré cette quasi certitude, avec Neal Caffrey on ne pouvait jamais être certain de rien, il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

Cela augmentait son malaise et son sentiment de frustration.

Une fois encore il était allé très loin, bien plus loin qu'il n'avait pensé le faire, pour son ancien consultant et le résultat était bien loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé obtenir en se lançant sur la piste du disparu.

Pourtant, il avait fait tout son possible pour que cela ne se produise pas, pour assurer ses arrières et malgré cela, il se retrouvait dans une position des plus inconfortables.

Il réprima le désir de balancer le téléphone portable à travers la pièce qui lui venait. Cela le soulagerait peut être sur le moment, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il le regretterait par la suite. Il pourrait en avoir besoin tôt ou tard.

Il resta un moment immobile à peser le pour et le contre puis se décida.

Puisque Neal avait décidé de l'exclure de sa vie, il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer, mais il lui fallait avant cela retrouver Scott. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble il semblerait suspect qu'ils repartent l'un sans l'autre.

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela pour se manifester Scott frappa à sa porte à cet instant précis.

\- Agent Burke ! C'est moi Scott ! Lança t'il d'une voix forte qui résonna à travers le couloir.

Peter grimaça et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, pour le moins contrarié par ce manque total de discrétion de la part du jeune homme.

Il était un peu surpris de le voir débarquer de la sorte alors qu'il n'était pas censé savoir où il se trouvait et plus encore de le voir agir si légèrement. Ce n'était pas digne d'un ancien voleur, même si Scott s'était repenti par la suite.

Peter avait passé assez de temps en compagnie de criminels pour savoir qu'il y avait des habitudes qui ne se perdaient jamais.

Que Scott soit si imprudent était vraiment suspect.

Ou alors cela cachait quelque chose.

Il n'en ouvrit pas moins la porte. Il ne pensait pas courir de risques à le faire, il y avait peu de chances pour que quelqu'un cherche à l'abattre sur le territoire français. A plus forte raison dans un hôtel, lieu des plus fréquentés.

Un meurtre attirait toujours l'attention, et ceux avec qui Neal fricotait n'avaient sans doute aucune envie d'attirer l'attention.

A la grande surprise de Peter Scott n'était pas seul, derrière lui se dessinait la silhouette de Danièle. L'adolescente avait le regard sombre et le visage fermé.

Peter interrogea Scott du regard.

\- Nous devons préparer notre retour, expliqua Scott, elle vient avec nous.

Peter les laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière eux. Il s'y adossa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Comment cela elle vient avec nous ? Demanda t'il d'un ton plus froid qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre la fille de Neal, mais leurs relations n'avaient pas débuté sous les meilleures conditions et au vu de l'expression de Danièle, elle n'était toujours pas bien disposée à son égard.

\- On ne vous demande pas votre avis agent Burke. Rétorqua Danièle avec insolence.

Scott s'interposa entre elle et Peter.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, nous avons beaucoup à faire en peu de temps, notre avion décolle ce soir de Périgueux. Nous devons récupérer quelques petites choses que Dani veut emporter et cela va nous prendre un peu de temps.

Peter croisa les bras, le visage exprimant sa réprobation.

A entendre la façon dont parlait Scott aller chercher ces objets n'était qu'une formalité, mais il avait trop fréquenté des gens comme lui pour être dupe, ce n'était sans doute pas aussi simple qu'il ne l'affirmait.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir quelles sont ces choses et où elles se trouvent ? Demanda t'il.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Répondit Danièle avec une hostilité très marquée. Si vous voulez savoir, je ne tenais pas à passer vous voir avant d'aller les chercher, mais Scott y tenait. Maintenant qu'il a fait ce qui lui tenait à cœur nous allons vous laisser, nous nous retrouverons ce soir à Périgueux. Ne soyez pas en retard, l'embarquement se fait à 22h45.

Elle sortit dans le couloir, comme si elle ne supportait pas de rester une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que lui.

Peter soupira, le voyage de retour allait être vraiment pénible si elle se comportait ainsi tout du long.

Scott se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Navré agent Burke, elle est un peu nerveuse à cause de ce que Neal est en train de faire. Ne vous en faites pas, je serai prudent et nous serons à l'heure pour prendre l'avion. Dans le cas, peu probable, ou nous serions en retard, je vais quand même vous donner votre billet.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et tendit à Peter une pochette contenant le billet d'avion en question.

Lorsqu'il se détourna pour rejoindre Danièle sans plus rien ajouter Peter ne chercha pas à le retenir.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie, seulement qu'il commençait à prendre son parti du fait que les gens autour de lui n'avaient que faire de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser ou dire, qu'ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et qu'il ne pouvait rien contre cet état des faits.

Il était plus que temps qu'il en prenne son parti.

Neal avait tiré un trait sur eux, Scott agissait à sa guise et lui se sentait d'un seul coup vieux et dépassé.

Il n'était pourtant pas si âgé, il avait encore de beaux jours devant lui, mais il était peut être temps pour lui d'admettre que sur certains points il n'était plus aussi habile qu'autrefois.

Non... c'était pire, il était encore en forme pour quelqu'un de son âge, mais il avait perdu la flamme qui était la sienne du temps où un certain Neal Caffrey s'évertuait à le faire tourner en bourrique.

Il était... fatigué et cette constatation n'était pas des plus agréables.

Il n'était pourtant pas encore prêt à raccrocher, il avait encore pas mal de choses à régler et il allait s'y atteler une fois rentré chez lui.

Il ferait face aux problèmes qui visiblement ne manqueraient pas de lui tomber dessus lorsqu'il serait arrivé aux USA, il retrouverait ensuite son épouse et son fils.

Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il ferait après, mais pour l'heure cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, il préférait prendre la vie comme elle viendrait et aviser au fur et à mesure.

Il s'étendit sur son lit, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement, revoir Neal n'avait pas été sans conséquences, il se sentait un peu plus serein même si ce sentiment se mêlait de beaucoup de tristesse.

Surtout, ce qu'il venait de penser lui faisait penser que Neal avait laissé son empreinte sur lui plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre, oui, ce qu'il venait de songer, c'était du Neal Caffrey tout craché. Prendre la vie comme elle venait et réagir lorsque cela devenait une obligation.

Ce n'était pas si mal finalement... il pourrait sans doute s'y faire assez facilement.

Il s'occupa de son mieux le reste de la journée puis quitta l'hôtel et reprit la voiture fournie par Neal qu'il laissa sans regrets sur le parking de l'aéroport, les clefs sur le contact.

Ce qu'elle deviendrait par la suite ne le concernait pas.

Il patienta le temps nécessaire dans le hall, tout en observant les gens qui allaient et venaient autour de lui d'un œil distrait.

Il ne cherchait pas à repérer qui que ce soit, il ne cherchait pas non plus Scott et Danièle, il savait qu'ils seraient dans l'avion. Sur ce point il avait une totale confiance en Scott, le jeune homme avait fait ses preuves. Il serait à l'heure, quoi qu'il arrive. Tout comme Neal il ne se laisserait pas arrêter par quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit.

Pour passer le temps il acheta un magazine qu'il feuilleta sans vraiment le lire, juste pour se donner une contenance et avoir les mains occupées.

Enfin l'appel lui indiquant qu'il était temps de gagner l'avion fut lancé, il rangea posément son magazine et se joignit à la foule de ceux qui allaient embarquer.

Un peu plus loin, en avant de sa position, il découvrit Scott et Danièle qui avançaient, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient tout l'air d'un jeune couple amoureux et cela le fit sourire.

Ces deux là ne se connaissaient pas depuis assez longtemps pour que ce soit autre chose que de la comédie, mais c'était sans importance, du moment que cela donnait le change.

Il s'installa à sa place, près du hublot, prenant bien garde de ne pas se tourner vers Scott et Danièle, il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter d'eux avant d'être arrivé à New York.

Il ne tourna pas d'avantage la tête lorsque quelqu'un s'installa dans le siège voisin du sien. Il se moquait bien de savoir qui venait de prendre place, il n'avait aucune envie de lier connaissance.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de me regarder, j'ai eu un mal fou à arriver à temps. Lança une voix malicieuse.

Peter se tourna lentement vers son voisin et haussa les sourcils.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Répondit il.

FIN ?


End file.
